Calliope, Lady Death, God of War and Revenge
by WolveHulk
Summary: AU: What if it had been Calliope in her father's place?
1. Prelude

**I got this idea from a similar story that is unfortunately no longer on the site. This will have Calliope in her father's place, but she'll have a personality that will be similar to her father's but different in many ways and a far different look that will be used for a tactic that will work on almost all her enemies, except the ones who know about it. Her origins will be different from the main timeline that will fit this story well. I don't really know what age Calliope is in the games but for the story's sake, she'll be 8 years old when a certain horrible night comes to pass. **

**I don't own God of War in any way, but the story is all mine. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Enjoy it.**

_**Gaia narration**_

Normal talking

_Thinking_

Sometime In ancient Greece, the Spartan captain Kratos had a daughter named Calliope with his wife Lysandra. Unfortunately, the daughter of the Spartan captain had been born with a skin disease set by the God of War Ares and would have been thrown into a canyon and left to die as Spartan law stated, but was spared that fate when her father completed the task set forth for him and Lysandra pleading with the Spartan King to spare her life. From that point on, Calliope became fascinated with the female warriors and her father's military career to the point where she desired to become 1 herself, much to her mother's disappointment but was somewhat relieved as she had built a flute to play as a hobby.

Kratos, however was joyful that his daughter was interested in becoming a warrior and had offered to train her when he wasn't away for a military campaign, with the teachers taking her father's place when he was away. During the first 8 years of her life, Calliope had became the finest warrior in all of Sparta thanks to learning from her father. She had eventually defeated all other young warriors in sparring matches and had been trained in all weapons but swords were her favorite.

A few weeks before her father's latest campaign against the Barbarians, Kratos had given his daughter the very same mark he had and had given her 2 swords as a present. "Thank you, father. I wish you the best on your campaign. But please promise me that you'll come back to Mom and me when it's over."

"I promise, Calliope. After this campaign, I will go to the king and request to stay in Sparta for much longer to train you. But until then I need you here to take care of your mother. But I want you to promise me that you protect her and yourself from anything and anyone that dares harm the both of you, no matter who or what that threat is. Promise me." Kratos said softly to his daughter while looking into her eyes.

"I give you my word that I will protect Mom to my last breath if necessary, Daddy, and I will be awaiting your eventual return." Calliope promised as she shared 1 last embrace with her father. But unknown to either of them, it would be the very last embrace they'd share.

**A few months later**

Calliope and her mother were sent to a village and were told to go to the Temple of Athena by someone whom they did not know. It was fortunate that the young warrior had brought the swords her father had given her because tonight, her life would change forever.

"Mother, bad people have come here and they're setting the village on fire." She said with concern for her mother.

"It is alright, Calliope, just remember everything that your father taught you." Lysandra reminded her daughter, knowing that if anything happened, Calliope had a small chance of protecting then, despite it being a slim chance.

But then they heard a familiar voice. "They built this temple to offer prayers to Athena! This entire village stands as an affront to Lord Ares! Burn this village! Burn it to the ground!"

_"Is that... daddy_? _What's he doing here? Wait. He just said to burn the village to the ground. Does that mean...he's responsible for this? No. It can't be him...but that really sounded like him." _Calliope mentally thought to herself. A few minutes later, her suspicions were confirmed as the doors were broken down, revealing none other than the last person she was expected: her father Kratos, who was in a bloodlusted rage and began to kill everyone inside the temple.

Lysandra knew she had to stop this before anyone else got killed or worse...their daughter. She quickly ran up to him and grabbed his left arm before speaking in a frightened but pleading voice. "Kratos, stop this madness now! Please! Our daughter is here and you are frightening her! Please Kratos, stop this!"

But her voice fell on deaf ears and the blind with bloodlust Kratos sliced through his wife with his free blade, unknowingly traumatizing Calliope for the rest of her life. When her mother fell to the floor dead, Kratos looked at Calliope and began to move toward her in a blind rage but soon stopped and looked in horror at what he'd done. But before he could say or do anything, Calliope was mad with rage and yelled at the top of her lungs before running towards her father and driving her blades through his cut before slicing it open, making his intestines spill out and making him yell in terrible agony before falling down.

Kratos looked at his daughter as she still glared at him and brought her closer to him as he said his final words with remorseful eyes. "I'm... so... sorry, my child. Please... forgive me." He softly said with his dying breath as he died.

Calliope looked at both of her parents 1 last time before the face of the God of War Ares appeared. "Well done, young Calliope. You have great potential as a great warrior. A shame about your father. I'd hoped to have him, but this was completely unexpected. If I can't have him, I will settle for you instead. But with your parents dead, nothing will hold you back from your true destiny. Henceforth you will be known as...Lady Death." He said as he lavitated her outside of the temple as it burned, with her parents corpses still inside.

When Calliope was safety outside, she'd realized that this entire thing had been orchestrated by the God of War to get her father to serve him and prove his loyalty by killing innocent people...and own family as the ultimate test. "AAAARRRRHHHHHHH! AREEESSSSSS!"

The village Oracle turned around before speaking to the young girl. "As much as I do not want to, it appears I have no choice. With your father dead, you will take his intended curse, young Calliope. From this moment on, the mark of your father's terrible deed will be visible to all. The ashes of your parents will forever be fastened to your skin, never to be removed." The old woman said with remorse as she magically made the ashes of Calliope's parents attach to every inch of her skin for all eternity.

_**And with that curse, all would know Calliope for the beast her father had become in life. With her skin permanently white from the ashes of her dead parents, the Ghost of Sparta and Lady Death had been born. **_

After that horrible night, Ares sent his minions to retrieve the Blades of Chaos and attach them to Calliope in the same cruel way he did her father. The now Ghost of Sparta and Lady Death had went out on her own after that and began to train herself the the peak of human condition and even beyond that. Athena had no choice but to give the now Lady Death the horrible memories of her father as part of a plan set by the Gods, which haunted her every single night. During the past 16 years, Calliope had grown into a strong and sexy looking woman, with her beauty almost rivaling even the Goddess Aphrodite herself. When she was 16, she discovered that she liked other women and only seduced men to catch them off guard before killing them, but only the ones she knew where pure evil to the core. She'd built a fierce reputation as an Anti-Heroine and had vowed to protect innocent people from whatever danger prayed upon them while using her sexy body as a distraction to catch her enemies off guard, which were mostly just men and monsters, and even women as well. The Gods had given her a special outfit for her to use and she'd dyed her hair pure black, witch had grown until it was at her upper back.

After Calliope had saved another city from Ares' minions, a statue of said God had come to life and began speaking to the Ghost of Sparta. "This is outrageous, Lady Death, I am the one who saved your father's life and made him what he was before you killed him! And even if it was unintentional, I made you what you are today! You should be grateful that I didn't simply end your life that day!" He said furiously.

"Grateful for what, asshole? That you were only using my dad for your damn sibling rivalry with Athena? Grateful for you for tricking him into killing my mom and innocent people?!" Calliope asked definitely, cursing the God of War for tricking her father into killing her mother and innocent people.

"HE BEGGED ME TO SPARE HIS LIFE WHEN I COULD HAVE JUST LET HIM DIE AT ALRIK'S HANDS! IF NOT FOR ME, HE WOULD HAVE DIED AND THE BARBARIANS WOULD HAVE MANICURED SPARTA, ALONG WITH YOUR MOTHER AND YOU!"

"At least my father would never have been tricked into killing my mom and he'd have died with true honor. Well guess what, asshole, you're not going to be tricking anyone else ever again...because now the days of your minions are numbered, as are yours. Better make peace while you can, cause I'm coming for you and your death ain't gonna be quick and painless." Calliope vowed, refusing to serve Ares and promising to kill Ares' minions and him slowly and painfully.

"Mark my words, Ghost of Sparta, you will serve me. I don't care what it will take but you will be my disciple and eternal servant. I swear it!" Ares threatened before the statue of Ares glowed no longer.

"Not if I find a way to break the oath of my Dad that you passed on to me first, flame hair." Calliope said as she began to leave the city to search for a way to break the oath that was passed on to her. "But before that, why don't I find a nice woman to screw? Been a while since I had a little bit of fun." She said with humor.

**There you go, my friends, the prelude is complete. In case anyone is confused, Calliope's outfit is Lady Death's from the comics but has black hair and the mark of her father and her primary weapons are the Blades of Chaos. Her adult voice can be what anyone imagines it can be. Rate and review if anyone likes it and I'll see you when I see you, my friends.**


	2. Ascension part 1

**Ch 2 Quest for the Oricle **

It had taken Calliope weeks of looking but she'd yet to locate a salutation to breaking the oath to Ares and being free to exact her revenge on him for ruining her life. She'd been helping people when they needed her and had killed several of the God of War's monsters while even having a few one night stands with other women to relieve her stress. She'd been fortunate enough to save her mother's necklace and ring that night at the temple to remind her of her old life and kept it close at all times.

Currently, Calliope had a place to rest and was thinking about where her next path would take her. But she'd been experiencing visions lately, visions of her parents and the life that she could have had, but she knew that they weren't real and was trying to fight them off. She tried to reach for her mother's necklace when it suddenly disappeared, making her stand up as she got out her blades and began to look around.

Suddenly a shade like human appeared. "Your mind is troubled and your skills are still without equal." He complimented the Ghost of Sparta.

"You got business with me, shadow man?" Calliope asked as she pointed her right blade at him.

"I do. But this is not the way to discuss it."

"Well I don't see any other way outta this if you can just teleport from place to place." Calliope said with annoyance as she put her blades away, knowing she couldn't harm him in that form.

"You have no reason to trust me, Lady Death, I only ask that you try." The shade man said, trying to get the anti heroine to trust him. As Calliope saw a vision of her parents again, she closed her eyes and shook her head to fight the illusion as she knew it wasn't real.

"You fight the illusions, Calliope, that is admirable but it won't be enough. I can help you get rid of them." The shade man said as he presented the necklace and ring to the white skinned warrior and handed them to her. "These belong to you, Ghost of Sparta, use them to help you still your mind as you keep fighting the illusions."

Calliope did as the shade man said and used the items to help still her mind and in a few minutes, the house turned into its real abandoned form as the vision stopped. "Looks like your advice worked. I'm seein' only you now."

"Good. You'll need this skill for the path ahead."

"What kind of path, shade man?" Calliope asked in her usual non trusting tone of voice.

"The path of freedom you've been seeking, Calliope. Freedom from the Furies who ruthlessly hunt you in the name of Ares. And ultimately, freedom from the bond he passed on to you from your father, Kratos." He explained.

"Then tell me what to do so I can break the damn oath and kill that bastard." Calliope said eagerly, having possibly found a way to break the oath and finally kill the God of War.

Suddenly they heard a sound. "The Furies are near. They cannot know I speak with you! I will draw them away. The truth waits for you in Delhi, Calliope! Seek the Oracle!" He told her before teleporting away.

Calliope moved through the abandoned homes while opening treasure chests along the way. She moved through the destroyed town until black magic barriers blocked her path as 2 Elephantaurs burst from the ground along with several feral canines. Calliope used her blades to slice through the big elephant creatures while dodging their attacks and using them to kill the canines until she stunned one of them and drove her blade through its head and slicing through its brain, killing it and doing the same thing to the 2nd one, making the barriers dissolve.

Calliope continued to get through the obstacles in her way and got to the upper level until she got to the fire of Ares and put her blades into it to give the blades its power. When she did, several numbers of Satyrs appeared. The Ghost of Sparta easily dealt with all of them, using her blades new power until they were all dead and the doors opened. She continued on while battling more Satyrs and even a General Satyr, using its own weapon to kill it. When they were all dead, Lady Death climbed to the second upper level and dealt with the Satyrs before using the machine to get to the 3rd upper level.

After dealing with Satyrs there and solving the machine puzzles, Calliope came to a door that was blocked by a cave in awent the long way around, opening many cheats and killing many enemies, even a Gorgan until she got to the Ice of Poseidon and put her blades into it to increase their abilities. When that happened, more Satyrs appeared but not as many as at the fires of Ares forge and were quickly killed by the blades newest ability, making the doors open.

The Ghost of Sparta went through the doors and jumped on the back of a giant mechanical python, which she freed from its shackle, making it move like it was flying through the air until its mouth bit down on a lever of an electric tower, powering the first part of 3 electric currants. Calliope climbed up to the top and once she did, a Chimera climbed up and attacked the Ghost of Sparta. Lady Death dodged the creatures attacks, especially its viper tail and its acid spitting ability while using the fire of Ares to slice through it, before cutting off its tail, making it roar in pain before she jumped on it as it stood on its back feet and stabbed it in the right side multiple times, weakening it so Calliope could tear off one of its horns and stab it in the head with it to finish it off.

The Ghost of Sparta operation the mechanism to start the machine on the tower, making the temple on the other side move closer before going back again. She then went inside the red and black skinned python and slid down the ice inside before taking care of several enemies and making the barrier that came with them open. She went through the python while finding some chests along the way until she got to its belly and the lightning of Zeus forge, which she put her blades into to give them its power. After that, more Satyrs appeared but Calliope quickly killed them all with her blades newest ability, making the doors open.

Calliope continued to make her way through the 2nd and 3rd python, climbing and even swinging from the 2 of them with her blades while finding more chests and killing more Hatchling Manticores along the way until she finally got to the 2nd Python's head and freed it from it's shackle, making it move to its place on the tower. Calliope avoid a collision with the 3rd python while using her blades to fight off a fully grown Manticore until she swung on the back of the final python as the 2nd one did the same thing as the 1st one did. She then made her way to the final Python's head while killing more enemies until she climbed up on the snake and set its head free with one of her blades, making it move to its place at the tower. Calliope moved through many obstacles by swinging, sliding and climbing while continuing to kill more creatures until the python got to its place on the tower, fully powering it up.

Lady Death climbed up to the top of the tower again while opening more chests until she got to the top.

When she did, she saw a man with a walking stick walking to the temple. "Hey old man, where the hell are you going?" She asked.

"To the temple. My offering will please her this time, I know it." He answered before tripping on his feet and making him drop his gifts. But before he could pick them up, the full grown Manticore appeared again and attacked the man, killing him with its bite before disposing of the body to focus on the Anti-heroine. Calliope dodged its attacks while using her blades to slice it and kill its hatchlings until she used her blades and strength to get it to the ground and tear off one of its wings before cutting off it's scorpion tail and stabbing the creature in the head, killing it. Calliope then used her right blade to operate the machine and all 3 mechanical snakes pushed the levers around while going up, creating a path directly to the Temple of Delphi.

The Ghost of Sparta went inside the temple and kicked the doors open before entering. When she did, gold spikes blocked her way as a Cerberus climbed up and roared at her. "Down boy, unless you wanna be put down!" Calliope told the 3 headed beast, making it angry as it attacked with 2 canines. Calliope dodged its attacks and sliced through it repeatedly until it used it Underworld teleporting and soul shield abilities to avoid the Ghost of Sparta when it stopped teleporting, she stunned the beast and used her chains to cut off its 1st and 3rd heads and stabbing the middle one with her blades, killing it and making the spikes go down.

After Calliope opened the chests in the area and got the stares pulled out with her blades, she used the Medusa Beam to turn the room to stone and break the doors that had chests and opened them. She then used the same thing to get through the middle doors and entered the room to see slaves working, which made her disgusted as she despise slavery.

"Hurry before the master approaches." The lead slave told his friends but their master was already behind him.

"We have given you everything you need for success and yet you still fail us! The statues should be finished by now!" The false prophet said with anger in his voice.

"It is a massive task you have set for us, Master. My brothers they, they need food and rest." The slave leader pleaded with his master, trying to reason with him about letting him and his brother have food and rest.

But this only got the false prophet even more angry as he drove his staff into the mistreated slave's face, killing him. "You are not allowed to speak! And who will be next?" He asked, making the others work even harder so they wouldn't meet the same cruel fate. "You there! You are now in charge. Let's hope that your work is more pleasing to us than your friend here. We can no longer stand the sight of you. You make us sick."

"Yes, master." He softy said as he carried his dead brother's corpse away.

The slave owner began to leave back the way he came while talking about his slaves. "Worthless lot. Every last one of them."

"_it's _him_ who makes _me_ sick_! _Before I talk to the Oracle, I'm gonna make his ass suffer like he's makin' them suffer! Just you wait till I get my hands on you, asshole!" _Calliope thought to herself, vowing to kill that cruel bastard and make him suffer before he dies.

Calliope explored other parts of the temple while solving puzzles and killing enemies that tried to attack her, even learning the Oracle's name, Aletheia and empowering her blades with the Soul of Hades, which she used to kill the Satyrs guarding it. After getting through the obstacles in her way, Calliope made it to the Oracle Chamber, where she came face to face with the false prophet.

"Place your items for Aletheia. We will decide if they are worthy at our will." Caster said, pretending to be civil.

"Shit the fuck up, asswipe! The only thing I'm giving you is a very agonizing death!" Calliope said with anger as she approached the cruel bastard.

"You are very bold, female warrior. Stupid but bold, but that is not the way to speak to me. Leave now before you die!" Caster threatened.

"Oh you're wrong, you ugly bastard! I'm not the one who's dying here...you are!" Calliope countered as she got out her blades and prepared to fight with the cruel prophet.

"Slaves, kill her!" He ordered.

The slaves got up and prepared to do their master's bidding but Calliope spoke to them. "Listen, guys, I know you hate working for this fucking freak, so why not leave and save yourselves while you can?" She said gently, making the mistreated slaves eagerly do just that.

Caster sighed with disappointment. "We need to find a better slave trader." He said before he took off his cover to reveal his conjoined twin brother Pollux and using the Amulet of Uroborus to reverse their ages to their prime before getting his weapons to fight the Ghost of Sparta.

"We will not tolerate your impudence! You will not see her!" Pollux said.

"Oh you're dead wrong about that, ugly!" Calliope countered before the evil twins began to teleport away as Calliope quickly followed. The conjoined twins used the Amulet to decay the floor while they went but Calliope jumped on the ledges, swung on 2 collided pillars and used her blades to follow them, easily keeping up with them as she got across the 3 parts of the bridge and almost to the Oracle's throne.

"You may be a great warrior, but you have no place in our temple! You will never see the Oracle!" Caster yelled.

"Shut the fuck up and fight me, assholes!" Calliope yelled, tired of having to chase this conjoined coward.

"My...quite the loud mouth, isn't she?" Pollux said mockingly.

"Yes she is, and that only means she'll die slowly." Caster answered before beginning their battle. Castor was highly aggressive, attacking from a distance and with short range combos. Which Calliope avoided or blocked before slicing him using the maximum range of her Chaos Blades. When the Ghost of Sparta make him angry enough, he made a barrier around him and started destroying the floor by decaying it but Calliope ran to the part of the floor that he didn't decay to save himself and counterattacked.

The battle's tempo increased, with Castor trying to hit Lady Death with much more combos, teleportation and powerful blows from the air, which she avoided and blocked. What is more, Castor produced green circles made to slow Calliope down but she jumped out of them until he stopped, making the fight easier for the Ghost of Sparta because she was destroying columns and throwing them at the evil conjoined twins. Castor also destroyed a few of them, unwittingly giving Calliope more things to throw at him. When Calliope made Caster angry again, he rebuilt the columns and starting firing at her with decay blasts, which she avoided while destroying the column he was standing on until there wasn't any more of them. But as the columns got destroyed, Castor's attacks got stronger and begin to decay the floor, which she ran away from until Caster tried to use more combo attacks, which she blocked and dodged before counterattacking again with her own attacks, making him angry again and forcing him to run towards the Oracle and destroy the floor with a big decay blast, which Calliope avoided by running to the other side.

"Stop toying with this woman! Kill her, Caster!" Pollux told his brother, which the Ghost of Sparta blocked and counterattacked with a kick before grabbing him and punching him repeatedly before Pollux grabbed her arm and tried to decay her but she got free and kicking him away hard before Pollux took control and got them both up. "I grow tired of my brother's incompetence!"

"I'm sick of both you freaks, you ugly shitbag!" Calliope yelled, tired of these 2 twin freaks.

Pollux used distance attacks, which Calliope avoided to get closer and attack again with her maximum range attacks. When the ugly twin began to use combo attacks, Calliope jumped away before attacking again. Castor woke up and started destroying the ground, making Lady Death approach the center of the arena before blocking his blasts. When the floor and columns returned, he summoned a slowing barrier, witch Calliope destroyed by throwing rocks at him, followed by using every attack she could against the twins.

"You may be strong, woman, but Caster is unstoppable! You have sealed the Oracle's fate! You will never know the truth!" Pollux yelled as he used the Amulet to decay the Oracle's throne, making the already weak woman fall to her death.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Calliope yelled as she rushed to the evil twins in a fit of rage and grabbing them before crashing into the floor and falling, with the Ghost of Sparta ripping the twins apart agonizingly, separating them and making Pollux scream in pain before they landed, with Caster dead and Pollux still alive.

"I am merely an innocent." Pullux lied as he pleaded for his life but Calliope had enough and squished his head under her right boot.

"Lyin' piece of shit." Calliope said before walking towards the dead body of Caster and ripped the Amulet off his neck. "This little Amulet's mine now." She said before she saw Aletheia, still breathing but barely. She quickly used her new Amulet to heal the bridge, getting up to the left part of it and opening up a treasure chest before healing the large part of the bridge before running across and running up to the dying Oracle. "Don't worry, Aletheia, I'll heal you."

But the dying woman gently put her hand on the Ghost of Sparta's to stop her. "The relic you carry has no effect on me."

"I'm sorry, Aletheia. I really am. But at least I made those asswipes pay for everything they did to you and your temple." Calliope said gently, regretting not being able to help the woman but grateful to get her some revenge on the bastard twins who usurped her and her temple.

"It's alright, Calliope. I knew this day would come." Aletheia gently said before she noticed Lady Death looking at the ground and seeing her dead mother and father and shook her head as she tried to fight it. "Your mind is clouded but you fight to clear it. You seek the truth?"

"Yeah."

"So be it. But remember that the truth always comes with a price. Come closer to me." Aletheia told her, making her kneel down and take the Oracle's hand as she showed her the truth that it was her father who started the oath by offering his life to Ares if he destroyed his enemies for him, which he did before having him take 3 tastes to prove himself: killing enemies, innocent people, and finally his own family but he failed the final test when Calliope killed him so the God of War passed it on to her instead. What's more is that it was the Furies who bonded the oath to Calliope and that the shade Orkos was one of them. "The Furies cloud your mind because you run from your father's oath to Ares. They will stop at nothing should you resist."

"So Shade man was tellin' the truth after all." Calliope said, now knowing who the Shade was now.

"The intentions of Orkos are pure."

"Orkos? He's a damn Fury too."

"And he will play his part in time." She said before she groaned, beginning to succumb to her weakened state and her fatal wounds as Calliope gently took her hand. "My time grows short. To be free from the madness that infects you, you must defeat those who hold your bond to the God of War."

"How can I do that when they put these damn visions in my head?" Calliope asked.

"Across the sea, the Lantern of Delos holds the Eyes of Truth. Find the Eyes and they will show you the path to freedom, Calliope." Aletheia said with her dying breath, much to the Ghost of Sparta's sadness before dug a grave for the Oracle and buried her properly.

Calliope then went through the cave before jumping over an abyss and going left before jumping down onto a bridge. After crossing it and finding the treasure chests, she went under the bridge and went inside the door of Poseidon. Suddenly the gates went up and a Satyr tried to attack her but she quickly killed it using her new Amulet and slicing through it with her right blade. After that, she continued further until she found an end of the aqueduct and used her Amulet to rebuild it, allowing her entrance into the nearby tunnel, where The Ghost of Sparta was attacked by a Witch and two Satyrs, which she quickly killed by using her Amulet and blades. Calliope ran further and rebuilt to the end of the tunnel and ran further to the destroyed aqueduct edge, which she rebuilt with her Amulet before going forward and getting back into Cistern again. The Ghost of Sparta ran to the end of the bridge and opened the chests before jumping into a bull's head before jumping down and battling a Satyr General and several canines, killing the half goat creature with its own weapon and the hounds with her blades.

Lady Death then ran through a corridor and opened all the treasure chests inside before going out the other entrance where a cyclops appeared, along with several Parasites, which she used to hit the 1 eyed monster before slicing it open with her right blade. She then used her Amulet to heal the bridge and crossed it before sidestepping through the edge, leading her back to the water wheel she saw before beginning her journey to the temple. She jumped down and healed it decayed part of it's little before stopping and using 1 of her blades to pull the lever before fully decaying the part again to stop the lever. After she jumped on the wheel, she fully healed it, making the lever go back where it was before she healed the aqueduct she came in on, making the water flow into the wheel to make it move. Calliope jumped on the green spot and waited until she entered the Grotto.

When the Ghost of Sparta entered, she jumped down, dived under she'd swam through the underwater cave, following the red gleam until she got to another area where she fought with 2 ice Talos, using her Amulet to kill 1 and avoiding the other's attacks until she killed the second one as well. Calliope used her Amulet to break the chains holding up the obstacle in her path before she dived into the water and swam through the hole in the right wall before swimming through the underwater again.

When Calliope emerged from the water, she squeezed through a wide path, coming across the harbor and a ship that was prepared to sail the sea. After opening the treasure chests, she boarded the ship and saw Orkos in shade form. "Hey Orkos, you got some explaining to do."

"Indeed, Ghost of Sparta." The Fury said as he turned into his human form.

"Why the fuck would you betray your own damn kind after all these years?" Calliope demanded.

"Because of you, Lady Death, and your father. It was his oath that finally made me doubt them. I see you don't understand why Ares needed your father Kratos, and why he needs you since you killed him."

"It was because of his damn sibling rivalry with Athena, that's why!" Calliope yelled, thinking that was the case for her life being ruined.

"It's more than that, Calliope. The God of War has been plotting for years. I was brought forth by the joining of Ares and the Fury queen Alecto. In rage and insanity, Ares sought to create the perfect warrior, but I was a disappointment to him. It was my mother's who spared me and gave me the task of keeping the oaths. Although the burden was great, I was determined to be of use to those who said they loved me. But it was your father, Calliope. It was his bond that finally made me question the actions of my family. I sought to talk with Aletheia and she showed me the plot of Ares to overthrow Zeus. But he needed the perfect warrior. He needed your father Kratos. He molded him to take down the walls of Olympus. And to make sure he was loyal only to him, Ares and my mother's devised 3 blood tasks: spill the blood of enemies, innocent people... and finally...his own family. The horrible night, your father was supposed to kill you and your mother and while he succeeded in killing your mother, he failed when you killed him but in the process, you completed the task for him, passing on the blood oath to you. But Ares knew he needed to wait for far longer than he planned to because you needed to grow and become what you are today." Orkos explained with sadness in his voice, regretting his part in making an innocent little girl into a killer.

"Don't sweat it, Fury man, I know you regret makin' me what I am now but I'm not. While I do regret killin' my dad, I also knew it was either him or me that would have died and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with killin' my mom like that, even if he was tricked by Ares. It was the monster that asshole Ares made that killed her, not dad." Calliope said as she patted Orkos on the shoulder. "We're already saillin for Delos so you go and do what you want. I'm gonna go get some wine and get some well deserved sleep. Wake me up when we get there, will ya?" She asked before going below deck to drink wine and sleep as the ship began its journey to Delos.

**There you go, my friends, the second chapter is complete. I'm planning on writing a hot lemon between Calliope and the Fury queen Alecto. If anyone had some detailed ideas for me, feel free to write them in a review of PM. Rate and review, my friends and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Ascension part 2

**Chapter 3. Enjoy the action and entertainment, my friends.**

After a week of sailing, the ship finally reached Delos and the Statue of Apollo, which was destroyed. While Calliope had kept to herself the whole trip, she enjoyed the food and wine below deck but there wasn't any women to screw for her to help pass the time. But now that she had finally arrived, she'd finally get rid of the boredom and finally find the key to breaking her oath to Ares and finally start the path to kill the bastard.

And also get away from the complaining crew members since they talked about nothing but a curse about this place. "It's too bad we can't sail away from this cursed place. But the sooner _she_ gets off the ship, the sooner we leave." A crew member said with distaste for Calliope, getting a broken nose from the Ghost of Sparta.

"Serves you right, asshole." Calliope said with a smirk before she jumped on the docks. and began walking away from the ship. When she got halfway to the island, a dying man who was stabbed drew his final breath as he died. A Satyr General appeared along with several Satyr soldiers, which Calliope killed until they were dead. She went over to the other dead body and examined it when she saw large tentacles pull the departing ship down before one of them threw a big piece of it and destroyed the elevator that would take her up to the next level.

"Humh. Would've worked if I didn't have my Amulet." The Ghost of Sparta said with humor in her voice as she partly repaired the elevator and used its pieces to get to the other side before completely repairing it and using it to get to the next level.

When she got off of it, 3 Satyrs had just killed 3 men before going for Calliope but she killed all of them before trying to operate the other machine before the tentacles tried to attack Calliope but she used her blades to stop them before stabbing into one and it got Calliope across before they went back into the sea. Suddenly 2 lightning Talks came to life and began to attack Lady Death but she avoided their attacks and sliced through them when she found an opening before using their own weapons to kill them. After climbing to the 3rd level while opening chests along the way, she got to the final level and dealt with an Elephantaur by slicing open its head with her right blade. Sbe went through a wooden bridge and after a few jumps and climbing through a scaffold and then a stone wall, she found a latch, which she used to swing right through the metal wheel and inside the statue.

Once inside, she went left and grabbed a wheel under the cellar with her blade. When it turned, she jumped quickly onto a metal fragment hanging down and held it. It took her to the other side of the abyss before jumping to a wall and sticking to get to a small room with few mechanisms. an Empusa and few small dragons appeared but Calliope kept the Empusa at bay while killing the smaller ones. After they were all dead, she sliced through the Empusa's neck with her blades. Calliope then dragged a platform to the right wall and jumped to the top of it to break the giant chain, making the gears operate a little before she pulled the lever to the left the bring the broken part of it to the left before using her Amulet to repair it and use the platform to stop the gears, allowing her to get to the left edge and open 4 chests before repeating the same thing to allow her to get to the upper level and open a chest before killing a few parasites. Lady Death climbed up the wall and stuck to it before going left and pushing a part of the wall out, leading her outside the Foot of Apollo.

Calliope climbed up on the wall on the left and climbed up the foot until she got on a ledge and moved left to traverse an abyss by walking on the wall, where she saw a blue warrior woman on a platform. The Ghost of Sparta got to where the woman was as Harpies appeared, which she quickly killed before going after the woman, avoiding her spars and using one of them to kill her. She then sliced wooden columns with her blades and when the platform fell down, she jumped onto a scaffold on the right before going onto a wall and climbing before used her left blade to grab a green point and jumped left to slide down on a line until she jumped onto a cart. After pulling the lever to move it, she dealt with Harpies before the sea creature used its tentacles to break the cart but she quickly grabbed the big part of it with her blades before climbing up and sliding on another line and got inside the statue again.

Once she got inside, 2 witches tried attacking Calliope but she avoided their attacks and used the Souls of Hades to kill them. After they were dead, Calliope went to the right and used a chain to lift a platform and got to the upper level. After opening a chest, she turned a wheel, operating a mechanism to bring down a platform before pushing it to the upper level and using it to get onto a podium before moving forward and approaching the edge before moving the gear wheels, jumping onto the first of them and carefully got to its other edge before jumping on the next one before jumping to a smaller one and into a corridor, opening the chests and sliding down a rope onto a wooden scaffold. After moving forward and jumping off of it, Lady Death was attacked by another blue warrior woman and two centaurs. Calliope avoided the Centaurs attacks while going after the woman first. Once she was dealt with, she showed her body to the half horse creatures, making them stop and look at her with lust before walking up to them seductively using their lust against them to fatally stab them in the necks and slice them open, killing them from blood loss.

After she used her blades to pull the part of the broken chain down, she jumped onto the part that was not broken and jumped on the wooden scaffold and went into an oval room with two flaps and flames going from the walls. Calliope got on a left flap and waited until the rotating platform liftec a bit, placing her under the hole in the wall. She jumped through it and used her blades to swing to the other side and break inside the statue again, where she climbed up on parts of the statue that broke apart but she used her blades to stop herself from falling and broke through another wall where she killed several Parasites and destroyed their hive before swinging her way to the Gauntlet of Apollo.

Suddenly, Calliope was seeing a vision of Sparta and a soldier who spoke to her. "You leave the Spartan army in disarray, Calliope. Return to Sparta and take your rightful place as the General of the Spartan army, as your father did before you."

"Save it, asshole. You think I'm gonna fall for an obvious trick like this?" Calliope asked as she fought the illusion, making it dissolve and turn into her old home. "Cut the illusion shit out, whoever the fuck you Furies are! This place ain't my home anymore!" She yelled, making the illusion dissolve completely.

Suddenly the Fury Megaera appeared. "My, my, Ghost of Sparta, you sure have a foul month on you and you obviously have a very strong mind to not fall for illusions like these. But these won't be fake. Sister, show Lady Death what Sparta dose to a betrayer!"

The Fury Tisiphone cast an illusion of Spartan soldiers that were advancing on the Ghost of Sparta. Calliope shook her head before focusing on dissolving the fake soldiers, which she easily did before seeing the 2 Furys and realizing that Tisiphone wasn't real either and easily dissolved it as well before turning to face Megaera, who was real.

"Nice try, insect bitch, but I'm not fallin' for these fucking illusions. You're gonna have to have me yourself!" Calliope told the insect-legged Fury with a smirk, showing her mental strength far surpassed illusions.

"Gggggrrrrrrraaaaaahhhhhhhh! I'll kill you!" Megaera yelled in complete anger as she rushed to the Ghost of Sparta in a blind date, which Calliope used to her advantage to easily evade her attacks and counterattack with her blades by using the lightning of Zeus to electrify her until she grabbed her right arm and back it with her right blade twice before pulling it completely off, making her scream in pain. "YOU WHITE-SKINNED BASTARD!"

"Time to say your prayers to the gods, bitch." Calliope said as she advanced on Megaera and prepared to kill the Fury and be one step closer to achieving her ultimate goal.

Suddenly the Queen of the Furies Alecto flew up and blasted Calliope with her black goo, restraining her before walking up to her and spoke gently and softly to her. "You really are something else, Calliope. I've enjoyed watching you fight so much. You'd make your father so proud of you. But it's time to end it and serve Ares, Calliope. Perhaps if you serve well, I'll see to it that you end up on Olympus one day."

"I appreciate the offer, Fury queen, but I'm not serving flame hair now or ever. He's gonna die for what he did to my parents and making me what I am!" Calliope said, appreciating the offer but vowing to kill Ares for ruining her life.

Suddenly the real Tisiphone appeared while laughing as Megaera recovered and prepared to kill Lady Death for taking her arm but Alecto stopped her. "Enough! Your methods obviously will never work on her. Let me handle this."

"You can save your breath, your highness, metal and physical torture won't work on me." Calliope said with a strong will to kill Ares before Orkos put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to her, mother. You know she's right."

"Orkus? So he's the one who is helping you, Calliope?" Alecto asked with bit of disappointment.

"Temporarily." Calliope said before Orkos teleported them both away, leaving behind a shade clone of himself.

Alecto turned to her sisters. "Find them and do not hurt Calliope unless you absolutely have to." She ordered, making them do just that, leaving the Fury queen alone to think. "_Calliope really is a great warrior and has a surprisingly strong will_." She thought with a small smile.

**Meanwhile with Calliope and Orkos**

The Fury had teleported them to the Forearm of Apollo and had gotten Calliope out of the black goo. "You will never be able to reach the eyes now that my mothers know that you are after them." He told his ally as he procented his Oath stone and gave it to her. "This power helped me escape Hecatonchires."

"And what's gonna happen to you."

"If you do not succeed, my fate is sealed regardless. Alecto had destroyed the only path that leads to the Lantern. Before I could have told you how to get to it, but now you'll have to find another way." He said regretfully before teleporting away and leaving Calliope alone.

The Ghost of Sparta saw a lever and operated it, making the platform come down and to keep it from going back up without her, she created a shadow copy of herself with the stone Orkos gave her and jumped on the platform and deactivated her new power to take her to the upper level. Once she opened all the chests, she stepped on a pressure pad and left another clone there to get through the door and she swung to an arena when Satyrs appeared. Calliope used her new power to kill them all and when they were all dead, she climbed up on the wall and got to a ledge and used her left blade to bring another platform close and used her clone power to keep it there to allow her to jump on it and get to the other side. After using her clone power to get through the other obstacles, she broke out of the statue again and swung back to the giant broken chain she saw before. Another Cerberus appeared, along with another blue woman and several hounds. She quickly and easily killed the woman and hounds with her blade before using the Fires of Ares to kill the Cerberus. Once that was done, Calliope brought the chain back together, using her clone power to help keep it in position until she used her Amulet to repair the chain partly and get back up to the oval room and using her clone power to keep the pressure pad down to bring her to the upper door that was too far to reach while killing several armored Satyrs and fire Talos. Once the elevator got to the top, she finished off her enemies before going through the door to see that she was at the ribs of Apollo.

After opening the chests, Calliope moved to the left to the edge of the scaffold, swung onto the next hook and move forward onto the statue and slid down before grabbing a chain with her left blade before jumping left onto a debris and climbed up through them until she got to the chains and swung right through a wall and grabbed a statue. She climbed until she got to another wooden scaffold and used a ladder to get on its upper level and continued climbing until she got to a hanged elevator and jumped through the hooks onto a bigger wooden scaffold. Calliope climbed the ladder and opened 2 chests before going right and jumped through platforms, with 1 of them collapsing but The Ghost of Sparta quickly grabbed the edge of the last platform as Satyrs appeared. Calliope quickly killed the one with the shield and then used her clone to kill the 2 big ones, making the barrier dissolve. Calliope went into the cave and pushed 2 big gears out of her way, getting into the Furnace part of the statue.

When Calliope entered the Furnace, she was attacked by a Cyclops but Calliope easily killed it by slicing it in half before more flying enemies appeared but Calliope easily killed them, too. The gate on her right side dropped so she went into it to found what looked like a big pile of wood, which she thought would be useful so she dragged it out and pushed it to the middle of the room for now and went to the gear wheel and turned it, making a platform come to her. She jumped on it and let it take her across the room and followed the path up to a room that had the corpse of Archimedes himself. "_Poor man." _She thought with sadnessat the thought of all the suffering he must have gone through to build this damn statue.

The Ghost of Sparta used her left blade to operate the grapple chain on the ground and open up a flap in front of her. Once it was at the furthest point back, she created a clone of herself to hold the chain so she could jump down the flap before dropping down and cranking the gearwheel right next to her to open the big gate to her right. After opening the chests, she found another gear to turn, opening the big gate that led back to the other room. She grabbed the stack of wood and moved it into the slot next to the gearwheel before turning the gearwheel again to send a shower of sparks down onto the wood pile, burning it out immediately. She then took the smoldering pile back to where she found it and used her Amulet to heal it until flames were back, causing container above the fire to ignite, melting some oil before it poured into the top of the filler next to it. Calliope took the wood pile out again and brought it to the wooden door right next to her before smashing it down and sticking the pile of wood in the slot before turning the same gearwheel in the room to drop the oil into the wood pile before bringing it to the other room and stuck it in another slot right in the middle of the room. She used her Amulet to bring the fire back and ignite the oil and causing the coals above the flames to catch on fire and in turn turning the furnace on. Once that was done, a Gorgon and several other enemies appeared but Calliope fought them with the Lightning of Zues and quickly killed them all. Once they were all dead, she took the same path that brought her to the upper room and used the three flaps as stepping stones to get to a into a chamber above them and was brought to another upper level. The Ghost of Sparta jumped to the platform in front of her and moved forward through the walkway while watching out for the fire falling from the ceiling. She kept going until she got to a grapple point, taking it up before making your way along the wooden beam before jumping up on the conveyor belt and opening the chests on it before getting to the gearwheel and turning it, getting the two sets of platforms next to the belt moving. The Ghost of Sparta went back down the conveyor belt and got surrounded by fire and enemies, which he easily killed while using the fire to her advantage until they were all dead. Calliope jumped forward onto the platforms and made her way along them, jumping at appropriate times to get to the next one, including jumping on a big turning cylinder to get to the last platform. After that, she used her left blade to get to the Shoulder of Apollo

3 Elephantors appeared, along with several Satyrs with shields but Calliope used the Souls of Hades and the lightning of Zues, along with her cloning stone to kill them all before opening the chests and using her Amulet to heal both massive arms of the statue until they were fully repaired along with the Lantern. After that was done, Calliope got to the upper level and opened the chests before jumping down and sliding all the way back down to the Furnace again.

Calliope went to the gearwheel and opened the gate in front of her and ran to the other gearwheel and turned it to her, making the chain holding the Lantern to slowly rise up to where the eyes would target it. This also caused the whole clearing to lift off with a fire in the middle. Several enemies appeared but Calliope fought and killed them all with her blades and also using the fire to her advantage until the platform stopped. Lady Death used her right blade to pull the grapple chain and pull open a door. When it was at the furthest point back, Calliope made a clone of herself to keep it there as she turned the nearby gearwheel, activating the massive purple light and making the platform go up as more enemies appeared but Calliope killed them all with her blade and the fires that now turn on in the corners of it until the platform finally got to the top. After Calliope opened all of the chests, she rode the elevator all the way to the Eyes of Apollo and used her Amulet to heal it, fully repairing the statue as the Lantern finally got in front of the Eyes.

Once that was done, several enemies appeared, consisting of Minotaurs, Warlocks and witches. Calliope avoided their attacks while slicing through all of them with her blades and using the Fire of Ares and the Lightning of Zues to kill them all until they were all dead. She then jumped onto the white stone in the middle of the room and pushed the smaller stone off of it before pushing it to left side before using it to get to the ledge and pull the lever to make the light come down to the Eyes. She then pushed the stone to the right side and got to the highest upper level while opening the chests there before she got on another conveyor belt and made another clone of herself to ride it until it was on the white block and quickly jumped back down. She got over to the left side and find the chain to a cradle to hold the block in place and began to pull it until the cradle and block were in the right position for the light to go out of the Eyes and light up the Lantern.

"It's about damn time. I was getting tired of fixing this fucking statue." She said with annoyance as went to the nearby ladder and climbed it all the way to the Head of Apollo. Once she was on it, she saw a Manticore fly near her and jumped on its back before stabbing it with her left blade, making it turn to the Lantern while tearing its left wing completely off on a sharp point on the statue until they both fell inside the Lantern.

Calliope quickly finished the monster off before it could attack again, making the gold spikes drop down before Orkos showed up again. "Not much further now, Calliope. Inside there, are the Eyes of Truth, the same eyes that my mothers ruthlessly torn from Alethia." He said before he told her more of what happened before these events started. "When I learned of the plot of my parents to overthrow Zeus and Olympus, I could not believe Alethia's words. Then she showed me the truth that the God of War would bring down the very walls of Olympus. I knew I had to stop them. Alethia and I tried to warn Zeus but when Ares learned of our attempt, he sent my mother's after us and they ripped my beloved's eyes out and made her a prisoner in her own temple. They knew that if her eyes were hidden, their wicked plot would not be revealed and with us out of the way and the statue destroyed, they'd rule over the Gods themselves. But to keep their plan in motion they need you, Calliope. They will not stop until you return to Ares."

"Like I'd ever serve the bastard who ruined my life. I'm gonna enjoy givin' him and those cocksuckin' Furies an agonizing death while I make 'em suffer." Calliope said with hate, vowing to make Ares and the Furies suffer before killing them.

"I know you will set things right, Calliope." Orkos said, believing in Calliope before disappearing and leaving Calliope alone again.

After opening all the chests in the room, Calliope went to the door and cracked it open a little, causing a purple light to shine on the thing above the cage and a lever to drop down at the edge of it. She ran over to it backwards, causing the cage around the blue portal to open. The Ghost of Sparta created a clone of herself to keep it in place until she went through the portal to the Trials of Archimedes.

After opening the chests first, Lady Death cracked open the huge doors on the other side, opening the cage and giving access to the Eyes of Truth. She quickly took them and when she did, the platform descended to the bottom of the room. "Trials. Should have fucking known." She said with annoyance as she used the Eyes of Truth to break the Fury barrier and grappled it to the 1st trial. Gorgons appeared, along with witches and carefully avoided their attacks and countered with her own while using the Amulet and Stone to her advantage before she killed them all with the Souls of Hades. Calliope grappled the platform to the 2nd trial and Amazons appeared and were giving Lady Death quite the challenge but they were all killed with the Fires of Ares before an An electricity knight took their place. Calliope used her Amulet to freeze it and land several attacks on it before killing it with its own weapon. Lady Death then brought the platform to the final trial where a centaur appeared. The Ghost of Sparta dodged its attacks and countered with her Cyclone of Fury and Falling Helios attacks until she brought the creature to the floor and sliced it in half before quickly killing the beast before took its place but Calliope managed to kill it as well using the Lightning of Zeus. 3 three Wraiths appeared but Calliope used her 2 most useful attacks to deal with them. After they were dead, she grappled the platform to the top of the room where it was before the trials began.

The seemingly unstoppable Anti-Heroine then went over to the big double doors and closed them before walking to the center cage and used the Eyes of Truth to clear out the Fury barrier before pulling the lever all the way to the right, using a clone of herself to hold the dome in place. Calliope then ran through the Fury portal again while using the Eyes of Truth to clear the way. Once she was through the portal, the platform lowered into the ground before Calliope walked forward and to the right to find the Antikythera Mechanism. After that, she went to the door and opened it to reveal a bright purple light that brightened up the Lantern.

When she turned around, The Ghost of Sparta saw Orkos, captured by his Fury mothers. "Hello Alecto, nice to see ya." She said with a smirk.

"It's...good to see you, too, Calliope. I have to give you credit for all the effort you put into finding these." The Queen Fury said with a smirk of her own as she showed her the Eyes of Truth.

"Think you fooled me with an obvious trick? I fucking knew that the eyes I was carrying weren't the real thing. Fact I would say you knew someone was gonna come for 'em and swiped them out with them damn fakes before this damn statue was destroyed, right?"

"_Hmmm. She's a very smart warrior to see through the illusions without almost any effort at all. Perhaps... I've been wrong this whole time." _Alecto thought to herself, beginning to believe that she may have been wrong about going along with Ares and beginning to see something in Calliope that she thought she saw in the God of War himself.

Tisiphone's bird suddenly appeared and quickly grabbed the Stone that Orkos gave her and before could think any further, she quickly used her black goo to restrain the Ghost of Sparta, allowing Megaera to run up to the warrior and repeatedly punch her hard with her remaining arm. "I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU, YOU WORTHLESS SPARTAN BITCH!"

"MEGAERA, STOP RIGHT NOW!" Alecto quick said as she pulled her Revenge crazed sister away from Lady Death and spoke to both of them. "We'll break her in Hecatonchires, alright? Let's just grab them both and leave this damn statue!" She ordered them, oddly feeling a desperate need to protect the Ghost of Sparta.

"Alright, we will, as long as Megaera and I get to have a whole lot of fun while we torture her almost to death until she finally learns who her master is." Tisiphone said with a sadistic smile, thinking of all the fun she and her insect-legged sister will have beating the life out of the one who's caused them and Ares so much trouble.

As the Furies left the statue with Calliope and Orkos in hand, Alecto was thinking about Calliope and briefly looking at her with remorse for everything she'd went through and how she was worried about how Calliope would feel if she actually learned the truth about how to break her bond with the God of War.

_**It was then that Calliope had found herself defeated and this time, no Olympian would come to her and. With only 2 Furies satisfied, they returned home with Lady Death, where they would break her completely until they enticed the Ghost of Sparta to what they thought was her rightful place as a servant of Ares.**_

**There you go, my friends, the 3rd chapter is finally complete. Next chapter will have Calliope getting revenge on the Furies but will have a plot twist Alecto that will affect the timeline in very unexpected ways. Rate and review. See you when I see you, my friends.**


	4. Ascension final part

**Chapter 4 Escape and Oath breaking.**

**_Calliope, the Ghost of Sparta, also known as Lady Death was finally defeated. Tortured and driven almost mad, she had been captured like a fly in the web of the Furies, but she will not succumb so easily. _**

Calliope had been imprisoned for 3 weeks in the great prison of Hecatonchires. She'd heard legend of this place during her childhood and still did as the Anti-Heroine she was now. After the Great War, Aegaeon pledged a blood oath to Zeus, only to later betray him. Making the king of the Gods send The Furies to hunt him down, to torture him without end, which they did without hesitation because they also weren't pleased with the betrayal. When they finally captured him, they knew death would be too merciful for such a crime and instead used him as an example to all, and tortured him without mercy and made a prison out of his body for those who followed his example of breaking a blood oath of the gods. And now Calliope found herself in this vile place as the latest prisoner of the Furies. The Fury Queen Alecto had been surprisingly gentle and kind to her during her imprisonment, never hurting her but by speaking gently to her while occasionally rubbing her checks and playing with her hair, unknowingly bringing out feelings for the Ghost of Sparta. Her 2 sisters however had tortured her mercilessly for 3 weeks. But being the brave warrior she was, she braved all pain while waiting for the right moment to escape. And now, that time had finally come.

Currently Calliope was waiting for that insect-leged bitch to get here. The last time she'd been torturing Calliope, she tried to rape her and would have if Alecto hadn't interrupted and forced her to leave. The false vision Fury Tisiphone tortured her with false visions of her parents, all of Sparta and even the little girl she once was, all to spite and taunt her relentlessly, which she hated as she didn't like being reminded of her past and since then, she'd vowed to kill those 2 while thinking about sparring Alecto...as long as she didn't try anything similar to what her bitch sisters had done to her.

"Hello, Calliope." The voice of Megaera said with contempt as Calliope saw her insect parasites before the Fury herself appeared. "What's wrong? Having trouble remembering our 'special' time together?"

"Oh I ain't forgotten a second of you tryin' to rape me, bitch!" Calliope said with anger, having not forgotten about how the insect-legged Fury tried to rape her, something she had never done to the women she'd had 1 night stands with as it was one of the many things that disgusted her.

"That's good. Because during that time, Alecto rudely interrupted us before we could get to the fun. Alecto never was 1 for manners." Megeara said as she forehanded and backhanded the Ghost of Sparta before clawing her and breaking her neck chains in the process. "Oh but don't worry, because this time she isn't here to save you!" She yelled as she turned her insect legs to attack Lady Death. "For what you did to me, I owe you the same thing." Megaera tried using her left legs to attack Calliope but she dodged before wrapping her left and right top legs in her right chain before pulling her right blade out with amazing strength and yanking it into her hand before slashing the insect-legged Fury a few times, stunning her long enough to free her other blade while also cutting a deep wound into Megaera's midsection before leap diving off the platform and making Megaera take the hit from the fall. "I will not be ruined by a mortal!"

Calliope gave chase as Megaera taunted her while also killing several of her parasites along the way until she got inside a jail building. After opening the chest, she continued to follow Megaera until she got to a jail room where several of her parasites infected the prisoners and began to attack the Ghost of Sparta. Calliope easily killed them all before causing a piece of the ramp to fall to the floor and she got to the upper level. She continued forward and climbed up a ladder before getting to the 3rd level and opening the door, getting outside again and following Megaera until she got to a door that would take her to Alecto's Chamber.

Calliope dealt with several infected men and several parasites before Megaera jumped on the arm closest to the chamber? "Let us see how you fare against the Hecatonchires!" She said with anger as a few parasites came out of her and went inside the arm, infecting it and causing it to mutate and grow into a grotesque monster with white blade like class that seperated Calliope from the Chamber and moved the whole area away. The got monster tried to attack Lady Death with its class but Calliope dodged every attack and countered by slicing it with her blades until it was stunned, allowing her to use her blades to smash the ugly freak into the wall, cut off its right armor and stab it in its head, making the area tip. The grotesque freak tried attacking Calliope again but she used the corners as cover before slicing through the monster every chance she got until it was critically stunned, allowing Calliope to bring it down and stab through the right claw with her blades before using her blades to make the ugly freak slit its throat with it's own claw, killing it and making the area turn back around as the Ghost of Sparta saw Megaera make a run for it. Calliope jumped from the dying monster and slid down the area before sliding down into the sewer of the prison.

Calliope climbed up until she got to the upper tunnel where Megaera crawled onto the outside bars. Lady Death kicked the bars down and sidestepped through the wall and climbed up until she got on the ledge before opening the chests in the area. She then pulled a lever, making the cage that blocked the chain lower and the cage that held more infected men open, which Calliope easily killed before yanking the chain and making the cage beside it open. Calliope walked through the prison hallway where prisoners were talking about her next to another cell of infected before huge chunk of the hallway was grabbed by more of the hands. Calliope dealt with several enemies that tried to attack her while also jumping when the hands turned the chunk around until one of them destroyed the top of it, allowing Calliope to swing on one of the fingers to the Guardhouse.

As soon as she did, a Cyclops appeared but Calliope easily stunned it and climbed up on its back and used it to kill some infected men before slicing deep into the cyclops, making its intestines fall out as it fell to the floor dead. Lady Death then went to the left and opened a chest before pulling the lever and climbing up to the next ledge before swinging into a cell of 1 of the prisoners, who was overjoyed at the thought of finally being free until a similar grotesque freak with 2 ugly hands killed him, grabbed Calliope and smashed her through 3 walls before she used 1 of her blades to slice through its hand, leaving a bleeding scar on it. Calliope avoided the grotesque monster's attacks while slicing through it until it was stunned, allowing the Ghost of Sparta to bring down the right wall on it, but it just broke out and continued to attack but Calliope easily stunned it again and brought the left wall down on it, making it angry before it broke from the destroyed wall and shot out several parasites, which Calliope easily killed before attacking the monster hand again before jumping on the freak and using her blades to impale its hands on the tower spikes before she used her blades to impale its chest on a 3rd spike, finally finishing it off by forcing it upside down and snapping its neck before one of the uninfected hands grabbed the infected one and crashed it and Calliope into a small corridor. Once Calliope recovered, she went down the hallway in front of her to find 2 chests and a lever, which she pulled, making a gate that was in the place she crashed into open. She went back the way she came and went through it and into a room with a platform, which Megaera quickly went up as several infected dog like creatures appeared. Calliope quickly killed them all before getting on the platform and using her blades to operate a giant sideways cylinder, making the platform go up. Suddenly, 2 clamps stopped the platform, much to the Ghost of Sparta's annoyance before she quickly killed another wave of infected dog creatures. She then unclamped the platform to make it continue going up. After a few seconds, Megaera threw boulders at Lady Death, causing the platform to stop again another wave of dog enemies appeared, which she quickly killed before the platform broke off and Calliope hurriedly climbed up on the wall to avoid getting crushed by the still moving gear. Fortunately she got to the top, opened the chest there and climbed up on the ladder, getting the very head of the Hecatonchires.

Calliope went down the walkway all the way to a door and opened it, revealing a room with lustful women, who were surprised at seeing the Ghost of Sparta. "Is that Calliope, the Ghost of Sparta? One of them said with a sexy voice.

"Oh how wonderful. The gods have given us a real woman." Another one said with seductiveness in her voice as they walked up to her and began groping Calliope's body until a 3rd woman walked up to her.

"They are nothing, my dear. Come with me, and I'll show you how to really have sex with a woman." She said seductively as she took Calliope's hand and walked forward with her.

But Calliope knew exactly what was going on and easily dissolved the false vision. "Nice try, vision bitch, but I already know how to fuck other women!" She said as she looked to her right and saw the real Tisiphone.

"You're mine, you bastard!" Megaera said with anger as she jumped on Calliope from behind and jumped out of the room with her and onto the platform in front of the Hecatonghires head. When they recovered, Megaera quickly got off the platform as enemies appeared to kill Calliope but she easily killed them all with the Souls of Hades until Megaera appeared again on Aegaeon's eye, which was moving, implying that the Titans sized brute was still alive and aware of what was happening to him. "You have caused me pain for the last time, Spartan!" Megaera said as some of her bugs went inside Aegaeon's eye, causing his head to mutate into a hideous insect monster.

"_Disgusting! Even more so since Aegaeon can obviously feel what's happening to him. But I bet if I can kill insect bitch, he'll die and finally be able to rest in peace." _Calliope thought to herself before the mutated head bit into the platform and broke it off. Several enemies appeared but Calliope easily killed them with the Lightning of Zues while slicing through the bottom teeth until one of them shattered, making the mutated head angry before it threw the platform to an area below the walkway, which Calliope climbed on before a 3rd mutated hand just like the first one she killed appeared and roared at her.

UGH! I'M FUCKING SICK OF THESE GROTESQUE FREAKS!" Calliope yelled out as she avoided its attacks and countered with the Fires of Ares until it was stunned, allowing Calliope to use her blades to bring its head down, climb up on the back of it and use the freak's blade class to her advantage by forcing it to attack the head until it bit hard onto the hand, killing it and allowing Calliope to get to Megaera and stab her fatally in the chest before Calliope jumped down with the insect-legged Fury and stab her again before she fell onto the platform hard, dying from impact and finally ending Aegaeon's torment and suffering once and for all as he finally died.

"Rest in peace, big guy." Calliope said with a small smile before looking at Megaera and seeing the Amulet that she took from the slave owner weeks ago. "I'll take this back, bitch. Don't bother getting up, I'll find my own way." She said with humor before a Cerberus appeared, along with several Satyrs, which Calliope easily killed before using her required Amulet to repair a large area of the prison. "Oh gods, now I've missed this thing." She said as she rubbed the jewel with her finger before going forward while opening a few chests before getting to a door and opening it to reveal the Spartan King, few soldiers and a cheering crowd outside below the balcony.

Calliope knew that this wasn't real but decided to play along as she approached the king, who was really Tisiphone, who wore her mother's ring. "I have watched you over the years. When you were just a girl, I thought you were unworthy of being a Spartan, but your father convinced me otherwise. It was when you took interest in becoming a member of the Spartan army that I saw the signs that I was wrong about you. And even the loss of both of your parents years later did not sway your focus, the tragedy only improved you. You honed your skills and have carried on your father's legacy just as he would have wanted. And now, Calliope, you have fulfilled your promise of revenge against Ares and have achieved your own greatness. You served Sparta and the world with honor, you brought glory to us and all of humanity and today you have earned your place among us as the greatest Anti-Heroine and the greatest Spartan the world has ever known."

Calliope grabbed the false King's hand and smirked. "Nice try, bitch, but the only ambition I have is killin' you and eventually Ares!" She said as she dissolved the vision and kicked Tisiphone off the cliff but the vision Fury just flew back up.

"Rrrrrrhhhhhhh! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET TO YOU?!" Tisiphone yelled before she flew off.

"_Humh. Nothing you can put into my head can get to me, bitch. Enjoy your last few hours while you can." _Calliope thought to herself before opening some more chests. She went through a gate as it closed and sealed her in before an infected lightning witch appeared but Calliope easily killed it, making the spikes go down. Lady Death climbed up to the top of the building and killed several more enemies before she jumped down to the other side, killed more enemies before using her Amulet to repair another large area of the prison. Calliope then swung through a chain and several of the dead hands before getting back up to the top of the structurebeside Aegaeon's head. She went down the stairs and into a cave before sliding down a ladder into Martyr's Chambers.

After looking around for a few minutes, Calliope thought of a way to get out of the Chamber. She opened the torture clamps, making a dead body fall out before going to the hanging body and using her Amulet to decay the Shailesh n his legs before using her chain to hang him back and to the right so the clamps would crush him, but also keeping the crate counterweight out of the way. The Ghost of Sparta picked up the first dead body and went through the cage door before grabbling the cylinder to make the platform go up. Calliope then threw the body on the pressure pad below her to bring the counterweight back up, allowing Calliope to get to the other side, opening the chests and then the door before going in.

"Yes. This will definitely have to go into the record. Record. Must record." An old man in a cell said insanely before noticing Calliope. "You. You're the Spartan that Orkos talked about, aren't you?"

"Yeah. But what's it to a crazy old man like you? How do you know of Orkos?"

"To know he paid for what he's done. They say that he was the first marked one but his father didn't like how he turned out. I know that I was the first one to be put here by the Furies." He answered as he showed Calliope the extremely long record he made himself, which clearly made him slowly go crazy in the head. "Orkos was born here. Then his mothers, they used to be fair. Harsh but fair. Had something to do with Ares, I imagine. But I've seen that Alecto is... having a sudden change of heart. Rumors spread that she's becoming a sort of...better person than she was before. Says it has something to do with you, Ghost of Sparta. Yes! This will be my record's crowning achievement!"

"I'll leave you and your records alone, you crazy ass old man." Calliope mumbled with annoyance before advancing forward before getting into the same jail room as before when she broke free. Calliope battled with several infected and even a Gorgon, being careful to avoid the stone stare before finally killing it. Lady Death then dragged the broken rubble back to where it was before taking the same path to the door that led to Alecto's Chamber, where Tisiphone was waiting.

"If the pleasure of the flesh or glory won't return you to us, then there's only one thing left." The vision Fury said before her pet bird Daimon appeared and smashed Calliope into a wall but Calliope saw the shade making object inside it, punched through the bird and reclaimed it before Daimon flew back to the vision Fury. "It doesn't matter that you have my son's toy! It is your heart that will betray you!" She threatened before going inside the chamber.

**_And as she reclaimed the item, Calliope knew she was close. Close to a time when she finally conquer the false visions for good. And close to finally breaking her oath with the God of War forever._**

Calliope pulled the grapple chain back and created a clone of herself to keep it in place before swinging on the cage to get to the other side of the gate when several enemies appeared. Calliope easily killed them all with the Fires of Ares before using her Amulet to repair the stairs and walk up to the door before opening it.

But what she saw was a false vision of her old home in Sparta, which was exactly the same as when she last saw it as a child. She knew that this wasn't real but decided to see what was here first before dissolving it. She explored the house and found everything exactly the same but when she entered her parents' room, she saw them in their old years before she went to them and kissed them on their heads before going to her old room and seeing a little girl that was 6 years old. This little girl had the same mark and white skin that she had, along with the same black hair and was very beautiful for her young age. Calliope went to the little girl while she was sleeping and strangely felt the urge to caress her hair and she even kissed her forehead, shocking the Ghost of Sparta as she knew this couldn't be her... unless...this was.

"_Is she...my daughter? That's... impossible. This can't be real." _Calliope thought to herself before the door creaked open, revealing her mother and father who had woken up.

"Calliope, my child, you're finally home." An elder Kratos said quietly with happiness.

"I'm glad you're finally home, too, my sweet daughter. Your latest campaign against those cold blooded tyrants must have been longer than expected. You certainly had sweet little Sylvia worried." Lysandra said quietly so as not to wake her granddaughter.

"_No this- this isn't real. It can't be. But why do I feel this way about this little girl? She's not even real and I don't ever want to let her go or leave her._" Calliope said with concern while feeling conflicted.

"Don't worry Calliope, you can see her in the morning. Let us take you to your room to rest. We're sure that you must be exhausted from your journey home." Kratos gently said as he held out his hand, which Calliope reluctantly took before being led out of the room.

But as soon as the door closed, Calliope decided to finally dissolve it. "You almost had me with this one, gotta give you that. But I only want to live in the real world than be stuck in a damn vision." She said before Alecto revealed herself.

"I know Calliope, but even though she wasn't real, you felt something for her, didn't you?" The Fury Queen asked kindly.

"I-i did, but even so I knew that whole thing wasn't real. Even bliss can't last if it's just a lie. But answer this question: why have you been so nice to me from the moment we met? Thought you were head over heels for flame hair." Calliope wondered.

"I thought I was...but then I saw you and watched as you fought off 1 enemy after another and survived every danger this world has thrown at you. And as I got close enough to touch you, I began to feel something that I haven't felt in so many years. But I'm still not sure." Alecto said honestly.

"Oh really? And how can you be so sure about your feelings, Alecto?"

Alecto walked up to the Ghost of Sparta and wrapped her arms around her neck, surprising her. "By kissing you." She whispered before she leaned in and kissed Calliope, shocking her for a few minutes before she closed her eyes and kissed her back. While they were kissing, Alecto put the Eyes of Truth on Calliope and hugged her close before they separated with a trail of saliva connecting them. "Calliope... I-i...love you."

This surprised Calliope as she now knew why Alecto had been so kind and gentle to her. But before she could say anything, Daimon appeared and smashed her into a pillar before Tisiphone appeared. "I should have known you'd do something like this Alecto! But now that I know you've betrayed Ares, we'll see what he thinks about this!" She said with anger before Calliope jumped on her let and shoved the Eyes of Truth into it, finally killing it before advancing on the vision Fury, who was weakened. Calliope punched her hard as Tisiphone turned into the Spartan King. "You were never worthy of being called a Spartan!" This only got another punch from Calliope before the vision Fury turned into the little girl Calliope once was. "I lost my innocence because of you!" She said, getting a hard kick to the stomach before Calliope picked her up by the throat as Tisiphone turned into her father Kratos. "Calliope my child, please don't." But Calliope had enough of these taunts and squeezed harder before she saw the Oracle who turned her into the Ghost of Sparta so many years ago. "You and your mother weren't there that night by chance, Calliope." She said with a sadistic smile.

But Calliope had had enough of these taunts being reminded of her past as she finally ended the vision Fury for good by snapping her neck, killing her forever. "Say hello to your bitch sister in hell, bitch." She said before looking at Alecto, who had teleported away. "Well, looks like my work is done here."

After finding a way off the prison, Calliope traveled back to Sparta and found her old childhood home, which took a few weeks but she finally made it back and saw that her old home was in ruins on the inside. She looked at her mother's necklace and ring before Orkos appeared. "I never would have had the strength you have, Spartan. I would have taken what my mothers offered."

"Where's Alecto?" Calliope asked, wondering where the former lover of Ares was.

"I do not know, but she is probably thinking about what she has done. She now knows that Ares will never take her back. But I think you've done some good for her today. You freed her from herself and Ares. And for that I will always be grateful." Orkos said with a smile.

"I know. That illusion that Alecto showed me was almost temping but I'd rather live in truth…even if I had to give up my parents and my... daughter." Calliope said sadly as she thought of Sylvia, even though she wasn't real.

Orkos turned away with a regretful face. "I fear you may come to regret those words. Ares still holds your bond."

"How's that possible?"

"Well, before you killed them, Megaera and Tisiphone once again made me your oath keeper." He said as he revealed the oath rock inside his black chest where he previously cut it out. "For you to be free, I must die by your hand."

"No. There must be another way." Calliope said with dread, not wanting to be free like this.

"Regretfully there is no other way, Calliope. Destroy the oath, kill Ares, have your long deserved revenge. I was never the warrior my father wanted me to be. All I ask is that you give me an honorable death." Orkos pleaded as he gave Calliope his dagger.

Calliope thought for a few minutes and knew that Orkos was right. She closed her eyes and looked sadly at him. "I'm sorry, Orkos." She said before she reluctantly stabbed him, killing him honorably. After that, she'd worked all day to create a pyre for the dead Fury inside her old home, which she finally did before leaving but was strangely teleported somewhere.

**_Now free of the Furies madness, but still tortured by her father's memories, Calliope left the home she had once known and set out to begin her quest for revenge but not before a certain former Fury Queen has a few words with her that will bring about a change that will change the Ghost of Sparta's and Alecto's lives... forever._**

**There you go, my friends, the final part of Ascension is finally complete. Next chapter, Calliope will encounter Alecto again and they will have a night to remember that will change them both forever. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	5. Ghost of Sparta and Fury Queen

**Chapter 5 declaration of love and a blissful night**

When Calliope was teleported, she found that she'd been teleported in front of a big house that looked like it belongs to a queen. She went inside to find that the home was beautiful and luxurious. After doing some exploring and seeing the interior of the house, she found Alecto, who was in a robe that had nothing underneath and had her hair out straight crying in her bedroom. (The bed chamber is the same as Aphrodite's chamber but walls are grey and the bed is red and black) Calliope walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "I'm so sorry, Alecto. I didn't want to kill him either and I feel just as much grief as you do." The Ghost of Sparta said sadly.

Alecto turned around and hugged her back. "I know, Calliope, I understand. And I know you had to do it, but at least you saved him from the torture that Ares would have put him through." Alecto said as she wiped her tears away. "But now that you're finally here, why don't you sit down, take off your shoes and share some wine with me? After everything you've been through, you deserve some well deserved wine."

"Damn right I do, Alecto." Calliope said as she sat down on the bed and took off her shoes and waited for Alecto to return.

Alecto returned shortly after with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. She poured into the glasses and handed one to Calliope, who eagerly took a sip before Alecto sat down in a chair and took a sip before speaking. "I'm sorry I kissed you like that, Calliope, I just wanted to prove that my feelings for you were real." She said as she apologized.

"It's alright, Alecto, I actually enjoyed the kiss, but I was just surprised that you had any feelings for me after everything you've done for that bastard Ares." Calliope said with a small smile. "And I'm sorry for your sisters, even though they were little bitches." She said with a bit of regret.

"Well, unlike me they were too far gone to be helped like I was. They were blinded by Ares that they lost any reasoning, although I do mourn them. And as I assume that the record keeper told you, I've begun to change. Ever since I first laid eyes on you and watched as you fought against one enemy after another, even dissolved the false visions my sister and I put into your head, I've been thinking about how I was a fool for ever involving myself with Ares. I thought that I loved him but when I saw your indomitable will and resolve, I began to see things differently. And once I kissed you, I knew that I was in love with you."

"I-i'm in love with you, too, Alecto. I've had many one night stands with other women over the years but they were just for stress relief, pleasure or fun. I never felt love with any of them but when I laid eyes on you and you were kind to me, I began to feel love. Something I haven't felt in years." Calliope said honestly. "But I don't think it'll work. You're a Fury and I'm just a mortal."

"We may be what we are, Calliope, but I can see in your eyes that you don't care about that and that you love me. And I don't care what we are, my beautiful Lady Death, I love you so much and we both don't care what the gods or anyone else thinks about our relationship." Alecto said as she got on Calliope's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "You know Calliope, you're a one of a kind woman. No one's ever dissolved the false visions so easily."

"Well, I'm the type of woman who'd rather live in reality rather than a stupid vision... even though I did feel love for Sylvia. It almost had me and I would have taken to living in that vision but reluctantly I gave it up. But if I can at least have a beautiful sexy woman like you, I think I can still be happy." The Ghost of Sparta said as she rubbed Alecto's hair.

Alecto smiled and unhooked Calliope's cape before it fell off her but before Calliope could speak, the ex Fury Queen leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips while taking off her robe, revealing that her pure white skinned body. Calliope quickly gave in and let Alecto's tongue into her mouth while the Ghost of Sparta touched her breasts and rubbed them gently while stimulating the former Fury Queen's nipples with her thumbs, making Alecto moan into their kiss before Calliope flipped them over so she was on top.

"Wow Calliope, never thought you'd be so skilled at pleasuring women." Alecto said after breaking their kiss to take off Calliope's bra, revealing her breasts, which were perfect as she did the same thing to her breasts as the Ghost of Sparta did with hers.

"Oh yeah. Well baby, I've been pleasuring other babes for 5 whole years so I've had plenty of practice. But your breasts are the most perfect. They rival mine in sexyness and beauty." Calliope said seductively before she leaned in and kissed Alecto's breasts while licking her nipples with her tongue.

"Oh yes, Calliope. Keep pleasuring my breasts!" Alecto moaned in pleasure as she ran her fingers through Calliope's hair.

Calliope compiled and pleasured Alecto's breast even more before kissing down her body and licking her belly button a few times before going down to the former Fury Queen's pussy, licking and sucking on her wet jewel as Alecto moaned in pleasure. "Oh Calliope yes! Fuck me! Fuck me, baby!" She moaned before flipping them over so she was on Calliope's face, making her tongue go deeper inside her. In a matter of minutes, Alecto finally reached her first climax for the night, sending her juices inside her new lover's month, which she swallowed every drop of.

Alecto got off Calliope's face and quickly pulled off the bottom parts of her outfit before she began to kiss her way up to the Ghost of Sparta's mouth and slid her tongue inside while making them dance in a heated tango before they separated with a line of saliva connecting them.

"How'd you like that, baby?" Calliope asked while licking her lips.

"That...was...the most pleasurable feeling I've ever felt, Calliope." Alecto said while catching her breath. After a few minutes Alecto got on top of her new lover and passionately kissed her before kissing and licking her neck.

"Oh yeah baby, this feels so good!" Calliope moaned while tangling her fingers through Alecto's hair.

Alecto then kissed her way down to Calliope's breasts and gave them the same treatment the Ghost of Sparta gave hers, licking and sucking on her nipples and making Calliope moan in pleasure. "Oh yes, Alecto, I love this! Oh yeah!"

Alecto kissed down Calliope's body while licking her belly button acres times before getting to her pussy, licking and sucking on her wet jewel. Calliope flipped them over so she was on her lover's face, making the former Fury Queen's tongue go deeper inside her until she reached her climax and came in Alecto's month, making her swallow all her juices.

Calliope then turned around and laid forward so they were in the 69 position. "This is my 2nd favorite position, Alecto. You're gonna enjoy this as much as I am." She said seductively before she began to eat out her lover, making Alecto do the same a minute after. They ate each other out at a rapid pace, reaching everything they could inside each other's pussies until they climaxed together, drinking every drop of each other's juices until Calliope got off Alecto and laid beside her.

"By the gods, Calliope, you're possibly the greatest pleasure giver in all of Greece, possibly surpassing the love goddess herself." Alecto complimented while catching her breath.

Calliope kissed Alecto before smiling seductively. "Oh we're not done yet, Alecto. There's still one more position I've gotta show you, and it's my favorite. After tonight, it's gonna be your favorite, too." She said in a sexy voice before going to the edge of the bed and scooting forward while putting her left leg over Alecto's and her right leg under the other one, bringing their pussies together in the scissoring position. "Prepare for the greatest pleasure you've ever felt in your life, baby."

Calliope began rubbing her vagina with Alecto's, making the former Fury Queen feel the greatest pleasure of her life before she began returning the favor and moved her hips along with Calliope's. "Oh uhhh! It fuck yes, Calliope! Fuck me! Fuck me! Keep rubbing your pussy with mine!" She moaned in bliss.

"Uhh! Oh yeah! Fuck! I'll rub my pussy with yours, babe as long as you keep rubbing yours with mine! Don't stop! Oh fuck yes! Don't stop!" Calliope moaned in bliss as they moved their hips faster, increasing the lovers' pleasure of their pussies rubbing together tenfold. After 20 minutes of bliss, the 2 lovers finally reached their 3rd and final climax, squirting their juices on the bedsheets and some of them going inside each other's pussies.

Alecto pulled Calliope to her and pulled the red covers over them before they snuggled closely together. "By the Gods you were so amazing. I've never felt pleasure like that before...not even with..._him." _she said with a smile while using venom when she referred to Ares.

"Well...get used to it, baby, 'cause there'll be a lot of pleasurable nights just like this one in the future, especially after we kill that bastard Ares." Calliope said with a smile as she played with her lover's hair.

"Together?"

"Mmmm together, but I also want to get rid of the memories of my dad's past." Calliope said before they heard a familiar voice in front of them.

"What if the gods could help you with that, Ghost of Sparta?" The voice of Athena said, startling the new lovers as they covered themselves with their blanket to keep the Goddess from seeing their naked bodies.

"Athena, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Don't you have any fucking manners?!" Calliope yelled with anger, cursing the Goddess for barging in on her and her lover while they were in bed naked after the most romantic moment of their lives.

"At least have the decency to wait until daylight, Athena! We were about to retire for the night!" Alecto said with anger.

"My deepest apologies to you both, but Zeus has sent me here to inform you that the Gods have a task for you, Calliope."

"What task is that, Athena, and what's in it for Alecto and me? If Zeus wants me to kill her for plotting with Ares, he can forget it! I love Alecto and I will never betray her nothing!" Calliope said, not wanting to betray her newfound lover for anything or anyone, especially the king of the gods himself.

"And if Zeus doesn't like it, he'll have to do it himself, but we will make him fight for both our lives, even if we have to take him with us!" Alecto said with determination to protect herself and her lover.

"Calm yourselves. It's nothing like that. The gods are willing to remove your father's memories from you and forgive his sins... and Alecto's. Even though she may have plotted with Ares, we are willing to forgive her sins... only if the both of you serve Zeus and Olympus for as long as we require." Athena offered, getting conflicted looks from the 2 lovers.

Calliope and Alecto began thinking about it for a few minutes. This was a tempting offer. If they would serve Zeus and Olympus, they'd finally remove the memories of Kratos' sins from her head, memories that weren't even here. And if they'd be willing to forgive Alecto, then she'd do whatever it took.

"We'll do it, Athena, we'll serve Zeus and Olympus for as long as it takes...but only if you forgive Alecto and remove these damn memories from my head. I'm sick of having memories that don't even belong to me!" Calliope said, accepted the deal on her terms.

"That's the deal, Athena. Take it or leave it." Alecto said with a smirk.

"Fine. Terms accepted. If you both do the bidding of the Gods, we'll forgive Alecto and remove the memories of your father." Athena said, reluctantly accepting the terms.

"Good. We'll start in 1 week. After all Calliope's been through, she deserves a break. Now get the fuck out! As you can see, we're about to sleep!" Alecto yelled as she threw a pillow at the goddess, making her scoff at them before leaving.

Calliope and Alecto laid down and covers themselves up again before snuggling close and wrapping themselves around each other. They shared 10 long, slow and tender passionate kisses before finally going to sleep.

**There you go, my friends, the Ghost of Sparta and the Fury Queen have declared their love and will now serve the Gods together. I have plans for the rest of the story, but I can't take all the credit. The credit for the ideas that'll be in the story goes to my new friend Zaniematsu-JIGreven, who is helping me with this story, but don't feel left out, my other friends, your ideas give me the motivation I need to keep writing. Rate and review. See you all soon, my friends.**


	6. The Book of Pleasure

**Chapter 6 **

It had been 1 year since Calliope and Alecto had accepted Athena's offer to serve the Gods of Olympus in exchange for their sins being forgiven and the memories of the Ghost of Sparta's father's memories being removed from Calliope's head and since then, they'd been sailing all over Greece dealing with any threat to the people who lived there.

Alecto had decided to change her outfit to show that she was no longer queen of the Furies. (Her fighting outfit is the Megaera seductive art on the left but she keeps her hair down like Calliope) Calliope greatly approved of her lover's change and had shared a wild night of passionate sex to show it to her. She'd even trained Alecto in her fighting style as she didn't want to rely too much on her powers.

The 2 lovers were currently sailing to the island of Salamis because they'd heard from Athena that Ares' monsters were terrorizing its people. After 3 weeks of sailing, the ship finally got to the island. Once their ship docked, Calliope and Alecto got to the city and saw monsters swarming the land because the soldiers and the people were afraid and weak to do anything about it despite the soldiers best efforts.

"Looks like they need our help, baby." Alecto said with an eager smile as she rubbed her Calliope's body, making her moan in pleasure.

"Well Alecto, let's give them a hand and show that bastard Ares that nobody messes with innocent people as long as we're around." Calliope said before she kissed her lover.

Calliope and Alecto ran to the village and began to kill all of Ares' monsters and other minions. Calliope had given Alecto a pair of Spartan swords and had trained her in every weapon possible but like her lover, the former Fury Queen preferred swords. The 2 lovers spent many hours killing every vile minion they could find until finally getting to the last one, which was a Minotaur. The beast gave the lovers a decent challenge but still lost when Alecto and Calliope sliced it in half, killing it.

After every one of Ares' monsters were all dead, the 2 lovers went back to the city and were hailed as heroes to the people. After that, they went to their ship and a statue of Athena glowed. "You've both done well, Calliope and Alecto. The gods are pleased." She said, congratulating the Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen on their victory. "We have no other assignments for you both at the moment, so feel free to do whatever you want until the gods need you again." Athena said before the statue's glow went out.

Alecto turned to her lover. "Well, since we're free to do whatever we want for now, how about we stay here on the island for relaxing and... having wild passionate sex?" She asked seductively before licking Calliope's left ear, making her moan before she kissed her deeply.

"You read my mind, baby. Since the crew's going to be staying here for a while, we have the ship to ourselves. Why don't you prepare yourself in our cabin while I take a look around the island? There may be some things I can find that would help us out with our eventual fight with flame hair. You just come find me when you've rested, ok?" Calliope asked as she rubbed her lover's back and squeezed her ass, making her moan in pleasure.

"Uhhhh. Oh yeah. I'll definitely do that, Calliope. I can't wait for us to another great passionate fuck. Don't take too long, though or I'll hunt you down and fuck you by force." Alecto said seductively before she gave her lover a deep tongue filled kiss.

After they separated, Calliope walked around the island to look for a way that would help them in their eventual fight with Ares. She did manage to find a few items but nothing useful until she found a temple constructed in the likeness of Aphrodite herself.

"Well, I may not find anything useful here to help me and Alecto in our eventual fight with that asshole Ares but I may find something useful to help me increase the love I have for my Alecto." Calliope said with a smile before going inside the temple and looking around until she found an ancient book and read from it, showing her erotic positions for sex and even some spells to increase the pleasure. "_Hmmmm. We could definitely find some use for this." _Calliope thought with a smirk before going back to the ship.

Calliope got back to their cabin and placed the book on their bed before going to prepare for a wild passionate night when Alecto came in, fully nude and saw the book. She got curious about it and picked it up and read through the pages, seeing very erotic positions for sex and spells to increase the pleasure felt from it.

"Hmmm. And I know just the perfect spell for tonight." Alecto said to herself before Calliope came in, fully nude and eyeing her lover's body.

The Ghost of Sparta wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her lover on the cheek 2 times. "I see you found our new book, baby." Calliope said seductively before she rubbed her lover's breasts.

"Uhhh. Yes I did and I know the perfect spell for us tonight, Calliope." The former Fury Queen moaned before removing all her clothes and turning around to passionately on the lips. She used her magic to remove all of her lover's clothes before pushing her gently on their bed before getting the book and finding the spell. "Na Afxísei Tin Efcharístisí Tis." She spoke before pink energy went from the book and engulfed Calliope before Alecto used it on herself and the same thing happened to her.

Alecto threw their new book on the table and then jumped on her lover, making her giggle in delight before they kissed in flaming passion, licking and sucking on each other's tongues and drinking up saliva until they separated. Calliope flipped them over so she was on top and began to kiss and lick Alecto's neck, making her moan loudly in pleasure. "Oh yeah baby! I fucking love this! Oh yeah!"

Because of the spell, Alecto's pleasure was increased tenfold and it only increased when Calliope kissed down her body, kissing and licking her breasts and flicking her nipples with her tongue before going down and licking her belly button, licking it with her tongue before going down to her lover's pussy, licking everything she could inside her. "Oh fuck Calliope, my baby! I fucking love you! Eat my pussy! Eat me out and don't fucking stop!"

Calliope smiled against her lover's pussy and licked harder and faster until Alecto finally climaxed, sending her juices into Calliope's mouth and she drank up all of it until she stopped. "How was that, baby, especially since we used the spell on both of us?"

"Damn, the pleasure was increasing with everywhere you put that magic tongue of yours. But now it's time for me to give you that exact same pleasure." The former Fury Queen said before she flipped them over so she was on top and began to lick and suck on Calliope's neck while the Ghost of Sparta ran her fingers through her lover's hair.

"Alecto baby! I can feel my pleasure increasing with every damn second! Oh yeah!" Calliope moaned in complete pleasure before Alecto gave her lover the same treatment she gave her, kissing down her body before licking her breasts, using her tongue to flick her hard nipples before kissing her way to her belly button, licking hard on it before licking down to her pussy, licking everything that she could inside her until Calliope finally climaxed inside her lover's mouth, drinking all her juices and until she stopped.

Alecto then moved over her lover to the 69 position and the 2 lovers began eating out each other's pussies, licking everything that they could while moaning loudly in pleasure, not caring if anyone heard them as their bodies began glowing in the same pink energy that engulfed them. Calliope sat up so they were in the sitting 69 position and stayed like that until they climaxed into each other's mouths, drinking them all up until they stopped and Calliope laid her lover down.

But the lovers weren't done yet. They then got into their favorite position and brought their vaginas together slowly until they touched each other and they began rubbing their pussies together while moaning loudly in complete pleasure and bliss as the wet sounds of their vaginas rubbing together filled the room with their loud, passionate moans.

"Oh yeah baby! Fuck yeah! Oh shit! Fuck my pussy with yours! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me baby!" Calliope moaned.

"Oh Calliope baby! I love it when our pussies rub together! Oh shit yeah! Fuck! Fuck me baby! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Alecto moaned as their bodies glowed the brightest as their increased pleasure reached its peak. After an hour of rubbing their pussies together and moaning in complete bliss, the 2 lovers finally climaxed, sending their juices into the bed sheets but a lot of Alecto's went into Calliope's pussy.

Calliope and Alecto embraced closely as they fell to the pillows and Alecto pulled the covers over them. "Damn, that book is really something. Did you feel that increasing pleasure, baby?" Alecto asked while catching her breath.

"Damn right I did, babe. As of right now, that book's all ours. If that book can increase our pleasure the way it did when we fucked, just imagine all the nights it'l increase our pleasure while we fuck like crazy after we kill flame hair." Calliope said, wanting the book as all theirs and imagining all the pleasurable nights they'd have because of their new book.

"That's just what I was thinking, baby. Just think of all the things we'll be able to do once Ares is dead. Living a normal life, moving on with our lives...and maybe...get married 1 day." Alecto said sweetly, imagining getting married to her lover.

"That sounds perfect, Alecto. But let's get some sleep, I think what we should do for our free time is help the people of the island and having a lot of pleasurable fucking while using our new book." Calliope suggested with a seductive smile.

"That sounds perfect, baby. Well, goodnight." Alecto said with a smile before giving her lover 1 last kiss for the night.

"Night, baby." Calliope said as they fell asleep.

During the next few days, Calliope and Alecto stayed on the island and helped the people restore the cities and spent their nights having wine and lots of passionate sex while using their book. But they soon learned that Calliope was feeling weird in her belly. She had been throwing up a bit and thought that it must have been from using the book. After that, they agreed to limit the use of the book. So after 1 week of freedom, Athena called upon them again for another task, but unknown to them, there was going to be a change that will change Calliope and Alecto forever.

**There you go, my friends, the chapter is complete. Next will be the Chains of Olympus part 1 with many changes and a major surprise that I will save for the end. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	7. Chains of Olympus part 1

**Chains of Olympus part 1 **

_**Suffering for years, Calliope, daughter of the great Spartan general, now known as the ghost of Sparta and now, her lover Alecto, former Fury Queen and lover of Ares, had pledged themselves as Champions of the Gods of Olympus. In return, they'd hope to be forgiven for their sins and the memories of her father Kratos be removed from Calliope's mind forever. But for now, their only relief was found in each other and in the heat of battle. And on this day, the ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen were called upon by the Gods to confront an unthinkable evil, unleashed on the city of Attica by the invading Persian Army.**_

It had been 2 months since Calliope and Alecto had found their pleasure book and since then, Calliope still hadn't been feeling well in her belly and worse, her period had not come. Alecto was worried but they both knew they had other things to think about right now.

They'd just avoided a fireball and saw ladders being pushed up and some Persian soldiers were ready to attack them. The weak soldiers were no match for the 2 warrior lovers and they quickly killed all of them. They then saw a dying soldier trying to get to the crossbow and return fire but he succumbed to his wounds before he could. While Calliope held off the 2nd wave of Persian soldiers, Alecto returned fire to the Persian ship, destroying it as another fireball made a hole in the roof for the 2 lovers to advance through.

They jumped down and fought a few more soldiers and once they were dead, Calliope opened the chest and Alecto tried to open the door but suddenly a Cyclops bursted through and tried to hit Alecto with its weapon but Calliope blocked it and shoved it back with her strength. When the monster tried again, a bigger monster known as the Basilisk ate the Cyclops. "Looks like we got a bigger problem, baby." Alecto said while glaring at the creature.

"Indeed we do, babe, but it'll be dead very soon with the 2 of us here." Calliope said with a smirk, knowing she and her lover could beat this monster. The Basilisk tried to attack the 2 lovers and even breached fire from its mouth but they evaded every attack and delivered several counterattacks before Calliope used her blades to hang the beast's head on the door frames until it was stunned long enough for Alecto to use the Cyclop's weapon to hit it, blinding its left eye and making it run while leaving behind a trail of blood to follow.

Calliope and Alecto followed the trail through a beach while avoiding the fireballs until they saw a battering ram and brought it up to the nearby gates and used it to bring the gates down. Calliope opened the chests in the area before the 2 lovers moved forward and killed a few more soldiers before they saw flaming arrows shoot the nearby wall. They swam to the other side while avoiding the arrows before jumping on the ledge and killing the archers firing them. When they were all dead, Alecto used the mechanism to open the door and they quickly got inside before killing a few more soldiers. Calliope opened the chests in the area before they climbed up on the wooden structure and kicked down the shimmering wall, seeing the Basilisk still wrecking havoc.

Calliope and Alecto walked across the nearby beam and got to the other side where the Ghost of Sparta opened another chest while Alecto opened the door and they both walked inside and saw the Persian King himself. "What kind of fucking evil have you brought here, Persian?" Lady Death demanded.

"Evil? It is not evil I bring, Spartan! I bring the might of Persia and the sacrament of purification! As we speak, my Basilisk is cleansing this land so that it may embrace the glory of the Persian empire!" The Persian King said, completely delusional.

"Olympus has sent a message, and we're here to deliver it to you, you delusional asshole!" Alecto said as she and her girlfriend prepared to fight.

"You can take this message to your pathetic gods: it will take more than a pathetic Spartan and a failure of a Fury Queen of stop the power of my empire!" The Persian King said with pride, not knowing that he was in for more than he bargained for.

While Alecto dealt with the weak soldiers, Calliope fought with the king. She avoided his sword attacks while counter attacking with her Plume of Prometheus combo, injuring him greatly. The Persian King tried magic attack called the Efreet, which Calliope avoided as best she could while counterattacking every chance she got before engaging in a swordlock with the Persian King, with Lady Death winning and injuring him greatly before throwing him into the crates filled with treasure.

The Ghost of Sparta and ex Fury Queen walked up to the Persian King to finish him off when he suddenly began begging for his worthless life. "Please spare my life! Please! I'll give you anything you desire."

"You don't have anything we want, Persian." Calliope said with anger in her eyes.

"T-take my kingdom. My gold. My...women." The Persian King begged to save his own skin.

"We don't want any of your damn riches. The only thing we want from you is your worthless life!" Calliope said as she lifted a crate and smashed his head in with it 6 times, killing him and gaining his Efreet attack.

After the Persian King was dead, Calliope used her new attack to fry 6 more soldiers, much to hers and Alecto's amusement. "Well, that little trick should make this a little easier now, baby." The ex Fury Queen said before sharing a lustful kiss with her lover.

Calliope moaned softly and returned the kiss with passion until they pulled away with a trail of saliva still connecting them. "Indeed it will, baby. Let's free those 2 before proceeding." Calliope said as they went to the cage the Persian King was slashing his sword at earlier.

Calliope opened it and they walked in and saw 2 naked women looking like they were about to make love to each other. They looked at their saviors with looks of lust on their faces and smiled seductively. "So, is there anything we can do to repay you 2 beautiful and sexy women?" 1 of them asked seductively, offering them a chance at a great fuck.

As much as they wanted to, Calliope still wasn't feeling well and with the Basilisk still on the loose, there wasn't any time. Alecto raised her hand in a no thank you gesture. "Sorry but we don't have any time. We have a city to save."

"But you 2 stay here and fuck like crazy if you want to. Maybe we'll have a foursome with you both one day." Calliope said with a smile before the 2 lovers moved forward as they heard the 2 women beginning to have sex.

Calliope opened the next door and they killed a few more soldiers while kicking their ladders down to prevent more from climbing up. Calliope turned the crossbow that was in front of them and fired at the Basilisk's neck, making it bleed and run in another direction before Alecto opened the door to the wine chamber where Calliope opened the chests before they used the elevator to get to the lower level.

Suddenly another Cyclops appeared and killed the soldiers before advancing on the 2 lovers. Calliope used her new Efreet attack to deal great damage to it while Alecto used her blades to add to it until the Cyclops was dead. Calliope opened the chests in the area before they opened the unsealed door and killed 4 archers before Calliope opened a few more chests. They then climb up another building and killed a few more Persian soldiers while Calliope opened a few chests and found a lever that Alecto pulled, taking them to the lower part of the building where Calliope opened the chests in the area before they opened the nearby door where they saw the Basilisk drop a dead human from its mouth before going in another direction. After killing more soldiers, Alecto found a big crate and dragged it on a pressure pad to open the next door and after she killed more soldiers, Calliope used the dead body to open the other pressure pad door.

After going through the building and going out the other door, the Basilisk appeared and walked up to the 2 lovers, having had enough of them and wanting to kill them for good. Calliope used her Efreet attack to deal damage to it and Alecto used the Plume of Prometheus combo to add to the damage until the beast climbed up on the wall and tried to fire fireballs at them but they avoided them until they got close enough for Calliope to stab her blades into the monster's paw and drive her blades into its face to pull it down for Alecto to use her blades to pull down the right tower while Calliope did the same thing with the left tower, dealing greater damage to the Basilisk for Calliope to get on its head and drive her blades into its lower jaw before pulling hard enough to pull it from the beast, finally killing it.

After helping to rebuild the city with their Amulet, which they made sure to increase its power to rebuild entire cities, Alecto took Calliope to the nearest doctor to find out what was wrong with her. While Alecto waited outside for her lover, The best doctors had been told by the Ghost of Sparta about her symptoms: feeling sick, puking, and her period haven't been coming for a few months, they came to only 1 conclusion.

"Calliope, those symptoms are signs of... pregnancy. You're... pregnant." A female doctor told Calliope, greatly shocking her.

"I'm... pregnant?! That's impossible! I've only slept with other women. There's no way I could be having a baby." Calliope said with a look of pure shock on her face, not believing that she could possibly be pregnant due to being a lesbian and only sleeping with other women.

"Perhaps I could explain, Champion." The voice of Aphrodite said from behind the doctors, shocking them before they bowed before her. "Leave us." She said as she signaled them to leave, making them do just that.

"Lady Aphrodite, what do you want?" Calliope asked with an annoyed look on her face, not pleased with seeing 1 of the gods she was serving as they still hadn't fulfilled their promise.

"To answer your current question, Ghost of Sparta. I know why your bearing a child, despite having only slept with other women. Do you remember a certain book you found I'm my temple at Salamis?" Aphrodite asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes. What about it? Alecto and I only used it to increase our pleasure while we were fucking. There's no way that spell could have possibly made me pregnant." Said the Ghost of Sparta, not seeing how the spell Alecto and herself had been using for sex could have made her pregnant.

"Well, it turns out that it actually did get you pregnant, Calliope. Allow me to explain: At the end of the Great War, when mankind couldn't recover in numbers as expected, I wrote those books with a number of spells to increase fertility, which worked and allowed Mankind's numbers to recover fast. Once the number of mortals was enough, Zeus ordered me to destroy all the books, which I did, but the books were a gift to mankind, so in secret, I hid one book in my temple on Salamis, only to be used when absolutely necessary. But when Ares's minions attacked Salamis and killed all the priests in the temple, there was no one left to keep the ancient book hidden... until you found it. I could have come to you to take the book, but when I saw how strong the love bond between you and the former Fury Queen Alecto were, I allowed to you to keep it. When you both used the spells to increase your pleasure during sex, that along with the strong love you and Alecto have for each other... eventually created the child that's within you now." The love goddess explained, revealing the book's history and how it got Calliope pregnant.

The Ghost of Sparta was beyond shocked at hearing this. She'd known that the book made her sick but she and her lover never thought that the book's power was strong enough to make either 1 of them pregnant due to being lesbians. And now that she knew, Calliope, just couldn't think of a way to tell Alecto that she and her would soon be mothers to a child, especially since they were in constant danger while serving the Gods. And what made it worse was what would happen if Ares found out about the baby and tried to take him or her from them and make her into the weapon he wanted Calliope to become.

"I'll leave you alone now, Calliope. I just wanted to tell you why you've not been feeling well lately." Aphrodite said before she walked away to head back to Olympus.

**A little later**

After Calliope left the doctor with Alecto, they stood on a hill in front of where they killed the Basilisk. The ghost of Sparta was trying to find the right words to tell Alecto of their eventual parenthood but just couldn't. Suddenly, they looked at the sun and saw it drop from the sky, shocking them before they ran in the direction of where the sun landed.

_**Seeing the sun pummit through the sky, and the world plunged into darkness, Calliope and Alecto knew that this was not a sign from the Gods. Setting their sights on the glowing horizon, the 2 soon to be parents made their way towards the mysterious light, but the Ghost of Sparta was still wondering how she would tell her 1 and only true love of their eventual parenthood. All the while, there was more afoot than they could possibly know.**_

**Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	8. Chains of Olympus part 2

**Chains of Olympus part 2**

_**In the darkness, Morpheus, the God of Dreams awakened to a world where he and only he wielded power. The land was slowly overrun by a black fog that engulfed everything it touched.**_

Calliope and Alecto got to where the light crashed down and saw that they were in the City of Marathon. The 2 lovers watched as a black fog was slowly engulfing the land. But while they were trying to figure out what made this happen, Calliope was still trying to think of a way to tell her lover that they were going to be parents. "_How can I tell her? I can't just say: 'Babe, I'm pregnant 'cause our love bond and our pleasure book created a child that we didn't know would be conceived after we fucked more than once using it' and then just expect us to just do our normal thing. Especially if that bastard Ares finds out."_

_"I wonder what's going on with Calliope? Surely she can't be feeling bad if she and I ran all the way here." _Alecto thought with worry, noticing her lover was thinking hard about something.

But they both knew that now wasn't the time to be thinking about their personal thoughts. Calliope opened a chest and they climbed down the ledge where Calliope opened another chest before the 2 lovers heard the cries of a woman calling for help. They quickly got inside the building but we're too late, as the undead soldier had already killed her, making Calliope angry before she quickly killed it, making the barrier it created dissolve.

Calliope and Alecto advanced forward and the Ghost of Sparta broke down a wooden door and opened 2 more chests in the other room before she and her lover got outside of the building and ran through the city streets while killing many undead soldiers and opening more chests inside the other buildings.

_**The power of Morpheus was beginning to effect even Calliope as well as the mortals exposed to it, as she was haunted by a strange melody.**_

Calliope suddenly stopped when she heard a strange melody in the distance. And from the sound of it, it came from a flute, the very same instrument that she had made herself as a child for playing music as a hobby, something she hadn't done since the night her life was ruined.

Alecto quickly took notice of this and held her lover's hands. "Calliope, are you alright, baby?" She asked with concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok, baby." Calliope answered before kissing her lover softly. "Let's keep moving."

Alecto knew they couldn't go in the fog as it was harmful to everyone who touched it so she pushed the fire forward to get to the gate, which Calliope opened before they walked through it. Calliope opened another chest before a Siren appeared but Calliope used her Efreet attack to greatly damage it before Alecto finished it off by decapitating it with her swords.

Calliope them fried the nearby archers with the same attack while Alecto grabbed fire from a nearby statue and used it to light the hay from a cart on fire before she pushed it forward, creating a path through the black fog for the both of them as Calliope dealt with the nearby soldiers and opened more chests until they got to an area the fog hadn't engulfed.

Suddenly, a Sabre beast appeared and tried to attack the 2 lovers, but they swiftly dodged the monster's attacks while counterattacking every chance they got until Lady Death used her blades to slice the creature in half, killing it and making the barrier dissolve before Calliope smashed through the big rock with her inhumane strength, clearing their path. After killing 2 more archers and opening 2 more chests, the 2 lovers climbed up the ledge and saw that they were close to the Temple of Helios and began to run towards it, with Calliope still hearing that strange melody.

_**And as Calliope and Alecto approached the temple, it became clear to them that the task ahead was more than they could have ever imagined. And once again, the strange, lingering melody could be heard through the black fog of Morpheus, haunting Calliope.**_

After the 2 lovers killed a few more undead soldiers, they ran to the head and climbed up on it with their swords until they got to the top and saw that they were on the Chariot of Helios himself.

_**The temple on which the soon to be parents stood was the Sun Chariot of Helios, the very Chariot that the Fire Steeds pulled through the sky every day, allowing the brilliance of Helios to shine upon Mankind. **_

As the 2 lovers walked, a statue of Athena glowed and spoke to them. "Calliope. Alecto."

"Athena, what madness is this?" Alecto asked while holding her pregnant lover's hand, wanting to know what was happening to the world.

"There is not much time. Olympus needs the 2 of you." The statue told them, knowing that there wasn't much time left.

"I'm tired of these damn requests, Athena! We've already given enough to you and the others. Not get these fucking memories out of my head!" Calliope demanded, wanting the memories of her father out of her head as she was tired of remembering all the horrible things he did while he was alive.

"Indeed, Athena, haven't we done enough for the Gods to at least have the memories of Kratos being removed from my Calliope's head?!" Alecto added, thinking that they'd done enough for the Gods to at least get the memories of Calliope's father out of her head.

"It is not your place to say when your servitude ends, you 2. You will earn your forgiveness and freedom, in time." Athena told them strictly. "But for now, Olympus needs your unquestionable obedience. The God of the Sun has been torn from the sky. This temple on which the 2 of you stand is the Chariot of Helios. Without their master to reign them, the Fire Steeds have driven the Sun Chariot into the Earth. And without Helios, there is no one to keep Morpheus from seizing permanent power. Many of the Gods have fallen into a deep slumber. Soon, all will succumb to the black grip of Morpheus.

While the 2 lovers were tired of serving the Gods, they knew that the lives of mankind were more important than their needs and if Calliope allowed them all to die, she'd be breaking her personal vow that she'd swore years ago to be better than her father. "What would you have us do?" She asked reluctantly.

"The 2 of you must find Helios and return him to the sky, lest the world of Gods and mankind be lost forever." The statue said before it's good began to die out. "Only his light can release the grasp of Morpheus."

"Athena. Athena!" Calliope said as the statue's glow died out.

"She must have succumbed to the slumber, baby. Let's hurry, we don't have much time." Alecto told her lover gently.

After opening 2 chests around the area, the Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen went inside a room with an elevator and used it to get to the 2nd floor where they encountered 2 of Morpheus' soldiers but Calliope used her Efreet attack to fry them before she opened another chest and they went to the left area and killed a few more soldiers before Alecto found a lever and pulled it, making the gate near it open. The 2 lovers went back the way they came and got back to where the gate was when a red barrier blocked their way a more soldiers appeared. Alecto quickly killed them with her swords, making the barrier dissolve and they went through the opened gate where Calliope opened another chest and Alecto quickly killed another soldier before opening another gate. They went through it and Calliope used her blades to get the big doors open before they went through them and made their way through the balls of the temple. They got to a room and several flying creatures appeared, which the 2 lovers easily killed before they pulled the statues from the walls and pulled the levers behind them, making the doors open. They went through the right 1 where they encountered 3 more soldiers that were easily dealt with before Calliope pulled another lever, making the big doors behind the gate open.

The 2 lovers went back to the room they came from and went through the left door and made their way into another big room with a big platform. After opening the chests in the room, they got on the platform and used their swords to break the things holding it up, making the platform to down. They battled more of Morpheus' soldiers while the platform went down, including a Hyperion guard until they were on the lower level. After opening the chests in the area, they went upstairs and through the door before it shut behind them. They followed the walkway to the left to find a pair of chests, which Calliope opened before they saw glimmering pillar that the former Fury Queen pushed down, making it form a bridge that they crossed to the platform at the center of the room.

When they got on the platform, a statue of Eos, sister of Helios glowed and addressed the 2 lovers. "I am grateful you both have come. Ghost of Sparta and Ex Fury Queen. The Titan Atlas has been freed from the Pits of Tartarus, and has taken my brother from his rightful place in the sky."

"Who would be mad enough to free a Titan from Tartarus?" Alecto asked with shock, not believing that anyone in Greece would be insane enough to free a Titan from eternal imprisonment.

"And what would Atlas want with the Sun God?" Calliope asked with concern, as she knew that whatever Atlas wanted with Helios, it wasn't anything good.

"I do not know who freed him, but I do know that Atlas needs Helios for his power. He holds within him the power of the sun, a power so great it can destroy the world. It cannot be trusted in the hands of a Titan. Please, take the Sun Shield from his throne, walk through the Gates of Olympus and you both will find me." The statue explained while opening the doors to the throne room before saying 1 last thing. "Hurry, Calliope and Alecto. Even now, my brother suffers at the hands of Atlas."

The 2 lovers quickly pushed another pillar down to get to the other part of the room before they headed inside the throne room. Calliope destroyed the throne and gave the Sun Shield to her lover, as she wanted her to have it for their journey. Several more soldiers appeared and tried to kill the 2 lovers but they easily killed them without much difficulty before Calliope opened the chests in the room on the upper and lower levels. Alecto then opened the door with the Sun Shield and they went inside the next room where Calliope opened more chests before they went up the stairs that led back outside of the temple where they had 1st entered it.

_**As Calliope and Alecto stepped back into the night, much had changed outside the temple. Morpheus grew ever stronger, as his harbingers of darkness continued their march. **_

The 2 lovers ran up the stairs nearby and quickly killed the archers before another Sabre Beast appeared. They quickly killed the creature with with quick combos and parry counters before a 2nd beast appeared along with more archers, which they worked together to kill until they were all dead. Alecto went at the center of the arena and used the Sun Shield to create another set of spiral stairs, which they went down and opened the door at the base of the stairway and entered a large room as the door closed behind them. After Calliope opened another chest, she and her lover pushed 2 statue's in the room to the wall, putting them in place for a handle in the middle of the wall to come out. Alecto pulled the handle to make the wall into a set of platforms that she and Calliope went up and got to the upper level of the room and saw 1 of 3 of Helios' steeds. Alecto opened the upper level door with the Sun Shield and they went inside the room where Calliope opened 2 more chests before they went back to the lower level and pulled the platforms out again. But instead of climbing them to the upper level of the room again, they walked around to the left side of the platforms to find a large groove carved into the side of the platform. The stood inside of it and waited for the platforms to move back into the wall, putting Calliope and Alecto inside another room. When Calliope opened another chest, she and her Alecto pulled the statues in place and the ex-Fury Queen used the Sun Shield to redirect the beam into the wall of sliding platforms at the opposite end of the room, making the platforms open again.

The 2 lovers headed back to the previous room and back to the upper level she Alecto used the Sun Shield on the Steed statue, sending a beam of light all the way to the outside of the temple where the 3 levers were and making a set of large stairs forms in the floor of the large room, which they went down and entered a large room, turned right and followed the path to the left and stepped into a shifting wall portrait that warped them to the Caves of Olympus.

Calliope swam to the platforms in the cave and opened the chests on them before Alecto quickly came up to her lover and handed her the Lance of Triton, an item that allowed whoever possessed it to breath underwater. While Alecto had no problem with breathing underwater, Calliope still needed to resurface despite the fact that she could hold her breath for a while when underwater. They dived into the water, went under and Calliope broke down the bars and they swam through the ruined building. Calliope opened more chests along the way and until they found a lever that Alecto pulled, making the arms of the statue above the room lift up to make a path for them to advance forward and the cage door in front of the lever to open. The 2 lovers went through it, swam back up and went to the platform with a wall that they could climb on. The claimed the wall and got to the upper level door, opened it and went inside, where a Monitor appeared. The 2 lovers jumped over the beast's attacks and countered with a relentless air attacks, greatly injuring it and allowing Calliope to cut its head off. Alecto then rotated the crank in the other room counter-clockwise to extend a bridge that they crossed before Calliope opened the door, revealing Eos on a platform above them.

_**As Calliope and Alecto entered the cave, Eos, Goddess of Dawn and sister of Helios sat above them, visablly weakened by the absence of the sun. **_

"All glory be to Lord Zeus granting you both safe passage to me." Eos said with a smile, thinking that the King of the Gods was aiding the Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen.

"Zeus isn't aiding us, Eos, he's more than likely slumbering with the other Gods." Calliope informed the Dawn Goddess.

"But still, the Gods treat us like their personal weapons. But the only reason we do their bidding is for mankind, me being forgiven for my sins and my Calliope having the memories of her father being removed from her head." Calliope added after her lover, hating being treated like a weapon but knew that it was just because they wanted their sins forgiven.

"Save my brother, Calliope and Alecto, and he will convince Zeus to forgive your sins and remove the memories of your father Kratos from your head." Eos said, hoping they'd do this for the chance for their wishes to finally be granted.

"Why don't I believe you? The Gods have broken their word to us many times already." Alecto told the weakened goddess.

"Be that as it may, former Fury Queen. The Primordial Fire is almost out. Without Helios, the life giving light of the world cannot be sustained. If you 2 do not find him, death and darkness awaits all of us." Eos said firmly.

While Calliope and Alecto had no reason to trust the Gods, due to them breaking their word too many times already, they knew that they cared about the innocent people of the world and there was also the new life that Calliope was carrying inside of her to consider. "Where has Atlas taken him?" Calliope asked.

"I do not know. Follow the passage out of the Cave, retrieve the Fire and it will light your way to the remaining Steeds. They will guide you to their master. May you both go with the speed of Hermes, Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen." Eos said before her eyes closed.

The 2 lovers followed the passage and swam through the water where Calliope opened another chest until they walked out of the water and killed a few more soldiers before they got to the room that held the Primordial Fire and Calliope took it, making the floor go down. The statues tried to throw fireballs at them from their shields but the Ghost of Sparta deflected them back at Guardians, destroying them and getting the Light of Dawn. Calliope killed a few soldiers with the new power until the floors came back up. They went down to the walkway and Calliope opened 3 chests before going to the door in the other room where Alecto used the Sun Shield to open it. They went through the door and got to a ledge where they killed a few more soldiers before they jumped off the ledge into the water below, swam back to the platform with the shifting wall portrait and stepped back through it, returning to the Temple of Helios.

When they returned, Alecto used the Sun Shield near the glowing spot on the floor to generate a semi-invisible bridge that connected to the walkway to the circle platform down below. Lady Death and her lover crossed the bridge to the center platform, and then turned left to cross another invisible bridge before Alecto opened the door at the end of the bridge with her shield and then they went downstairs. The stairs led them to another circle platform and Alecto used the Sun Shield near the glowing spot to start moving the platform upward. As it went up, harpies appeared, which the 2 lovers easily killed until the platform reached the top. Calliope opened a few more chests before she and her Alecto before ran up the stairs and into the next room where the former Fury Queen used her Sun Shield to open the door and went through it and entered the Temple Courtyard, where Calliope heard the flute melody again, only she was almost beginning to recognize it.

_**And again the melody returned, and it almost seemed familiar to Calliope.**_

Suddenly, a Hyperion guard appeared as sentinels in the background threw flames at the 2 lovers, which they avoided and the guard's attacks before Calliope successfully killed it while Alecto killed the sentinels. When they were dead, Calliope opened 2 more chests in the area and Alecto used the Sun Shield on a glowing spot on the floor in the middle of the arena to bring a mechanism that had a yellow beam that Calliope guided to point at the four doors that dot the perimeter of the courtyard, revealing 4 statues. After they worked together to put the statues in the right floor switches in the courtyard, a 5th statue rose up in the middle of the courtyard. Calliope moved the beam to the statue's light, making the beam hit all the statues. Alecto then directed the beam at the 2nd Fire Steed, making it rise up all the way before Alecto used the Sun Shield to activate it, engulfing it in a good light and making a beam of light shoot all the way to the 2nd of 3 levers. With that puzzle solved, the 2 lovers went south and activated the lift platform to ride it down back into the temple.

Calliope used the 2 invisible bridges to get to the chests and opened them before she rejoined her lover at the 3rd bridge and the former Fury Queen opened the door with her Sun Shield. They went through and entered another room just like the previous 1 with the 1st Fire Steeds and Calliope opened another chest before breaking half of the right statue and pushed it to the wall, allowing Alecto to use her Sun Shield to send the light to the Fire Steed statue before they jumped on the ledge and the former Fury Queen used the Sun Shield again to send a 3rd beam of light into the sky and at the 3rd lever where they 1st arrived at the temple. A door behind the statue opened and they went through it to find that they were back at the ruined statue they used to gain access to the temple and climbed back down when Calliope heard the flute melody again but this time, Calliope recognized the melody now.

"_Could it be? Mother?" _Calliope thought to herself, not believing that she was hearing the same melody her mother had taught her all those years ago.

_**As the soon to be parents left the temple, they were assaulted by Morpheus' army. And again Calliope heard the haunting melody. But this time she recognized it as the song she was taught years ago by her mother, Lysandra. **_

But before the Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen could do anything else, they were attacked by Morpheus' soldiers, which they easily killed before crossing the way to the Chariot of Helios. But before they got onto the Chariot, several more of Morpheus' minions appeared. The 2 lovers killed all of them with their blades and combo moves until they were all dead, making the red barrier dissolve before they got on the Chariot and used the 3 crank handles to make the 3 beams touch the Fire Steeds by turning them clockwise before Alecto used her Sun Shield to operate the platform on the floor, releasing the Fire Steeds and making them fly to where they knew their master was...with the 2 soon to be parents holding on tightly as the horses flew with amazing speed.

_**With the release of the Fire Steeds, Calliope and Alecto were now in the hands of the beasts, and where they would take them, they did not know.**_

**There you go, my friends, part 2 of Chains of Olympus is complete. Next, the 2 lovers and soon to be parents will journey through the Underworld, where they will encounter many things along the way. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	9. Chains of Olympus final part

**Chains of Olympus final part**

_**As the Steeds pulled Calliope and Alecto away from the grip of Morpheus, they crossed into the Underworld. But in the land of the Dead, they could no further. For these beasts of light were not welcome in Hades. **_

As the Fire Steeds were flying the Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen to where Atlas had taken their master, Calliope began remembering the memories of her father, from his time as a general in the Spartan army, the time he returned from a campaign and brought home the necklace gift for Lysandra, to her making the flute she wanted to play as a hobby and her mother teaching her a soothing song, and the horrible things Kratos did in the name of Ares, including killing her mother and Calliope killing him in rage. After a few minutes, the Fire Steeds' light died out due to being in the Underworld, domain of Hades. The 2 lovers saw this and jumped off the floor, getting out their swords and stopping their fall before they climbed up on the ledge.

_**Calliope and Alecto had found themselves on the edge of Hades, the land where no mortal had set foot. Here where the souls of the Dead walk their fated path, the soon to be parents knew that for them, this was only the beginning.**_

"So this is the Underworld, the place where everyone goes when they die, where I sent my father when I killed him...and eventually... I'll be joining him, weather I die in a fight or when old age takes me, but either way the result's the same no matter what." Calliope said with concern, knowing that when she eventually dies, Hades would claim her soul and with everything she's done, unimaginable tortures would await her.

Alecto looked at her lover and knew that she was right about every word she just said. Calliope wasn't immortal like her and weather a warrior or monster successfully kills her or old age takes her, this place would be where she'd go, regardless of the good things she's done for the world and Hades would have unimaginable tortures waiting for her.

The former Fury Queen took her lover's hands and spoke softly to her. "Baby, I know that you're very worried about this place claiming you, just as it claimed your father all those years ago, but I'm not going to let Hades have you. When we save the world from Atlas and get Helios back where he belongs, we're going to find a way to make you immortal. I'm not going to lose the only woman I've ever truly loved to anyone, not even Hades. And if we can't make you immortal, we'll make Hades fight for your soul."

Calliope smiled at her Alecto's words. Deep down, she knew she'd eventually go to the Underworld sooner or later, but as her father always taught her: a true Spartan is never afraid of anything, even death. And if she and Alecto couldn't find a way to make her immortal, they'd make Hades fight for her soul. "You're right, babe. As my father taught me, a true Spartan warrior is never afraid of anything, even death. And if we can't find a way to make me immortal, we'll both make Hades fight for my soul." She said before kissing her Alecto in a tongue filled kiss before they separated with a trail of saliva connecting them.

"Wow. Baby, your tongue filled kisses are so very nice and sexy. If the world wasn't in danger now, I'd rip these clothes off you and fuck you senseless." Alecto said seductively as she put her hands on Calliope's ass and began rubbing and squeezing it.

"Oh fuck. As much as I'd love to have you fuck me senseless, we still have a job to do. But don't worry, baby, we'll find a good time to fuck like crazy later on. But in the meantime, let's go save the world." Calliope said while moaning as Alecto let go of her ass before they kissed again.

The 2 lovers ran up to the nearby walls and used their swords to claim it before crawling through the ceiling and using their swords to break away the rocks in their way before dropping onto a ledge to the left. They jumped over the lava to the right to hit another ledge before they saw a climbable surface on the ceiling and jumped to it, following it left to a quasi-hidden platform with 2 chests, which Calliope opened before they went back to the main path and ran forward to the left wall and began claiming through it while dealing with some of Hades' minions along the way until they got to another ledge. When they got there, Gorgons appeared but the 2 lovers killed them all while avoiding their stone base until the red barrier opened up and they went through the doorway, seeing a wall and climbing down. When they reached the ground below, the Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen ran right and made a big jump to another ledge that they could just barely grab and moved sideways along the wall to the right to find another chest that Calliope opened before they backtracked to the top of the last climbable surface and followed the stairway that led to a fairly tight clearing, where a legionnaire and 2 cyclopes appeared, posing a challenge to the 2 lovers but they used a strategy that Kratos taught Calliope as a child and easily killed them all while using the Efreet to hurt the cyclopes until they were all dead. Calliope then looked inside the ruined stone structure to the right and found a hidden chest, which she opened. Lady Death and Alecto jumped to the next ledge on the right and harpies began appearing around them, which they easily killed. Calliope then found a couple of hidden chests in the area and opened them before Alecto flew her lover up to the next ledge and they climbed onto the wall surface and scaled right behind the red waterfalls. After the wall climb, they dropped down and fought off a few legionnaires. When they were cleared away, Calliope attacked the base of the tall pillar to the right until the entire pillar started to shimmer before Alecto shoved it down into the next room. The Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen went inside and Calliope opened another chest before they got to the upper level, with Calliope finding another hidden chest and opening it before they got to the top level and ran to the Gates of Hades where Harpies and Hyperion guards appeared. While Alecto dealt with the Harpies, Calliope fought with the Hyperion guards with her Plume of Prometheus, making the door that they passed open. Calliope and Alecto went through the door and followed the long path until they got to a building, with the doors closing behind them as they got inside. Calliope opened 2 chests and they went further into the next room where more Harpies and Hyperion guards appeared. Alecto and Calliope used the same tactics to kill them as they did the last ones until they were all dead and the barrier opened. They went through the doorway and crossed the bridge until they got to the Dock of Charon.

Calliope rung the nearby bell after opening another chest and the 2 lovers waited until Charon's boat arrive and they boarded and saw Charon himself. "Who calls for the Ferryman? Charon asked before he appeared behind Lady Death and the ex-Fury Queen. "Lady Death and former Fury Queen? The slaves of the Gods?"

"We're no one's fucking slaves, Charon. We only serve those bastards to protect the innocent people of the world." Calliope said with anger in her voice, her pregnancy hormones beginning to kick in.

"And for my sins to be forgiven and the memories of my Calliope's father to be removed from her head." Alecto added after her lover.

"We share the same fate, Calliope and Alecto. The Gods will release neither of us from our torture." Charon said with no remorse, knowing that the Gods never keep their promises. "Be gone, both of you. It is not your time, Calliope and Alecto is immortal. So unless she is killed, she will never die."

"Over our dead bodies we're leaving now, Ferryman! Or better yet yours!" Calliope yelled before getting out her swords, prepared to fight with the Ferryman of Hades if necessary.

"That's right, Charon, no one gets in our way of saving the world, especially not you!" Alecto added as she got out her swords as well.

For the 2 lovers, the fight with Charon was impossible to win. Despite putting up a good fight and getting a few blows on him, the Ferryman still beat them by using his magic to completely heal himself and then unleashed a powerful burst of green energy that knocked the 2 lovers out, allowing Charon to grab them and drop them below into Tarturus.

**Later**

When Calliope woke up again, she saw that she was shackled to a wall, which she quickly broke free from. She then got very worried as she touched her belly, thinking that something may have happened to the baby in her. But when 1 of the souls sensed that there was life within the next Ghost of Sparta...by hearing a heartbeat inside her, Calliope felt great relief and quickly found her Alecto on a similar wall next to hers and quickly set her free. "You alright, baby?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah. Other than getting our asses kicked by Hades' bitch Ferryman, I'm alright. But now it looks like we're in Tartarus now. This place is where only the purest of evil go when they die." Alecto answered honestly, while also noticing that they were in the worst place in the Underworld.

"Well...even if we can't find a way to make me immortal and I do die, I'm not even half as evil as the bastards who get sent here, so I don't think I'll be coming to this damn place...if I die." Calliope said, knowing that she wouldn't be sent here if she did die since she wasn't as evil as everyone else who was sent to Tartarus when they died.

"Yeah. Well, I think we should find a way to get out of this damn place. We owe Charon some payback. Who knows, we may even find some weapons that could help us out with our next fight with him and anyone else who gets in our way." Alecto said with a smirk before kissing her lover shortly.

Lady Death and the ex Fury Queen moved through the prison and came across 2 directions. To the right was a pack of legionnaires with archers perched atop a platform supporting them. Calliope knew the archers had to be dealt with 1st so she jumped there quickly with the Hermes Rise and quickly killed them before she opened another chest and saw a locked gate that they couldn't go through. Alecto easily killed the legionnaires before she and her lover went to the left direction.

_**Here where the souls of the wicked are tortured in the Pits of Tarturus, the wailing and agony of the damned, resonated deep throughout the bowels of the Underworld. **_

As the 2 lovers got to the Depths of Tarturus, Harpies appeared and attacked them but they easily killed the flying creatures, making the red barrier dissolve. Calliope and Alecto went left down a long hall past more prisoners and Lady Death opened large door at the end and went through it to the next room filled with archers and legionnaires. They stood in the corner where the trio of archers appeared and attacked them with the Cyclone of Chaos technique as well as parries turned into a Helios Flash until they were all dead, with Calliope killing the last 1 on the right platform and opening the chest on it before they both crossed the long chain bridge, climbed and scaled the wall on the other side while dealing with a few enemies until they got to the top of the ledge and saw the Temple of the Gods.

When they were at the top of the ledge, a batch of harpies appeared, all with a Gorgon but the 2 lovers easily killed them before they saw statues of the 3 Gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. The Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen glared at the statues and were tempted to destroy them but restrained themselves before they pulled the statues of Hades and Poseidon out onto the platforms, making a crank appear in the center of the arena. They rotated the crank as far as it would go and the statue of Zeus flipped around, revealing a chamber behind the statue. They stepped into the chamber and the statue automatically rotated back, letting them go back through the same passage to enter a new hall. The 2 lovers followed the hall to a room that locked shut as they entered before a pair of minotaurs appeared. While Calliope took on the minotaurs, Alecto killed the archers around the room until the minotaurs were both dead. They then went up the stairs on the left to a room with a legionnaire that Calliope easily killed before she destroyed a wall in the room and they side stepped through the walkway and open 2 more chests before Alecto destroyed a cracked part of the wall and went through it before Calliope pulled the lever, making the gate below them open. They jumped down and went through the gate to another room with 4 archers, which the 2 lovers easily killed before pulling the lever in the room to make the next gate open. The went through the open doorway to a landing with a corpse on a throne and saw the Cryptkeeper's Key that was stuck into the wall on the right. Alecto got the key while Calliope grabbed the corpse and they backtracked to the main floor of the large room before Calliope put the corpse on the pressure pad to hold in place and making a small pedestal with a keyhole rise up Alecto approached the keyhole and used the Cryptkeeper's Key to create a platform that connected to the island beyond.

They crossed the bridge and Calliope opened 2 more chests in the area before they step into the temple and fought with a pair of Hyperion guards before eventually killing them. Calliope saw the Gauntlet of Zeus on 1 of his statues and this time, she didn't restrain herself and pulled it down with her blades, destroying it before picking up the Gauntlet and giving it to Alecto, preferring to use her swords. A few of Hades' minions appeared and Alecto used her new Gauntlet to kill them before they left the temple and crossed the bridge again and went straight before Alecto destroyed the wall and they went to the hallway before a cage with spikes came down and started to move towards them, making them run through the hallway as fast as they could until they got to the end and Alecto quickly destroyed the door that led back to the 3 statues. This time, Alecto happily destroyed the statues, which made them feel a bit better before they went down the stairs that was behind the destroyed Hades statue and Calliope opened the door at the bottom of the staircase and the 2 lovers went through it and a small batch of uber-harpies appeared. Alecto smashed them with her Gauntlet, while Calliope dealt with a few Gorgons before they turned the nearby crack counter-clockwise and jumped down the ledge to the right and they dealt with a band of Hades' minions before a cyclops showed up but they quickly killed it before found a crank before turning it counter-clockwise before Alecto busted away the rock on the left to reveal a second crank that she turned, making another massive chain move and allowing them to cross back to the previous part of the cavern to hop onto the platform they just moved into place. They jumped across the platforms to a ledge to the right to continued to a door that Calliope forced open.

There were 3 archers in the room behind the door but Alecto killed them before she and her lover saw another passage to the right that led to a hall with more prisoners shackled to the walls. At the end of this hall was another door Calliope opened and saw something that surprised her greatly...and disgusted her on the inside.

_**For the 1st time in her life, Calliope saw before her the remnants of the old rulers of Earth: the mighty Titans. Defeated by the Gods and enchained in the Depths of Tarturus, they suffered their unjust penance. And for their torment, it was well known that these immortal beings hated the Gods with immense fury.**_

"I know my father told me that the Titans were evil, but being chained up like that...is just wrong and unjustifiably cruel. It's just disgusting to see a being tortured like that." Calliope said with anger and disgust, strangely feeling sympathy for the chained up Titan...and the other Titans that were chained up in Tartarus for whatever they did.

"I know your heart is telling you that being chained up so horribly like that is wrong and unjustifiably cruel, but we can't let this distract us, baby." Alecto said with sadness as she held her lover from behind and kissing her cheek twice, knowing that they couldn't let this distract them from what needed to be done.

The Ghost of Sparta and former Fury queen saw a climbable wall surface nearby and climbed up and followed the part of the wall that led left instead of straight up. The path led them to a high platform with a door that Calliope opened and opened a few chests in the area before they returned to the spot where the wall path split and followed the route that led straight up, allowing them to reach an open area with a minotaur, backed up by a quartet of archers in the background. The 2 lovers dealt with the monsters, with Calliope taking the half bull creature and Alecto killed the archers before they turned the 2 nearby cranks, making a big chain come up that led to the other side close to the chained up Titan's neck. Calliope opened another chest on a platform before they walked across the chain to the other ledge, with Calliope looking at the suffering Titan with honest sympathy before the 2 lovers got to the other side and walked through a hallway with another door that Calliope opened.

There were some legionnaires and a few archers in the large area beyond the door but the 2 lovers quickly killed them before they pulled the 2 levers in the room to move away a set of chains, revealing a passage up top. The Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen saw a climbable wall surface to the right and followed the surface along the ceiling and dropped onto the upper platform before going through the cave and pulling a lever that loosened the chain around the Titan's neck and freeing his head enough for him to turn it and relieving some of his pain, much to Calliope's relief but she was still disgusted by the tortured being's suffering. Calliope and Alecto backtracked through the cave room and went left, seeing that the chains of Atlas were broken.

_**By the hands of Zeus, the Titans had been bound and shackled in their torment for 1'000 years, with no hope of escape. But now the chains that held the Titan Atlas were now broken, and only 1 question plagued the thoughts of the soon to be parents.**_

"Who would release a Titan...even though no one felt any sympathy for them?" Calliope asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I have a feeling we'll find out really soon, baby." Alecto answered, knowing that the answer would be revealed soon.

The 2 lovers climbed the wall while fending off a few legionnaires before they jumped onto the cog-like platform to the left and Calliope fought off the two harpies and the ones that appeared after while Alecto turned the crank counter-clockwise to move the cog across the chain. When they reached the far end of the chain, they jumped off the cog platform to another platform on the left and they did the same strategy as they did on the last platform until it got to the far side of the massive chain and jumped to the landing on the right before jumping to the next ledge and Alecto used the Gauntlet to make a massive chain bridge, which she and her lover crossed before they climbed the huge wall surface until they were back into the upper levels of the Underworld.

Calliope and Alecto jumped to the next ledge and went to the right, where Alecto used her Gauntlet to smash in a wall that led back into the room with the 4 moving blades, where they killed a few Harpies and Hyporian guards before heading back to the Docks of Charon. Alecto smashed the gate down and the 2 lovers got back on Charon's boat.

"You 2 again." Charon said with an unsurprised voice.

"The walls of Tartarus couldn't hold Atlas and they wouldn't hold us either!" Calliope said with rage.

"The Gods have obviously taken pity on their slaves." Charon said, making them even more angry.

"Last time we we're willing to be merciful because you are a slave to Hades, but now we're not going to be as merciful! This time, we're ready for you and now... you're going to die!" Alecto yelled out with anger.

This time, the 2 lovers were prepared. Calliope attacked Charan from overhead with Rampage of the Furies while Alecto hit him hard with her Gauntlet, hurting him greatly while avoiding his attacks until the Ferryman tried to heal himself like the last time but Alecto used her Gauntlet to destroy 1 of the 3 pillars below Charon, stopping him from healing and launching the green energy burst attack. Calliope even reflected Charan's green fireballs right back at him while using the same strategy as the 1st time before Alecto destroyed the other 2 pillars and Calliope used Charan's scythe to pin him against the wall while Alecto grabbed his mask. Charan got free and tried to hit Calliope with his green fireballs but the Ghost of Sparta reflected them back at him and he fell to the floor and Alecto used the Gauntlet to finally kill the Ferryman for good.

_**Having defeated Charon. Calliope and Alecto journeyed deeper into Hades and closer to their goal. For in the distance, the bright light of Helios illuminated all of the Underworld. When they neared the Temple of Persephone, something caught Calliope's attention.**_

"Do you hear that? That song?" Calliope asked her lover.

"Yes." Alecto answered as she nodded.

"It sounds so... familiar. Like... someone has sing it for me when I was little." Calliope said as she tried to listen to where the song came from and was shocked to see the very person that was singing it: her own mother, Lysandra. "Mother? Mother!" She said with surprise as Alecto watched where Calliope looked and was surprised to see her lover's mother at shore.

_**And upon seeing her mother, Calliope realized that all that she had been working for, all that she wanted returned, was within her reach. Years of service to the Gods had not delivered her from her pain. Never had it eased the burdens of her past and her father's memories of his sins. And now, Lysandra was found.**_

"Mother, wait!" Calliope yelled as she saw her mother head inside the temple.

As soon as the ship docked, satyrs appeared but Calliope and Alecto quickly killed them all before Calliope quickly ran out fast to get after what seemed to be the spirit of her dead mother, with Alecto trying to keep up with her lover. "Calliope, wait!"

When the door closed behind them, Calliope saw her mother walk into the other room and Calliope quickly rushed to follow her, with Alecto right behind her. As the 2 lovers went through the rooms of the temple while following Lysandra, many monsters appeared but we're quickly killed by Calliope and Alecto, with the former Fury Queen noticing her lover fight even more viscous than usual because of her desire to get to her mother, despite her thinking that they were being lured into a trap.

Alecto then tried to stop Calliope by grabbing her shoulders. "Calliope, wait a second! Don't you see that... whatever that illusion was is trying to lure us into a trap?! Haven't you noticed all the monsters we've had to face? What we need to do-"

"Alecto!" Calliope said straight to her lover, still hoping that it was really her mother she was chasing. "That was no illusion, that was my mother! I know it!"

Alecto still tried to tell Calliope that they needed to rescue Helios to bring the sun back to the mortal world. "Calliope, listen to me. We cannot go and pursue your mother's spirit. We need to rescue Helios and find Atlas."

Calliope felt that her Alecto was right, but deep inside her, she wanted to see her mother again. "I'm sorry, Alecto. I can't lose her again." She said as she ran to go after Lysandra's spirit.

"Calliope, no!" Alecto yelled as she ran after her lover, knowing she needed to stop her and that they needed to save the world.

When they finally made it to The Groves of Persephone, Calliope ran to what was a large tree, desperately looking for her mother. "Mother! Mother, where are you?"

_**Calliope looked, but her mother was nowhere to be found. In the middle of the room, she and Alecto spotted a graceful figure, a figure they recognized all too well: Persephone, wife of Hades and Queen of the undead.**_

Calliope walked angrily to the Queen of the underworld and asked. "Where is my mother, witch!?"

"Choose your words carefully, Ghost of Sparta. You address the Goddess of the Underworld." She said in a threatening voice before she stood up and told Lady Death. "Your mother is well. She lives among the pure souls in the Elysium Fields."

"Lead me to her!" the Ghost of Sparta demanded, shocking Alecto.

"Calliope." The ex-Fury Queen tried to say before Persephone spoke again while grabbing a fruit from the tree.

"The Olympians need you both. They still slumber at the hand of Morpheus."

"I know me and Alecto have faithfully served the Gods... and we still do, but still they do not give me what I ask: taking these damn memories of my father out of my fucking head!" Calliope yelled, nearly losing herself in her anger at the Gods for still not giving her what she had asked of them for a long time, despite faithfully serving them with her lover. But those emotions were the result of her troubling thoughts of her being pregnant and still not having the strength to tell Alecto.

Alecto tried to tell Calliope that all would be well in the end and her lover needed to have patience, but was interrupted by Persephone before she could say any of it. "The Gods on Olympus failed me too, Calliope," she said as she made the fruit disappear with her magic. "I was betrayed by Zeus and tricked by my husband Hades. Now I am to stay in the Underworld as Queen of the dead. To serve the fallen, and care for them as my own children."

Alecto wasn't liking where Persephone was going to with this, but Calliope truly wanted to see her mother again after all these years of not having any love from a mother. "Persephone! I demand to see my mother, Lysandra!"

Persephone smiled evilly. "As you wish. If your mother, Lysandra is your true desire, I can help you. But be warned, Lady Death. The world of man will suffer because of your choice."

Calliope then looked to her lover one last time as Alecto shook her head in sadness. "Don't do it, baby."

Calliope closed her eyes and said. "Please, bring me to my mother." Alecto's eyes went wide. Calliope was going to leave everything behind... even her, making tears form in her eyes.

Persephone then told the Ghost of Sparta what to do in order to get to the Fields of Elysium. "If you are to see your mother again, you must become worthy of Elysium. Cast your weapons at the forsaken tree and let it release the evils of your past... and of your father, Kratos. Only then will you be free from the sins of your father and be granted passage through the divine gates." She instructed before she went through the gate to Elysium, leaving Calliope to make her choice.

Lady Death looked at her blades and held them tight in her hands. Alecto wanted to stop Calliope as she grabbed her, knowing what she was going to do. "No, Calliope! Don't do it!" But Calliope just pushed her away hard, having made her choice. Calliope slashed the blades into the forsaken tree, casting away all her powers."NO CALLIOPE STOP! DON'T!" Alecto tried to tell her lover, knowing she had to stop, but because of the released energy from Calliope into the tree, a strong burst of energy was coming out, making it impossible for Alecto to get any closer to her lover as she kept begging her lover to stop. "NO, PLEASE! CALLIOPE! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE! STOP!"

When the burst stopped, Calliope fell to the ground. Her tattoo that her father gave to her as a child, gone. Her skin, no longer as white as snow, but now had a normal white color. Her chains of the Blades of Chaos, gone. Calliope was now truly free from all the suffering she has endured and the memories of her father's sins, now finally out of her head.

The now normal Calliope stood up as she heard Persephone's voice. "You have done well, Calliope. Walk through the portal and find the one you seek."

As Calliope walked to the portal, Alecto ran to get to her. "No! Calliope!". But she was too late. Calliope went through the portal but Alecto was denied entrance, due to her sins. She banged on the stone portal as she called out to her lover, but to no avail. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO! CALLIOPE!" She yelled before falling to the floor, crying as she had lost the only person she'd ever truly loved. "Don't... leave me... Calliope."

**In the Fields of Elysium**

Calliope, now free from her bondage, walked in the beautiful grass field of Elysium. It was truly a paradise like the priests had promised a long time ago when she was a child. She then spotted her mother, who turned to her with surprise and disbelief. "Mother."

"Calliope?!" Lysandra asked as tears formed in her eyes, not believing she was seeing her daughter, fully grown up into a fine young woman.

The two women embraced tightly with tears in their eyes, showing how much they had missed each other for so very long. Lysandra broke the hug first to see her grown up daughter. "Oh, Calliope. You've become so beautiful and strong. I'm so proud of you, my daughter."

"I've missed you, Mommy." Calliope said as she wiped away her tears. "I have longed for this moment for so long."

"Me, too, Calliope." Lysandra said with a smile before they hugged each other once more. But then Lysandra looked at her daughter again and she started to say. "But...Calliope..."

"What?" The former Lady Death asked her mother, wanting to know what she wanted to say to her.

But before Lysandra could say what she sensed in her daughter, Persephone appeared. "I have watched over you pathetic mortals for a thousand years, and it's always the same. Serving yourself before the needs of others has always been yours and your father's flaw." She said while frowning. Calliope stood before her mother, protecting her as Persephone approached. "But no matter, for now you serve my purpose. It is time for all that came before to end. The Titan will fulfill his role and finish what I have started." Calliope and Lysandra weren't sure what she meant by that, but then Persephone said. "I released Atlas."

Calliope's eyes went wide, as she now knew who was responsible for everything that had been happening to the world. "You? You released Atlas?!"

"As you were pathetically disarming yourself, Atlas completed the task i set him out to do. With the power of the sun in his hands, its is only a matter of time before he destroys The Pillar that holds the world, and Olympus with it." Persephone revealed as she smirked.

Calliope then asked. "So it was you?! You kidnapped Helios, stole the power of the sun and sent the world into slumber!? But why?!"

"Do you think it was my choice to wed a man I did not love? Live a life I did not choose?!" Persephone said before she turned and said without facing Calliope. "I was betrayed by the very Gods that once saw me as their own. But no more! Once The Pillar is destroyed, the world will revert into chaos!"

Calliope couldn't believe how Persephone could have become so rogue, but she was also not sure of what will happen to Persephone if she succeeded in destroying the world. "And what about you then? What's gonna happen to you?"

Persephone closed her eyes as she signed. "I will have my peace and be free from this miserable existence. I will perish... but it is my choice."

As the surface above shook, Lysandra held her daughter tightly with worry. "Calliope."

Persephone began to walk away from the grass field to go to the Pillar. "In your selfish choice to be with your mother, you have caused her ruin."

Calliope was shocked at what she had just heard. She gave up on everything, her life, her powers...and even her lover Alecto, only to bring the world, the Gods, all of humanity, everything to destruction...even her mother. "No."

"Elysium falls too, Calliope. Even your mother..." Persephone said as she evilly smirked. "will perish."

"No! I won't let you do this!" Calliope said as she charged to attack Persephone, but was pushed back hard, for the former Ghost of Sparta gave up all of her powers just to be with her mother.

Lysandra hurried to her daughter. "Calliope!" She yelled with concern as she helped her daughter up.

_**The choice was clear to Calliope, but was impossible to make. To stay with her mother meant the end of the world and her mother, but to stop Persephone and Atlas...meant forsaking her mother... forever. While her anger for the Gods grew ever stronger, she knew there was but 1 thing to do...but she did not want to lose her mother again.**_

Lysandra then faced Calliope and knew what her daughter needed to do. "Calliope, you have to go now!"

"Mother, no." Calliope said as her voice was starting to break, not wanting to leave her mother after finally being reunited with her after so many years.

Lysandra grabbed her daughter by her forearms and said. "Listen! If you let Persephone go... everyone will die. Even I will perish!"

"No, I can't leave you..." Calliope cried stubbornly, not wanting to be apart from her mother.

That was when Lysandra gave Calliope a hard slap on the cheek to make her pull herself together. "CALLIOPE! You have a lover and a child to think about! Please, do this for your Alecto and my unborn grandchild!"

Calliope was shocked by what her mother said to her as she held her hand on her belly. "But... how did you know?"

Lysandra smiled. "Call it mother's instinct." She said before giving her daughter 1 last hug, knowing she'd probably never see her again.

Suddenly, the other spirits of Elysium appeared. They all knew the good deeds Lady Death did for them, so they raised their hands and used their magic so that Calliope would gain all of her powers back. When the pure magic hit her, Calliope felt her powers coming back to her, her skin became as white as the ashes of her parents again, her tattoo reappeared and the chains of the blades of Chaos came back and Calliope screamed as the burdens and memories of her father came back to her mind. In a few short minutes, the Ghost of Sparta was reborn!

_**At that moment, Calliope knew that her destiny was not with her mother. The fates were never that kind. But with Alecto and the child that she was carrying inside of her, she knew that she could still have hope.**_

Before Lady Death went on the stairs to face Persephone, she looked back to her mother 1 last time, a tear coming from her left eye. "Mother..."

Lysandra, though sad to see her daughter going away said. "Don't worry, my child. We will see each other again...in time."

"Goodbye... Mommy." Calliope said with sadness as she held her mother's hand before reluctantly letting go. As she ran up the stairs to face Persephone, she saw her lover, Alecto as well, on the top of the stairs, her very strong desire to be with Calliope was so strong that it let her bypass the fields of Elysium and while she was heading for Calliope, she'd listened in and found out the truth of what Persephone did.

"Calliope!" Alecto said as she was happier than ever to see her lover again.

The reborn Ghost of Sparta was feeling very sorry for what she did, she nearly forsaken the love of her life, only to be with her mother in the afterlife. "_And like a cool, I willingly went along with that obvious trap when she tried to warm me. I should have fought my temptations instead of giving into them! Stupid! Fucking stupid!" _She thought with anger and regret_._

But now was not the time for making up yet, for The Queen of the Underworld stood between them on the stairs and said evilly. "Spartan, Fury... Witness the end!" She then transformed into her winged and armored form to fly off but Calliope used one of her blades to pull her up, with Alecto holding on to her reborn lover until they got to the top of the Pillar of the World where Atlas was using the sun to destroy it before the 2 reunited lovers landed on a platform, with Persephone following them, prepared to fight.

The 2 lovers avoided the Queen of the Underworld's rock-kicking attack using their swords to damage her, with Calliope using her Tartarus Rage technique and Alecto using her Rampage of the Furies technique, wounding Persephone greatly before she grabbed them by their throats.

"Die you bitches!" The rogue Goddess yelled while grabbing Calliope and Alecto and using her power to make both women pass out. "Go to them, be with them." Persephone said while referring to Calliope's mother and Alecto's dead son, Orkos. "Leave this world behind." She finished as she dropped them on the floor, with both of them feeling weak, wanting to be with the ones they lost. But they snapped out of it in time, making Persephone desperate. "Atlas!" Persephone called out before the Titan tried to smash both Calliope and Alecto to death, but they avoided him in time.

While the 2 lovers were on Atlas' hands as chains wrapped around his wrists, Calliope and Alecto used their swords and strength to nail them tightly in place on the world's surface, locking Atlas's hands on the world with no hope of escape whatsoever.

Persephone then flew to them and kicked them back to the platform to finish the fight and kill the 2 lovers for good. "YOU BITCHES WILL NOT STOP ME!" The rogue Goddess vowed. Persephone now stock to the air and launched 1 of 2 projectile attacks that the 2 lovers easily avoided while reflecting the 2nd attack back at the rogue Goddess, hurting her enough for them to use their combined Rampage of the Furies attack in mid-air to injure her even more, stunning her long enough for Alecto to use the Sun Shield to fire a massive power beam at Persephone, despite her attempt to get to the former Fury Queen. After Persephone was stunned, Calliope threw the Gauntlet of Zeus to her Calliope and the Ghost of Sparta used it to rip the Queen of the Underworld's heart out, putting an end to the rogue Goddess forever as she fell to the floor dead, unleashing an explosion of her power that destroyed the rest of the Pillar and causing Atlas to have to stand in its place for all eternity!

The defeated and angered Titan then knew that his fate was forever sealed as he looked at Calliope and Alecto. "Perhaps you both believe that the Oylmpians will help the 2 of you. But I ask...where are your Gods now, Calliope and Alecto? Why do they not come to your and?!"

"We don't need the aid of those fucking Gods!" Alecto counterd.

"But now our path is clear to us. We will serve those bastards, and they _will _keep their promise to forgive my Alecto for her sins and get the memories of my father out of my head!" Calliope added after her lover, knowing now that the only way to get what they wanted was to serve the Gods, whether they liked it or not.

"I ask you Spartan, what good is the promise of an Oylmpian?" Atlas asked, knowing that the Oylmpians would never keep their promises.

"I'm sorry, Atlas, for everything that's happened to you and your kind. I truly am, but right now, besides each other, their promises are all Alecto and I have now!" Calliope said as her voice began breaking as tears formed in her eyes with regret for what she had to do to Atlas and cursing him forever.

Altas sensed that Calliope was telling the truth about feeling sorry for him and his kind but was still angry as he said. "We will meet again, Spartan and Fury Queen. The fates have deemed it. One day, you both will regret what you have done here."

"We already do, Atlas." Alecto said honestly with remorse before they found a place to be alone.

Calliope then turned to Alecto. "Babe, I'm... I'm so sorry that I left you to go to Elysium... to see my mo-"

Alecto cut her lover off by kissing her so she would just be quiet. "It's alright, baby, you're back with me and that's all that matters."

Calliope then cried, not being able to hold her tears anymore. "Shhh, it's alright Calliope, you don't need to cry. I understand you had to do it, to see your mother again after so many years." Alecto said while comforting her lover.

But Calliope shook her head. "That's not it, baby."

"Then what?" Alecto asked with a confused look on her face.

Calliope tried to find the right words to tell her lover. "I should have told you sooner, but I was so scared that what would happen and how much danger we'd be in because of it!"

Alecto tried to understand what Calliope meant but couldn't. "Calliope, I don't understand. What's going on?"

Calliope took a deep breath, as she had to tell her lover now or risk losing her. "Do you remember when we our pleasure book... for fucking at... Salamis?"

Alecto nodded. "Yes... but what has that got to do with anything?"

Calliope looked deep into her lover's eyes, with tears flowing from her cheeks as she finally told her lover the news. "I'm pregnant."

Alecto was completely speechless and wide eyed "Wha... you... you're pregnant?"

Calliope nodded before continuing. "It's both of ours. Yours and mine."

"But i... I don't understand! How is this even possible!?"

Calliope held Alecto's hands while she spoke. "Aphrodite explained it all to me." Alecto was still confused but listened to her lover continue to explain. "The magic we used on Salamis. We used it too much and the strong love bond that we have...resulted in me... in us... blessed with a child. Oh Alecto, I was so scared! I was scared of what would happen to the baby while we serve the Gods or that Ares will... will try to get to both of us... or our baby... I didn't know what to do. I-"

All of a sudden, Alecto hugged her lover in a romantic way, with tears flowing from her eyes, not of sadness or fear…but of happiness. "Don't worry, baby. We will find a way, okay?"

"Wait, you're not mad at me?"

Alecto looked into Calliope's eyes and said with joyful tears coming from her eyes. "Mad? Calliope, this is a happy moment. This is the best thing that's ever happened... to us! We're having a baby! A child of our own! Oh Calliope, I'm so happy!" They both then shared a passionate kiss and from that moment on, Calliope knew that no matter what, her lover, the former Queen of the Furies, would always be at her side. For her and their soon to be born baby.

_**The mighty Atlas was left enchained, cursed to forever hold the world on his shoulders. A greater penance then even Zeus himself had placed on the Titans. The fate of Atlas had been sealed and the goddess Persephone, was no more. Calliope and Alecto had saved mankind, and while that did comfort them somewhat, they still were worried. For now, their only concern...was how they would protect each other and their soon to be born child from Ares and other dangers that were ahead while they continued to serve the Gods.**_

**There you go, my friends, Chains of Olympus is finally complete. The next chapter will focus on Calliope's pregnancy and how Calliope and Alecto will keep themselves safe for the next year. Also, Atlas is voiced by the late great Michael Clarke Duncan in my story. May he forever rest in peace while his soul is in heaven with the Lord. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	10. Birth and Creation

**Birth and Creation**

_**As the sun chariot rose higher in the sky, and the might of Helios shone once again on the world, Morpheus returned to the shadows. Both Calliope and Alecto gained little satisfaction from their victory. With years of servitude in front of them, they not only needed to confront their past, but also think of protecting their still unborn child. The two lovers fell from the chariot to the earth, holding each other close. But the Gods of Olympus let them land softly on the ground.**_

As the two lovers softly landed back on the earth, they saw Athena and Helios appearing in front of them. The two Gods walked up to the two lovers, wanting to personally thank them for what they have done for Olympus, and the world. "My thanks is great, Lady Death and ex-Fury Queen." Helios started. "You have saved my life and in the you have saved mankind. Though we mourn for the loss of Persephone, her evil plan had to be stopped."

"You are both remarkable warriors. Olympus owns you a great dept." Athena said with a smile.

That was when Alecto then said to them seriously. "Yeah, now that you're mentioning it, you _do _owe us a great deal, Athena. We need to talk about Calliope's condition! She-"

Athena raised her hand, interrupting Alecto. "We are already aware of your lover's condition, Alecto. Aphrodite had told us of Calliope's pregnancy before we went into our forced slumber. Me and Helios have talked with Zeus about it, and he has agreed... that you both deserve a time of rest, until the child is born."

When Athena and Helios took back Zeus's gauntlet and the Sun Shield, Calliope and Alecto were thankful that the Gods allowed them to take a break from their service to them, but both were worried about what would happen if Ares would found out.

Athena then said to Calliope. "Ghost of Sparta, though your pregnancy is a gift, your condition will make you weaker in the coming months. Thus it will make you more vulnerable to my brother Ares."

"What do you suggest we do?" Calliope asked with a concerned look on her face.

Helios stepped in and answered. "Your best option is to go far away from Ares's influence and stay at that place hidden."

"But where should we go?"

Athena then said "That is something both of you need to figure out yourselves."

Alecto was angry at hearing that the Gods don't want to help them with their problem. "What do you mean we need to figure out ourselves?! We just saved Olympus, Athena!"

Athena raised her hand. "Let me finish. We reason we cannot tell you where to go, is that Ares will then easily figure out where you are. My advice is to go somewhere where no war has been fought for a long time." She said before she left with Helios, back to Olympus.

While the two lovers walked down the mountain, Alecto was still mad that the Gods didn't want to help in this case. Calliope was also not happy about it but once they got back on their ship, they both calmed down, knowing what Athena told was true. If they did tell them where to hide, Ares will find them.

In their hut, they used a map to think of a place where to go but Calliope couldn't think of a place where no war had been fought for a long time. Then as the Ghost of Sparta had to vomit because of her pregnancy sickness, she ran back on deck and puked over the side of the ship. When she finished, she watched the horizon. _"A place where no war had been fought for a long time_." She mentally thought. Then she remembered one of the stories that her father, Kratos used to tell her when she was younger...before it finally came to her. She knew a perfect place to stay hidden, far away from Ares's influence! She walked to the captain and said. "Captain! Set course for Troy!"

The ship's captain looked surprised to the Ghost of Sparta and asked. "Troy? But, that place is a ruin-"

"That's an order, captain!"

Quickly the captain nodded, as he knew what the Ghost of Sparta was capable of. "Y-yes, milady."

Alecto had heard her lover talking to the captain and asked her. "Are you sure that is where we should go, baby?"

Calliope looked at Alecto and explained. "Yes. My father once told me that that city was destroyed, but think about it, Alecto. Nobody has been living there for centuries, which means there hasn't been a war there for a very long time. So Ares has no influence there."

After hearing it, Alecto knew that it was a perfect place to stay hidden. "Yes... yes of course! But... how are we going to survive there if we are staying there for... 7 months?"

Calliope took her lover's hands and answered. "We'll live off the land. We'll also take some seed with us so we can grow some food, like..."

Alecto smiled and finished her line while she stroked her cheek. "Like normal people." She said, making Calliope smile before they kissed with a passionate fire before going back to their but to get some well deserved rest.

After days of sailing, the ship arrived at the coast of the ruined city of Troy, making the crew confused as to why the Ghost of Sparta and the ex-Fury Queen wanted to come here. Before they went offboard, Calliope and Alecto told them that all will be explained in time and that they should return after 7 months. The ship's captain, who was always obedient to them, promised that they will return in 7 months and the crew gave the 2 women some provisions for a few weeks and some seed to grow some food if necessary. When the ship left, Calliope and Alecto took the 4 big bags of provisions with them and walked to the ancient city of Troy.

They walked inside the city where the mighty walls of Troy once stood and saw that there was now nothing left, for they were demolished after the Greeks conquered the city. The once beautiful buildings were mostly destroyed or was nothing left of it and that Nature had mostly taken over. Calliope and Alecto searched the city for a place to stay and after searching for a few hours, they found a good spot in the destroyed King's palace, for a large section was still intact and provided good shelter for Lady Death and the Fury Queen. When they left their stuff and built a small home inside, they checked the old gardens of the palace. It was completely overgrown, but the soil was still fertile to grow something in it.

That night, Calliope and Alecto cuddled close to another in their bed. Both were naked and gave each other soft kisses before Calliope broke the kiss and looked very worried. "What is it, babe?" Alecto asked with concern for her lover.

Calliope became sad as she sighed deeply. "I'm afraid, my love. What if Ares finds us... and takes the baby?"

Alecto put a finger on her lover's lips and began rubbing her hair."Shhhh. I'll let nothing happen to you or our baby, Calliope. Not while I'm around."

This warmed Calliope's heart, knowing that no matter what happens, she will always have Alecto at her side. After giving each other a few more soft kisses, they fell asleep in each others arms.

As the months went by, Calliope's belly grew as she had reached her 5th month of pregnancy. She wasn't suffering anymore from vomiting, but had a greater appetite as she ate more than she did before her pregnancy. Alecto provided her with as much as possible, as she knew how it felt when she was pregnant with Orkos. But besides living off the land by hunting or growing food from their garden, they kept training. But Alecto didn't let Calliope to train herself to hard, for it might do harm to the baby. They had also made lots of love together, though they had to be more careful and take it easy because of Calliope being pregnant.

**Meanwhile On Olympus**

Ares had grown more frustrated as he hadn't heard any news about Calliope and his former lover's whereabouts. He then teleported himself to where some of his monster commanders were, making them shocked to see their master before they bowed to him. "L-lord Ares."

Ares grabbed 1 of them by the throat and asked fiercely. "Have you found the Ghost of Sparta and my former lover?" When the monster shook his head out of fear, Ares ripped his head off in anger! He then looked furious to the other commanders as he dropped the dead monster, but still held his head. "This is what will happen to all who fail me! Look for them! LOOK EVERYWHERE!" He ordered, making all the monsters run out of fear and they started looking for the Ghost of Sparta and the former Fury Queen**.**

**In another section of Olympus**

The smith God, Hephaestus was busy in his personal forge that was down below in his basement, making some new armor or weapons for the Olympian guards. As he was going outside for a break, he heard the two goddesses Athena and Aphrodite, his ex-wife, talking to each other around the corner. Hephaestus came a bit closer, but not too close so they wouldn't see him and listened to what they were saying.

Athena was the 1st to speak."One day, Aphrodite... The Ghost of Sparta and the Fury Queen will need to confront my brother, Ares."

Aphrodite sighed. "I know, Athena... Ares has become so much power hungry, that he needs to be stopped. It's infuriating that I ever fall for a guy like that, now he just ignores me, when he used to be sweet and kind to me."

Hephaestus was disgusted to hear his ex-wife saying how she used to like Ares and had an affair with him, which was the reason she left him, but he still had feelings for the Goddess of Love. But then as the goddesses left, Hephaestus started to think._ "So... Calliope and Alecto will soon face Ares. But that means... that they need the power to kill a God... from the Box of Chaos!"_ He thought to himself before the Smith God's eyes went wide as he knew that Lady Death will need the power from the Box to kill Ares.

Back in his place, he thought really hard about what to do about this. When Hephaestus created the Flame of Olympus, he said that he created the Flame only to be a symbol of power of the reign of Zeus, but actually created to keep the Box of Chaos in it, so nobody could ever touch the forbidden powers, nor release the evils of the world. It was then as he was finished that Hephaestus started to doubt Zeus's true intentions, so he lied that the Box would be destroyed if it was put in the Flame. Zeus, being as trusting as he was, believed his son. When the forbidden powers were sealed in the box it was brought to be kept in the temple on the back of the Titan king, Cronos. But now the Smith God was a little bit panicked. If Zeus finds out that the Box can withstand the Flame, Zeus will know he had lied and will punish him for it, making Hephaestus think deeply of what to do. How can someone pass the Flame to retrieve the Box when necessary? _"The Flame is the lock, and it will need a key to open it. But what... what can be more powerful to destroy the Flame to get the Box, if Zeus will ever put it in the Flame?_" Hephaestus knew that nothing in the world, nor any power of the Gods was strong enough against the Flame. It was then the Smith God knew what to do, he had to find a way to destroy the Flame for when the time would come! He needed to create something that would serve as the Key.

The next day, Hephaestus told Zeus that he wants to experiment on the Flame on Olympus. Zeus, thinking that it was another idea from his son to create something powerful for the Gods, allowed him to do so. When the Flame was moved to Hephaestus' Forge, he started to work on the Key and said mentally to himself. _"I know Zeus is my father, but the way he rules the world and the humans is not right! Someday, The Ghost of Sparta will rise up against Zeus, as the Sisters of Fate foretold. I know she will, the Sisters are never wrong about any of their prophecies. And when that day comes, Zeus will pay for what he has done!"_

**Back with Calliope and Alecto**

Calliope had reached her 7th month of pregnancy. She was more tired than she had ever been before, but still wanted to help her lover with anything. But Alecto kept telling Calliope that she needed her rest, because she knew how it felt to carry a baby when she was pregnant with Orkos. Both Lady Death and the former Fury Queen still didn't know if they should take the baby with them on their journeys or keep her hidden and to be raised by someone they can trust. Calliope was making some arguments about it with Alecto, but that was the result of her pregnancy.

"Calliope, if we take our child with us there is no guarantee that it will be unharmed!"

"The same holds true if we bring our child somewhere else! It would be harmed in the same way if Ares ever finds our child!"

Alecto felt that her lover was right, but was so afraid that if the child were to be killed, she would never forgive herself because they didn't simply let the child being taken care of by someone else. She sat on the bed with her face down. "But... if our baby is killed when we take her... I won't be able to bare it, my love! I would never forgive myself. I already lost 1 child and I can't bear the thought of losing another."

Slowly, while holding her belly, Calliope came to sit next to Alecto. "I won't know what to do as well, baby. But... it will still be the same way if our child will be killed when she is somewhere else."

Alecto nodded, but was confused as Calliope said that the baby was a she. "Wait... did you just called our baby...a she?"

Calliope smiled as she stroked her belly. "I... don't know why, but I feel somehow that it's a girl. And if it is, I already have a name for her."

Alecto smiled as well as she held her lover's belly. "Was it because of the vision I showed you a few years before?"

Calliope laughed a bit and nodded. "Yes." They kissed with passion for some minutes, until Calliope broke the kiss and said softly. "If we keep her with us, then she will have both of her mothers around. But if we send her away... she will grow somewhere she doesn't truly belong... I want to keep her, Alecto. And I know that you want to keep her, too."

Alecto sighed deeply as she looked into Calliope's eyes. She then smiled as she said while stroking her lover's belly. "Okay baby, we will keep our child with us."

Calliope smiled as she kissed her lover with such passion. _"And I promise that we will be better parents to her than even my dad, because we will be by her side, no matter what happens."_

**7 weeks later**

Calliope neared her 9th month of pregnancy and was unable to do much. Her back hurt and even her feet hurt from her big belly. She lied on the bed while rubbing it, feeling a big kick from the baby. "Ow!" She said before she then laughed as the baby wanted to play. She kept rubbing her belly and felt the baby moving to the place she rubbed and then to the other side as Calliope rubbed at her other side of her belly. "My, you're quite the energetic little girl, aren't you, my sweet princess? Just like your mommy."

**Meanwhile**

Alecto was hunting just outside of Troy. While she carefully approached a deer, ready to kill it with her bow and arrow. However, she was spotted by 2 undead soldiers of Ares, who were searching in the area. 1 of them told the other. "Send word to our master, tell him that we've found the former Fury Queen."

The other undead soldier nodded. But as he was about to leave, he accidentally made a sound, which Alecto heard. She turned around and was shocked to see the 2 undead soldiers. She aimed her bow quickly and killed the first one, while the other tried to flee but Alecto pursued him.

Just as the undead soldier thought he had lost her, he contacted Ares. "Master, we have found Alecto! She is at the ruins of Troy! No doubt that The Ghost of Sparta is here, too and-" He said before his head was cut off by Alecto before he could finish his words.

Alecto panted as she had to sprint to catch the soldier, but knew she was too late and quickly ran back to Troy to warn Calliope.

**Meanwhile On Olympus**

Ares had received the message and smirked. "So... my ex-lover and my champion are at the ruins of Troy?" He asked before he chuckled evilly. "Very clever, ladies. But not good enough." He then used his power to contact all his minions in the area. "The Ghost of Sparta and my ex-lover are found! They are hiding in the ruins of Troy! Go my servants! Go to Troy and kill them both!"

All the undead soldiers and monsters that were in a hundred miles away from Troy had heard their master's call before they all started going to the ruins of Troy and to kill Lady Death and the former Fury Queen.

**With Calliope**

The Ghost of Sparta saw her lover coming back, but was surprised to see her running so fast. "Calliope! Calliope!" she yelled before comic in and breathing heavily.

"Alecto? What's going on?"

"They found us! While I was hunting, a few undead minions of Ares spotted me! I tried to kill them before they could contact Ares, but I was too late! He knows where we are."

Calliope was shocked to hear this but was determined as she tried to stand up from the bed. "Let them come! We will show those...!" She tried to say but she nearly collapsed because of her condition.

Alecto got her in time as she helped Calliope to stand up she said. "No Calliope, you cannot fight in your condition."

"But I..."

"Leave it to me, alright?" Alecto begged, not wanting her lover or their child harmed. After a minute of thinking, Calliope slowly nodded and sat back on the bed.

For the next few hours, Alecto was setting lots of traps around the ruined city and made also some extra protection for their last stand at the ruined palace. When she came back, the sun was almost down. "I made as many traps as I could, baby..." She said before she saw Calliope held her Blades of Chaos in her hands. Alecto sighed as she sat next to Calliope, holding her hands with the Blades down. "Leave the Blades, I will take care of this."

But Calliope shook her head and started crying. "No! I can't let you fight those monsters alone, my love! I don't want to see you get killed!"

"Calliope calm down, please".

But immediately she tried to stand up, while holding her belly. "I will fight beside you, Alecto!"

But just Alecto wanted to stop her, they heard a loud horn coming from the distance. Alecto ran to the window and saw over 500 monsters, marching to the ruined city. "They're here." She said before running to get her swords in the corner of the room.

Calliope walked slowly to get ready for battle, but Alecto stopped her again. "Calliope, stop! You need to rest! Think about the baby!"

But Calliope shook her head again. "NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU TO FIGHT-!" But then all of the sudden she felt an enormously agonizing pain from under her belly. "AAAARGH!" She grabbed her belly while falling on her knees.

"Calliope?!"

Calliope tried to tell that nothing was wrong, but then felt water flowing out of her pussy, making her eyes widen. "By the Gods... my water just broke!"

Alecto was completely shocked. _"Oh no, not now!_" She mentally yelled to herself. Before she helped Calliope to get up and laid her on the bed.

Calliope felt another contraction coming. "AAAAAAH! It hurts!"

Alecto kissed her forehead. "Just hang on, I'll be right back!" The former Fury Queen said before she ran out of the room to go and fight all the monsters that would come too close to the castle.

"No, Alecto! Come ba- AAAAAARGH!" Calliope yelled, trying to get her lover to come back, but was interrupted by another powerful contraction, making her breath heavily.

**With Alecto**

The ex Fury Queen saw that the monsters had entered the city. Some fell easily into Alecto's traps and were killed, but there was still so many. Then the heavily armed centaur commander spotted the Fury Queen close to the ruined palace and roared to the others to begin their attack. Alecto drew her swords, ready to face them all. "Come and get me!" She yelled as she began to fight with the monsters and with her skills, she was able to hold her own against them.

**With Calliope**

After more than an hour, Calliope still suffered from the strong contractions. She breathed heavily as she tried to get up but was successful. As she approached the window, she saw her lover slaughter many monsters, but it was getting more difficult as more stronger monsters came for her.

"Alecto." Calliope said, knowing that she needed to help her lover. She took her Blades and slowly went out of the room. But was stopped every time she got a strong contraction and nearly fell to the floor. When the pain died out in a few minutes, she prayed while rubbing her belly. _"Sylvia, sweetheart... please... let mommy help your other mommy. Please! Just let me do this!" _

**Back with Alecto**

Alecto fought fiercely, but was slowly losing her energy before she was then attacked by a horde of centaurs. Alecto was able to block their attacks, but was knocked back by them after a while.

Calliope came outside as thunderclouds gathered over the city. The rain poured as she slowly walked to where her lover was fighting. Some blood came from her because of the labor, but she needed to help Alecto. Then as The Ghost of Sparta saw her lover on the floor, nearly unconscious, her eyes went wide. "Alecto."

Then as the Centaur commander went to deal the final blow, Calliope's Spartan Rage ignited! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Calliope roared out before she charged with her blades in hand, with lighting striking every five seconds. The Centaur commander had barely any time to react as Calliope's attack sliced him in half! The other centaurs attacked the Ghost of Sparta, but were all killed in a few seconds because of Calliope's strong attacks, making the remaining monsters flee.

Alecto saw what happened, with no words coming from her as Calliope's spartan rage died out and she nearly collapsed but was caught by her lover. "Calliope... you... you saved me."

Calliope smiled to her lover. "There's... nothing... that can keep me... from you." She said before she got her strongest contraction so far. "AAAARGH! I... THE BABY IS COMING!" She yelled as started to push. Alecto wanted to get her inside because of the rain, but she had no choice but to do the delivery here and now. As the rain kept pouring, Calliope panted as she gave several pushes. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

As Alecto looked down, she saw the baby's head was out. "Calliope... the head is out!" She said before she stood ready to hold the baby. After a few more deep breaths, Calliope gave 1 final push. "NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" And then... the pain was gone and she heard her baby crying loudly.

Alecto took the baby with tears in her eyes as she said to her lover. "Calliope, you were right. It's a girl" Before she gave the baby to Calliope and then raised her up and carried her back inside the palace.

Calliope cried out in joy as she laughed a bit to finally see her baby daughter. "Sylvia… our little Sylvia." She said with joy before she gave the baby a kiss on her head, making cute little girl giggle.

As Alecto got Calliope back in their room, she immediately took a lot of towels to clean the baby and to make sure Calliope wouldn't catch a cold because of being in the rain. While cleaning the baby, Alecto was shocked to see that little Sylvia had a big birthmark that went from her face to the right side of her body. It was almost similar to Calliope's big tattoo. When she cut the umbilical cord and held the baby close to her, too, the baby, Sylvia opened her eyes to see her other mother. Alecto forgot the whole birthmark thing and smiled to her newborn daughter. "Heh.. hi there. I'm you're other mommy. Yes, you have 2 mommies little 1."

Alecto then gave the baby back to Calliope and while she held Sylvia, Alecto sat close to her. Both were so happy to have their baby daughter finally born, but then Calliope became surprised to see the birthmark on her daughter. "By the Gods, that birthmark! It's almost like..." However, as she watched it closely she was more surprised that it was almost like in the form of Calliope's tattoo. Lady Death then suddenly remembered the story that her father, Kratos told her about his brother, who had a birthmark like this and that was the reason her father got his tattoo in the 1st place, to honor of his dead brother.

Calliope looked at Alecto, who asked. "Looks like what?"

Calliope then told Alecto the story of her dead uncle, who according to her father, Kratos died a long time ago and had a birthmark like Sylvia's. Alecto understood and asked with a smile. "Then... I guess she is a warrior from birth, huh?"

Both mothers laughed as Calliope nodded. "I guess so." Before they shared a kiss and kept looking at their daughter.

Alecto then said. "You know what? I like that name, Sylvia."

Calliope nodded. "Sylvia. Our little warrior, Sylvia."

**Back on Olympus**

Ares was furious at the failure of his minions and killed most of them out of rage. "AAAAAARGH! YOU COWARDS!"

1 monster pleaded. "Lord Ares... please... There is more-" Ares grabbed him by the throat. "What more!?"

"The.. ghost of Sparta... gave birth... to a baby."

Ares was surprised to hear that and let go of his minion. "A baby?" He then went to his giant mirror table and looked through it to see if it was true and saw The Ghost of Sparta and his ex-lover together with their baby daughter on their bed. But then Ares saw the big birthmark that the baby had and was surprised. "That... birthmark. It's just the same as... Deimos?!" Then he started to smirk evilly and laughed. "Then perhaps... it was this child all along that is destined to kill my father, Zeus. I'll keep a close eye on her. Maybe she'll become a better pawn then her mother!" The God of War then ordered his remaining monsters to look out for this girl and bring it to him and kill Lady Death and his ex-lover when the need csme.

**A few weeks later**

Alecto and Calliope's ship had returned to the shores of Troy and the captain spotted the two lovers on the beach, but the crew was surprised to see that Calliope held a baby in her arms. As they both got on board with their child, one of the crew asked about the baby. "Ehh, miladies? Who is the little one?"

Calliope looked at the crewman and said. "She's our daughter."

Everyone was surprised to hear that, but only the captain was informed by the Athena about the situation and told the crew. "It's alright men! I will explain everything later." And with that, all the crew nodded and went back to work.

The captain then said to the two lovers. "I... have already prepared a separate hut for your child, miladies."

Alecto thanked the captain. "Thank you captain, but i think... that our child should sleep with us. For the first few months." She said with a smile, the captain nodded and went back to the rudder as Calliope and Alecto went back to their quarters with their baby daughter.

**3 months later at Olympus**

Hephaestus had been trying for months to form a key out of the Flame of Olympus, but failed every time. The pressure was too much for him and he became more frustrated as more time passed. As his last attempt had just failed, he completely lost it and slammed all kind of things in his Forge. "AARGH! I CAN'T DO IT!"

He hit and broke many things, until he held a bottle that said. "Tears of Aphrodite". Hephaestus remembered when he took them, the day he and Aphrodite got married. She was so happy that she shed tears of joy and Hephaestus had kept them after all this time because deep down he still had feelings for the Goddess of Love.

But then, out of his anger, he threw the bottle in the Flame, destroying the bottle (or so he thought) as he shed a tear as he left started to leave the Forge, giving up to create the Key. But slowly, the Flame began to act differently, making Hephaestus stop and turn to the Flame before his eyes went wide. "It's... it's working?" He asked before he went to the Flame to do the last bit of magic, but the key was still unstable. Hephaestus looked around, but had destroyed most of his stuff and had nothing to put in the Flame. The thing inside the Flame became more unstable, making Hephaestus desperate as he quickly improvised and just took some of his hair out and put it in the Flame.

Slowly the Flame became stable and inside it... something formed, making Hephaestus' smile grow. "It's working. It's finally working!"

But then... huge sparks of the flame went out and the Flame changed into different colors. Hephaestus didn't knew what was happening until the Flame went brighter and brighter and brighter! Until the flash was nearly blinding him. When the light went out and the Flame became its normal size again, Hephaestus saw that the Flame left something of it behind, beginning to form until it made... a baby's cry. The light went out and the from it took was left a baby child.

Hephaestus couldn't believe it, the Key was not only formed, it also took a life of its own, an infant baby girl. The Smith God carefully took it and held her on his big hands. The baby girl had brown hair and little bit of blond on her head before she opened her eyes, seeing Hephaestus. She smiled at him, making Hephaestus smile at her, too. He didn't know what he felt at that moment, but he was feeling like... he had just became a parent. He held her close and carefully rubbed her little belly, making her coo and giggle.

Then Hephaestus said with a fatherly smile. "You're going to need a name, huh? I'll call you... Pandora."

_**And so, on that day, 2 forms of life were brought into the world. 1, a daughter of Champions and 1, a daughter of a God. But both of the little girls were on different paths in their childhood. For Sylvia, she traveled across Greece with her mothers to serve the Gods of Olympus and being trained in combat, and it turned out she was just as strong as her mother, Calliope when she had asked her father Kratos to train her, even inheriting Alecto's unnatural strength. As for Pandora, because she was created by Hephaestus and not born in the natural way, most on Olympus, including the Gods, saw her as a 'thing' and not a real person. While this did hurt Pandora, Hephaestus was always there for her and grew to love her as his daughter, and Pandora grew to love Hephaestus as her father. But 1 day, these 2 girls destiny would entwin, creating an eternal bond so strong, nothing and no 1 would be able to break apart.**_


	11. The Power to kill a God part 1

**The Power to kill a God part 1**

It had been 8 years since the daughter of the Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen had been brought into the world. Little Sylvia, as they had named her, turned out to be quite the perfect blend of both of her mothers. She had inherited Calliope's dark raven hair and Alecto's natural pale skin. But her personality had been quite interesting as well. She had inherited Calliope's warrior spirit and need for protecting others, as well as Alecto's loving nature, as she loved her mothers greatly. When Sylvia was not fighting, her outfit was a long white/green dress and her fighting armor that of the Athens soldiers. Over the 1st years of her life, young Sylvia had been trained to fight alongside her parents and had been advancing quite fast in her fighting skills, thanks to having Lady Death and Alecto as her teachers, who had also taught her many other subjects as well, including a great talent for singing, which she did as a hobby, much to her mothers' joy.

And because Sylvia was so kind and helpful to the crew, they grew attached to the daughter of Calliope and Alecto, even the captain. The family had served the Gods for nearly 10 years while killing many of Ares' monsters and saving countless lives. But now, on this day, the Ghost of Sparta, the former Fury Queen and their daughter, would take the 1st steps to fulfilling their greatest desire: killing Ares.

Currently, a gigantic beast known as the Hydra had been attacking every single ship unlucky enough to cross its path and the Gods had called upon their 3 champions to finally put an end to its bloody rampages for good. Calliope, Alecto and young Sylvia were standing on the ruined ship of the Hydra's rampage, eager to kill the monster for good.

"Monster, we will send you back the the depths of Hades!" Sylvia yelled out, wanting the beast dead.

"Remember Sylvia, once we find a safe place for you, stay there and don't move. You are strong, sweetheart, but you're not skilled enough to fight a monster like this yet." Calliope told her daughter out of love and concern for her daughter.

"Your mommy is right, sweetheart, just kill as many of these creatures as you can, but leave the majority of them to us." Alecto added after her lover.

"Ok, mommies." Sylvia said with a nod as undead soldiers advanced on the family. While her mother's took out most of the soldiers, Sylvia killed a few of them herself, thanks to her training and her swords that Calliope had given her for a birthday present. A few more undead soldiers came up from below deck and tried to attack the family but we're quickly dealt with.

Calliope went to the deck door and opened it before the family jumped down, where Calliope opened a nearby chest before they moved through the hull of the ship, using their swords to clears the debris until 1 of the Hydra heads burst into the hull. Alecto pulled Sylvia back while Calliope used quick combo attacks to slash through the beast while avoiding its quick attacks until the Ghost of Sparta stunned the head enough to use her blades to knock the head into the walls before getting on the head and stabbing it through the eye, hurting it enough to make it retreat and unblock the family's way.

They walked on the wooden poles while watching their balance until they got to the other side and got outside, where a man in a cage was held. "The Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen. I know what the 2 of you have done. I would rather die than be saved by either of you!" He yelled, preferring to die than be saved by the Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen.

"We don't have time for this, baby. If he'd rather die than be saved by us, let him. We have a whole ship of people to save." Alecto said as she put a hand on her lover's shoulder.

"All right, baby. Come on Sylvia, let's continue forward." Calliope told her daughter gently.

"Ok mommy, just like you taught me: if someone doesn't want to be saved, then don't bother." Little Sylvia said while remembering a lesson that her mothers had taught her. The went to another ruined entrance of the ship where Calliope opened another chest before they advanced forward while clearing the debris until they got to the deck of the ship where people were running from Ares' flying monsters that the family quickly dealt with while avoiding harming the people until another Hydra head burst through the ship. While Sylvia and Alecto continued to kill the flying monsters, Calliope battled the Hydra head, hurting it enough to make it retreat back to where it came from.

Calliope lifted up a couple of doors to her right that revealed some chests that she opened before the family dove into the water. Calliope and Alecto had taught Sylvia to swim due to being at sea most of her life, so she was an excellent swimmer. The family swam forward before climbing up the netting to another part of the deck. They then killed a couple more undead soldiers before balancing across a set of narrow beams, where Calliope found and opened another chest before they finished their path to the other ship's deck.

More innocent people on the deck were taking cover from a row of archers firing at them. Sylvia got an idea and grabbed a nearby box and used her superhuman strength to kick it to the other side of the deck while using it to block the arrows. When the box was at the other side, Calliope and Alecto got to the next level and quickly killed the archers before helping their daughter up to the ledge. Calliope opened another chest before they went through an entrance and saw the Captain's cabin of the ship.

Calliope looked and saw that the next path they would have to take would lead directly to the Hydra. She turned to Sylvia band knelt down to her level. "Sylvia, sweetheart, you stay here. Your other Mommy and me have to kill this beast alone."

"Your mommy is right, sweetheart. Despite your skills, you're not ready to face a monster like this yet. There's no undead soldiers coming here, so you'll be much safer here." Alecto added after her lover, wanting their daughter safe.

"Okay, mommies, I'll stay here. But please be careful." Sylvia said as she hugged her mothers, not wanting to lose them.

"We'll be careful, sweetheart, just stay safe and hidden until we come back. If any soldiers come here, you know what to do." Calliope said before they both kissed Sylvia's forehead before she went to a place she could hide until they came back for her.

When Sylvia was safely hidden, Calliope and Alecto reluctantly went up ladder and then up a net, while fighting off a bunch of undead soldiers until they got to the very top of the mast and Calliope went to the left and opened another chest before Alecto flew with her lover to another ship. Calliope opened 2 more chests before they went into the hall of the ship and came upon a blue glowing doorway where the head of Poseidon appeared.

"Lord Poseidon." Calliope greeted coldly.

"Calliope and Alecto, before you proceed with your task, I have something to give you, Calliope. This beast, this Hydra, has been terrorizing my seas for far too long now. Your skills are admirable, but it will take much more than that to defeat this beast. You will need...the power of the Gods. Take this power and use it to crush your enemies." Poseidon said before he bestowed upon Calliope the Rage of Poseidon.

Suddenly, a few undead soldiers appeared but Calliope used her new power to kill them all with 1 attack, which thankfully didn't harm Alecto. After the soldiers were all defeated, the 2 lovers and parents advanced forward until they got outside again and Calliope opened 2 more chests before Alecto flew them both up to the ship's deck, where they saw the captain of the ship and 2 crew members fighting off the Hydra but we're losing badly, due to the larger Hydra head healing the smaller ones.

After the crew were all killed, the larger Hydra head swallowed the captain whole, but not before the 2 lovers saw that he had the key to his cabin around his neck. Calliope and Alecto saw the 2 blocks with sharp edges above the smaller Hydra heads and quickly got an idea. They quickly engaged the smaller Hydra heads, slashing them and greatly hurting them while avoiding their attacks until they were knocked unconscious, allowing the Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen to get on the boxes and bring the blocks down on the Hydra heads, pinning them to the deck but not killing them. The 2 lovers them flew up to the high platform where they engaged the larger Hydra head, avoiding its bite attacks and its large loud roar while Alecto smashed it with her swords while Calliope used the Rage of Poseidon to electrocute it, stunning it enough for Calliope to use her blades to smash the head into the mast. They repeated the process 2 more times until the mast was finally destroyed, leaving a sharp wooden pole and allowing Calliope to use her blades to impale the Hydra head on it until it got to the deck, preventing the head from escaping before it finally died, making the smaller Hydra heads explode. Calliope and Alecto quickly went inside the larger Hydra head's mouth and quickly found the captain, struggling to climb up from its throat. They tried to pull him up to save his life but he slipped from their grasp but the 2 lovers quickly grabbed his cabin key and a journal that had been in his belt. Alecto and Calliope looked at each other with remorse before they got out of the Dead Hydra's mouth.

"Well, we may not have been able to save the captain of the ship and many other innocent people, but at least they're avenged now that this fucking ugly freak is dead, baby."Alecto said with remorse for all the innocent people that died because of the Hydra.

"I know, baby, but now's not the time to mourn for them. Let's get back to our precious Sylvia. She must be getting worried about us." Calliope said, only thinking about their sweet little princess at the moment.

"Of course, baby. Let's go back to our little Sylvia." Alecto said before she goes with her lover in her arms back to the Captain's cabin. But when they got there, they saw that the door was broken down and that Sylvia was nowhere to be seen, much to both parents' great concern for their little princess.

**Earlier with Sylvia just as her mothers left to kill the Hydra**

The little Spartan warrior was still in her hiding place for a few minutes, worried about her mothers until she heard screaming coming from inside the Captain's cabin. "AAHHHHH! Please, help us! Get us out, please. Find the key! Find the key!" A woman yelled out in fear.

Sylvia knew she had to help the innocent women in the cabin, due to what her mother Calliope had always taught her and quickly ran to the door. When she tried to open the door, it was locked tight, despite her best efforts to open it. Suddenly, she heard undead moaning and terrified screaming coming from the cabin. At that moment, something within her snapped and her birthmark began to glow. "RRRRRRRRHHHHHH!" She yelled as she used her now unlocked Spartan Rage to break down the locked door before she ran through the hallway of the cabin and broke down the other door before seeing 3 undead soldiers walking towards the terrified women. Sylvia quickly jumped forward and battled the soldiers intensely before she killed the 1st soldier by stabbing it in the head, decapitating the 2nd soldier in a second and finally using her swords to slice the 3rd one in half lengthwise. When the soldiers were all dead, Sylvia looked at the women, who were shocked at what they saw. Seeing them all safe made Sylvia calm down as her birthmark lost its glow and she passed out, as she had never used her Spartan Rage before. 1 of the women walked up to Sylvia and took her in her arms before taking her outside just before Calliope and Alecto got back.

**At the present**

Calliope and Alecto saw the women coming out of the cabin with Sylvia in her arms, concerning the 2 mothers. "Sylvia! Sweetheart, are you alright?" Calliope said as she gently touched her daughter.

"What happened to our daughter?!" Alecto demanded, wanting to know what happened to her little princess.

"It's alright, Ex-Fury Queen. Your daughter is okay. In fact... she's the 1 who saved me and the others. Her birthmark was glowing when she killed those monsters and she looked like she was...lost in some kind of rage that she could not control. When the monsters were all dead and she saw that we were safe, her rage calmed down and her birthmark glow faded before she passed out." The woman revealed as she handed Sylvia to Calliope.

"So Sylvia has the rage of a Spartan as well, the same rage I do. I should have known that she'd inherit it. But since this was her 1st time using it, she passed like I did my 1st time. But over time, when she's older, she'll learn to control it as I have." Calliope explained as she looked at her passed out daughter before she saw that their ship was near.

"You all are the only survivors. Come aboard our ship and we'll take you away from here to Attica. That's where we're going." Alecto offered the survivors, making them nod before they boarded the ship and sailed away from the wreckages.

**A few hours later**

After Calliope and Alecto put Sylvia on her bed and got her comfortable, they read the ship's journal from the captain they tried to save, finding out that he was going to feed all those innocent people that Sylvia saved to the Hydra, making both women disgusted that they tried to save that asshole's life at first but we're now grateful he was dead in the stomach if the Hydra.

1 hour later, Sylvia woke up in her bed, with her mothers at her side. She immediately hugged them both, happy that they were alright. "Oh mommies, I was so worried you."

"It's alright, sweetheart, we're all safe now. The Hydra is dead and the seas are safe to sail once again." Calliope said with a smile as she rubbed her daughter's cheek.

"And the women you saved are on board, too, sweetie. They're very grateful that you saved them. And we're so very proud of you, too, sweet little princess." Alecto added as both proud parents gave their daughter a hug.

After Sylvia lied back down to sleep, Calliope and Alecto went to their hut and they got in their bed to get some rest as well after all they'd just went through. The next day, the family decided to use their free time to visit Attica for a few days. When they got there, Calliope and Alecto were hailed as heros by the citizens of the city, thanking them for saving them from the Persian army 8 years ago. The two lovers and their daughter were even invited to the governor's as honorary guests and spent a few days there, with Sylvia playing with the governor's children and telling them about her and her mothers' adventures, which excited them all. On the last day of their stay in Attica, the governor threw a party, with 2 sexy dancing women serving as the entertainment. Calliope and Alecto recognized them as the ones they had saved from the Persian king while they also remembered the promise the 2 lovers gave to them for a good fuck, which they could do now that Calliope wasn't pregnant anymore.

As the family was about to leave the next morning, the two sexy women met with the 2 lovers on board their ship, eager to have fun with the two heroines. But Calliope stated simply. "Not until tonight. Our daughter is on this ship as well and we don't want her to hear us."

"But don't worry, we'll have fun as soon as our little girl is asleep. But until then, you'll just have to wait a little longer. Alecto added after her lover. The two sexy women were a bit disappointed that they needed to wait a bit longer but they understood.

**Hours later**

As the sun was going down and they were in the middle of the sea, the ship was about to enter a storm. While some of the crew were occupying themselves with whatever they enjoyed the most, Sylvia was giving a new song to the crew.

"You know we can get away

Because I'm calling your name

Every day I feel this pain

But you just turn and walk away

No

I just can't keep hanging on to you and me

I just don't know what is wrong with you and me

_Touch me and then turn away_

_And put your hands into the flame_

_Tell me if you feel this pain_

_'Cause I don't wanna be a ball and chain_

_No_

_I just can't keep hanging on to you and me_

_I just don't know what is wrong_

_You've got a noose around my neck, but I'm still hanging on_

_We've nearly reached the finish line up in our marathon_

_I spat a verse, she sang a song_

_She broke my heart, I took some Gaviscon_

_I just can't keep hanging on to you and me_

_With you and me, with you and me"_

The crew always liked little Sylvia singing, even the two sexy women were impressed, so one of them said to Alecto "Wow. She's a very talented singer. You must be very proud to have such a daughter like her."

Alecto nodded with a smile and said. "I'm more than happy to have her as my child, and so is her birth mother."

"Indeed I am, baby, she's such a blessing." Calliope said with a fond smile as she listened to her daughter sing.

Sylvia didn't mind the 2 women being on the ship and being in their hut with them as she was used to her mothers taking 1 or 2 women with them on their journeys sometimes, but her mothers never told the reason why due to her being too young to understand, but they did tell her that they would be joining them for a special game that was only for adults, which the little girl accepted.

After a few hours, Sylvia was feeling tired and started to yawn. Calliope knew that it was time for her to sleep, she carried her to her hut and put her in her bed, making sure she was as comfortable as possible before closing the door on her way out. After that was done, Calliope and Alecto took the two sexy women to their hut to have their reward sex.

Once they were in the hut and the door was closed, the two sexy women started with stripping themselves before their champions before touching and kissing each other to turn Calliope and Alecto on as their tongues danced with each other and they tasted each other's saliva, which worked as the 2 lovers were getting wet from seeing this sexy display before they stripped out of their clothes until they were both completely naked and got on their bed.

When Calliope and Alecto lie on the bed, the 2 sexy women crawled onto their laps and start making out with their champions, by tongue kissing them and touching their breasts and pussies. "Oh fuck yeah! This feels so fucking good!" Alecto moaned as her woman licked and sucked on her breasts while fingering her pussy, allowing her women to do whatever she wanted to with her.

Calliope, on the other hand, was more dominant and took over her women by having sex with her, using the skills she learned by screwing other women in the past. The woman didn't mind Calliope being dominant with her, as she could understand that Alecto was the Ghost of Sparta's true love. "Oh yeah, my champion! Fuck me! Dominate me and use me for your pleasure!" The woman moaned as Calliope ate her out while rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples.

"Oh, I'll dominant you, sexy girl, but don't even think about trying to take control. I'm the more dominant when fucking other women besides my true love, Alecto." Calliope said in her dominant sexy voice before fingering her pussy.

After a few minutes of Calliope and Alecto pleasuring the 2 sexy women, they finally climaxed in the 2 lovers' mouths, sending their juices into them, which they drank every last drop of. They then switched with the women and both 69ed each other, eating the other out before they all climaxed. After that, Calliope and Alecto went pussy to pussy, making the two women to watch them. The two sexy women were so turned on by just watching their champions having sex that they masturbated themselves, wanting to have that kind of fun, too. When Calliope and Alecto had climaxed, they took the two sexy women and performed the pussy to pussy position to both of them, making them feel great pleasure as they all moaned loudly.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me, champion! Fuck me! Rub our pussies with yours and don't fucking stop for anything!" The 2 sexy women yelled out, not wanting the pleasure they were feeling to stop.

"Oh it won't stop. We're not done with either of you until we're both satisfied with the pleasure of this great foursome!" Calliope moaned out.

"So get ready for a long not of pleasurable fun, you 2, 'cause it's going to be a very long and sexy night!" Alecto added as she and her lover rubbed their pussies with the 2 women faster, making all 4 of them moan loudly as the only sounds they could her was their moans of pleasure and the squishing sound of their pussies rubbing together.

They had this foursome for many hours until they all fell asleep because of exhaustion, with the two sexy women cuddling to their champions. But

Calliope had trouble sleeping because she had another nightmare about her father's memories, when he killed her mother and when he was killed by her. She sat on the edge of the bed, nearly going crazy because of these damn memories of her father, and even after 10 years of loyal service to the Gods of Olympus, they still hadn't taken these memories out of her head.

"ATHENA!" Calliope screamed the name of the Goddess watching over them. On the deck of the ship, the statue of Athena was glowing, coming to life as Calliope marched forward it wearing only a coat with nothing underneath it. Calliope faced Athena's statue while it rained. "10 years Athena! Me and Alecto have served the Gods for 10 years! When will you guys finally forgive my lover of her sins and relieve me of these damn memories and nightmares!?"

Athena then told Lady Death that the Gods only require one last task from her and her Fury lover. "We understand your troubles, Calliope. The Gods request only 1 final task of you and Alecto. Your greatest challenge awaits... in Athens. Where even now, my brother, Ares lays siege." Calliope was surprised after Athena told her that her greatest enemy is now in Athens. "Athens is on the verge of destruction. It is the will of Ares, that my great city falls. Zeus has forbidden the Gods from waging war on each other. That is why it must be you, Calliope and Alecto. Only a mortal and a Fury have a chance at defeating Ares.

Calliope's anger rose as she held her fist tight. Finally after so many years, she will finally have her revenge on the God that ruined her life and had taken everything from her. Then she tried calmly asking Athena. "And after we've killed flame hair, then the sins of Alecto will be forgiven, and these memories will be taken out of my head?"

For a few seconds, Athena was quiet but then she answered. "Complete this final task, Lady Death and all the sins your lover has done and the past that consumes you will be forgiven. Have faith Calliope, the Gods do not forget those who come to their aid." That was when her statue didn't glow anymore.

Alecto, being woken up by Calliope's reaction, came on deck shortly after Athena's statue glowed no more. Calliope, being nearly soaking wet, turned and looked at her lover determined, saying. "The Gods have only one final task, babe. They need us... to kill Ares."

Alecto was surprised to hear that, but then she looked determined as well, being ready to finally got rid of the man that had hurt her lover to many times and troubled both of them for too long. "Where is he now?"

"In Athens, he and his minions are laying siege on the city. We have to help them."

Alecto nodded, but then she held Calliope's cheeks. "Then we will go, but first, you need to rest, baby." Calliope didn't object and went back inside their hut to sleep, but not before ordering the ship's captain to set sail for Athens.

Their ship arrived at the coast close to Athens early in the morning. Calliope and Alecto had already prepared themselves as neither of them had slept much. The 2 sexy women wanted to stay a bit longer and have some more pleasure, but Calliope insisted that they needed to get ready. Not much later, Calliope went to Sylvia's hut. She saw her still peacefully sleeping on her bed. Calliope smiled a bit as she crouched close to her and shook her carefully, whispering. "Sylvia... wake up."

Sylvia growled a bit and she woke up, rubbing her eyes. "Hmmm?"

"Get yourself dressed. We have to get ready, sweetheart."

Slowly little Sylvia's eyes opened and asked her mother, still sleepy. "For what, mommy?"

"For facing Ares." Calliope answered.

This made Sylvia more awake now before she nodded and went out of bed to prepare herself. Calliope helped her daughter to get her gear. Even though she and Alecto had taught their daughter many fighting skills, both knew Sylvia wasn't ready yet for any big fighting. However, Calliope had taught Sylvia a few tricks to defend herself, should it come to that.

**_And with that, Calliope and her family left the rotting body of the Hydra behind and set sail, to where their greatest challenge awaited: in the ancient city of Athens._**

When the ship docked at the Gates of Athens, the family was preparing to leave the ship. Sylvia walked up to the statue of Athena before it glowed and spoke to the little girl. "Stay safe, young Sylvia. For great dangers lie ahead of you."

Sylvia nodded, showing that she understood before walking up to her mothers as they got off the ship and went through the docks, Calliope and Alecto took care of most of the monsters, for they were better armed and experienced. Sylvia kept her distance while her mothers killed most of the monsters but a few of them recognized the little girl and tried to capture her while her mothers were distracted from fighting with the rest of the monsters, but Sylvia, being a skilled warrior herself, quickly decapitated them.

When the monsters were dead, the family ran through the docks while Calliope opened the chests around the area before eventually getting to an elevator and going to the 2nd level, where 2 Minotaurs killed 2 soldiers before advancing on the family. Sylvia kept her distance, as she wasn't skilled enough to take on Minotaurs yet. Calliope and Alecto quickly killed the 2 monsters before they moved forward, with Calliope opening another chest before the family took the elevator to the 3rd level to the ruined gate of Athens, where 2 soldiers behind it were shortly killed by Ares' minions. 2 Cyclops with a mace for a right arm appeared and Alecto and Calliope fought and killed them using quick combos while avoiding their attacks and quickly killed a 3rd while Sylvia kept her distance.

After the Cyclops were all dead, Calliope opened the chests in the area before the family went through an open doorway to the right and entered a room with huge boxes. Calliope quickly destroyed the wooden ones, the 1 to the far end of the room revealing an entrance to another room, while Sylvia got on Alecto's back. The family climbed to the top while Calliope opened the chests around the area before they made it to the next room, allowing Sylvia to get off her other mother's back before they all went into the next room with a glowing doorway similar to the 1 on the family's ship.

They went to the doorway where the head of Aphrodite appeared. "Hello, Aphrodite." Alecto said with a glare.

"Calliope and Alecto, the Gods are impressed with your progress and your daughter's as a warrior, but your current skills won't be enough to stop the minions of Ares. I offer you both the power to freeze your enemies where they stand." The Goddess of Love, Lust and Sex said before a Gorgon appeared into the room. "Medusa, Queen of the Gorgons. Bring me her head, and I'll grant you her power."

"Calliope, let me handle Medusa, you and Sylvia stay back and keep your eyes closed." Alecto told her lover, wanting her and her little warrior princess safe.

Calliope nodded before taking Sylvia and covering them both with her cape before Alecto began to fight with Medusa, avoiding her stone gaze as much as she could while using the Apollo's Ascension, followed by Apollo's Offense while in air that Calliope had taught her when they 1st began serving the Gods. In a matter of minutes, Alecto ripped Medusa's head off before presenting it to Aphrodite as 3 Minotaurs appeared.

"Freeze them all to earn the power of Medusa, Alecto." Aphrodite instructed the ex Fury Queen, making her do just that as all 3 Minotaurs were quickly turned to stone by Medusa's head before Calliope shattered them all with her blades. "Go forth, Calliope, Alecto and little Sylvia. Go forth in the name of Olympus." Aphrodite said before granting the family passage through the doorway.

"This power will come in great handy, baby. Now we can deal with our enemies much easier and faster, especially the very big ones." Calliope said with a smirk, knowing that with the power of Medusa, the family would be able to deal with their enemies much easier and faster now.

"Indeed baby, because we only need to use it to deal with the biggest ones, that way Sylvia will be a little safer now. But a Gorgon's power won't work on their own kind, so we'll have to kill the Gorgons the old fashioned way." Alecto reminded her lover, knowing that even with the Queen of Gorgon's power, using it on other Gorgons wouldn't work as they were immune to it.

"So other Gorgons are immune to the stone gaze power, mommies?" Sylvia asked with curiosity.

"That's right, our little warrior princess. Remember what we taught you about Gorgons; that its stone can freeze any creature except their own kind. So you must avoid the gaze at all costs and let us take care of the Gorgons." Calliope instructed her daughter as she stroked her hair, along with Alecto.

"Ok mommy, I'll stay away from the Gorgons and just kill a few monsters like you and mama told me." Sylvia said sweetly while hugging her mothers.

The family went through the doorway and down the hallway where a few of Ares' soldiers appeared but Calliope killed them all with her Rage of Poseidon attack before they climbed up the ladder and turned the crossbow around with a lever and Alecto fired it, destroying the wooden door before Calliope turned the crossbow to the left and fired it at the cracked wall, destroying it and revealing another chest that the Ghost of Sparta opened, along with the other chests in the area before they went down the hallway and went right and climbed up another ladder and dealt with a few soldiers before Sylvia climbed up Alecto's back, allowing the family to climb the walls to the other side while killing the soldiers that tried to stop them, where Calliope pushed down a giant statue, providing them with a way to advance further. Alecto flew her family safely back down to where they entered the building and they climbed up another ladder above the statue head, where Calliope dealt with a few Gorgons with the Rage of Poseidon before the 2 lover went up to the 2nd level and Calliope fought with a Gorgon while Alecto used the Head of Medusa to kill the Minotaurs before Sylvia climbed up the building and rejoined her mothers before Alecto flew them to the top roof and they killed a few soldiers before Calliope fired the crossbow, creating a rope for them to go across the huge gap to the other side. While Sylvia was on Alecto's back, her parents crossed the rope while dealing with a few soldiers until they got to the other side and Alecto hovered them down safely inside the building they were in before, only now they were on the other side of the metro door, which Calliope opened before Alecto turned the crossbow and Sylvia fired it at the 2nd wooden door, letting 3 Minotaurs out. Alecto quickly used Medusa's head to turn them to stone before Calliope shattered them. After they were all dead, the family climbed down the ladder and crossed a bridge before stepping on a platform that began to glow before the Oracle of Athens appeared before them.

"Do not fear, Calliope, Alecto and little Sylvia, I am the Oracle of Athens, here to help the 3 of you defeat Ares. Find my temple to the east. And there, I will show you how to defeat a God. The Oracle said before her projection disappeared.

The family got to the other side of the bridge and saw none other than the 1 that had caused them all so much pain and had ruined Calliope's life: the God of War Ares, on the battlefield in the city in his giant form, terrorizing the city and killing its people. Both Calliope and Alecto looked to him with hatred, but Sylvia was more scared than she had ever been in her whole life. Despite having her mothers at her side and being trained to fight, she was unprepared for what was going to happen when they finally face Ares.

Her mothers noticed that their daughter was afraid and knelt down to her level. "Sylvia, sweetie, are you afraid?" Alecto asked sweetly to her daughter.

"Yes mama, I'm...just scared of what's going to happen when we finally face Ares. I mean, he is the God of War and has much more experience than all 3 of us combined. What if we can't defeat him?" Sylvia asked as she held her mothers tightly while admitting that she was terrified.

"It's alright, sweetheart. It's only natural to feel scared, especially when you're about to face seemingly impossible odds, but remember what we've always told you: as long as we're here, we will never, ever let anything happen to you." Calliope said soothingly, reminded her little warrior princess that as long as she and Alecto were alive, nothing bad would ever happen to her. Sylvia nodded and the family kept moving before looking at Ares 1 more time with hate.

The family went to the left and went through a gateway that shut after a fireball hit it and saw a pressure pad that opened the next gate in the room, along with 2 Minotaurs, which Alecto quickly turned to stone as soon as they both stepped on the pad, opening the gate. After Calliope opened another chest, the family went through the gate and headed back out to the main road. Where a number of enemies tried to attack them, but all failed and we're killed. When Calliope was distracted by killing some archers, 1 Gorgon tried to turn Sylvia to stone but she quickly closed her eyes before Alecto saved her just in time. The family continued down the main road before they destroyed the road block while Alecto turned 2 Minotaurs to stone before they all swinged on 2 ropes to get across the canyon, with Sylvia swinging 2nd because it was safer that way. When the family got across the canyon, they continued forward and got to Athens Town Square.

After going up the stairs, a barrier appeared in 4 Cyclops attack while innocent people were running for their lives. While Sylvia was trying to get the people to safety, her mothers fought with the Cyclops, with Alecto using Medusa's head and Calliope using the Rage of Poseidon and her blades to kill them until they were all dead, making the barriers disappear. The family went through the building to the left and Calliope opened the hidden chests before they saw a woman running through the building. They followed her through the building to the upper floor all the way outside and jumped across the gap before going into the building and up the stairs where the woman was standing and walked up to her.

"I know who you 2 are and what you've been doing, champions. I've heard of your reputation." She said as she reached for the key and gave it to Sylvia. "Perhaps this will help you move further into Athens and hopefully, Ares will be stopped." She said with a smile as she rubbed the little girl's hair, making her smile before an arrow went through her chest as she stood up and she fell off the balcony, dying from impact.

"No!" Sylvia yelled as she tried to save the woman but was held back by her mothers.

"Sylvia, there's nothing we can do for her!" Calliope said with regret as she hugged her daughter close to her.

"But we can't let her death be for nothing. We have to use the key and advance further. It's the only way this can stop." Alecto added after her lover, wanting this to finally end.

Sylvia wiped her tears away and looked at the women 1 more time before they went to the right and saw a wooden door that Sylvia unlocked with the key before opening it and the family went inside it and saw that they were on the other side of the cage in the town square that Calliope quickly opened before the family moved forward down the hallway to another date that Alecto opened and they got to the rooftops of Athens.

As the family climbed up on the rooftops, they stopped to save the soldiers from being slaughtered by Ares' minions but couldn't save all of them and watched as Ares entered the city. They dealt with a few more minions, including a few more wraiths and 2 cyclops and when they were all dead, Calliope found a secret ledge and opened another chest before the family went back the way they came and went through the doorway at the base of the stairs and turned left outside to find another chest that Calliope opened before they can upon a walkway that was broken off, revealing a large open chasm.

After Sylvia got on Alecto's back, the family jumped across to the nearest platform and jumped onto the ivy covered pillar ahead. Once on the pillar, they climbed right until they followed the ivy to the bottom of the pillar. From the bottom, the family started moving left around the outside of the pillar to reach the patch of ivy that was facing the nearby balcony. From there, they jumped to the balcony and fought off the wraiths that appeared before continuing through the hall behind to kill the archers on the next balcony. Calliope kicked the wooden bridge down before they returned to the first pillar and crawled around to the other side of it before jumping backwards to grab ahold of a second pillar before crawling around it and jumping to the landing on the other side and took the path to the left, following the arching walkway that led under a few archers. But during all this, the feeling of being hopeless had finally caught up with Sylvia. After seeing so much suffering and destruction across Athens then she had ever seen before, she was starting to feel traumatized after seeing so many awful things

When they entered the building, the family looked to the left is a large bow and arrow mechanism that they knew would be useful and shoved it to the next room where Calliope opened the 1st door to the left and killed a few undead soldiers with the Rage of Poseidon before Alecto and Sylvia put the bow and arrow on a turning mechanism before Calliope pulled the lever once before Alecto pushed the crossbow off, allowing Calliope to pull the lever again so it wouldn't turn into the same direction before Alecto pushed the crossbow back on and Sylvia pulled the lever to make the arrow point to the wooden door on the far end of the room before Sylvia shot the arrow at it, allowing the family to go down the hallway to the next room and to a glowing doorway that Calliope walked up to before Zeus' head appeared.

"Lord Zeus." Calliope greeted as Alecto and Sylvia bowed.

"Calliope, you and your family grow stronger as your journey continues. But if you are to succeed in your quest, you will need my aid. I offer you the power of the greatest of all the Gods: the father of Olympus, the power of Zeus. Take this weapon, Calliope, and use it to defeat your enemies." The King of the Gods said before bestowing Calliope with Zeus' Fury. "Go forth, Calliope, Alecto and Sylvia. Go forth in the name of Olympus." Zeus said before he granted the family passage through the doorway.

The family went through the doorway and back outside of the building where the Ghost of Sparta used her new attack to kill the archers on the roof before they went to the right and went up a ladder to the rooftops, where Calliope and Alecto dealt with a few Minotaurs and Harpys before Calliope opened the chests around the area before Alecto destroyed a stone wall before Sylvia got on her back and they jumped on ivy that led to the next rooftop where they went up a ramp and saw a man holding a lever that extended the bridge.

"You! We must get across! Let go of the lever and extend the bridge!" Calliope told the scared man.

"No! I won't let them get me! They won't get across! These monsters… I won't let them get me!" The man said, scared like a maniac.

"What do we do, Mommies? We won't be able to get across as long as he holds that lever." Sylvia said in anger at the cowardly man.

Calliope sighed before she signaled Alecto to cover their daughter's eyes, which she did before Lady Death reluctantly used Zeus' fury to kill the scared man, releasing the lever and extending the bridge. The family crossed the bridge and went inside the building where Calliope opened 2 more chests before they ran through the hallway where Calliope used the Rage of Poseidon to kill a few wraiths and the advanced forward and went down an elevator and saw the Oracle, standing on the other side of the building on a staircase.

Calliope called out to the Oracle. "Oracle!"

She turned and ran to them. "Calliope! Alecto! Praise Athena you have arrived!" But then, she was being taken by Ares' minions.

"Leave her alone!" Sylvia yelled, but the monsters ignored her and took the Oracle with them.

The Oracle begged the champions to save her. "No No.. Calliope, Alecto! You must find me! You must find me, Athens depends on it!"

The family knew the Oracle was their only hope at killing Ares and that they had to save her. They balanced across the shattered bridge to the other side and ran up the stairs then continued up the mountain path. Along the way, they run into a few undead soldiers that they quickly killed before continuing down the path all the way to the Oracle's Temple.

They crossed over the lengthy bridge to the courtyard ahead, where they saw the Oracle still in Ares' minions' hands. A barrier surrounded the area and were forced to face off against harpys and gorgons, which Sylvia avoided and let her mothers kill them all. When they were all dead, the barriers disappeared.

When the family went to the stairs, they saw a gravedigger digging a grave. "Hahahahahaha. Good, my child. Athena has chosen wisely. I knew it was so."

"Who are you?" The Ghost of Sparta asked, demanding to know who this gravedigger was.

"So, Calliope, you have the Blades. Skin as lake as the moon and Eve the ex Fury Queen at your side. Maybe Athens will survive at that. Hahahaha. But be careful, Calliope, I don't want you dying before I'm done with this grave." The Gravedigger said before returning to his work.

"A grave...in the middle of a battle? Who will occupy it, old man?" Alecto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Calliope will, Alecto. Oh I've got a lot of digging to do indeed. All will be revealed in good time. And when all hope seems lost, Lady Death, I will be there to help you and your family." The Gravedigger said with a look that Sylvia didn't like.

The family walked away and into the temple but Sylvia looked at the Gravedigger with distrust because she could feel that something wasn't right about him. The family went through the hallway and into a room where Harpys came out of the walls. While Sylvia kept her distance, her parents used the statues on the ledge on the far end of the room to block the holes to keep the harpys in the walls. Alecto opened the cage on the left part of the room and the family went to the 2nd floor and balanced across the crumbling rafters to reach the other side of the hall while Calliope opened the chests around the area before they went through the hallway where they killed a few of Ares' soldiers before the family got to the outside balcony where they saw Ares harpys try to drop the Oracle to her death but she caught a rope in time but was slipping slowly.

"Calliope. Alecto, help!" She called out to her champions. Alecto quickly flew up to the Oracle and quickly caught her before she slipped from the rope.

**_And with that act, Calliope and Alecto set in motion the events that would change their lives forever and eventually change the course of the entire world._**

"Are you alright, Oracle?" Calliope asked as she and their daughter joined Alecto.

"I am, Calliope. But I'm afraid you're too late. Athens is almost destroyed...or is it Athens you have come to save?" The Oracle asked before she put her hands on Calliope's head and looked into her soul, seeing her memories and the memories of her father. After seeing her memories and all she had to endure throughout her whole life, the oracle was shocked after seeing all of it as she is go of the Ghost of Sparta. "By the Gods! You... have suffered so much."

"Stay out of my head!" Calliope yelled to the oracle, not wanting to bring those awful memories of herself and her father up.

The oracle warned the Ghost of Sparta. "Choose your enemies wisely, Calliope. Your brute strength, and that of your lover's will not be enough to destroy Ares."

"Then how can we destroy him?" Calliope asked after calming down.

The Oracle then told the family of the thing that will help them to destroy the God of War for good as she used her magic to open the gate where one could enter the desert of Lost Souls. "Only one item in the world will allow you to defeat a God... The Box of Chaos. Which lies far beyond the walls of Athens. Hidden by the Gods across the dessert to the east. But be warned, Lady Death, many have gone in search of the Box of Chaos, none have returned."

Both Calliope and Alecto had heard tales about the dessert of lost Souls, where anyone who went there never returned. The Ghost of Sparta knew that it was all too dangerous for their daughter to go to. Calliope then looks at Alecto and said. "I will go alone, Alecto. You stay here with Sylvia."

But Alecto protested against this. "What? No! I'm going with you Calliope!"

"Alecto, listen. The Desert of lost Souls is too dangerous for Sylvia, and one of us needs to stay behind to take care of her to make sure Ares doesn't get to her."

Alecto sighed, knowing that her lover was right. She then nodded and said. "Alright, but at least let me and Sylvia come with you to the gate."

"Okay." Calliope said with a smile, wanting to at least let her lover and daughter see her off. They then moved together with their daughter through the Sewers of Athens where the gate to the dessert was, slaughtering many monsters in their way while Calliope opened more chests along the way.

When they made it to the opened gate that led to the Dessert of lost Souls, the two lovers gave each other a passionate kiss before saying goodbye. "Please be careful, my love." Alecto said softly.

"I will, baby, I promise." Calliope then knelt down to Sylvia as she saw tears come from her little girl's eyes. Calliope wiped away the tears and smiled at her. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't be long gone." She said before kissing her little warrior princess on the forehead and then slowly departed. As the Ghost of Sparta then ran into the Dessert of lost Souls, some tears fell from her eyes, as she had to leave her lover and daughter behind to face whatever lies ahead...alone.

**There you go, my friends, the chapter is finally complete. Next will be Calliope's journey through the Temple of Chaos and it will be a very long 1. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	12. The Power to kill a God part 2

**This is gonna be a really long chapter, so I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**The Power to kill a God part 2**

As Calliope entered the Desert of Lost Souls, she thought of her Alecto and Sylvia, wanting to have them with her right now but she knew that she had to get the Box of Chaos alone. Once she wiped her tears away, she went through the strong winds of sand and saw a statue of Athena that was glowing. "What is it, Athena? I'm not in the mood for your games right now." The Ghost of Sparta said with an angry face.

"Calliope, the journey forward will not be easy, but you must complete it if you are to have any hope of saving Athens."

"The Oracle told us of the Box of Chaos. Is it real?" Calliope asked, having heard about the legendary box but never thinking that it could actually be real.

"The Box does exist. It is the most powerful weapon a mortal can wield. Athena said, confirming that the Box of Chaos was indeed real.

"And with that Box, I can finally kill that bastard Ares?"

"With the Box, many things become possible, and so it is hidden well, far beyond the desert of Lost Souls. There is safe passage through the desert sands but only those who hear and follow the Sirens' song will discover it. You must find the Sirens, Calliope. Only they can guide you to Cronos, the Titan." Athena advised, while also revealing that the Titan King himself was alive.

"The Titan King himself? I thought Zeus banished all the Titans to Tartarus?" Calliope, remembering that she saw some of the Titans in Tartarus, despite feeling deep pity for them to be in torment like that and wondering what they did to deserve it.

"He did, but Zeus had a far worse punishment for Cronos. He has commanded him to wonder the desert endlessly with the Temple of Chaos chained to his back, until the sands rip the very flesh from his very bones." Athena answered while also revealing the punishment Zeus had for the Titan King. "Stay true to the song of the Sirens, Calliope. Your journey begins here. Prey it leads you back to Athens before it's too late." She said before the statue didn't glow anymore.

Calliope then went through the desert and searched through dense sandstorms to locate the sirens, relying almost entirely on her sense of hearing for guidance, finding some chests in the area and opening them all. The Ghost of Sparta found 1 of the Sirens, using light combos to slash it with until she killed it by breaking her back, causing its soul to go to the doorway to the north, showing the way out of the storm. Calliope then looked for the other 2 sirens and found them...with Minotaur bodyguards. Lady Death knew this would not be easy until she felt something strapped to her: Medusa's head.

"How did-? Wait... Alecto." Calliope said to herself with a smile, knowing that her lover must have secretly put the head of the Gorgon' Queen on her outfit to make her fights much easier. The Ghost of Sparta then used Medusa's head to freeze the minotaurs and smashed them to pieces before killing the other sirens, causing the doorway to the north to open.

Calliope went to the doorway and went inside the ruined building and went through the hallway into a room with a large conveyor belt below. She dropped down to the conveyor belt and lifted open a nearby door to reveal a small stone box before undead soldiers appeared but Calliope quickly killed them and moved the stone box to the left end of the conveyor belt before jumping up to the upper ledge and continued forward through the hallway and saw a stone picture of the Gods approaching the great Chief Architect, Pathos Verdes III on the left side and a picture of Cronos with the temple chained to his back crawling through the desert on the right.

"So he's the one the Gods wanted to build the Temple of Chaos. I wonder how many years it took for him and all the other people with him to finally finish it?" Calliope asked herself, knowing that it must have taken the great architect to build that temple.

The Ghost of Sparta then went outside and blew the horn at the end of the platform to clear away a heavy sandstorm ahead before she ran the cleared path. When she reached the upper platform, she fought with 3 sirens simultaneously, using 2 hit light combos and blocking their attacks immediately afterward before using Poseidon's Rage to finish off the sirens quickly. When the sirens were dead, Calliope blew on the horn to call forth Cronos, who came to her in a matter of minutes, with a pained look on his face.

_"I don't know what you and your kind did to anger Zeus so much, Cronos but being chained like that and being forced to wander around this desert endlessly is just wrong and cruel. But unfortunately, there's nothing I can do to even ease your pain by even a little bit." _Calliope thought with pity at seeing Cronos suffering like this for whatever reason Zeus felt was wrong. But unfortunately, Calliope knew that there was nothing she could do to help him at least ease his pain before she swinged on the chain hanging from the temple before beginning to climb up on giant rock to reach the top.

**_Cronos, the last of the mighty Titans, emerged from the desert sands. On his back, the Temple of Chaos waited, massive and patient, ready to challenge all who went in search of its most guarded treasure. For half a day, Calliope climbed and while it almost took its toll on her, the thought of Alecto and Sylvia gave her the strength and will to continue. The Ghost of Sparta knew that she would either find the Box of Chaos or die in the temple, never to return to the world of men and most importantly, her lover and daughter._**

After Calliope reached the entrance of the Temple, she saw a disfigured man burning bodies before he saw her and spoke. "So, you think you can conquer the Temple of the Gods do you?"

"Nothing will stand in my way of claiming the power to destroy Ares, once and for all!" Calliope says angry and determined to the disfigured Body Borner, who just rolled his eyes.

"It's never been done you know. Sooner or later, the Harpies will bring what's left of you, back for me to burn." At that moment, one Harpy brought another dead body to throw in the pyre. The Body Burner walked to Calliope saying. "The Gods hid the Box of Chaos in here so no mortal would ever claim its power. And yet, year after year I open the gate for more and more soldiers and place more and more bodies on these pyres. So many men have tried, and so many have failed, either for good or evil. You will be no exception, even if you are a woman. If I were you, I'd leave now."

But just before Calliope could get more angry and demand that the Body Burner to open the gate for her, he said while shrugging. "But I can see you are determined. Very well."

After the Body Burner had commanded the Harpies to open the gate for her, he continued in a mocking voice like he had to everyone who came before Calliope. "May the Gods grant you strength to conquer the perils that lay before you. Good luck, Spartan."

But before continuing, Calliope looked to the disfigured man and felt some pity for him and wondered how he ended up like this. The Body Burner noticed it and told her how he ended like this and why he now must burn all the bodies of the man that failed the trials. "I know, my... somewhat dishevelled state is disgusting. I was the first to attempt the Temple and the first to die. The Gods punished me for my failure and now I must tend to all who have followed me and perished, but these 'fallen heroes' are to be used as new monsters for the temple, making it more and more harder for every new man... or in your case, women to finish the trials."

But this was not going to stop Calliope, she was going inside and was going to get the Box of Chaos, by any means necessary. She jumped down to the clearing where the gate was located and 2 cyclops appeared but the Ghost of Sparta quickly used Medusa's head to freeze them before smashing them to pieces before going through the gate. Lady Death then went up the stairway and opened 2 more chests before pulling the lever at the center of the platform to open the large doorway. When she stepped into the hall and was attacked by a pack of wraiths and archers but she fought them off by killing the archers 1st before using Poseidon's Rage on the wraiths before reading a journal entry of Pathos Verdes III, how be was approached by Zeus and commanded to build the Temple of Chaos and that only one hero would solve its puzzles and fight off its dangers while all others would meet their doom.

"And I have a feeling that this is only the 1st of his journals that are scattered across this temple." Calliope said to herself before going to the nearby door that opened up and entered the Rings of Chaos.

Calliope ran around the ring hall until she reached the far end of it and went through a doorway on the right that led to a brief obstacle course. Lady Death dodged between the slamming spiked walls by waiting for them to pull apart and quickly rolled past them and entered the next where she quickly killed a group of archers on the far side of it before gathering the items in the room before pulling the lever at the end of the room, making a crank come down in the ring hall and the spiked walls to pull apart for good. Calliope went back to the ring hall and operated the crank until she saw a doorway with a glowing light and ran up to it before seeing the head of Artemis appeared.

"Artemis." Calliope greeted.

"Calliope. The Gods demand more from you. You have learned to use the Blades of Chaos well, but they alone will not be enough to complete your task. I offer you the very blade I used to slay a Titan. Take this weapon, Calliope and use it to defeat your enemies." She said before the blade appeared and Calliope took it, finding it easy to carry despite its size. "Go forth, Calliope. Go forth in the name of Olympus." She finished before the doorway opened.

"Quite the big Blade but if it gives me a chance to get this task done, I'll take it." Calliope said with admiration for the blade. She went through the hallway and came into a large room where undead soldiers and Gorgons appeared. Calliope used her new weapon to kill them with ease while avoiding the Gorgons' stone gaze until they were all dead. The Ghost of Sparta went to the far end of the room and went up a broken set of stairs where she used Zues' Fury to kill the archers on the other side of the platform before killing some undead soldiers with Artemis' blade and balanced across the beam to reach the other side of the room where she pulled the lever to lower down a long rope into the abyss below.

Calliope ran to the ledge and slid down the rope into the pit below and climbed a rope across the chasm while killing a few soldiers and seeing many normal soldiers and undead soldiers fighting each other. As much as Calliope wanted to help, she knew that she didn't have any time to and proceeded forward and picked up the Shield of Hades. But when she did, a few undead soldiers appeared but Calliope killed them all with Poseidon's Rage and the Blade of Artemis before opening 2 more chests before jumping back to the ledge, climbing back up the rope and entering the hall to the right where she killed a couple of Gorgons before moving a block of wood to the room on the left side of the hallway and close to a rotating door before using it to push the pressure switch to rotate the door and quickly rolling into it to get to the other side where armored undead soldiers tried to attack her but Lady Death used her Blade of Artemis to kill them before opening the 3 chests in the room before climbing up the ladder to reach the upper level of the previous room. Calliope balanced across the beam to reach 2 hidden chests that she opened before getting the Shield of Zeus before dropping back down to the floor of the room and inserting both shields into the door on the far back of the room to open it.

After the door was opened, she ran down the newly opened hallway and climbed the ladder at the top, following the path she entered a large room with spinning buzzsaws that lined the floor. Calliope used careful timing to get past the buzzsaws to reach the doorway on the right side of the room before heading down the hall and smashing through the wall where she killed 3 undead soldiers before reaching a long hall with spiked walls and a conveyor belt. The Ghost of Sparta used very careful timing to get past the spiked walls because of the conveyor belt and when she reached the far end of the hall to a cliffside area, Calliope climbed the mountain face and fought off a bunch of undead soldiers as she made her way around the cliffs while finding a pair of hidden chests that she opened. When Lady Death reached the landing, she found a chest and opened it, along with a lever. She pulled the lever to drop a chain before entering the room ahead. The room was filled with undead soldiers and sirens, but she killed all of them with her the Plume of Prometheus attack and the Rage of Poseidon to kill them all, making the magic barrier on the far end will disappear before she went to the platform and grabbed the handle.

Calliope went back the way she came and jumped onto the long chain she previously dropped before climbing the chain to the top to open 2 chests before riding the chain down to ground level. She ran down the hall to the left to backtrack a bit and found a part of the walkway with a broken railing before jumping over the gap in the floor to reaching a hidden area with 2 more chests that she opened before jumping back to the main walkway and running through the spiked walls again to return to the room with the spinning buzzsaws. Lady Death used careful timing to get to the 2 levers in the room and once they were both pulled, she ran to the doorway to enter the next hall and slid along the wall on the right to reach the other side and lifted the door to enter the room with undead soldiers and minotaurs. Calliope killed the archers 1st before using Medusa's head to freeze the minotaurs and smashed them before killing the rest of the soldiers. When all are dead, Calliope ran behind the Atlas statue and picked up the Muse Key from the chest as well as placed the handle she previously grabbed in the divot in front of Atlas statue, allowing her to move the globe above Atlas' head.

Once she did that, Calliope headed to the upper level and opened a few more chests before pulling the nearby lever, making the wooden rod on the back wall push the globe to the door, breaking it down and clearing the way for the Ghost of Sparta. Calliope jumped down to the lower level and went outside through the doorway, opening another chest before crossing a walkway with a coffin at the end and another one of Pathos Verdes' journal that revealed that the person in the coffin was his youngest son, who died in service to the Gods to build the Temple, saddening Calliope.

"I have a feeling that this is only the 1st coffin I'll find around this temple." The Ghost of Sparta said to herself sadly before opening the coffin and reluctantly taking the son's skull, as it was the key to unlocking the door in the Rings of Chaos. The coffin platform moved forward to reveal a tunnel entrance that Calliope jumped into before running through the large tunnel and seeing a massacred pile of human soldier bodies, making the Ghost of Sparta see another painful memory of her long dead father.

**_The wrecked bodies of those who had gone in search of the Box of Chaos lay before her. And at once, Calliope knew who was responsible, for this was not the 1st time she had seen the death that Ares and his minions had left in their wake. The memories of her father, Kratos allowed her to see what he experienced 1st hand when he was alive. Kratos, the youngest and boldest captain of the Spartan army, had inspired fierce loyalty in his men, and it had always been enough to carry them through any battle... until that fateful day they faced the barbarians. The Barbarians, numbed in the thousands, fought Kratos and the Spartan army... without mercy. The battle lasted mere hours and even the discipline and training of the Spartans did little to break the tide of the merciless barbarians. The soldiers faced a massacre... while their young captain faced the end of his brilliant career and his life. But to Kratos, victory was worth any price...even his life. As the Barbarian King was about to deliver the final blow, Kratos had called to Ares, making an oath to him that if the God of War would destroy his enemies...he would give him his soul. But that desperate call for and... would prove to be Kratos' downfall...and would come to haunt his only child...for the rest of her days. _**

"By the Gods, father, why did you do it?" Calliope asked herself with pity for her father, still to this day, not understanding how her father would favor victory over dying with honor at the cost of his soul and starting the chain of events that changed her life forever.

Calliope went to the end of the tunnel and opened another chest before opening the door and entering the room that she previously pulled the lever to stop the spiked walls. Calliope went through the hallway and dealt with a few undead soldiers with the Blade of Artemis before re-entering the Rings of Chaos and inserted the Architect's Son's head into the skull on the wall within the ring to open up a doorway to a second Ring. When she entered the Ring, she ran from the giant roller until she saw a set of stairs and quickly went up before waiting for the roller to get close enough to jump on it. Calliope ran clockwise until she saw a ladder and jumped on it, making it to down and a trap door to open up on the floor for the roller to fall into before closing back up again. The Ghost of Sparta climbed the ladder to the upper level where she opened more chests and followed the path upstairs to reach the Challenge of Poseidon.

The Ghost of Sparta walked down the stone path until she entered a circular arena where cerberus creatures appeared, along with many baby Cerberus. Calliope dealt with the big Cerberus 1st while watching out for the baby Cerberus attacks from behind. Once she cut all the heads of the big Cerberus off, she quickly killed the baby Cerberus with the Rage of Poseidon before moving forward. 2 cyclops appeared but Calliope used Medusa's head to turn them to stone and smashed them to pieces before continuing on while killing some baby Cerberus. When Calliope got to the next area, she saw a large group of archers pointing their bows and arrows at her. The Ghost of Sparta knew that she couldn't kill them unless they dropped their guard, so she decided to use a tactic that she hadn't used since falling in love with Alecto.

Calliope smiled innocently and seductively as she began stroking her body. "Way to go, boys, you caught me. I can't beat a whole group of archers such as yourselves like this. In fact, I think you deserve a nice reward." She said, making the soldiers interested as they lowered their weapons. Calliope stripped out of her outfit seductively, starting with her cape before going to her top while stroking her breasts sexually before getting out of her bottoms until she was completely naked before stepping away from her outfit. "How would you fine soldiers like to have the sexy body of the Ghost of Sparta. I mean, who can say they had the 2nd greatest thing next to the Goddess of Love herself?" Calliope said seductively as she rubbed her right index and middle fingers against her pussy slowly while rubbing her left breast with her left hand while tweaking her nipple. "Well, what do you all say? Drop those bows and arrows and come and get me, boys. I'm waiting for a good fuck." The soldiers became so clouded by lust at seeing Calliope's naked body and her seductive moves, having not had a woman for as long as they could remember. They dropped their bows and arrows completely and slowly walked up to her to take her body. When they got close enough to take the Ghost of Sparta, Calliope quickly conjured up the Blade of Artemis and decapitated them all with a quick spin, killing them all instantly. When they were all dead, Lady Death quickly put her outfit back on while saying mentally to herself. _"I may have stopped doing that tactic when I fell in love with Alecto, but I'm glad it still works. I'm just glad Sylvia wasn't here to see me do this, but maybe I could teach her to use this tactic...when she's in her teenage years."_

After that, Calliope entered the circle room and pulled the lever in the middle. She stood by the cage as the room spinned and quickly opened 4 chests before the room stopped to reveal another doorway that she went through and killed a few undead soldiers before climbing up the ledge on the mountainside before moving to the right and opening another chest before moving to the left and to reach a landing with a few minotaurs that she froze with Medusa's head before going into the next hallway to the sacrifice chamber, where all the previous soldiers that had failed in claiming the Box of Chaos had been put into cages to await being transformed into monsters for their failure.

Calliope felt pity and sadness for all the soldiers, as they would eventually receive a card worse than death. The Ghost of Sparta saw a crack with a missing handle and moved forward through the chamber, finding the body of a dead soldier with a note beside him that said that the Box of Chaos' power wasn't worth anyone's life. Calliope then saw words on the door written by Pathos Verdes that was a riddle that said to sacrifice the ultimate to proceed further. Calliope knew what the riddle meant and knew that it was the only way to move forward. She then picked up the handle to the crank and headed back to it before putting the handle into it and operating it to bring 1 of the cages down before walking up to it.

"Oh, thank the Gods you've come. Open the bars and get me out of here." The soldier said with relief, thinking he was finally free. "What are you waiting for? We can find our way back to Athens."

But unfortunately, Calliope knew what she had to do and looked at the soldiers with sadness. "I'm so sorry, but the way forward demands sacrifice...and unfortunately...that means... you have to...die."

"No! Please, I beg you! Don't do this! There must be another way!"

"There isn't. But if you don't die now, you'll eventually be turned into a monster to guard this damn temple. But if you are sacrificed now, you'll be spared that awful fate. The only way to prevent it from happening to anyone else...is for me to get to the Box...or there won't be any hope for Athens, my lover and daughter...or anyone." Calliope said with sadness, knowing that there was no other way. She then pushed the cage to the sacrifice room while killing undead soldiers that tried to stop her until the cage was in the room before putting the cage on the floor switch that made the fire machines moved forward and point at the cage. Before she pulled the lever, Calliope looked at the soldiers with sadness. "I'm so very sorry." She said before reluctantly pulling the lever to burn the soldier alive as the cage went into the floor before the doorway opening and the Ghost of Sparta went through it and found a walkway that had a statue of Poseidon, along with his Trident. Once Lady Death opened the chests on the upper levels, she took the Trident and put it back upside down, giving her the ability to breath and swim underwater.

Calliope dived underwater in the pool to the right and followed the underwater tunnel, smashing through a few walls before surfacing in a small cave that was swarming with cerberus pups that she killed with Poseidon's Rage before opening the door at the far end of the room and pulling the lever behind it before returning to the previous room she found the Trident and killed a cerberus and some harpies that were waiting for her before going to the end of the walkway and climbing up the large block behind the statue of Poseidon.

Lady Death dived into a tunnel that led underwater and followed the underwater tunnel forward and swam down to the lower level, continuing along the linear path until she reached a fork in the tunnel and swam to the surface. Calliope headed to the left and fought off a few undead soldiers before opening another chest and going to the cracked wall and destroying it with her blades, revealing a corridor with another chest that she opened before going back underwater and swimming along and entering a tunnel that looked like the mouth of Poseidon. As she entered, the walls around her started to close in, so Calliope quickly got across the tunnel by using her charge swim move. When she reached the end, she emerged from the water into an area that was swarming with harpies and undead soldiers that she killed using Poseidon's Rage and her Blade of Artemis before opening the chests around the area before she backtracked through the mouth of Poseidon and took a left at the fork in the tunnel and swam through the now open path and saw a cracked wall she smashed through into a tunnel that led upwards to a room with more chests that she opened before heading back underwater and swam down the tunnel below Poseidon's statue before entering a chamber below that had fast moving panels that moved through the chamber, so Calliope used her swim cash to get past them while also taking cover in 2 recesses before making it to the end and swimming down even lower before emerging into a huge room with a few minotaurs that she killed by using Medusa's head and her blades before pulling the lever at the back of the room to raise a series of platforms that led across the room. Calliope jumped across the platforms and killed off the undead soldiers that appeared before opening nearby chests and diving back in the water to return to the lever that she had just pulled. She pulled the lever once more to raise the platforms and then very quickly dived into the water on the left side of the platforms and went to the base of the very last platform and into a small opening that went down and swam back to the surface to the room with a giant mechanism.

Calliope ran down the hall to the right and killed a few undead soldiers before getting back into the Rings of Chaos. Once back in the rings, she went through the nearest doorway to enter the inner-ring and ran around to find the stairways on the left and up the stairs to reach the pool in the center of the room. She dived in and went underwater into a tunnel followed it to a new room with a large locked door at the end that she knew she couldn't open yet, so she smashed through the wall to the right and went forward to enter the Challenge of Hades.

After opening the chests around the room, Calliope went to the door with Hades' curving on it and accepted the request for offering. When she did, a small army of centaurs came into the room. Calliope stepped into the glowing rings and when the centaurs got closed to her, she used her naked body as a distraction while rubbing her breasts and pussy, making the centaurs look at her in lust before they dropped their weapons and went to take her body. While they were distracted by her naked breasts and pussy, the Ghost of Sparta quickly killed them all by freezing them with a blast of Medusa's power before smashing them all, making the door open. Calliope went through it and into the maze, getting past the obstacles on the lower and upper levels and killing every monster she could find for the blood sacrifice door to open. Lady Death went through it and opened the door to the left and pulled the lever to make the statue of Hades rise from the bloody water below before jumping into it and swimming down to the bottom and pulling the lever in the statue to bring the light out of Hades' eyes before climbing up to the head and using the crack to turn it around, making the light start the fires that lit up the darkened room.

Calliope went inside the room and avoided the large fireballs while quickly opening the side doors until she got to the end of the room and killed some archers, opening some chests and reading another of Pathos Verdes' journals before going back and went through the 3rd left side door where she dealt with a few Minotaurs with Medusa's head and smashing them before killing the archers on the lower and upper levels before going through the left path that led a rope that she went across while killing some undead soldiers before Calliope reached the end and dropped down to a circular arena where she fought off centaurs, minotaurs and archers before jumping up the ladder nearby and into a hall above. The Ghost of Sparta then balanced through the beams carefully while avoiding the spinning blades, opening the chests around the area before getting followed the path to a set of wooden stairs, at the top of which she found a minotaur-head hatch. Lady Death flipped the hatch, releasing the lock on the large door just ahead before following the stairs downwards and exiting back to the area with the large door that was just unlocked. The door at the end of the hall was being jostled by something behind it as Calliope approached the doorway, only for the Temple Guardian to bust out and road at her.

Calliope knew that she'd have to be quick and think up her strategy to kill this giant freak, so she ran to the main platform at the front of the hall and got on it as the guardian rushed to her. The massive beast tried to attack but Calliope avoided every attack while using her Might of Hercules attack to deal some damage until the guardian ran to the middle of the hall and crouched down as Calliope followed it and got on top of it, using her blades to bring the beast down hard, stunning it long enough for Calliope to run back to the platform and pull the lever on the left side to activate the spear shooter, causing great damage to the guardian. Calliope repeated the process 2 more times while damaging its armor until it was completely gone before Calliope used her Rage of Poseidon and her blades until it was stunned enough for the Ghost of Sparta to fire another wooden spear at the guardian, pinning it to the large door and killing while its right foot made a hole in the door for Calliope to go through.

Lady Death ascended the tall set of stairs and found another coffin, which after reading another journal by Pathos Verdes, found out that it belonged to his 2nd and last son, saddening the Ghost of Sparta, as she could understand what pain the architect went through, as she was now a mother herself. After opening the chests in the room, Calliope opened the coffin and reluctantly took the son's skull from its dead body and went back down the stairs to the large room she killed the guardian and went up to the glowing door she 1st entered the room in before the head of Hades appeared.

"Hades." Calliope said with contempt for the god of the Underworld, knowing that he was most likely enjoying torturing her father's soul.

"Your progress is impressive, Calliope. But your skills will not be enough to accomplish your goal. I offer you the Souls of Hades itself, the souls of the Dead, who stand ready to fight by your side." Hades said before giving Calliope the power to summon the souls of the dead to fight with her. "Take this power, Calliope and use it to defeat your enemies." After Calliope used her new power to kill some undead soldiers, Hades spoke again before letting Calliope pass. "Go forth, Calliope. Go with the Gods in the name of Olympus."

Calliope passed the doorway and swam back through the tunnel to the Rings of Chaos before inserting the Architect's Son's Head into the skull door, making it open and making the water drain. She saw a mechanism like the 1 in the room with the statue of Poseidon and knew what she had to do. After using the cranks in the Rings to set them the right way, the Ghost of Sparta went to the room with the statue of Poseidon and killed some undead soldiers before using the crank to bring the mechanism together. After that, the beam of light was complete, making the giant statue rise a bit. Calliope went to the statue and pulled the lever, making the statue rise to the higher levels of the temple. After it finished rising, Calliope went back to the inner Ring but before she entered it, she heard Athena's voice.

"Your progress is impressive, Calliope. But be warned: once you reach the upper levels of the temple, you will not be able to return without the Box of Chaos." The Goddess warned.

"Yeah, I get it, Athena. But I've been doing just fine so far, so te upper levels shouldn't be a problem." Calliope said with annoyance before going into the Ring and pulling the lever to make the elevator go up.

**_As Calliope rose through the massive temple constructed to guard the Box of Chaos, she realized that it was not only a monument to the Gods of Olympus, but to the madness of the mortal who designed it. She'd conquered the lower floors of the Temple of Chaos, but what waited for her above would test even the greatest of warriors._**

When the elevator stopped, Calliope stepped into the hands of the statue and they put her on the cliff edge ahead. She moved forward and was confronted by 3 satyrs that she killed with the Rage of Poseidon, making the barrier disappear. Calliope then continued forward and saw a harpy eating the dead body of a soldier before it stopped and looked at her.

**_Calliope had been in service to the Gods long enough to know that the harpy had been sent as a warning. A reminder of the one who had ruined her life and who her father had given his soul to and had once cost Calliope everything. To this day, she still could remember the day that her father, Kratos had nearly met his end at the hands of the barbarians due to having all of his memories, but could still not understand why he had traded his soul to save himself instead of dying with honor after all he had taught his daughter. When Kratos had desperately called for Ares to save him, the sky split apart, and the God of War stepped through. Coming down from Olympus, he saw the makings of a God in a mere mortal. Ares intended to save Kratos and turn him into the perfect warrior. His servant on Earth. Only a simple pledge of loyalty was required, which Kratos then eagerly gave him. And with that, his fate was sealed. As promised, Ares rescued his new servant, bringing forth the power of a God and destroying those who would slaughter Kratos and his men. As for Kratos, no mere sword and shield would suit the new servant of the God of War. The Blades of Chaos, forged in the deepest pits of Hades. Once attached to him, the chains had intended to remain so, chains that seared to the flesh, an intended reminder for Kratos of his pledge, and in return: ultimate power. The rage of Ares exploded from within. But soon, Kratos would pay the ultimate price for such power, that he would soon die...at the hands of his daughter. And because Kratos would not be alive to carry out Ares' will, the God of War would force Calliope...to bear her father's pain and intended curse. _**

"Hey, bird freak, returned to your master and give him a message: tell him that his days are numbered and that as long as myself and my family walk the Earth, he'll never be safe. And tell him that he will pay for ruining my life and for what he turned my father into! I will find the Box of Chaos, and I will use it to see flame hair tremble and die before me and my family." Calliope yelled as the harpy flew away with the body.

After crossing the bridge, Calliope found another of the Architect's journal, telling about the Cliffs of Madness and his the Architect may have designed a maze with no true way out and that if he was right, the cruel and uncaring Gods would show whoever had made it this far the way. "A maze always has 1 way out. All I have to do is find it. But I don't need the aid of those fucking Gods to do it, I'll find a way myself." Calliope said with determination.

Calliope went through the tunnel and was immediately attacked by undead soldiers that she quickly killed with the Blade of Artemis before entering the meet of the Cliffs of Madness, where she found hidden chests and opened them before using Zeus' Fury to kill a few archers and turned right to continue along the cliffside, jumping across a couple of ledges to reach a landing with a rope that she climbed across while killing some undead soldiers that tried to stop her before reaching the cliff edge where the archers were and finding a small elevator platform. She got on the platform and turned the crank to reach the next level of the cliffs, seeing a ladder that led upwards but decided to avoid that path for now and jumped over the pair of rocks to the right to continue around the cliffside. She entered the tunnel just ahead to reach a large open area that was filled with undead soldiers and satyrs that she killed with Poseidon's Rage and her blades before the magic barrier to the right disappeared, letting Calliope pass into the tunnel beyond. The tunnel led to another elevator platform that led up to the next level and a cave opening that led into a room with tons of holes on the ground that had a lever that she pulled before grabbing the box behind the door that opened up. The Ghost of Sparta then quickly moved the box around to use as a stepping stone to the high-up ledge that was out of reach and quickly jumped on the ledge before the spikes on the floor came up. After opening a nearby chest, Calliope jumped across the gap ahead to grab onto the vine-covered wall and climbed to the top of the ledge to find the Necklace of Aphrodite and grabbed it. With the necklace in hand, she exited the cave to return to the elevator and went back up to find a large stone block attached to a rope.

Calliope jumped on the block to lower the rope, bringing her down to a lower ledge of the cliffside before she headed right and to find another cave entrance. But before she entered the cave, she went down the ladders and found some chests that she opened, along with the path that led back to the very first branch in the cliffside path. When she returned to the cave and entrance and went inside, the Ghost of Sparta was attacked by 2 satyrs that she killed with the Blade of Artemis before she followed the path to the large cavern opening to find a wooden bridge that had archers on the other side of it that she killed with Zeus' Fury before she grabbed the handle in the center of the bridge and spinned both halves of the bridge to meet together but spinning the bridges past the meeting point so that she had time to run to the end of the first half of the bridge and jump to the other half before letting the bridge stop at the other side of the cavern before jumping to it and killing another pair of satyrs.

Calliope then exited back out of the cave to another portion of the cliffside before jumping onto the ledge to the right where she fought with a pair of minotaurs before continuing further and found a ladder to the right that she climbed up and found a piece of the puzzle that she thought she would need. She then went out another entrance and slide across a zipline rope that carried her to another cave before going inside it and killing off some archers, undead soldiers and 2 minotaurs. Calliope then continued through the cave entered a small puzzle room with another of the Architect's journals that said to piece his soul back together, which the Ghost of Sparta knew was a reference to the puzzle blocking the Necklace of Hera. Calliope used the spinning mechanism in the center to match the block formations in order to solve the puzzle before putting the pieces together, giving her access to the necklace. After getting the necklace, she backtracked through the cave and after exited it, she did some exploring around the cliffs and found some chest that she opened before finding a pair of headstones built in the likeness of Hera and the Goddess of Love, which she put the necklaces on, making the bridges to the right begin to extend and retract. Calliope used careful timing to get across the bridges and when she got to the top cliff, she stopped as she saw another of her father's memories flashing before her eyes before she looked at her reflection in her Blades and threw them down as she remembered all the people her father had killed in Ares' name before that horrible and fateful night her life changed forever.

**_The path before Calliope was clear, but still, the memories of her father came rushing into her head, as familiar and permanent as the blades that were forever chained to her wrists. She could see them happen as if she were the 1 who had been in her father's place. Her father, who had become a servant to the God of War. A beast who had had his humanity robbed and replaced with the will to murder. No one was safe from Kratos and his soldiers that followed him on his path to conquest, all in the name of his master. Those who offered any resistance of any kind were dealt with quickly... until Kratos and his army came upon the village where the servant of Ares would meet his ultimate fate. Emboldened by the God of War, Kratos' army was ruthless. Feared throughout the world for their brutality. All that mattered was conquest in the name of Kratos, their great leader, who had become near invincible. He feared nothing. But there was something about this temple. Something forbidden. All of his instincts told him that he should never cross the threshold of the temple and even the village Oracle had tried to warn him, but the warning fell on deaf ears as he entered the temple and slaughtered nearly everyone inside, including his beloved wife...until his most prized treasure: his daughter, Calliope, who he had trained and taught everything that he knew...had killed him in a justifiable rage. And with that act, Calliope had sealed her destiny: becoming the Ghost of Sparta and Lady Death. And from that day forward, her main purpose...was to protect the good and innocent people of Greece...by killing all of the pure evil monsters who would prey upon them, including...the God of War himself._**

When the memories stopped, Calliope picked up her blades and said with determination. "Ares, you will die for everything you've done to the people of Greece, for what you turned my father into...and for ruining my life." The Ghost of Sparta continued further and fought off some undead soldiers and a pair of minotaurs with the Blade of Artemis. Once they were dead, Calliope ran to the ledge with the 2 ropes and swinged on them to the other side of the chasm and got on an elevator, going up to reach the Architect's Tomb at the other side of moving platforms.

Calliope got across the moving platforms in record time, reaching the other side of the chasm before heading right and lifting open the door to enter a small hallway before killing a few undead soldiers. When they were all dead, Calliope continued going through the hallway and up the stairs to exit to an outdoor plateau where I cyclops and Cerberus pups appeared. She used Poseidon's Rage to kill them while using the Blade of Artemis to kill the cyclops before climbing up the ladder just left of the hallway entrance to find a few chests that she opened before climbing up the other ladder to the crane, rotating it to get to another set of chest at the hallway entrance that she opened before rotating it to the cracked part of the ground below before running down the length of the crane and pulling the lever to drop the roped stone down to break open the ground to reveal a secret tunnel. Calliope pulled the lever to make the stone come back up before she went down the tunnel and found a pressure switch and went back up to the statue to the far left before getting it inside the tunnel and on the switch before going back to the crane and rotating it to the pressure switch below and dropping the stone on it and going back to the moving platforms and standing on the 3rd pressure switch to completely open the door straight ahead. Lady Death used fast careful timing to get back to the other side while avoiding the moving saws before quickly getting inside the tomb, finding the blueprints for the many traps in the temple, a note from the Architect that read that his wife may have been right about the Gods and himself beings fools to build the temple that took the lives of his entire family and himself, saddening Calliope, as she could only imagine how much building this temple had destroyed a whole man's family. She then reluctantly tore the wife's head from her body and used it to open the door at the back of the room before heading down the stairs in the next open area and turning right to find a couple of chests that she opened before continuing up the stairs to reach a very long spiral staircase, at the bottom of which was a very challenging obstacle: a big moving floor with crushing gears and flame shooters, but also a lot of harpys and archers. The Ghost of Sparta killed them all while carefully moving through the conveyor belt floor and avoiding the huge rollers at the end of each conveyor belt until the archers and harpys were all dead, making the barrier to the door at the end of the room disappear.

Calliope went through the doorway and saw statues of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades before pulling the handle at the front of the large orb-like sculpture to release the Box of Chaos and lower it to the floor. Calliope walked up to the Box, amazed at seeing it. She'd never thought that she'd ever encounter a powerful weapon like this in her whole life and to actually be seeing it amazed her, knowing that with the power inside it, she'd finally be able to kill Ares and avenge everyone he and his minions had killed, including her mother.

Suddenly, Athena appeared before the Ghost of Sparta and spoke to her. "Calliope, your quest is at an end. You are the first mortal to ever reach the Box of Chaos. there is still time to save Athens. You must bring the Box back to my city and use it to kill Ares. Return to Athens quickly, Calliope, return and save my city!"

"I will, Athena!" Calliope said with annoyance before the platform went down to the main floor and Calliope began to push the Box to the main entrance of the Temple, so she could take the Box back to Athens and use it to finally kill Ares, so that the sins of her Alecto could finally be forgiven and she be free of the memories of her father...and they could finally be free of the God's service and live in peace with their little warrior princess as a family.

**_After 1'000 years, the Box of Chaos was finally freed from its confinements. And with its power, Calliope knew that her ultimate revenge for her mother and all the innocent people that Ares and his minions had killed, was at hand._**

**Meanwhile in Athens**

Alecto was doing all she could to save as many people as she could and killing many of the monsters while also watching and protecting Sylvia as the little warrior helped her mama. Then, Ares, Alecto and Sylvia sensed that Calliope had succeeded in claiming the Box of Chaos, making the ex Fury Queen and the little warrior princess very happy.

But Ares was thinking differently. "So little Spartan, you've recovered Zeus's precious Box, but you will not live long enough to see it opened. I will see to that." The God of War then took a huge pillar and threw it right to Calliope while Alecto and Sylvia watched with horror.

"NO!" Alecto yelled before Sylvia gasped in horror.

"Good-bye, Lady Death. You will join your father in the depths of Hades for all eternity!" Ares said with an evil smile.

**Back at the Temple of Chaos**

As Calliope had gotten the Box of Chaos out of the Temple, she had no time to react as she was impaled by the huge pillar and pinned against the doorway, shocking her to the core as she began to bleed out.

Alecto and Sylvia both sensed what had happened to Calliope. "MOMMY!" Sylvia screamed as tears fell from her eyes as she felt her mother slowly dying.

Tears also fell from Alecto's eyes as she dropped to her knees in sadness, not believing that the woman she loved and the mother of her child was dead after they had come so close to achieving their ultimate goal. "NOOOOOOOO! CALLIOPE!" She yelled before both mother and daughter embraced each other, knowing they had lost the only person they dearly and truly loved.

_**As the life began to leave Calliope, her thoughts were all on her lover and her daughter, even though the memory of her becoming 'Lady Death' and 'The Ghost of Sparta' was overwhelming her. In the end, in death, she had failed. As the minions of Ares claimed The Box of Chaos, Calliope's life faded and her cursed soul was cast into the vile pits of Hades, where the God of the Underworld would subject her to unimaginable tortures.**_

Calliope could only watch in disbelief as the Harpies of Ares took the Box with them back to Athens and their master, and that she could do nothing to stop it. Tears came from her eyes, knowing that she would never see her lover nor her daughter again as she said her final words before finally dying. "Alecto... Sylvia... I'm...so very... sorry."

**There you go, my friends, part 2 of the Power to kill a God is finally complete. Next will be the final part before I put in some very special chapters involving Sylvia and Pandora, plus an OC that will appear much later that will play a huge part in Sylvia's life that my good friend, SreznoJIG thought up with me. So when you see these special chapters, be sure to give a huge thanks to my good friend. Rate and review. See you all next chapter, my friends.**


	13. The Power to kill a God final part

**The Power to kill a God final part**

**_And Calliope fell into the Underworld, the river Styx beckoning below, a current strong enough to carry even the strongest mortal to his or her eternal resting place. But Calliope had no intention of resting yet, she intended to live, to return to earth, to her family and complete her quest._**

Calliope then held on to the Ship Captain's legs as he hung on for dear life to keep himself from falling into the River Styx. "Let go, you bitch! You will drag me down to that cursed river!" He said, not knowing who he was talking to.

Calliope looked fiercely to him, as he was the 1 who locked all those innocent people in his cabin to be fed to the Hydra, as she had read the ships journal after slaughtering the monster. Calliope was disgusted that she attempted to save the captain at 1st, but was now glad that she failed. With her anger risen, she stabbed the captain and raised herself to the edge. "There is a task for me above, and a family that I love! And you are in the way, you bastard!"

As she raised herself, the Ghost of Sparta was stopped by the ship's captain, who was holding on to her leg. But when he saw who it was he was holding onto, he was shocked as he saw the Ghost of Sparta. "You?!"

Calliope then raised him up but held him tight by the throat with only 1 hand, thanks to her superhuman strength as she looked fiercely at him. "You wanted to feed all those innocent people to the Hydra?!"

The ship's captain then begged for mercy as he tried to explain. "Please... Lady Death... I only did what Ares told me to do! He said... that he would bring back... my wife and son... from the Underworld... if i did it-"

"And you believed that lying bastard?!" Calliope asked, knowing Ares was a liar who would say and do anything for his own evil plans.

"Pl..please, lady Calliope. I just wanted to see my beloved wife and son again." He begged.

"THEN THEY CAN WATCH YOU SUFFER FOR ALL YOUR SINS!" Calliope yelled before she threw him down into the river Styx. Calliope scowled after getting rid of the heartless captain, as even though he did it for family, it wasn't an excuse for endangering innocent people. "Good riddance." She said before going to find her way out of the Underworld.

The first obstacle for Calliope was a series of narrow platforms that branched off in different paths, so she did some exploring and found some chests that she opened while defeating some undead soldiers before moving forward to 2 larger platforms where she fought and killed some more soldiers before getting to the next obstacle was a maze of blood-red rotating logs that were lined with blades. Calliope did some exploring around the logs, being really careful to avoid the blades and to stay on the rolling logs, until she found some chests that she opened while fighting of more soldiers and some harpies before she got to the next platform and used Zeus' Fury kill several archers from afar before moving closer to the next ledge and jumping on it. She then killed some minotaurs and more archers before jumping up on the plateaus taking out more soldiers and minotaurs before reaching the next obstacle, which was a rotating column that was covered with blades. Calliope very carefully moved up the column while avoiding the blade until she got to the top of the ledge and climbed up on a 2nd column using the same strategy as before until she got to the top and headed forward a bit to find another set of narrow platforms that she jumped across to a larger platform where she fought and killed a bunch of syters, making floating platforms appear. Calliope jumped across them to reach another large clearing with a few archers that she killed before a rope dropped down from the sky. The Ghost of Sparta jumped to grab the rope and climbed it up to the surface, returning to the Temple of the Oracle.

When Calliope managed to get out to the top and out of the Underworld, she was surprised to see that the Grave Digger was the one that dropped the robe for her to climb back up. "Ah, Calliope, and not a moment too soon, I only finished digging just a moment ago."

Calliope was thankful for him to bring her a robe to climb out of the Underworld, but was still puzzled of who this man was. "Who... are you?"

The Grave Digger only smirked. "Ah, now that is an interesting question." But just as the old man was about to answer who he really was, a loud destructive sound was heard near the destroyed Temple of the Oracle. "But for now, you must hurry, Athens needs you."

"But how did you know I-?" Calliope asked.

"Athena isn't the only God keeping watch over you, Lady Death." The Gravedigger answered.

As Calliope was distracted again by the loud destructive sound she then saw that the Grave Digger was gone, but heard him say. "Complete your task, Calliope, and the Gods will forgive your sins!"

As Calliope heads inside the destroyed Temple of the Oracle and killed all the monsters in her way, she finds in the courtyard many survivors. All are shocked and their eyes wide, to see the Ghost of Sparta, alive. "It's... the Ghost of Sparta... she lives!" An Athens citizen said with joy.

"Praise Zeus! The Gods have let our heroine live!" a few Athene citizens said with the same joy.

Alecto and Sylvia, who were in the courtyard too, heard the citizens before they turned around and were overjoyed to see Calliope alive. Sylvia ran to her mother while tears flowed from her eyes. "Mommy!"

"Sylvia!" Calliope said with the same tears of joy, happy to see her daughter.

As both daughter and mother hugged each other tightly, Alecto ran to her lover and hugged her, giving her a passionate kiss while she cried. "I thought you were dead, baby."

Calliope shook her head while smiling. "Nothing will keep me from either you or Sylvia, not even death, babe." The whole family then embraced as the Oracle came to Calliope, who was happy to see her alive too. "Oracle! You're alive."

The Oracle smiled at Lady Death saying. "All thanks to you and your family, Calliope." But then the Oracle became sad. "But... I'm afraid you're too late. Ares and his minions have taken Athens and now has the Box of Chaos."

Then Calliope frowned, saying with determination. "But not for long. I will go and challenge him!"

Alecto held her lover's hand, determined as her lover was. "I'll be at your side, baby."

Calliope smiled at her lover, but she knew they couldn't take Sylvia with them, so she asked the Oracle. "Oracle, would you look after Sylvia?"

The Oracle smiled and nodded. "It will be my honor."

Calliope then knelt down to Sylvia and put her hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart listen closely, me and your mommy are going to fight Ares. If something bad happens, we want you to run away, okay? Just run, and try anything possible to stay out of Ares's hands, do you understand?"

Sylvia nodded to her mother, as she had been told over a thousand times of what to do if something terrible would happen to her parents and the little girl was all alone. "I will, mommy. Please be careful."

Calliope gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead. "I will, my little warrior princess." She said before Alecto gave their daughter a hug and kiss on the forehead too and both lovers went to challenge the God of War, as the Oracle gently put her hands on Sylvia's shoulders to comfort the little girl.

**_Calliope had conquered the desert of Lost Souls and the deadly traps of the Temple of Chaos, even escaped the depths of Hades itself. But there was but 1 task left for her and Alecto to complete before they would receive their promised rewards._**

The reunited lovers made their way to the cliffs where Ares was while battling a few of his monsters and Calliope opening a few more chests along the way until the saw their most hated enemy.

The gigantic God of War, Ares was mocking his father, Zeus in the skies as he held the box in his right hand. "Zeus! Do you see now what your son can do?! You cast your favor on Athena, but her city lies in ruins before me! And now, even the Box of Chaos is mine! Would you have me use it against Olympus itself?!"

"Not as long as we are here, flame hair!" Calliope yelled to the God of War.

Ares turned his head and saw Calliope and Alecto on the cliff behind him. "Calliope? Returned even from the Underworld. And Alecto... how nice to see you again."

Alecto looked at Ares with a disgusted face as she spoke with hate for the God of war. "The only thing that will satisfy me, is to see you dead, Ares!"

Ares just laughed and faced the skies again, calling out to his father. "Is this the best you can do, father? You send a broken mortal and a fallen Fury to defeat me? The God of War!?"

But with Ares distracted, Calliope used her power to break the chain on Ares's right hand and the box fell to the seas below. Calliope looked to her lover quickly, who said. "Get the Box, my love!"

"But what about you-?!"

"Just get the Box! I have something that will help." She told her lover, making Calliope nod before she jumped down to get the box before Ares noticed it was out of his hand.

Alecto closed her eyes and mentally said to herself. _'I promised myself a long time ago that I would never use this power again, but now... I make an exception!'_ Before her eyes opened as her body began to twitch and tentacles were forming! She jumped down into the sea at the same moment that Calliope opened the box, releasing the forbidden powers!

**_After thousands of years, the Box of Chaos was finally opened. The power of the Gods unleashed. At the same time, Alecto would show Ares the true power of the Queen of the Furies._**

Calliope turned into a gigantic form of herself as she felt the amazing powers of the Box flowing through her body. Now she was equally the same size as Ares. And then from the sea, came the gigantic Kraken-form of Alecto. Now that the 2 lovers were ready, they prepared for the fight of their lives.

Ares looked at Calliope first. "You are still just a mortal, every bit as weak as the day you killed your father."

"I am not the same little girl you found that day! The monster you've created has returned, with your former lover, to kill you!" Calliope countered as she got out her blades.

Ares only laughed at that. "You truly think that Alecto's pathetic monster form is a match for me?" He asked with overconfidence.

Alecto, in her Kraken voice, yelled. "We are not the monsters here, Ares! YOU ARE!"

This made Ares even more angry. "You both have no idea what a true monster is!" Then many spikes came from his back like many long swords, along with his own sword in his right hand. "Your final lessons are at hand, Calliope and Alecto!"

The battle started out even evenly matched on both sides as Calliope was using her blades to attack from afar to avoid Ares' back spikes and his hammer attacks. Alecto also used her Kraken form to deal a great amount of damage to the God of War, while Calliope used Poseidon's Rage and the Souls of the dead to deal equal amounts of damage. The people of Athens cheered as they saw how Calliope and Alecto were about to defeat the God of War. And with the Oracle watching over her, Sylvia watched how her mothers fought Ares and was astounded at what they truly were capable of while working together as a united team.

When Calliope impaled Ares with some of his own back spikes and he pulled them out, he roared out in rage, having had enough and used his power to suck the Ghost of Sparta into a portal, despite her trying to hold on with her blades, trying to break the Ghost of Sparta's spirit. "You have known many ways to kill your enemies, Calliope. Flesh that burns, bones that break, but to brake a warrior's spirit, is to truly destroy him!" Ares yelled in Calliope's mind as she fell to the place where all her suffering began: The old temple of Athena, where her mother died and where she had killed her father in a justifiable rage. "Do you recognize this place, Spartan? The location of where you unleashed your true self. Perhaps there is a chance you can undo the deeds of the past." He said, taunting Calliope.

**Meanwhile with Alecto**

At the moment when Calliope was being sucked into wherever Ares had sent her to, Alecto gave all she had against Ares, but the God of War was too strong. Sylvia watched with horror as her mother was being beaten, making her yell out. "STOP IT! STOP IT, YOU MONSTER!"

The Oracle covered the little girl's mouth to keep her quiet, but the God of War had already heard her. Ares turned around himself, wondering who dared to tell him to stop. He smirked as he saw that it was the daughter of his former would be servant. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Sylvia. Too bad your mothers are not here to save you this time, little girl."

Sylvia looked frightened while the Oracle held her close in a vain attempt to protect her as the God of War approached them to take Sylvia with him to become his future servant, but was stopped by Alecto, who grabbed Ares tightly. "LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, wanting to protect her daughter. She tried all she could to kill Ares, but without Calliope to help her, she was no match for Ares as he grabbed her before stabbing her with all six of his bone spikes!

"MOMMY NO!" Sylvia screamed with shock and fear for her mother as Ares stabbed her and threw her away before she was slowly turning back to her normal form, badly wounded while lying on the rocks.

**Meanwhile with Calliope**

The ghost of Sparta entered the temple, seeing her mother in it. "Calliope, what's happening?! Where are we!?"

Calliope blinked as she saw her mother, making her think that it was actually real and forgetting where her mother truly was. "By the Gods! Can this be real?!"

Then from the walls and floor, appeared a lot of zombie-Kratos, making Calliope think of that dreadful night when her father killed her mother in a blind rage. But she was not going to let that happen. Not this time! "Ares! There is nothing you can put in my way to stop me! I will save my mother!"

Then with all her might, Calliope fought and was able to kill all the fake Kratos' before they could kill her mother again, using all of her powers and blades to keep her mother safe.

"Calliope, please take me home!" Lysandra begged, wanting to go home.

Calliope then called to the sky. "Do you see God of War? You took her once, but you'll never have her again!"

But then there was some kind of an earthquake and she heard Ares' voice in her head again. "You cannot save her, Calliope. Your father gave both you and your mother up in his quest for ultimate power. Even though it was not you that swore allegiance to me, there was a price to pay for everything that you gained in the end."

Calliope then shook her head in sadness as she remembered killing her father that night. "Not that price. I didn't want to kill my father, even after all he did."

"NO PRICE IS TOO HIGH FOR WHAT I GAVE YOU! And you rejected me, a God!" Ares yelled before the Blades came from Calliope's hands on their own, as the chains pulled themselves hard from her arms, making her yell in pain. As the chains finally were released from her flesh, Lady Death fell on her knees, with her arms bleeding a lot from the loss of the chains. "Now, you will have no power, no magic! All that is left for you... is death!" Ares called as the Blades of Chaos flew into the air and killed Lysandra again, just as Kratos did with the same blades all those years ago.

Calliope's heart froze as she was unable to save her mother again, just as she couldn't do that terrible night her life was ruined. "No. Not... not again." She said as she cried before returning to the normal world at the moment that Ares was about to take Sylvia.

Sylvia held the Oracle tightly and closed her eyes as Ares was walking up to her. But the God of War then saw his former would be servant on her knees, being too shocked to do anything. He evilly smirked and said to Sylvia. "I'll let you watch your other mommy die 1st, little one."

The God of War walked to Calliope, as tears came from Sylvia's eyes at the thought of losing her birth mother. "NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT MY MOMMY!"

Calliope could hear her daughter scream, but was still in shock of being unable to save her own mother again. Ares then spoke in anger. "You should have joined me, Calliope! But now, you will share the same fate as your father!" But then he smirked as he looked at Sylvia 1st and then said to Calliope again. "Your daughter truly has some potential, Lady Death. Perhaps I was wrong about you and your father's strength." Calliope then looked and saw the giant blade of Athens nearby, but was still unable to move. Then Ares said what brought the Ghost of Sparta back to her senses. "If you will not finish what your father started by serving at my side, Calliope, then perhaps you're little girl will!"

That was when Calliope's Spartan Rage exploded as she dodged Ares' blow and took the Blade of Athens into her hands. "NEVER!" the Ghost of Sparta screamed at the top of her lungs as she attacked the God of War with all her might.

This caught Ares completely off guard, as Calliope cut away nearly all his bone swords and slashed the God of War dozens of times, until he fell on his knees, bleeding badly. "Remember Calliope, it was I who let you live that night, to carry on the powers that I gave your father."

Calliope didn't show any change in her emotion and said to him. "Powers that I never wanted, a life that I never deserved!"

Ares coughed a lot of blood as she explained. "That night... I was trying to make you a great warrior... even greater than your father!"

"You succeeded." Calliope said before she delivered the final blow, killing the God of War by stabbing him with the giant blade. Ares yelled to the sky as he died from the fetal wound before he fell into the water. And with a blinding explosion, what remained of Ares was vaporized, making all of his minions turn into dust.

All the surviving citizens cheered as they witnessed The Ghost of Sparta do the impossible: killing a God. All cheered Calliope's name. "CALLIOPE! CALLIOPE! CALLIOPE!"

But Sylvia was worried about her other mother, Alecto, for she was terribly wounded on the cliffs. Calliope returned to her normal size and went straight to Alecto, who was nearly unconscious. Calliope used the amulet immediately on her and healed her wounds, making Alecto open her eyes before she smiled, seeing her lover okay.

Alecto stood up and looked around. "Ares is-?"

Calliope nodded. "Yes my love, Ares is dead."

Both women were happy as they passionately kissed at that point. But then they were interrupted when Sylvia jumped on them, hugging them in happiness. "Mommies!" She said with joy before her parents hugged their little warrior princess.

The family laughed with happiness and joy as they finally realized that they had performed the impossible. Before their departure, Calliope used the Amulet to repair the city of Athens until it was fully rebuilt, as if it was never touched by war. All the surviving people and the Oracle cheered as they were all in great dept to the two heroines and their little warrior princess.

**_Calliope had done the impossible, a mortal defeating a God. Ares was no more. Athens had been saved, and would thrive again. However, the same could not be said for Calliope, for as she sought to rebuild her soul with the help of the Gods, the truth was revealed to her._**

When the family returned to their ship, Calliope and Alecto had called to Athena at her statue. Calliope spoke to her as the statue glowed. "Athena, our task is complete, Ares is no more. Now... please, forgive my lover of what she's done in the past and rid me of the memories of my father that haunt me still."

Athena then spoke to both women. "You have both done well, Calliope and Alecto. Though we mourn the death of our brother, the Gods are indepted to both of you, once more. We promised Alecto's sins and those of your father would be forgiven, and so they are, but we never promised to take away your father's memories." This shocked both Calliope and Alecto that The Gods had broken their promise to Calliope. "No man, no God could ever forget the terrible deeds your father, Kratos had done when he was alive."

Calliope was nonplussed and mad. "Athena! You gave me your word when we agreed to serve you and the other Gods! You promised! You promised me 10 years ago that these memories would be erased from my head!" But Athena did not answer and the statue didn't glow anymore.

Alecto became angry that the Gods had done this to her lover after they had promised to take away her father's memories. Calliope fell to her knees, knowing that the visions of her father would never leave her.

**_In the end, knowing that the visions of her father's past would never leave her, Calliope remained in her hut the whole day, being more depressed then she had ever been in her whole life. As their ship was in the middle of the Aegean Sea, Calliope had been thinking of ending her life, for death was the only escape from madness._**

Calliope sat on her bed, holding one of her old swords that she got from her father, before she killed him after he killed her mother. A tear came from her eye as she sighed deeply. "The Gods of Olympus have abandoned me."

Then the door of her hut was opened, revealing that it was her daughter, Sylvia who was coming inside. "Mommy?"

Calliope turned herself, still sad. "Oh... Hi sweetheart."

Sylvia came in and sat next to her mother. "Why are you so sad, mommy?"

Calliope sighed as she put away her old sword and stroked her arms, where once the chains of the Blades of Chaos were once attached. "The Gods have broken their promise. I will never be free from my father's nightmares."

Sylvia felt sorry for her mother. Then she took something from her pocket and showed it to Calliope. It was a necklace, with a small white gem hanging on it, making Calliope form a smile at seeing the necklace. "That's beautiful" She said.

Sylvia nodded and said. "I got this from the Oracle. She says that once you wear it, it would help to give you a good night sleep. I don't know if it will help, but." Sylvia said as she then put the necklace around her mother's neck "Maybe it will give you some peace in the night, mommy."

Calliope smiled, grateful for the necklace. She started to cry as she hugged her daughter tightly. "Thank you, my little warrior princess. Now that Calliope knew that her family would always be there for her, the thoughts of ending her life were out of the picture for the Ghost of Sparta, for she had her lover and daughter to think about.

Then all of a sudden, a shining light came from the upper deck. Calliope and Sylvia went to the deck to check it out, with Alecto coming, too. The whole crew was shocked to see who it was that shined its light so bright: It was the messenger of the Gods, Hermes.

Calliope came to him, wanting to know what he wanted. "Hermes? What are you doing here?"

Harmes chuckled as he gave a piece of paper to Lady Death. "Delivering a message of the Gods to you. Very important they say. Ta-ta" He said as he left in a flash of light.

Calliope was not in the mood of whatever the Gods were asking of her again, but read the message anyway. The message was somehow unclear, just saying that Calliope should come to meet Athena again in Athens at one of the portals high above the city. For Alecto, it didn't make any sense as well. But both decided to go anyway. Calliope ordered the captain to turn back to Athens and he obeyed.

Once they returned, Calliope climbed the mountain together with Alecto and Sylvia, until they were in front of the portal with a statue of Athena next to it. As they approached, it glowed and said. "Welcome, Ghost of Sparta. Though you are no longer in service to the Gods, we have something special to offer to you. The Gods cannot allow 1 who has performed such service to be ignored. Ares' tactics were brutal. His path of destruction had to be stopped." Then the portal opened, revealing Athena in person. "But now there is an empty throne in Olympus. Calliope, the Gods of Olympus want to give you the ultimate honor, to walk among us on Olympus. We want to offer you the title... to become the new Goddess of War."

This caught Calliope completely by surprise, same as Alecto. This was something neither of them expected. "M... me? A Goddess? A-Athena, I... I don't know what to say."

"Come Calliope, your new place on Olympus awaits." Athena said kindly.

But after taking a few steps, Calliope looked at Alecto and her daughter and then said to Athena. "Athena... I know that this is overwhelming, but... I'm not going anywhere without my family!"

Athena only smiled and said. "We had already expected that you would say that, Calliope, and we are willing to allow your lover and your child... to join you on Olympus."

Alecto was touched by this and walked together with Sylvia to Athena "Athena... You are truly willing to allow me and-?"

Athena nodded. "Yes, Alecto. The Gods had already forgiven you of your sins and your heroic deed will forever be remembered. You are allowed to stay on Olympus, to be among the Gods...with your lover and daughter."

Alecto smiled at that point while Sylvia asked her mother, amazed at what she was hearing. "Mommy? Are we really going to Olympus?"

Alecto nodded to her daughter and raised her up, holding her with one hand while taking Calliope's hand with the other. "Yes sweetheart, we are. We are going to our new home."

And so Calliope, Alecto and their daughter entered the portal, while Athena escorted them inside, rewarding the Ghost of Sparta with the Blades of Athena and new chains to hold them in battle that attached to her flesh, but less painfully. And after they completely entered, Sylvia wrote down a note and gave it to Athena to give to the captain and crew of their ship, telling them of where she and her parents were going and thanking them all for everything that they had done for her and her mothers over the years and wishing them luck on their futures.

**_And so, on that day, the Ghost of Sparta and her family would finally have a home, free from Ares forever. And from that day forward, Calliope vowed to use her new position as the Goddess of War to protect the innocent people of the world, with her lover, Alecto at her side Whenever innocent people would be in danger, they would have 2 champions to protect and watch over them. As for Sylvia, the little warrior princess of the new Goddess of War and former Fury Queen: This was only the beginning of the destiny that would intertwine with Pandora and the beginning of their new lives._**

**There you go, my friends, the Power to kill a God is finally complete. Next is the start of the Sylvia and Pandora chapters. And trust me, they'll be very entertaining. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	14. A new friend and the secrets of Olympus

**A new friend and secrets of Olympus**

It had been a few days after Calliope became the Goddess of War and she and her family moved to Mount Olympus and things were starting to improve for the family. While Calliope tried to get used to her new position on the throne with guidance of her lover Alecto, their little warrior princess, Sylvia decided to explore her new home.

In the first 8 years of her life, she grew up used to always traveling from 1 place to another with her mothers, while they still served the Gods and lived a more or less simple life, except when they had to fight the monsters or servants of Ares. Now she had to get used to staying in just 1 place for a long time, maybe for the rest of her life. And the enormous luxury that was offered to the young girl.

She was very fascinated at seeing the giant buildings and the secrets they may hold, so she went to 1 of the buildings that was unfortunately under guard at every entrance. 1 of the guards spotted the young girl and asked her kindly while she approached them. "What are you doing out here girl?"

"Oh, I... just wanted to check inside. I'm sure that you can allow the daughter of the Goddess of War in, right?" She sweetly answered and asked the guard with a sweet face and smile.

But the guard shook his head and said strictly. "Sorry, young lady, nobody is allowed inside, especially children. Orders from Zeus himself."

Sylvia didn't want to anger the Gods now that she's staying on Olympus, especially Zeus and wanted to keep a good impression with them, so she just shrugged and moved on. But while the guard told the daughter of the new Goddess of War that they couldn't allow Sylvia inside, she noticed a young girl about her age staring at her from a corner. But when Sylvia left, she didn't see the young girl anymore.

But what she didn't know about the building was that it kept the Flame of Olympus inside... and that the Box of Chaos was moved there after Ares died.

Sylvia then came to an area where some of Olympus' many servants were working on a massive new statue for the goddess, Athena. She waved kindly to the servants, with some of them saying hello back, some of them even bowed to her and said. "Lady Sylvia." And a few servants were even kneeling down for her, showing her respect that she was definitely something she was not used to but liked how they called her Lady Sylvia or milady.

When she wanted to move on, she saw a servant falling down with a huge building landing on his leg, causing him great pain. "AAAARGH! OH MY LEG, MY LEG!"

Sylvia gasped at what she saw the other servants try desperately to move the block from his leg, but to no avail. This thing reminded the little warrior princess of her time before she lived on Olympus. She had to do something, for her caring nature couldn't allow her to just leave him like that. She walked past the helping servants as 1 lady wanted to tell Sylvia that the others will fix this, but she didn't listen. She put her hands at the bottom of the block and with all her strength, she lifted the block out of the way so the servant could be freed, for she had inherited her mother Alecto's superhuman strength. After he was free, Sylvia watched the servant crying out of pain, as his leg was broken, with no chance of healing it in the normal ways. "No, no, no!" He cried. "Now my service to the Gods is finished. Now I will be sent away and live the rest of my life crippled!"

When another male servant tried to comfort him, Sylvia felt sorry for him. Then she remembered that her mother, Calliope had that amulet that can not only fix buildings, but also heal people. She walked over to the broken servant and said kindly. "Don't worry sir, my mother has an amulet that can heal your leg, so you won't be a crippled."

That made the man stare at the little girl with wide eyes. "Wh... what?"

Sylvia smiled. "Don't worry, my mother, Calliope is a very kind woman." Before she looked at 2 nearby servants and said. "Please, take him to my mother. Tell her that her daughter, Sylvia is sending you to fix this man's leg."

The two men bowed and did what she told them. "Yes milady!" Before they raised the man on their shoulders and walked him slowly to Calliope, but before they left the men yelled. "Thank you milady! Thank you, thank you!"

The other servants couldn't believe what they saw. Never before had an Olympian offered help to any servant for hundreds of years. They suddenly cheered and thanked Sylvia for her help and kindness. And while she was smiling at the other servants and told them that it was nothing, she spotted the young girl from before. But this time, she noticed that the girl had brown hair with a piece of blond in it. When the girl noticed Sylvia watching her, she left again. Now the little warrior princess wanted to know who she was and walked to where she saw her. But when she got there, she didn't see her anymore. Sylvia asked the servants if they had seen a brown haired girl with a piece of blond hair, but nobody saw anything.

She then shrugged and told them that they can go back to their work. _"Who was that girl?" _She mentally asked herself as she moved on to explore her new home more.

After an hour of walking and admiring the structure of the place, she came to a huge beautiful garden that surprised her. "Wow! I've never seen a garden so big! It's even bigger than the ones in a king's palace!" She said with excitement. This was something definitely worth exploring for the young girl, but when she was going down the stairs, she heard something falling and turned to see what it was, and saw that it was the brown haired girl again. "Is she following me?" She asked herself. When she wanted to approach the girl, she disappeared again. "Hey wait!" Sylvia called out, but again, she had vanished without a trace. Now this was starting to annoy the little warrior princess.

But then she had a plan. She walked halfway off the stairs and hid herself at a corner before she heard the girl nearing her, and when she was next to her, she grabbed her and pushed her down the floor. "Gotcha!" She said victorious.

But the brown haired girl with a piece of blond was scared. "Please don't hurt me." She begged, thinking Sylvia would harm her.

Sylvia looked oddly at the girl but smiled and said. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to know why you're following me."

"I... i... I'm sorry, i..."

Sylvia pulled her up before saying. "You don't have to be afraid." She reassured her. "What's your name?"

"Uh... i'm-" But before she could fully answer, they heard someone coming. "Someone's coming. I gotta go!" the girl said before quickly running away.

Sylvia tried to follow her as she called out. "Hey wait!" When the girl ran to the other hallway and Sylvia followed her, she disappeared again! "Please! I just want to talk to you." Before she heard a voice from behind her, someone older.

"Talk about what, my dear?"

Sylvia turned around and saw the tall woman in front of her now. She wore a blue-white dress and a crown on her head. Sylvia recognized her as the queen of Olympus, Hera, who looked at the young girl. "Hmm? Did you lose your tongue?"

"Ehh... no, I just wanted to talk to that girl. Did you see where she went to?"

Hera shook her head. "No, all I saw was you, little girl. Entering my garden without permission." That last sentence came as threateningly.

Sylvia started to get a little bit scared, but was used to it as she'd heard the exact same time of voice during her years with her mothers fighting monsters and bad people. "I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Well you better. And if you do get lost in my garden, then you won't make it out, ever. Now scram!" Hera said rudely before going back into her garden.

While Sylvia was walking further away from Hera's gardens, she said to herself. "Why was she so mean? Does it have something to do with Ares when mommy killed him? But I had nothing to do with that." Then she saw the same girl again, peeking from a corner. But this time she didn't run away and walked slowly to the little warrior princess."Hey." She said with a smile. The girl waved back, but it seemed that she was shy. Sylvia walked up to her. "Why did you run away?"

"I'm sorry i... i didn't want to sneak up on you. It's just... you're the first other girl around my age that I've ever seen on Olympus."

"Oh? You mean that there are no other children at all?"

"There are, but they don't want to play with me. They say I'm a monster."

That made Sylvia's eyes widen. "What? That's so mean!" She said with anger.

Then the girl asked with surprise. "Wait... you don't think I'm a monster?"

Then Sylvia asked. "Well?... can you transform into a giant beast or change people into stone when you look into their eyes?"

The girl shook her head. "No"

"Then you're not a monster." Sylvia said with a smile.

The girl smiled back. Nobody had ever been nice to her, besides her father/creator and some of the other Gods including Athena. The girl then asked. "Do you want to watch the gardens with me?"

Sylvia wasn't sure about that. "Ehh... but Hera said that nobody could go in without her permission and those who do, will be lost in the garden, forever."

The girl giggled at that. "Don't worry. I go all the time in and out of the garden whenever I want to!"

"Really?"

"You bet!" She answered happily before she then walked to the same stairs where Sylvia just came from when encountering Hera. "Come on, let's go!" However Sylvia stood still, making the girl notice as she stopped for a moment. "What's the matter?"

"But... Hera said that we're not allowed and what if we get into trouble?" Sylvia asked, not wanting to get into trouble again.

The girl then smirked at Sylvia as she asked. "Has that ever stopped you from anything?"

Sylvia thought about that for a moment. Somehow this girl was right, that never stopped anyone, but she didn't want to make a wrong impression on her first days on Olympus

"Come on, you don't know what you're missing!"

"O...Okey"

The girl came back quickly and grabbed Sylvia's hand and dragged her along. "Then let's go!"

Sylvia didn't stop her this time and went along with this enthusiastic girl. They went down the stairs and came to a big wall of plants and flowers, where the girl seemec to look for an opening of some sort. "I didn't get your name yet." Sylvia said to her again.

The girl stopped looking and faced the little warrior princess. "My name is Pandora" she said with a smile.

"Hi Pandora, I'm Sylvia." She said with a smile as she reached out her hand.

Pandora took Sylvia's hand and shaked it before she went back to finding the opening. "It should be somewhere. Ah, here it is!" She said as pushed a little stone and a small door like the size of the little girls opened. "Come on, let's go!"

Sylvia followed Pandora without question, however she was still unsure if this was a good idea. What if Hera found them? Then she and Pandora would have big problems, but she then fought with herself. 'She went many times in and out of this place, so maybe we won't get caught'.

Once through the door, they both walked along a long corridor made of green leaves. it seemed that it went a little bit underground. But it was hard to see, because of the leaves barely leaving any light in there. Then at the end there was another wall of leaves, Pandora pushed a little and it opened easily. Once through, Sylvia's eyes went wide open from the beauty that she saw. She saw the most wonderful flowers that ever grow, and a lot of trees with the best fruit any man can ever wish for. Even on the trees were beautiful birds, that sung in perfect harmony. "Wow! This place is amazing!"

"Told you it was worth it." Pandora said to Sylvia, who couldn't believe what she saw.

Pandora then walked to one of the fruit trees and took two fruits off it before giving 1 of them to Sylvia. "Want one?"

Sylvia took it but asked. "But... what if they found out there were a few missing?"

Pandora smirked and pointed to where she took the fruit. Sylvia watched as 2 replacement fruits quickly grew where Pandora took the first fruits. "Wow, how is that...?"

"These are special fruit trees that Hera created, so there won't be any shortage of it. And besides, I don't think anyone cares for two missing fruits?"

Sylvia smiled and took a bite of the fruit. "These are delicious!"

"The best food in the world, you only find on Olympus." Pandora said as she took a bite from her own fruit. "Come on, there is a lot more than this." She said as she moved on and wanted Sylvia to follow her.

The little warrior princess went after her, and as she walked along, she couldn't take her eyes of the nice things that were in Hera's gardens. Finally they came to another part of the garden, were many vegetables of all kinds grew. They both finished there fruit along with their walking, and all of a sudden, Pandora went running. Sylvia noticed and went after her. "Hey, wait for me!" She said as she hurried to follow, but lost Pandora. She didn't know where she went, more importantly... Sylvia didn't know where she was now, as all around her were now just walls of green leaves, making her start to panic. What if Pandora left her on purpose here? "Pandora? Pandora!?" She called out as she moved fast. _'O please, please, don't leave me here-' _She thought to herself.

"Gotcha!"

Sylvia jumped scared and fell over, as she was scared that maybe Hera caught her again, but that 'gotcha' was not Hera's, it was Pandora, now on top of the little warrior princess. She was relieved but also a bit angry. "You scared me!"

Pandora smirked. "Payback." She said she laughed and poked Sylvia on the chest. "Tag you're it!"

Sylvia quickly got up and went after Pandora. "Oh, not for long!" She said with a smile as they both laughed as one tried to tag the other over and over until they came to a different part with only a big field of flowers. Finally when Sylvia caught Pandora, they slipped and rolled over in the fields.

When they stopped rolling they could only laugh. They stare into the sky above "I never had this much fun in... like ever!"

"Really?" asked Pandora. "You never had any fun with other kids before?"

Sylvia turned to Pandora. "Well, me and mommies never stayed at one place for long. So I never got the chance to make any friends." She said sadly.

"Wait, so you don't have any friends?" Pandora asked before Sylvia shook her head. "Oh, I thought because you're the daughter of the new Goddess of War, you would have lots of friends?" Sylvia again shook, making Pandora feel sorry for her. "I'm sorry"

Sylvia shrugged. "Don't be. I'm actually used to it." Then she wandered. "How do you know how to play tag if you never could play with the other kids?"

"Well, I've watched them playing it, so that's how I know it. But anytime I came along to try it on them, they sent me away and called me..." Pandora answered, but unable to finish as it made her sad to think about it.

Sylvia rubbed her arm with sympathetic eyes. "Don't mind that, i don't see you like that, so that at least counts, right?" She asked, making Pandora smile as she nodded. "You know, we can be friends." Sylvia said.

Pandora's eyes then went wide open. "Re... really?"

"Sure, you're the first friend I've made in forever!"

That made Pandora smile even wider. "Sure!"

As the hours went by, the two new friends had lots of fun in Hera's garden. But when they came close to the winery, they were almost spotted by Hera's servants, but Sylvia's new friend luckily knew another door close to where they were hiding. Through that door was another tunnel that led out of the garden. The time went by so fast that both didn't notice it was almost noon and the sun started to set.

They walked up the stairs once they came out of the garden, then they both heard someone calling Sylvia's name. "Sylvia!" It was Alecto.

Sylvia went happily to her mother, but Pandora remained at a distance. "Sylvia, there you are! I've been looking all over for you." Alecto said as she hugged her daughter.

"Sorry mommy, I was having a lot of fun with my new friend." Sylvia said as she looked back to see Pandora at a corner peeking. Sylvia then called to her. "Come on, Pandora, don't be scared, it's okay."

Pandora came out slowly, as she was all shy again. Alecto smiled at the young girl. "Hello young lady. So you're Sylvia's new friend?" Pandora nodded but kept her head bowed out of shyness. Alecto shrugged and went back facing her daughter. "Sylvia, darling, is it true that you sent an injured servant to us?"

"Yes mommy, he hurt his leg really bad and..." Sylvia answered before her mother spoke again.

"You know, that same servant wanted to personally thank you for what you did. But when you didn't come home, I started looking for you."

Sylvia was surprised at hearing this. "Oh, then we better get home, mommy." She said without hesitation. Alecto smiled and took her hand when they walked back to their house, however Sylvia turned back to Pandora and asked. "You want to walk along, so you'll know where I live?" Pandora nodded and followed them.

After a short walk, all three arrived at the section of the palace were Calliope, Alecto and their daughter moved in a few days ago. This same section that once belonged to Ares, but since he was now dead, the new Goddess of War and her family could use it now. After some quick renovating and redecorating the awful stuff Ares left behind, it became a great home to the desires of the 3 new residents. Pandora never went inside any of the other Gods living quarters, especially not Ares' because he always scared her by even looking at her. So when she went inside, she was fascinated by the decor. It was nearly like in a Spartan home, with a little mixture of what it seemed Alecto's taste of decorating.

The servant Sylvia had sent to the house was waiting patiently, sitting on the big sofa that was in the middle of the living room. Once he saw Alecto and her daughter approaching, he stood up and bowed to them as Pandora stood a little further from them.

Alecto then gave her daughter a little push so she could stand a little closer to the servant. "Go on." She said gently.

Sylvia applied and smiled at the men and looked at the leg that was now fully healed, thanks to the amulet. "I see that your leg is all better now."

"All thanks to you, milady." Then the man went on his knees with his hands folded. "I owe you my life, milady. No Olympian has ever been this kind to me before." He said with a smile.

Sylvia was touched by the man's words, as all she wanted to help him. But then he said that came unexpected for the young girl. "I want to offer you my service, as you and your family's personal servant. In payment of this debt."

Sylvia smiled and gently spoke. "Oh, you don't own me anything, I just wanted to help you."

Alecto was surprised by the kindness from her daughter _'Hmm, i guess she had a lot of influence from Calliope on that matter'_ Alecto mentally thought with a smile, as falling in love with Calliope was the best choice of her life.

The servant once again pleaded for accepting his services. "Please milady, i promise i will be a great servant to you. I've been serving Persephone for years before she... well... after that, I was forced to work on constructing around Olympus But an honourable Olympian such as yourself only deserves to be served by the best servant that Olympus has to offer. Please reconsider it."

Sylvia then remembered what her mothers told her about their business with Persephone before she was born. That they tried to stop Persephone for destroying the world, killing her in the process. The little girl did reconsider the servant's offer and thought. _'He's been on building stuff for years. I cannot send him away and go back to that. He could get hurt again, or worse.' _She then asked the servant. "What is your name?"

Politely, the servant answered. "Fotis, son of Aridaios."

Sylvia nodded and said with a smile. "Then Fotis, son of Aridaios, I accept your offer to become mine and my family's servant."

With tears in his eyes, Fotis couldn't be more thankful. "Thank you, thank you milady. I promise, you won't regret this."

That was when Calliope came walking in the living room. Sylvia saw her and ran to give her a hug. "Mommy!"

"Hey sweetheart!" Calliope said happily before she broke the hug. "I heard you've taken Fotis's offer." She said, making Sylvia nod her head. "Good, because he prepared for all of us a great meal as a thanks."

Then Fotis stepped in. "Even if you didn't accept my services, it would be the least I could do."

"Thank you Fotis." Sylvia said sweetly before she almost forgot about Pandora. "Oh mommy." She told Calliope as she introduced her new friend. "This is my new friend, Pandora."

Calliope watched the brown-blond haired little girl, who was standing behind another sofa "A new friend you say?" Calliope then walked to Pandora and greeted her friendly. "Hello there, what's your name?"

"Uhm... i'm Pandora." She answered shyly, but less than with Alecto not so long ago.

"Pleased to meet you, Pandora."

Pandora smiled to Calliope. For her somehow, the new Goddess of War seemed far more friendly then from the stories she heard about 'The Ghost of Sparta'.

Then Sylvia walked to Calliope and asked sweetly. "Mommy, can Pandora stay for dinner with us, please?"

Calliope then looked to Alecto, who just shrugged with a smile before she then turned to her daughter. "Sure Sylvia, if at least her parents don't mind."

"Oh, I can go and ask my daddy now!" Pandora said enthusiastically.

"I'll go with you!" Sylvia said. "Then I can see where you live!"

"Sure!"

Calliope and Alecto didn't object to this, but Calliope called before both girls ran out of the house. "Don't stay gone for too long!"

"We won't!" Both girls said at the same time before they both began laughing as they ran to Pandora's place.

Calliope watched them going from a window as Alecto came by her side and held an arm on her hip. Calliope broke the silence with a happy sigh. "Just three days on Olympus and she's already made a friend."

"Not to forget she saved an innocent man also." Alecto said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe Mount Olympus won't be so bad for her after all." Calliope said as she was proud of her daughter getting used to Olympus so quick.

After a few minutes, the two little girls arrived at Pandora's home. To Sylvia's surprise, it was what she knew as the place where the Smith God Hephaestus lived. "You live here?"

Pandora nodded. "Come on and you'll meet my daddy!" She said as she ran right in the place. Sylvia followed but a little slower. The inside was way different then her own place. The living room, while being as big as hers, was unorganized and dirty. The little warrior princess had seen people living worse than this, but even Pandora didn't deserve to live in this filth. "Sorry about the mess." Pandora said while scratching the back of her head. "My daddy usually never comes out of his workplace, so we never got the time to clean. I do what I can, but it's not easy."

"You guys don't have any servants?" Sylvia asked while they went downstairs to Hephaestus' workplace.

"No, well we used to, but because they treated me differently, daddy sent them all away for other work. So now it's just me and daddy taking care of the place." Pandora answered honestly.

"Oh, but what about you're mo-"

"Daddy!" Pandora said and ran to her father before Sylvia could finish her sentence.

Hephaestus, who was more than ten times the size of a normal man, was working on some Olympian armors for the arsenal. He suddenly saw his little girl coming towards him, making him stop what he was doing before he raised her up and received a little hug from Pandora. "Hello, my little Pandora. How was your day?"

"It was great! Daddy. In fact, I wanted to introduce you to my new friend, Sylvia." Pandora said with a smile before looking at Sylvia, who had walked up to them. "Sylvia, this is my father, the Smith God Hephaestus."

Sylvia came closer to the giant God without shyness, but with more courage. "Wow, you're big!" She said as she watched Hephaestus' large size.

Hephaestus chuckled at the little warrior princess' bravery. "My my, you're a brave little fella aren't you? Wait..." He said as he looked closely at Sylvia's birthmark. "You're the daughter of the new Goddess of War, Calliope, right?"

Sylvia nodded. "It's an honor to meet you, Hephaestus." She said with a smile as she made a little bow.

"Well, friendly and well mannered? I think we can get along just fine." The Smith God said smiling back.

"Daddy?" Pandora asked her father.

"Hmm, yes Pandora?"

"Can I stay with Sylvia for dinner tonight?"

Hephaestus then gave a sad face. "Oh, but I just made you your favorite stew."

"Please daddy, please." She begged.

Then Hephaestus gave a long sigh. "Oh, alright. But do come back in time, I don't want you to wander Olympus in the middle of the night again."

"Okay. Thank you daddy!" She said happily before she hugged him again. Then when Hephaestus put her down carefully, she immediately ran upstairs with Sylvia.

"Bye Hephaestus!" Sylvia said as she waved to the Smith God.

He also waved to the girls as he smiled. "My little Pandora, having a friend? I thought I would never see that happen. Now where was I... Oh right!" He said before he went further with his work.

**Later on**

Calliope, Alecto and the girls enjoyed the diner that Sylvia's new servant, Fotis prepared for them. He was eating in a different place in the house, for it was common that servants always eat separate. Sylvia was okay with it, for she recognized that kind of rule in the king's palaces in her old life.

Sylvia also told Pandora nearly all about her adventures she and her mothers went on, to her astonishment. "Wow, you guys fought against an army of more than 200.000 Persians?!" Pandora asked Alecto and Calliope.

"And a giant Basilisk." Calliope added. "Alecto just took care of the fleet."

Just took care of the fleet?!" Alecto said with humor, sounding like she was offended. "Let me remind you, that without me, you would never have survived against that Basilisk! After that fight was over, then I took care of the fleet."

Clearly now, Alecto was just teasing Calliope. After a short silence both women laughed.

Pandora then started whispering to Sylvia. "Why do you have two mommies? I'm a bit confused."

Sylvia whispered back. "My mommies told me that I was born because of their love, and a bit of magic."

"Really? Wow. But, which of them actually... you know, carried you?"

Dori smirked and said. "I'll give you a hint, she's the new Goddess of War"

"Calliope?" Pandora asked before Sylvia nodded.

Then Fotis entered the dining room with a piece of scrolled parchment with the seal of Zeus in his hand. He bowed before Calliope and said. "I'm sorry to disturb you during dinner, but a message was brought for you, Lady Calliope"

"From whom?" She asked while taking the parchment.

"From Lord Zeus, milady." The servant answered.

Calliope nodded and Fotis left, but not before said friendly. "Thank you for making dinner Fotis, it was great!"

He smiled and said. "I'm happy you enjoyed it, Lady Sylvia." Before he then bowed again and left.

Pandora being curious asked. "What does it say, Calliope?"

While she read it, Calliope answered. "Zeus wants to call all the Gods for a meeting, and I have to attend." She then put the note down and gave a heavy sigh. "I hope I'll be able to handle the responsibilities that they expect of me."

Alecto held her lover's hand and assured her. "You will do fine, baby." Calliope smiled and kissed her Alecto on the lips, making Pandora stick her tongue out in disgust. But Sylvia was used to her mothers doing that, so she didn't mind.

Not long after Calliope went off to the throne room, at the same time Sylvia walked along Pandora back to her home. "Say Pandora, you only live with your daddy, right?" Pandora nodded. "But... what about your mommy, isn't she around?" Pandora stopped and bowed her head out of sadness. "Pandora?"

"I don't have a mommy."

Sylvia looked confused. "What do you mean you...?"

"I was made... by daddy."

"Made?"

Pandora nodded still sad. "Daddy told me I was the result of when he was experimenting with the Flame of Olympus. Even though he's not my daddy in the normal way, I still love him because I know... he is my father. That's why everyone doesn't see me as a real person, but a... thing."

Sylvia understood, but felt bad for saying anything about it. She held her shoulders in shame. "I'm sorry Pandora, I should've never asked you."

Pandora shrugged. "It's okay." Then Pandora had an idea as she smirked and asked. "You wanna know what the Gods are gonna discuss at the meeting?"

This surprised Sylvia more. "Wait... you know how to get in there?" She asked while pointing to the throne room, making Pandora nod.

Sylvia thought for a moment and smirked. "Sure."

"Come on, let's go!" She said as she took Sylvia's hand and they ran to the throne room.

At the entrance, the last God had just went in and the door was sealed, leaving the guards to watch the door so no one could try to enter as long as the meeting was held. The two little girls sneaked to the other side of the building before Pandora went searching for the secret entrance as she looked very serious to her new friend. "Listen, I need you to promise me this. Now that I've showed you the secret passages in Hera's garden and now showing you this door, you need to promise me that you'll never tell anyone about this or any of the secrets that I'm about to give you. Understand?" Sylvia nodded, getting a little scared from Pandora's serious face.

"Pinky promise?" She asked as held her small finger in front of Sylvia and the little warrior princess took her own and held it together.

"Pinky promise." Sylvia promised with a smile.

Pandora nodded. "Now you made a pinky promise, so there is no way back okay?"

"I never break promises." Sylvia said, having been taught that by her mothers.

Pandora let go and smiled. "Great! Now let's get inside." It didn't take long for Pandora to find the secret button that opened the secret door before she signaled for Sylvia to follow her and she did.

The tunnel went up where a big light was shining. Pandora whispered while they climbed up. "We need to be very quiet, or else they will hear us."

Sylvia nodded but asked along the way, whispering. "How do you know so many secrets around here?"

Pandora smiled before answering. "My father designed the whole palace on Olympus. He showed me how to get in and out anywhere, but he told me never to tell anyone about them."

"So, why do you show it all to me?"

Pandora held her hand and smiled. "Because you're my friend."

They came to the top and looked down through a hole that they could see the whole throne room down below. Sylvia could see her mother, Calliope standing in front of her own throne, around a circle with many other thrones. She could also see the other Gods like, Hermes, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Hera and the King of the Gods, Zeus. Sylvia never saw Zeus in person before and was astounded at him. He looked very old, had a long beard and long white hair, but was very muscular.

Zeus raised his hand and all the Gods sat down while he spoke. "Brothers and sisters, welcome. Before we start our meeting, I wish to say a few words. Some of you still mourn for the loss of our latest brother Ares, the God of War." Some nodded while most didn't move, relieved of being finally rid of that warmonger. "But now, I would like to welcome the woman who has honourably received the title of becoming the new Goddess of War, the Ghost of Sparta, Calliope. Please rise." Calliope did so and many of the Gods nodded to her. "Calliope, you now charged for every internal struggle and the battle that will follow all around the world. You now bestowed the responsibility for keeping the balance, between the nations, the people and the Gods."

Calliope nodded. "Thank you, Zeus." As Zeus sit down, she then faced all the other Gods "Gods of Olympus, you all knew me before as the Ghost of Sparta or Lady Death, while me and Alecto served you all for the past 10 years and now, I am honored to be among you. I know you all still remember the terrible deeds that Ares did to you all and his conspiracy to overthrow Olympus?" They all nodded while she continued. "But I assure you, I am nothing like Ares or my father, Kratos. For I as the new Goddess of War, vow to whatever power rests in me, to keep the peace between the cities of Greece and between all of us. But should the time come and evil arises to do harm to the people and dishonor to Olympus, I will do anything with my authority that the bloodshed will be stopped. But, I will not do so without any of your advice or blessing on these matters."

Some of the Gods including Zeus clapped by the fine words of Calliope as she sat down on her new throne. "Thank you, Lady Calliope for these fine words, we are all honored to have you among us". Zeus said.

"Yes, very kind words indeed." Hermes said, but it seemed he mocked the new Goddess. "Speaking of war, Carystus has refused to join the Delian League and so Athens plans to attack it. How would you deal with this matter?"

They all watched to see if the new Goddess of War is as true as her words say. With a little sigh, she answered. "I know the Persians well from my experience during my service together with Alecto. They do whatever it takes to pursue any nation to join their cause, so they are not to be trusted. And as such, Carystus is now more of a puppet state of Persia, so they can use their land as a base to attack the rest of Greece. I know I said that I would protect the people with whatever power I have, but Carystus has betrayed the Greeks. So to protect the rest of Greece, they need to be made an example so that no treachery will be tolerated."

The Gods nodded and Athena took the lead. "I agree with Calliope, if we won't deal with this, soon more blood will be spilled than that of the people of Carystus."

Zeus agreed and said. "Very well, Calliope you have my permission to deal with this. But as soon as Carystus joins the Delian League, you stop attacking the island."

"I will Zeus."

Zeus smiled. "Good, then that's settled. Now to continue our meeting, let's discuss the matter with Hercules." Hera despised hearing about another of Zeus's bastard children but Zeus went on. "Hercules has just finished his eleventh labour, stealing the Golden Apples of the Hesperides."

Everyone nodded, except Hera, who said. "I say we should give him a far harder challenge, to a place where no living man has ever left."

"Didn't you say that about this labour to?" Poseidon asked.

Hera was about to answer but then Hades said. "No living men ever left you say, sister in law?" Hera nodded while pouring a glass of wine. "Then I have a suggestion for the twelfth labour. We shall tell King Eurystheus, to task Hercules to retrieve my Cerberus from the Underworld."

A few agreed to the challenge as Hera smiled for giving that idea. Calliope was disgusted with a task like that. She watched Zeus as he was clearly doubting if that was a good idea. Hercules was his son, so she was thinking that Zeus would speak out that this was crazy!

While this was happening, Sylvia and Pandora listened curiously to the meeting. The little warrior princess was proud that her mother spoke such wise and kind words for her first meeting as a Goddess, but she was, like her mother, disgusted with the suggestion from Hades for the final task for Hercules. Sylvia had heard stories from the people about the hero Hercules and was wondering if she and her mother would ever meet him during their adventures, but that all changed when they moved to Olympus. Then when she wanted to get a little closer, a small piece of rock fell from the whole the girls were watching, making nPandora gasp silently. When the rock fell, the girls quickly hid back.

None of the Gods in the room noticed the small rock falling or hitting the ground, only Hermes. He watched up and noticed the hole in the ceiling. He was suspecting that someone was listening to them. While the debate went on, he signaled a guard to come to him. The guard obeyed and he ordered him. "Double the guards outside, I think we have unwanted guests in the meeting." He smirked as the guard did what was told. Hermes was gonna find out who would have the guts to spy on the Gods of Olympus.

The girls knew it would be too risky to stay longer, so they descended downward. But then Sylvia slipped and she and Pandora rolled down to the door, which opened when they came down. Sylvia fell hard on Pandora and they both growled form the pain. "Urgh, I'm sorry Pandora, I didn't mean that."

"No no, it's fine." Pandora said as they got up but heard in the distance.

"What was that sound?"

"It came from here!"

After both the girls gasped, Sylvia whispered loudly. "Pandora, come on!" She said as she grabbed her hand and wanted to run away, but Pandora stopped and went back to the door, pressing the stone so the secret door closed and none of the guards would find it. She then went quickly back to Sylvia, who took her hand and both ran from the guards.

The secret door closed in time before the guards noticed. "I hear loud footsteps from there! Warn the other guards!"

Sylvia and Pandora went quickly from one street to another to lose the guards, but to no avail. Then they hid in an empty barrel. Both remained quiet and only could hear the sound of their breathing.

The guards quickly past them as they ran a different way. "They went this way! Hurry!"

Sylvia and Pandora waited for the coast to be clear and went carefully out of the barrel. "I think it's time to go home." Sylvia said.

Pandora nodded before they carefully sneaked past the guards to get to Pandora's home. Once no guards were seen, both girls giggled how stupid the guards were by not checking the barrels. "You know, despite being almost caught, that was amazing!" Sylvia said, happy about this experience. It reminded her of her adventures with her mothers, now it seemed that she could still have those with her new friend.

Once they were in front of Pandora's home, Pandora said. "Maybe tomorrow I can show more around the castle, with the secret passages we can go anywhere!"

Sylvia thought that she'd love that, but sadly she couldn't. "I'm sorry but I can't. I have private lessons from Athena and then I have training with my mommies."

"You have lessons from Athena too!?"

"Ehh.. yes?"

"Me too!"

Sylvia was surprised. "Really?! When?"

"In the morning."

"Me too!" Pandora said before both girls laughed, knowing they could spend everyday with their lessons together with Athena.

"What do you do in the afternoon then?"

"Oh, sometimes I help daddy but mostly I have nothing to do other then just exploring."

Sylvia then had an idea. "Why don't you come train with me?"

Pandora was surprised by that and a little unsure about it. "But... I'm not such a good fighter."

"That's okay, I can teach you some easy tricks."

Sylvia's new friend was thinking about it and said. "Okay!"

The two girls then hugged and said to each other goodnight before Sylvia then hurried home, before her mother Calliope came home. When she went through the front door of her house and came in, Alecto saw her daughter and asked. "Hi sweetie, where have you been for so long?"

Sylvia tried to make an excuse, as she didn't want to tell her mother she sneaked into the throne room of Olympus! "Oh ehh... Pandora showed me some of her toys, we went play with them and I almost lost track of time." She said innocently, hoping her mother didn't notice she was lying. To her relief, she shrugged.

"Well, just don't forget about the time again. I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry, mommy." Sylvia said as she bowed her head.

Alecto smiled. "It's okay. Fotis prepared a bath for you, so go wash yourself and go to bed, alright?"

Sylvia nodded. "Okay mommy." She said with a smile before she went to Alecto and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, my little warrior princess." Alecto said sweetly.

Sylvia saw the filled bath in her personal bathroom and she felt the water with her hand, feeling that it was just right. She then got undressed and went in carefully. The minerals in the bath were amazing. She never had such a wonderful bath before. Sylvia smiled to herself._ 'Fotis sure knows how to make a good bath'_ she thought. Truly having him as her servant was a good idea, but she didn't feel like he was her servant. Maybe she still needed to get used to the fanciness that was now given to her and her mothers. When she was done washing herself, she changed into her nightwear and wanted to go to bed but when she heard her other mother, Calliope coming home, she wanted to say goodnight to her, too and went out of her room. Calliope sat down on the big sofa, sighing out of relief before she saw Sylvia walk up to her. "Hi mommy, how did it go?" She asked, but already knew how it felt for her mother, since she 'spied' on the meeting.

Calliope smiled and said while touching her daughter's cheek. "I went well, my little warrior princess. I believe I made a good impression on the Gods."

Sylvia smiled and gave a goodnight kiss to Calliope. "Goodnight mommy"

Calliope nodded and Sylvia went to her room and stepped into her bed. The bed was softer then the one on their ship. The first few nights she could barely sleep, because she was used to a bed that was a little hard, but now she was happy to be in the new one. Maybe it was because the day she had today was a wonderful day and she made a new friend. Not to mention, she's going to spend more days with her, maybe even exploring more stuff on Olympus and having adventures. She smiled as she closed her eyes and dreamed of her and Pandora laughing and playing and having adventures. _"I think I'm going to like it here." _She thought to herself as she began to dream.

**There you go, my friends, the 1st of many new chapters involving Sylvia and her life is complete. And there's lots more to come. Please be sure to thank my good friend SreznoJIG for helping me out with this chapter and the ones that will come after this, cause he's the one who came up with the ideas for this and the next few chapters to come. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	15. Disobeying, to do the right thing

**Chapter 15. Disobeying, to do the right thing**

It had been almost 2 years since Sylvia moved with her mothers to Mount Olympus and things had been going well for the family. Calliope was keeping her promise to do far better than Ares or her father while Alecto was supporting her in every way while but even though the duty was a bit time consuming, the parents still made time for their daughter. Sylvia was also doing well in her new life. She was at an open place with her best friend Pandora, where the Goddess Athena gave a history lesson to the girls about the Trojan war. Sylvia was used to being home schooled by her mothers during her first 8 years of her life, but with the private lessons from Athena she had known more then her mothers could teach her and was grateful for it. However sometimes it came that the lessons became boring for her, but she at least tried to listen to Athena's lessons.

Her friend Pandora on the other hand, was always eager to learn anything. At times when Sylvia was out training with her mothers, she was helping her father in his working place or at the library of Olympus, wanting to know everything of the outside world. But her favorite subject was always magic and she had a great talent for it. At some lessons, Athena taught the 'creation' of Hephaestus all kinds of magic, but only the ones that she believed were enough for a young girl and not the more advanced ones. But it didn't mean that she wouldn't doubt a moment if Sylvia asked her to train with her, when her mothers, Calliope and Alecto were not around. The little warrior princess was already at the age of 10 near the same level of strength Calliope was her age. The children boys of the servants, who also trained to one day have the honor to become the new guards of Olympus, were no match for Sylvia due to her techniques and experience in fighting monsters and evil humans. But even though Pandora was no near her friend's strength level, she learned a lot from Sylvia to defend herself when the time came. For weapons and tactics, Sylvia was skilled with 2 swords and her superhuman strength, Pandora found she was good with daggers and sneak attacks and she also used her magic when the need called for it.

Sylvia looked at her friend and she was really paying attention. Then she looked the other way and saw some of the servant's children out playing. She remembered well that those kids always wanted to play with Sylvia, but never wanted to be around Pandora. Even when she tried to convince them that Pandora can play along, they still didn't want to. So the young girl made a promise to herself, if the children don't want to play with Pandora, then Sylvia would not play with them. So it had always been just Sylvia and Pandora doing everything together through thick and thin.

Sylvia sighed and turned back to Athena, who wasn't sure that the little warrior princess was paying attention. "Are you listening, Sylvia?" The goddess of wisdom asked before Sylvia nodded. "Then if you are paying attention, tell me at least 5 important figures in the Trojan war."

Sylvia thought for a moment and answered. "You have... king Agamemnon of Mycenae, king Odysseus of Ithaca, prince Hector & prince Paris of Troy and the warrior Achilles."

Athena nodded. "Very good." The goddess said before she sat down, crossing her legs still facing Sylvia. "Now that you've mentioned Achilles, what else do you know of him other then he took part in the Trojan War?"

"Achilles is known by all that he was the greatest of all the Greek warriors throughout history." Sylvia answered while Athena wanted her to go on. "Legend says, that when he was born, his mother dipped the infant Achilles in the river Styx so he would be blessed that nothing could kill him. Except at one of his heels. That's how prince Paris killed him by firing an arrow at it."

"Very good, Sylvia. And why did Paris kill Achilles?"

"Because he killed his brother Hector in a one on one combat fight." Athena smiled, joyful that the young girl knew all of that without her teaching it. "And the reason that Achilles challenged Hector is because the day before, Hector killed Achilles's best friend Patroclus in battle."

"Excellent." Athena said with a smile before she stood up with her hands behind her back. "I thought for a moment you didn't pay attention to my lessons for a second, I guess i was wrong."

Pandora giggled while Sylvia smirked. "Well, I believe that was enough lessons about Troy for now. Enjoy the rest of your day, girls." Athena said while smiling before Sylvia and Pandora left side by side to the little warrior princess' home.

"How did you know so much about Achilles, Sylvia?" Pandora asked her best friend.

"My mommies always told me about Achilles as a bedtime story. It has always been my favorite. In fact, I was born in the ruined city while my mommies were hiding from Ares so my mommy Calliope could have me. And because of that, the city holds a special place in my heart. Sylvia explained while remembering where her mothers told her where she was born."

"Oh, that's a great thing to have in have in your heart, Sylvia. Did your mommies tell the story to you every night as a bedtime story?"

Sylvia gave her a little playful punch. "No, it has always been my favorite."

Pandora gave her a little push back. "Hey, stop it!" both the girls started laughing while they tried to push each other playfully. "Try to catch me!" Pandora said as she run off laughing.

"I'm gonna get you!" Sylvia said as she tried to catch up with Pandora, but she ran faster, surprising the little warrior princess. _'Geez, training Pandora has really worked out for her.'_ She mentally said to herself while keeping up until she saw Pandora getting in her home and closed the door. "Now I got you, you got nowhere to run!" Sylvia said as she opened the door. As She ran in, Sylvia quickly jumped as several voices yelled. "SURPRISE!" Sylvia was shocked as she saw her mothers, Hephaestus, Fotis and Pandora all surprised her. Now she remembered...that it was her birthday! Calliope and Alecto both came to their daughter and hugged her. "Happy birthday, sweetheart"

Sylvia hugged her mothers back and when they let go, Pandora walked up to her. "Happy birthday, we really surprised you, didn't we? I hope you like all the effort I put to organize this for you. You won't believe how much it took for me to finally get my daddy out of his working place." She said, making Hephaestus smile.

"You put all the effort?" Alecto said teasing her. "Let me remind you, young lady, we did all the decorating and Fotis did all the food."

Pandora blushed knowing Alecto was right. Alecto had slowly become a mother figure for Pandora, since Aphrodite doesn't want to know anything about the girl. Then Sylvia gave her a hug. "Thank you." She said.

"You're my best friend." Pandora said with a smile. "It's the least I could do." When both broke the hug, Pandora asked enthusiastically to the others. "Can I give Sylvia my present first?" Both mothers and Hephaestus didn't seem to mind and nodded before. Pandora took a small box from the table and gave it to Sylvia. "I made it myself."

Sylvia, being curious about it, opened the box and saw a pearl necklace with a shining shell hanging in the middle. Sylvia stared with wide eyes at the necklace. "It's beautiful! You made that... for me?"

Pandora shrugged. "Well, Fotis had to ask a few favors from the other servants to get the pearls. That shell I found when we went together for the first time to the beaches of Sparta."

Sylvia remembered that day, when they just became friends and asked her mothers if Pandora could come with them to the beaches of Sparta. It was also the day that she taught her how to swim. Her mothers had taught Sylvia that, because since they were always travelling with a ship and didn't want her to drown if she fell overboard. The little warrior princess looked at the shell closer and saw written 'Best friends forever'. She nearly teared up in happiness, as she put it right away on her neck. Pandora took a mirror to show her and Sylvia thought it really was beautiful. She hugged her friend another time. "Thank you, I love it."

"Anything for you."

Then Calliope spoke. "I believe you have something for her too, right Fotis?"

Sylvia's personal servant nodded before answering. "Yes indeed." He walked to Sylvia and held something behind his back, before he slowly gave it to the little warrior princess. It was a small statue that looked like Achilles, Sykvia's favorite hero.

"Wow, thank you Fotis." Sylvia said smiling.

"I thought you might like it." He said before bending on one knee and speaking further. "I made it from the same marble rock that you took away when it crushed my leg. It had always held an important thing for me, and now I wanted to give it to you"

Sylvia hugged Fotis. "Thank you, Fotis."

He returned the hug. "You're welcome, milady."

Hephaestus then rubbed his hands before speaking. "And now for the big present!" He then took with his giant hands something from his back and laid it in front of Sylvia, which was covered with a cloth to keep it as a surprise. "This is something from myself and your mothers."

Sylvia, really curious to see what the Big present was, removed the cover and saw a shining armor with an spartan helmet and two swords. "Wow! For me?!" She asked all around before they all nodded.

"And that's not all." Hephaestus said. "Even though the armor is good for your size now, I made special adjustments to it that the armor and swords grow with you as you're getting older."

"Really?!" Sylvia asked with surprise before he nodded.

Alecto took the swords, witch had similar blades to Calliope's and chains that didn't need to attach to her flesh to her daughter. "These swords are the best ones Sparta had to offer."

Calliope joined and said smiling. "And since you have Spartan blood, these will suit a warrior like you." Sylvia was so happy right now. She gave a big hug to her mothers and gave Hephaestus a hug too, despite his big size.

After less then an hour, everyone at the birthday party were enjoying themselves. The mothers even had to stop the two girls when they were playing with Sylvia's new swords. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Fotis said as he walked to the door.

When he opened, he saw Aphrodite stand at the door. Fotis immediately bowed. "Lady Aphrodite"

She smiled and said "I hope I don't disturb anything?"

That was when Calliope noticed her standing in front of the door. "Ah, Aphrodite. Come in"

She went in and said "I heard it was somebody's birthday here?"

"Yeah it's mine!" Sylvia said as she tried on her new armor, except the helmet, as she felt it was for weaklings and went to see Aphrodite.

The goddess of love watched the young girl, admiring her new outfit. "My, my, we got ourselves a future new hero of Greece." She said, making Sylvia blush and giggle when Aphrodite said that. Then she took something from her belt and gave it to the little girl. "Happy birthday."

Sylvia took it and saw that It was a golden bracelet with green emeralds. "Thank you, Aphrodite"

"You're welcome, sweet child" She then noticed the pearl necklace that Dori wore "What a beautiful necklace"

"Thank you, Pandora made it for me."

"Aw, how nice of her." Aphrodite said, but she was pretending, because she didn't really like Pandora. She then joined the others in their conversation but ignored her 'husband'. Both feeling awkward being around each other. When they were alone, there was an uncomfortable silence, not looking to 1 another.

"Hi." Hephaestus said.

"Hi." Aphrodite said too.

"So ehh... how are things going?" The Smith God asked.

"Good... and you?"

"Fine... fine..." Deep down they still loved each other, but because of all that has happened in the many centuries, they found it difficult to be around each other. They are now more or less separate from bed and table, even living separately.

Then Aphrodite noticed a mirror on the table that seemed familiar. she took it and knew then it was hers. "Who took my mirror?" she asked around but didn't get an answer. She then looked to Pandora, who was bowing her head in guilt. She walked over at her angrily. "Did you take my stuff again?"

"I... i..."

"Well?!"

Pandora was scared of Aphrodite's reaction. "I... i wanted to give it back. I just needed it for today and..."

"You know damn well never to touch my stuff, you-!"

"Aphrodite!" Hephaestus called. "She said she only needed it today!"

Aphrodite then stormed to the Smith God. "If you paid better attention to that... thing, then maybe it would obey for once!" Pandora was hurt for that she called her a 'thing', everyone was shocked for Aphrodite to say something like that.

"How could you say that!" Hephaestus said angrily. "She has been a great help to all of us to put this all together! As her mot-"

Aphrodite stopped Hephaestus from speaking further. "Just because you created and took care of this... object... doesn't mean I also have to be its mother!" Pandora tried hard to keep in her tears. Never before has she heard Aphrodite say such mean and awful words to her, making Sylvia start to get angry. Then as Aphrodite wanted to leave, she said. "I think I've been here long enough. Calliope. Alecto. Enjoy your party."

Before she went through the door and left, Alecto wanted to go after her and tell a piece of her mind for this outrage, but Calliope stopped her. "Let her go."

"How could she say such awful words at our daughter's own birthday party!"

"Let it go, it's not worth it" Hephaestus said, knowing that it wouldn't be worth it. Alecto then saw Pandora crying from Aphrodite's words as Sylvia tried to comfort her before she went to Pandora and hugged her as the little girl cried on her shoulder.

**4 months later**

The 2 girls were training on the training grounds. Sylvia was teaching her friend how to disarm an enemy without any magic. It was hard at first but today... Pandora smacked the little warrior princess' wooden sword down and stroke up with her wooden dagger to Sylvia's neck. She smiled as she knew that she finally did it.

Sylvia smirked. "See, I told you you could do it without magic." Before the girls gave a high five.

"Nicely done, Pandora." Calliope said when she walked into the courtyard.

Pandora shrugged. "I just have a good teacher." She said, mentioning her best friend.

Sylvia gave her friend a playful elbow and they both chuckled. The other boys who were training too just growled as Sylvia wasn't teaching them that kind of stuff, because she won't hangout with them as long as they didn't treat Pandora better, but still refused to do so.

Then Calliope gave her daughter her 2 swords that she got for her birthday. Sylvia, confused, looked at her mother, who was smiling. "I think you're more than ready for the next part of training. Killing a real opponent."

Sylvia and Pandora both gasped, as it even got the attention of the servant boys. "Don't worry, I mean fighting a monster."

"Really?" Pandora asked.

The Goddess of War nodded. "You've both made some amazing progress in the time you've been training here. I know you are ready, Sylvia."

The little girl smiled and asked. "When will we begin?"

"Right now." Calliope answered before she looked at the other boys. "I want all the children to clear the courtyard! Take your belongings and make some space!" The boys obeyed the Goddess of War and left. Some wanted to see the thing happen and sat down at the balconies.

"Calliope?" Pandora asked.

"Yes?"

"I want to fight the monster together with Sylvia."

Calliope was surprised, even Sylvia didn't expect that. "Are you sure, Pandora?"

"Yes!" She answered fully determined.

Calliope nodded reluctantly. "Well alright, but if it's too much for you, then just call me, okay?"

Pandora nodded before Calliope gave Pandora a set of real daggers and left the courtyard, leaving the girls now alone in the arena before the other entrances closed. Sylvia was getting nervous, as she was doubting if she was ready for this, not to mention if Pandora was ready for this! When the gate in front of them opened, they heard loud footsteps and saw that it was a cyclops! All of the boys gasped. They had to fight that!?

The cyclops roared and started to attack the girls as they carefully avoided the giant monster. Then Pandora had an idea. "Sylvia, I'll distract him, you get to his eye!" Sylvia nodded before Pandora ran as fast as she could to avoid the monster, as he tried many times to smash her flat, but failed cause she was so fast. Sylvia ran behind him and climbed on top of the cyclops. Being too angry by missing Pandora every time, he didn't notice the little warrior princess climbing on top of him until it was too late, as she stabbed him with one of her swords right in the eye. It roared in pain and tried to grab Sylvia but she slashed the hands away. Pandora saw her chance and she slipped right between the monster's legs and slit its heels, making it fall. The girls quickly stabbed and slashed it in his head and neck, killing it. Not long after the cyclops was dead, the boys cheered, as they never witnessed something this awesome ever in their lives! Calliope looked proud at the young girls as she saw that they both had great potential.

At the end of the training session when everyone else was leaving, both girls wanted to stay a little bit longer, as Sylvia wanted to show her friend a new move she learned. "Watch closely."

Pandora nodded before Sylvia made a run to a wall fast and run a few steps up and made a 720 turn with a somersault while slashing around with her swords. But she realized too late that Pandora was standing too close and slashed near her head!

When Sylvia landed, she gasped, dropped her swords and ran to Pandora. "PANDORA! By the Gods i'm so sorry! I didn't see you." She said before she was holding her hands on her mouth trying not to laugh out loud.

Confused, Pandora looked at her. "Why are you laughing?" Before she then felt the part Sylvia slashed... and realized that her hair was shorter! When Pandora looked down... she saw a large portion of her long hair on the ground, freaking her out. "AAAAAAAAHHH! MY HAIR!"

Sylvia couldn't hold her laugh anymore. "Hahahahahahaha! O.. o my... hahahahahahaha!"

Pandora started to get angry "It's not funny!"

"Bwahahaha! it's.. hahaha... sorry i couldn't...! Hahaha...! one side is short and the other.. hahahahaha!"

Pandora was now furious. "Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Before she took her dagger, grabbed a large piece of Sylvia's long hair and cut it in a single move.

Sylvia gasped when Pandora cut her black hair. "You did that on purpose!"

"You shouldn't laugh at me like that!" Pandora said while waving with Sylvia's cut hair. Now Sylvia was angry, before she took Pandora's dagger and tried to cut her hair. Pandora tried to hold her and pushed her away before both girls tried to grab each other, trying to cut their hair, but soon it turned into using fists and kicks.

Calliope heard the noise from the courtyard and checked it out, only to find Sylvia and Pandora fighting. "Hey! Both of you stop it!" Before she grabbed both girls, separating them but still trying to grab or kick each other. "Knock it off! Both of you!" Calliope yelled.

**Later on**

That same evening after dinner, in Sylvia's room. Fotis was cutting her hair. It pained him to see that the young girl once had such beautiful long black hair was now messed up. He had no choice but to cut it all shorter to 3 inches. "Why were you and Lady Pandora fighting all the sudden? I thought you both were such good friends?"

Sylvia, who was still angry a little with her arms crossed said. "Well, she started it all!"

Fotis was doubting if that was true. "Was that what really happened, milady?" He asked as he cut another portion of her hair.

"Well, not exactly." Before she sighed "I wanted to show her my new trick and... accidentally cut a piece of her hair. I didn't want to laugh at her because of how it looked, but it was so funny that i couldn't hold myself. Then she became angry and..."

Fotis was done and gave a mirror to her. "Then by the sound of it, you hurt her feelings in the first place, milady."

Sylvia saw her cut hair in the mirror and hated it. It was first so long and nice but now it was ruined. But then she felt that Fotis was right, she did hurt her best friend's feelings. That is, If she still wanted to be her friend after today. Sylvia became sad. "You're right Fotis... You're right."

Fotis then put the scissors back in a tray and said "I know i'm not supposed to intervene in what you two have. But if i was in your shoes milady, I would go to her and at least try to make it up with her."

Sylvia stood up and gave a smile to her servant. "Thank you, Fotis."

"You're welcome, milady."

Determined, Sylvia walked out of her room. "You know what, I'm going to her house and apologize to her."

Then when she exited her room, she saw Pandora standing in front of the opened front door as Alecto led her in. "Sylvia, Pandora wanted to say something to you."

Pandora's hair was also as short as Sylvia's and felt guilty of what happened. Alecto left the girls alone. Before the little warrior princess broke the silence first. "Hi..."

"Ehh.. hi." Now both felt guilty. "Listen Sylvia, I wanted to say sorry for what-"

"No no Pandora, it's my fault. I should've never laughed at you when I cut your hair."

"No, I never should've cut your hair too, or started the fighting. Then both felt uncomfortable and then Pandora said with a smile. "I suppose i should thank you for it."

"Really?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah, I actually like this new cut. I'm gonna keep it." she said with a wink. Now Dori smiled and scratched her short cut hair. "It may take a while before mine is grown back."

Pandora giggled. "It does look funny like that."

"Yeah.. it does." Sylvia said before she giggled too. When they stopped they embraced in a hug.

"Are we friends again?" Pandora asked.

"Always" Sylvia said smiling.

Then Pandora got an idea and whispered. "Hey, wanne sneak into the stables and take Pegasus for a night ride?"

"You read my mind!" They laughed and ran out of the house.

Alecto called out to them. "Wait! Don't go for... too long." But it was too late, the girls were out already.

At the same moment, Calliope then came in after a discussion with Athena in her living quarters. "So they made up?" She asked her lover.

"I guess." Alecto answered with a smile.

Fotis then was about to leave to go back to his home. "I will be leaving for tonight. Goodnight miladys."

"Goodnight Fotis." Both women said while waving.

As Fotis left, Alecto and Calliope looked at each other, seemingly having the same idea. They were alone in the house, Sylvia was out and Fotis wasn't there too. Calliope then walked to her lover and held her by her hips with her hands. Alecto biting her lip, touched with her right hand one of Calliope's breasts. "You trained so much." Alecto said in a seducing voice. "Let me wash all that dirt from you... in our bath."

Calliope started to moan. "Sounds... lovely." Before they kissed with passion while they went to their bathroom. As long as nobody else was in the house, they had all the time to make love.

**3 months later**

It was a warm sunny day and Alecto and Calliope decided to go to the beaches of Sparta with the girls. The two women lied relaxing on the beach while the girls were out swimming in the distance. They came to a small island nearby where an old shipwreck layed. Sylvia and Pandora always liked to play there and other stuff. But while Pandora was curious about the down decks, Sylvia was at the Bow watching the horizon, singing herself a song

Cruel and cold like winds on the sea

Will you ever return to me

Hear my voice, sing with the tide

My love will never die

Over waves and deep in the blue

I will give up my heart for you

Ten long years i'll wait to go by

My love will never die

Come my love be one with the sea

Rule with me for eternity

Drown all dreams so mercilessly

And leave their souls to me

Play the song you sang long ago

And wherever the storm may blow

You will find the key to my heart

We'll never be apart

Wild and strong you can't be contained

Never bound nor ever chained

Wounds you caused wil never mend

And you will never end

Cruel and cold like winds on the sea

Will you ever return to me

Hear my voice, sing with the tide

Our love will never die

Pandora heard Sylvia singing and came upstairs to listen. "That was beautiful."

When Sylvia turned to face her, she blushed. "Thanks."

Pandora came to sit by her side. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

Sylvia shrugged "I always could, as far as i can remember. When my mommies were still serving the Gods and we were off sailing to another place, I sometimes came to the Bow at night and sang myself whatever comes in my mind. Sometimes I sing till I fall asleep. When my mommies can't find me anywhere, they always found me at the Bow."

Pandora could only imagine how that must be, traveling around the world, seeing all kinds of things. She sighed. "I wish i could go wherever I wanted to."

Sylvia put her hand over her shoulder. "Maybe we can, when we're older."

"Really?" She asked Sylvia.

She nodded. "Us, traveling the world, seeing all kinds of places, helping people..."

Pandora smiled. "That's something I can look forward to."

Then while they were playing again, they saw a bright light racing down to the beach where Sylvia's mothers were. "Is that Hermes?" Sylvia asked.

"I think you're right. Come on, let's see what's going on!" Pandora said curiously. Sylvia nodded and both girls jumped in the water and swam back to the beach.

Calliope called the girls back when they arrived.

"What is it mommy?" Sylvia asked.

"A message from Hermes. It says that the Greek minorities in all of Minor Asia have revolted and liberated their cities from the Persians."

"Oh? Well, that's great right?" Pandora asked, but Calliope shook her head.

"Not really, it also said that a huge Persian army is assembling to take those cities back by force, the Greeks will be slaughtered if I don't do something." The goddess of war explained, making the girls gasp. "I have to return to Olympus and ask Zeus's permission for sending an army to help the Greeks." Calliope said worriedly. When Alecto took their stuff, the girls did so too and in a flash, they returned to Olympus.

Alecto and the girls went to their home, while Calliope went to see Zeus immediately. As the girls chanced from their swimming suits back to their normal clothes, both of them were curious of what was going on and what Zeus would think of Calliope's request to send an army to Minor Asia to battle the Persians. They said to Alecto that they were going to the library to get some more information of Athena's lessons for the coming days, but they really went to their secret entrance to the throne room.

Once they crawled up to the hole on top of the throne room and looked down below, Sylvia's mother, Calliope was trying to convince Zeus to give her permission, while some other Gods, Athena and Hermes listened and gave their opinions.

"We cannot leave these people to their fate, Zeus! If we don't stop this, they will think that the other Greek city states are too weak to do anything and will invade the rest of Greece!"

"I agree with Calliope," Athena said. "The fate of thousands of innocent people are at stake."

Hermes was not so for it. "You want to gather all the armies of all the Greek cities? Won't that make them a little bit enthusiastic that they want to invade the rest of the Persian Empire?"

"That won't happen! Not as long as i'm the Goddess of War!" Calliope ensured. She has a reason to hate the Persians, but invading the rest of their country would result in stretching the Greeks forces too far and making them vulnerable for other invasions.

Zeus thought for a moment and said. "I agree... with Calliope. We cannot allow a slaughter to happen like this." Calliope smiled, as she knew Zeus would see reason. "But i agree with Hermes as well," Hermes smirked out of mock to Calliope, who was frowning to the messenger of the Gods. "I don't want to risk the lives of so many soldiers, that they will invade the rest of Persia. Can you ensure to me that they will only be used to free the Greek cities in Minor Asia, Calliope?"

She nodded to the King of the Gods. "You have my word, the Greek army will only free Minor Asia, nothing more!"

"And... what if some who disagree with you, hmm?" Hermes asked.

Calliope sighed and said. "Then I will make an example of them. That no one will defy my orders!" Calliope didn't want to do that, but knew she had no choice. If some Greek soldiers or even leaders won't listen, then she truly needed to act on it.

Zeus nodded and took her word for it. "Then I give you my permission to gather as many armies as you can, Calliope."

"Thank you, Zeus." Calliope said before she left the throne room to send word out to assemble every soldier in Greece to join the fight.

Then when Hermes looked up to the same hole in the ceiling, he saw Sylvia and Pandora _'Well well well, so those are the little unwanted guests.'_ He mentally thought to himself. He pretended he didn't see anything, thinking this could work out well for him for a little fun.

Sylvia and Pandora crawled back to another section of the throne room, where Calliope was using her magic to contact all the Greek city states through statues of hers. All of them answered the call for war, but only Sparta didn't. She wanted to know why and it seemed that Sparta had recently a change of ruler that had not recognized Calliope as the new Goddess of War. Calliope knew that without the Spartan army, a victory on the Persians was uncertain.

Sylvia and Pandora looked confused at each other before they left the secret tunnel to the throne room and went out to think about what they witnessed. They entered the Garden of Hera, took a few fruits and sat together in the flower field. "Why did Sparta have a new ruler, I thought the people liked the new king?"

"Yeah, it's strange Pandora." Sylvia said as she took a bite of her fruit. "Very strange."

"How will the Greeks then even stand a chance against the Persians? Something has to be done to change their minds!"

Sylvia agreed, something had to be done... maybe by them? Sylvia then stood up and threw her half eaten fruit away. "If no one does it, then we will!"

Pandora looked surprised. "W..we? But... what can we do?"

"We go to Sparta and try to convince the king to change his mind!"

Pandora thought for a moment about it, but was unsure of it. "I thought you said we should wait until we're older?"

"You're never too old when you look for adventure." The little warrior princess said with a smile. "Trust me, us together? Do you remember how we killed that cyclops together?! We can do this!"

Pandora gave a sigh, her best friend could be right, together they can do this. "Alright, let's do this!" Pandora said, determined.

Happy about their choice, they both hugged. While going out of the garden they started planning. "Okay, from what we know, the Greek army will be sailing out in 2 days and my mommies are going to lead them once they arrive at Minor Asia."

"So how are we going to Sparta once your mothers are gone?" Pandora asked, wondering how they'd get to Sparta once Calliope and Alecto were gone.

Sylvia thought for a moment and answered. "Remember that Athena once promised us that we will learn about nature for a few days out of Olympus?" Pandora nodded while Sylvia went further. "First, we will ask if I can stay at your place until my mommies are back, then we will tell both your dad that Athena made a last minute arrangement for us so we won't be worried when they are away."

Pandora thought about it and that it was brilliant! "Yes! My daddy is always in his working place, so he won't figure out or ask Athena cause he's always busy!"

"Exactly!"

"Wait, how are we going to Sparta?"

"Pegasus."

"Oh, right! We'll sneak out when we tell my daddy that we're leaving and take Pegasus with us." Pandora concluded.

When they neared Sylvia's place, they whispered the last details of the plan. "We will hide our armor and weapons at the end of the secret tunnel that leads to the stables."

"We also need food, in case it takes longer than we anticipate." Pandora suggested

"Okay, while you go home, I will ask my mommies if I can stay with you when they leave." Pandora nodded and both friends gave a hug for a goodnight.

For this was not merely a desire for adventure, they needed to help Alecto and Calliope, for even they couldn't win this fight without the Spartan army.

**2 days later**

Alecto and Calliope said their goodbyes to Sylvia while she took some stuff to stay with Pandora, like the two girls planned. "You be a good girl while we're gone, okay?" Calliope asked as she gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"I will mommy" Sylvia said and gave a kiss on Alecto's cheek. "Be careful."

"Don't worry sweetheart, we will." Alecto ensured before the two mothers waved goodbye while they descended and in a flash, were gone.

As planned, Pandora told her father, Hephaestus about the 'trip' that Athena wants to take with her and her friend. Hephaestus was surprised. Normally this would have been told way ahead, but he understood that the situation with Calliope and the rebellion in Minor Asia might have influenced that it wasn't said before. And said it was okay, as long as they were careful,which she and Sylvia promised.

Later That evening, they left Pandora's with some food they gathered for the trip. They sneaked past the guards and came to the secret entrance of the stables. In the tunnel laid their armor as they planned before. Pandora had a light armor that she got from her father on her birthday a month before, since she had been hanging out with Sylvia and busy with fighting more often, Hephaestus thought that an armor for a fast warrior like her would suit and also got a set of daggers. Same as Sylvia's armor, which would grow with her as she got older.

Once changed into their armor, they sneaked into the stables, found Pegasus and put their supplies on the side pockets of his saddle. Pandora opened the gate slowly and peeked to make sure it was clear, and it was. The two girls jumped on Pegasus and flew away, to Sparta.

But they were secretly watched, by the messenger of the Gods, Hermes, who smirked as he watched them fly away. "Oh yes, you two girls are in big trouble now."

**With Alecto and Calliope**

Hundreds of ships were gathered at the coast of Smyrna, ready to go out and save the besieged city from a massive Persian army. There was fear in the eyes of the soldiers, they were not sure if they were capable of defeating the Persians without the help of Sparta. They all waited to hear of any comforting or incouraging words from the Goddess of War.

Calliope stepped forward, she used her magic so all soldiers on every ship could hear her words from her statues. "We have all come together, from the lowest ranks to the highest position of our societies, to set out to face the most ruthless foe our people had ever known. For not only liberating every Greek citizen that have been oppressed and persecuted by the Persian Empire for centuries, but saving them from annihilation. We fight for all the men, women and children's right to live, to exist. For dozens of generations, we all thought that the Persians were unbeatable and would destroy all those stand against them. But remember the battle of Marathon, how against all odds, the Greek warriors saved our lands from an Persian armada! Remember the Spartan king Leonidas, how he stand for days against an army of thousands of Persians, with just 300 of his own! Now it is you're turn, my brothers, to make history! You all have heard the stories, of our brothers and sisters on those shores have smelled the weakness in the oppressors and set of the fires of freedom and wiped the Persians out of their homes! You all have heard the rumors, that a massive Persian army has assembled to take back what the believe is theirs and won't stop until every Greek is dead! They are all true! Remember our heroes! Remember their sacrifices! So I ask you, my brothers in arms, fight! Fight for your countrymen! Save them, until the Persians will finally see that these never were and never will be their lands! FOR THIS IS OUR LAND! OUR COUNTRY! OUR BELOVED GREECE!"

All the Greek soldiers and warriors cheered for Calliope's words. "Follow me, the Goddess of War! AND I SHALL GIVE YOU... VICTORY!" The soldiers then cheered harder and louder than before. Now they were ready... for death... for glory... and for freedom!

**Back Sylvia and Pandora**

After hours of flying, they landed in a forest, not far from Sparta itself. They left Pegasus in a safe spot and the girls went out with their weapons and supplies in the direction of the city and made a small camp nearby before both of them decided to scout out ahead, to see the situation in Sparta.

What they saw was terrible. They saw Spartan warriors taking carriages filled with bodies taken out of the city, only to be burned. The smell was awful as Pandora held her hand over her nose. "Gross!"

Sylvia had seen this kind of inhumanity before and was more sickened of the soldiers who just laughed at the burning corpses and yelled. "May the great Ares send you all to the deep pits of Tartarus!" Before he spit wine over the fire. It was still unclear why Sparta would choose an inhuman king that would do all this.

The two girls headed back to their hideout, but when they got there, their stuff was all gone! "What the hell?" Pandora asked as she searched the backs. "It's all gone."

Sylvia looked around. "Some thief might have stolen-"

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Sylvia asked as she still looked around.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." The little warrior princess said as she drew her swords. "We're being watched!"

Pandora then took one of her daggers. The two were now back to back, readying themselves for anything. It was quiet, as the only thing that the girls were hearing was their breathing. Then Sylvia heard something, she looked and saw a big boulder being thrown at them! "Look out!" She said as she grabbed Pandora out of the way and both fell to the ground. The boulder just hit a inch away from them "Are you okay?" Sylvia asked her friend.

"U-huh." Pandora answered.

They got up quick and saw another boulder coming! This time, Sylvia was ready, she catched the big boulder before impact and threw it back before she heard the boulder being crushed on the thing that threw it.

"AAARGH!" It yelled before the girls heard the beast coming in.

"Run!" Sylvia yelled to her friend and both ran into the forest. They stayed close and ran fast, but heard it coming closer. Sylvia looked back while running and saw a giant man running after them. Sylvia got really scared, not knowing what it was, maybe a giant Spartan soldier or some abomination!

Then the giant thing jumped high and landed right in front of the girls. Sylvia and Pandora tried to turn back but were grabbed tight by the monster! They tried to grab their weapons but the grip was to tight that they had trouble breathing. They faced the monster and saw that It wore a helmet on like the face of a lion and had no armor. It looked at them with fury, but then turned surprised as it spoke. "Two little girls?" He then laughed out load. "Is this the best that Hippocoon can send against me?! HAHAHAHA!"

"Let us go, you...!" Sylvia said while trying to get of of the giants grip.

The man was surprised by Sylvia's strength and even nearly got loose, but held her tightly again. "Well well, you're a tough one aren't you? But remember this little girl, nobody in all of Greece, can outmatch the mighty Hercules in strength!"

The girls both looked to the men with wide eyes. "Hercules? You're the hero Hercules?" Pandora asked.

The man smirked now known as Hercules. "You bet, little girl" before he then staired seriously to them. "Let's see what Tyndareus has to say about you two" He said while taking the girls with him.

Pandora had trouble breathing because of Hercules' strong grip on her. Sylvia saw it and said. "Hercules!"

"What?"

"Please. My friend is not as strong as I am, don't crush her to death!"

Hercules looked surprised but smirked and said. "Why should i show mercy on spies from Hippocoon?"

"Please, don't hurt her!" Sylvia begged, not wanting to lose her best friend.

He looked to Pandora and it looked like she was about to suffocate, Hercules rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said before he loosed the grip and Pandora gasped for air.

She looked to Sylvia. "Thanks."

Sylvia nodded but turned back to Hercules. "Look, we are no spies, we came here to talk to the king of Sparta."

"Talk to Hippocoon? Good luck with that." He said with annoyance.

"No not Hippocoon but... wait, is Hippocoon the 'new' king of Sparta?"

"Quiet! Tyndareus will know how to deal with you." Both Sylvia and Pandora were confused. If Tyndareus was the king of Sparta, then why is Hercules mentioning this Hippocoon being king now?

A few minutes later, they arrived at some secret camp full of Spartan warriors, but under a different banner. Hercules dropped the girls on the floor rude. When they got up they were in front of some man in shining armor "Who are these?" he asked Hercules.

"Some spies I caught in the woods, asking a lot of questions."

"I told you, we are no spies!" Sylvia said angrily.

"Don't make a fool out of me! You're wearing the same armor as those in Sparta and your friend's... I've not seen those before, but that still doesn't convince me that you're not just some little spies."

As Sylvia was getting more angry, Pandora tried to calm her down.

"Wait." Said the man in his shining armor. "That mark on your face." He was staring curiously to Sylvia's face. Then it was all clear to him! "By the Gods, you're... you're the daughter of the Goddess of War, Calliope!"

"I am." She said politely. "My name is Sylvia and this is my friend, Pandora. We're from Olympus."

The Spartan warriors all whispered to each other. Then the man in shining armor bowed on one knee. "It is an honour to have you among us, Lady Sylvia. I am Tyndareus, the rightful ruler of Sparta."

The little warrior princess smiled and both bowed to the king in respect. "A pleasure to meet you, Tyndareus." Said Pandora.

He laughed and said. "I knew the Gods of Olympus didn't forsake me!"

"Now hold on a moment." Said Hercules. "What are you two girls, from Olympus, doing all the way out here?"

Sylvia gave a heavy sigh. "It's about the rebellion in Minor Asia."

Tyndareus nodded "Ay, I received the call as well. But I'm afraid I cannot do anything right now to help." Before he walked away and wanted the girls to follow him. "Come to my tent, we can talk further there."

The girls did, but were pushed out of the way by Hercules who also went to Tyndareus's tent. "How rude." Pandora said.

"I agree." Sylvia answered. "Hercules is nothing like I would have expected of him."

**Meanwhile with Alecto and Calliope**

By nightfall, the besieged city of Smyrna was saved and the Persians were defeated. Most were killed, only a few escaped. But this campaign was at the cost of hundreds of Greek soldiers. While the soldiers were helping their people in the city, Calliope, Alecto and other kings were making plans for the next step. Calliope holded a map of Minor Asia on the table. "The Persian army is now licking their wounds at Sardis in the east, while we do so, the army of Athens moves north to help the cities of Phocaea and Assos."

"But Lady Calliope." The king of Andros asked. "What about the Persian army in Iasos in the southeast? If we don't attack them now they will!"

Then Alecto said. "If we do so, then our forces will be stretched too far out."

"Nonsense, we have over 100.000 we can take them out!"

"No!" Said Calliope. "From the reports of our scouts, the Persians are gathering a massive army of 300.000 at the Halys river. If we move our troops so far out, we will be annihilated." The other kings and commanders agreed to this. "You all have your orders, dismissed!"

The soldiers all left. But before the Andros king left he said. "You're making a big mistake, milady."

Calliope signed._ 'If only we had Sparta on this'._ She thought before Alecto kissed her.

**Back with Sylvia and Pandora**

Tyndareus had explained that a few weeks before, he was overthrown by his brother Hippocoon. His brother was the few in Sparta that refused to believe Ares was dead and Calliope was their new Goddess. When Tyndareus made the final decision to demolish the old statues of Ares, it was for Hippocoon and his supporters the final straw. While Tyndareus was making a diplomatic mission to Thebes, Hippocoon took over the city and declared that there king was dead and he now was the king and anyone who was not with him or said that Ares was dead, was murdered.

"But why can't you just go into the city and let the people see that you're alive?" Pandora asked.

"Hippocoon's warriors have control over the city entrances and patrol the streets day and night. I will be dead before I reach the palace."

Sylvia couldn't stand for this cowardness. "By the Gods, you're a Spartan warrior, and a Spartan never walks away from a battle! Especially not a king!"

"I admire your bravery, Lady Sylvia, but even with myself and the supporters I have left, our success wouldn't have been certain. Even with Hercules, I doubt we will be successful now."

"Then we will help!" Sylvia said, determined. Hercules and Tyndareus looked surprised. "I know we don't look like it, but I have superhuman strength and my friend Pandora is a sorceress."

Pandora nodded. "I know multiple spells that can disarm Hippocoon's warriors and provide us cover when we enter the city."

But Hercules didn't want to put his faith in children, especially little girls. "This is a waste of time, Tyndareus, we cannot put our trust in... children!"

Both the girls looked angry at Hercules with their arms crossed, but Tyndareus answered for them. "Children from Olympus and one of them is the daughter of our Goddess and another is a sorceress! Hercules, I know of your personal vendetta with Hippocoon, but now we need all the help we can get."

Hercules just rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I will not be responsible if anything happens to them!"

"That's why they are going with you."

"What?" Hercules asked.

"You will go into Sparta with them, they are you're only chance for Hippocoon and for me to get back my throne."

Both the girls just smirked to Hercules as he growled. "Fine." Then he turned to the girls. "You can get me and Tyndareus into the city, but remember little girls." He said as he was frowning. "Hippocoon is mine."

The girls just shrugged. When Hercules left, Sylvia then asked Tyndareus. "My lord, about my mother and the rebellion?"

He raised his hand that he understood. "I know what you want me to do, and I will. Get me back on the throne of Sparta and I will send the army to help your mother."

Sylvia smiled. "Thank you. So when will we go into the city?"

"Tomorrow, by dawn" He answered before he left the tent and when he informed the men of the plan, they all cheered as they were ready to free Sparta from Hippocoon's reign of terror.

**The next morning with Calliope and Alecto**

While the army of Athens was moving north, the rest was preparing for any defense against the mightier foe. Calliope was troubled. What if this whole thing failed and the army will be crushed? Alecto assured her that no matter what happened, she will stay at her side.

**On the outskirts of Sparta**

Sylvia and Pandora both sneaked to the city walls with Hercules. When they approached the gate they were attacked by the guards, Pandora disarmed them all with her magic and while the soldiers had nothing to fight with, they were overwhelmed by Tyndareus forces and taken prisoner. As Hercules crushed the gate open and ran to the palace, Sylvia and Pandora tried to keep up.

Several Hippocoon warriors threw spears at them, but were stopped by Pandora's protection spell. Hercules knocked all of them out as Sylvia used her strength to throw some boulders to the coming palace guards, killing a few but knocking out most of them.

"Hippocoon!" Hercules yelled as he stormed the palace and reached the throne room. Hippocoon, while enjoying the company of some beautiful ladies was shocked of the sudden entrance of Hercules. "You and i have unfinished business!" Hercules said while trying to get Hippocoon, but he ran quickly out.

"Guards! Guards!" Sylvia, Pandora and Hercules handled the guards quickly and ran after the false king until he was trapped now in a corner before he begged for his life. "Wait Hercules! I'm sure we can work something out... i'll give you anything you want, name your price."

"What a wimp." Sylvia said to Pandora. "Falls to the ground without even being hit. No wonder he's not worthy to be king of Sparta."

"I agree." her friend said.

Then Tyndareus came in. "Hello, brother." He said in an angry tone.

"Tyndareus? How… did you?"

"You dare to take my city by force and kill innocent people for not worshiping a dead God?!"

"Ares is the true God of War, not some whore who's father lost his honour a long time ago!"

Then Sylvia angry stepped to Hippocoon and hit him hard in the face "Nobody talks about my mother like that while i'm around!"

Hippocoon, scared, held his hand on his bleeding nose as Hercules grabbed his face and raised him. Then Tyndareus said. "Hippocoon, for your crimes against the people of Sparta, against me the true king and blasphemy against a Goddess of Olympus, I sentence you... to death!" Before Hercules crushed Hippocoon's skull, blood and pieces of bone and brain splattered everywhere. Pandora almost had to vomit of it, but knew that a tyrant like that deserved it.

That same day, Tyndareus was restored to the throne, the people of Sparta rejoiced and thanked the two girls and Hercules for what they did for them. Not long after, Tyndareus announced that Sparta will go and help the Greek forces in Minor Asia. With more than 150.000 Spartan warriors assembled, they sailed out to Minor Asia at full speed.

Before Tyndareus's ship left, he wanted to personally thank the two girls. "My thanks is great, Lady Sylvia and Pandora. You saved us all and even more so."

Both of the girls blushed. "Oh, we just did what was necessary." Sylvia said.

Pandora gave her a little punch on the shoulder before both of them giggled. They bowed to the king and bid him good luck. When they wanted to go they were stopped by Hercules, who looked at them with crossed arms. "You know, I could have done it all myself."

Sylvia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Right."

"But I do want to say, thanks." He said.

Both looked at each other surprised and then back at Hercules. "You're... welcome?" Pandora said.

Hercules smirked before arrogantly saying. "You both may be little, but you did both a big job here. You have some potential with that strength of yours, Sylvia but it won't be even near mine!"

Sylvia could only smile from that. "Maybe."

"And Pandora, you may want to work more on that magic of yours. It may be some, but it would be bigger if you learn it more in battle."

"Uhh.. thank you."

As they said goodbye to Hercules, he stopped them for a moment. "You know, that food you brought from Olympus was delicious!"

Then Pandora was becoming angrily. "Wait, you were the one who stole our food!?"

"Yes, and it was fantastic. HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he walked away.

The girls then went back to Pegasus and flew back to Olympus. "That Hercules is a reel jerk!" Pandora said

"You bet! Let's just go home" Sylvia said with a smile as they flew back home, unaware that they were about to get caught by Hermes

**Meanwhile with Calliope and Alecto**

The giant army of Persia from the Halys river and the Persians from the southeast had gathered to attack Smyrna and crush the Greeks in one swift move. Calliope had to call back the army from the north to help the fight, but with now only 175.000 left from the forces of Greece and some 50.000 that was gathered in the freed city, victory was impossible. The battle was hard, as both sides faced heavy losses. Calliope and Alecto tried all they could, but the Persians were with too many. And as all hope seemed lost, a trumpet was heard. A Greek captain looked to the horizon to the sea with wide eyes and happiness before she shouted. "They have come! THE SPARTANS HAVE COME!"

When the Spartens landed quickly, they arrived in the nick of time and saved the Greeks from total destruction. In a matter of hours, the Persians were crushed and the Greeks had won.

**Meanwhile with Sylvia and Pandora**

Sylvia and Pandora arrived back at Olympus with Pegasus, as it was late in the afternoon and both were tired from all their business in Sparta. They slowly descended on the mountain and landed at the entrance of the stables. Pandora opened it and they put Pegasus safely in his place. They went back through the secret tunnel and changed back into their normal Olympus clothes before they put their armor in a magic bag that Pandora made for them so they could store everything and went out of the tunnel.

But when they were just halfway to their homes, they were stopped by the messenger of the Gods, Hermes! "Well, well, well. Had a nice trip, hmm?"

"Eh... we don't know what you mean, Hermes." Sylvia said while scratching her hair.

Hermes then raced to them in a second and was staring at them. "Don't even think that I'm a fool, daughter of Calliope! But I have to admit.." He said in a different tone. "Knowing what you two have been doing the last few years have been... tricky." Before he then raced to the top of a nearby house and sat on the edge. "Entering Hera's gardens? Don't really care. Making a few night walks together here on Olympus? Not interested." Then he raced down and leaned on a wall in a corner. "But!... Taking Pegasus and leaving Olympus? Getting mixed in battles that you kids are too young for or..." Then raced back to them and stared them in the face "Sneaking into the throne room and spying on the King of the Gods?"

Both girls gasped at that. _'Crap! He knows!'_ The both thought.

"Now those are the things that do interest me... and what would Zeus say if he heard about this? If I were you, this should probably be your last day on Olympus? Hahahaha." He said, mocking the girls for their little stunt and was amused for the scaring faces.

"But you know." He started. "What's the fun in all of that?" He then stairs in the distance. "It can be most of the time boring around so... why don't we make a deal or some sort, hmm? A challenge... Yes! That would be fun!"

"What kind of challenge?" Sylvia asked, but was not amused by Hermes' bullying.

Hermes turned back to the girls. "A challenge against time!" He answered before he took his coin out of his pocket. "I'm gonna hide this little coin somewhere in Olympus, if you guys can find it before the sun has set down, then I will keep my mouth shut of whatever you guys did today and maybe after that... But if you lose, then you can say goodbye to a promising career and life on Olympus."

Pandora then whispered in Sylvia's ear. "Are you sure this is a good idea? He is the fastest person in the world."

"We don't have a choice, if we refuse he's gonna tell everyone what we've been doing." Sylvia whispered back to her friend.

Pandora then nodded, knowing she was right. "Alright Hermes, we'll do it!" Sylvia said.

"Splendid!" In a second Hermes disappeared and was back in less than a minute! "Okay, the coin has been hidden and to make it a little bit easier for you both, I'll give you a hint. The coin is hidden where no other God nor mortal will ever reach." Both girls looked at each other, knowing not what that meant. But they stood ready while Hermes took an hourglass that would drop until the sun was down. "On your marks, get set... RUN!"

Before Sylvia and Pandora raced to find the key. "I will be waiting right here till you find it... which will not happen! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The girls looked everywhere, under every barrel, every corner even took some secret tunnels to look in places that none of the servants would go to. But still they couldn't find the coin! After hours of searching they stopped to catch their breath. "We're never gonna beat him." Pandora said while breathing hard.

"This is stupid! Us racing around looking for that stupid coin!" Sylvia said as she looked around while crossing her arms, then she spotted Hermes, watching them and holding something shiny in his hands, putting it in his pocket and running to another place. Hermes was cheating! "That bastard!"

"What?" Pandora said as she catching her breath. "Hermes keeps changing the place of the coin! He is cheating!"

"That jerk!" Pandora said before she was thinking of the riddle of Hermes. _'The coin is hidden were no other God nor mortal will ever reach'._ Now she knew. "He has the coin still in his pocket!"

"What do you mean, Pandora?"

"Think about it, the coin is were no one can reach! Hermes is the fastest in the world, so nobody can catch him!" Pandora told her friend.

Sylvia stamped one of her feet. "Dammit! How are we ever gonna beat him if he's so fast!"

Then Pandora had an idea. She whispered it into her ear, Sylvia could only smirk what the plan was. "Pandora, you're a genius!"

"Shhhh! Maybe Hermes is hearing what we're saying!" Pandora whispered loudly, making Sylvia get what she was saying.

**Less than a minute till sundown**

Sylvia was slowly walking out of breath to the place where they started while Hermes was just laughing at her. "HAHAHAHA! Couldn't find it, huh? I told you you couldn't find it!" But he saw that Pandora was not with her. "Wait, where is that... thing that you call your friend?"

"What did you say?!" Sylvia asked, getting angry at Pandora being called a 'thing'

"You heard me." Hermes said while laying on his back. "That thing you call your friend, Pandora?" Then Sylvia was smirking. "Why are you smiling all of the sudden, girl?"

Sylvia shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because I have a feeling my best friend can arrive here any minute with the coin."

Hermes just laughed at that. "Really?! I doubt that. Nobody can ever find it." He said before he looked at the hourglass. "And you have only 10 seconds left." He thought he was gonna make her cry now, but she was just staring at him, smirking with her arms crossed, making Hermes roll his eyes. "You really want to leave Olympus huh? No matter because your time is nearly..."

Then Pandora came from a corner and shouted. "I GOT IT!"

"Wh...what?" Hermes asked with wide eyes.

"We... got... the coin!" Pandora said as she raised her hand with the coin in it. Both girls laughed and cheered that they won.

Hermes then raced to them. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NOBODY HAD EVER BEAT ME! You, you cheated somehow!"

Pandora shook her head. "Nope, we solved your little riddle. You told us that the coin was at the place were no God nor Mortel could ever reach, then it got me! No one can ever catch Hermes the messenger of the Gods, so the coin was in your pocket the whole time!"

Hermes became speechless at that. He was beaten...by two little girls. He growled angrily. "AAAARGH! Fine, you win!" Before he grabbed the coin back.

"And the deal?" Sylvia asked while smirking to Hermes.

"Yes, yes, I will not tell anyone about whatever you girls do." He said, making the girls again cheer and they hugged out of victory. "But," Hermes interrupted, making them stop when Hermes said that. "I didn't say that the other Gods will ever find out what you girls have done." He said, smirking "And by the look of it... I think both of your parents already knew what you both did in Sparta."

The girls' eyes went wide at hearing that. "You... you told them!?" Sylvia asked angrily.

"No... I simply waited for you guys to come back, so I could have my fun before you would be exiled. I never guaranteed that your parents or the other Gods would never find out." He said before he raced to the end of the street but stopped and yelled. "Good luck finding a new life 'outside' Olympus, bye!" And just like that, Hermes was gone. And less then a minute later, Calliope and Alecto returned, knowing full well what their daughter and her friend, Pandora did.

They brought them to the entrance of the throne room, where Hephaestus was also, looking disappointed at his daughter. Calliope and Alecto also were disappointed in what Sylvia did, even though it did something good in the end. They let the girls wait while going in first, talking to Zeus, with Ahena also going in.

The girls waited for 2 hours before the door opened. Calliope walked to them and said "Zeus wants to speak to you." Making Sylvia and Pandora gulp. They felt it, they knew they would be sent away as they held each other's hands in support and entered the room alone.

The girls went forward and Zeus was the only one inside, sitting on his throne, as the other Gods were not present. Sylvia and Pandora bowed and raised in front of Zeus as the king of the Gods looked seriously at them. "I have heard many things that you both did the last few days, Sylvia and Pandora." The girls held their hearts from what Zeus was about to tell them. "You have stolen Pegasus, left Olympus without any permission and interfered in business that was none of your concerns. These are things that I thought you both were beyond that and I am very disappointed in you. My first response should be that Ii would tell you to leave Olympus." This was it, they knew that they were gonna be banished, but then Zeus smiled. "But, Athena and Calliope had changed my mind and reminded me that in the end, you have helped to get rid of an evil tyrant, restored the rightful ruler to his throne and saved many people in the process. Also your actions saved far more people in Minor Asia. King Tyndareus spoke highly of your bravery and even Hercules, well... in his own way, respected for what you both did." For what the girls understood, Hercules was more of a jerk to them, so they were surprised that he respected them. Zeus stood up from his throne. "So, there will be no consequences for what you did the past few days. However, because you did brake the rules of Olympus and your parents still want you to be punished, I'll leave that part for them. So let me give you this advice, don't let this 'breaking rules for a good deed' become some kind of a habit for you. For next time I may not be so forgiving next time."

The girls nodded. "We understand." They both said.

"Good, you can leave now." Zeus said with a wave of his hand. Sylvia and Pandora were relieved and surprised at what Zeus said. He was happy that they did the right thing. They had a feeling that they may become heroes of Olympus in no time! However, they still needed to embrace punishment from their parents.

**A week later**

Sylvia and Pandora were cleaning the living room of Pandora's house. They were forced to do cleaning stuff after their lessons and training. In their homes, or at some other places on Olympus what their parents said they needed to go to. It was hard work but in the end they always were done before dinner. Calliope and Alecto had a serious talk with Sylvia about what she did. On one hand they were angry that their daughter disobeyed and lied to them and brought herself and Pandora like that in danger. But on the other hand they were also glad that they were able to make sure that Sparta joined the battle, saved them and the Greeks. They gave their daughter a fierce hug for helping them, but still was punished nonetheless. Same for Pandora, her father was also the same, angry and happy the same for what she did.

When the girls were done at sundown, they looked proudly at their accomplishment. The whole house was clean and no longer messy. Pandora hugged her friend for recommending to her mothers to clean Pandora's house their last day of a week, cleaning places. "Thank you Sylvia! Maybe daddy will finally leave his working place to enjoy the living room again?" Pandora wondered.

"I hope so, Pandora, I hope so." Sylvia answered before asking her. "You wanna stay with my place for dinner this time?"

"Sure!" She said smiling before they left the place and had a little race to see who would be first to Sylvia's home, which Pandora won most of the time, but now she let her friend win this time.

Zeus and Athena were in discussion in the place where the Flame of Olympus was stationed. "I know that the girls have broken many rules on Olympus, but maybe we should consider that they might be ready for... more than what they did in Sparta." Athena suggested.

But Zeus was hard to convince. "They are still too young, Athena. Sylvia and... Pandora had help for this thing with Hippocoon. But alone, I'm not sure about that yet."

"You may be right Zeus, but Sylvia has shown great improvement when she came to Olympus and even Pandora has showed great talent in magic. My instincts say they are ready."

Zeus gave a sigh. Maybe Athena was right. Maybe they were ready, but inside was unsure and had a bad feeling for if Sylvia might become too powerful. Finally Zeus agreed and gave the girls the next morning their very first assignment, Zeus ordered them to help princess Atalanta of Arcadia and help for her hunt for the two centaurs; Hylaeus and Rhoecus, that have been causing too much trouble. Alecto and Calliope were not sure if Sylvia was ready for an assignment from Olympus at this early age, but accepted it. As for Pandora's father, Hephaestus, he was more than happy that Zeus gave his daughter the honor to have a mission at this young age. The girls were thrilled that they would go without even a second thought. They packed their stuff quickly and said their goodbye to their parents. This time, they were allowed to use Pegasus and flew with him to Arcadia. Calliope and Alecto watched from their window to the leaving girls. They were worried, but also proud. Their daughter was growing so fast and so strong. And they knew that Sylvia and Pandora will definitely be heroes of Olympus someday.

**There you go, my friends. The 2nd Sylvia and Pandora chapter is complete. The Ghost of Sparta game is next, followed by the 3rd chapter of Sylvia and Pandora. Rate and review, my friends. See you soon, my friends.**


	16. Ghost of Sparta part 1

**The Ghost of Sparta part 1**

Calliope had just returned with Athena from Byzantium, where they had saved the city from falling in hands to a Persian warlord. Calliope and Athena talked while entering the gates of Olympus. "You did the right thing, Calliope, by sparing that warlord."

Calliope however disagreed as she wanted to deliver the killing blow herself, for all the evil that that warlord had done. "That bastard had killed so many innocent people, Athena. If I just...!"

Athena remained calm and said. "If you had killed him, the Persian king would never have believed us, and the peace that you had worked so hard for for the Greeks in Minor Asia would be lost. That warlord will be punished by his king."

Calliope sighed after calming herself. Athena was right. If she had killed that warlord, the Persian king would see it as a perfect excuse to invade Minor Asia, and the peace that she had worked so hard for all the Greek would have been broken, and making the Gods to doubt if Calliope was worthy to be the Goddess of War. "Your right, Athena. Forgive me."

Athena smiled at Calliope. "I already have. Rest now, Lady Death, you have done more than enough for one day."

However, there was something that Calliope wanted to know from the Goddess of Wisdom, and asked her before she left. "Athena? There's something I need to ask you."

Athena stopped and turned herself to Calliope. "Ask, and I will answer." Athena said with kindness.

Calliope told her what had been troubling her for some time. "Athena, am I really a Goddess? Or am I still a mortal? I may hold the title of Goddess of War, but in all my 3 years I still don't feel any different. I don't feel all powerful or mighty like all the other Gods. I need to know the truth. I deserve it."

Athena signed, knowing that she had to tell the Ghost of Sparta the truth. "I'm sorry, Calliope. Even though you now sit on the throne of Ares, you are still a mortal."

Calliope didn't understand that. "I'm... still mortal?! But Athena, I've done so much for the innocent people of Greece! I've served you and the Gods for 10 years with my Alecto and Sylvia! I saved your city and destroyed Ares! I... I even freed the people of Minor Asia!"

Athena felt sorry for Calliope, knowing that she was right. "I know, Ghost of Sparta. You and Alecto have done so much good for Olympus and for Greece, but even with all that heroism and glory, it still doesn't make you a true Goddess."

Calliope felt she was going to lose it. Still after all that she had done, the Gods were still not honest to her. With the little temper she had left, she calmly asked. "But... what do I have to do, to become a Goddess?"

Athena stroked Calliope's arm softly. "That is something you have to discover yourself."

"But... what is it? Tell me!?"

"I'm sorry. But I can't tell you." Athena said with sadness before turning away and leaving.

Calliope walked back home, angry and sad at the same time. When she entered her home, Alecto saw her lover troubled as she yelled out at the top of her lungs. "DAMN YOU ATHENA! DAMN YOU AND ALL THE GODS!"

Alecto ran to her lover. "Calliope! What's the matter?"

Tears were starting to form in Calliope's eyes as she looked into Alecto's eyes. "I'm not a Goddess, Alecto..."

"What? What are you talking about? Of course you're a Goddess, why else would you-"

"I'm still mortal!"

Alecto didn't understand that Calliope could still be mortal after becoming the Goddess of War. "But... i don't understand, Calliope. How can you still be mortal after becoming a Goddess?"

Tears fell from her eyes as Calliope sat down at the couch with Alecto, telling her what Athena had told her. Then Calliope said why it bothered her so much. "I'm still mortal, baby. And that means... I can still die... You, Alecto, you're a Fury, you'll live on forever. But me, I will still die." She said sadly.

Alecto understood now and embraced her lover as she could feel her pain. For she too didn't want to lose the only woman she had ever loved. "Oh Calliope." They remained like this for some time, while Calliope sobbed. Alecto then broke the hug and whipped away Calliope's tears, she softly said. "We will find a way, my love. All right? We'll find another way to make you immortal. I promise." Alecto then kissed her lover, which she returned.

But then Calliope asked. "But what if... what if we won't...? I don't want to lose you, baby."

A tear came from Alecto's eye as well. "I know. I don't want to lose you too. But... if we won't find a way, then..."

"Then what? Tell me."

As the tear fell from Alecto's eye, she softly said. "Then I'll be willing... to give up my own immortality."

This surprised Calliope completely. Was Alecto willing to give up her immortality, just for her? "I would rather live a single life with you, then to face all the ages of the world... alone." Alecto told her lover and then held Calliope's face close to her before speaking softly. "I choose... a mortal life... with you."

This made Calliope nearly cry out of happiness. Same as Alecto before both embraced into a passionate kiss, which slowly became more lustful. Alecto then carried Calliope to their bedroom, where they had another passionate night together. Fortunately, Sylvia was staying at Pandora's house for the night, so the 2 lovers didn't have to worry about being quiet. But on that night, Calliope had been so into her emotions, that she forgot to put the necklace that Sylvia gave her on, to keep her nightmares at bay.

And because of that, she had another nightmare... about her father's younger years while he was training his brother Deimos and him calling out to his brother to help him. Also, Callisto, still thinking that her son, Kratos was still alive, so she called to her son in the vision. _"Kratos, help me."_ It was then that Calliope saw her in the temple of Poseidon, in the city of Atlantis. She knew that this was not another nightmare like before, this was a real vision.

When morning came, Calliope told Alecto of her vision and knew that she needed to find out answers about it, so she prepared to set out to find the answers and her grandmother, Callisto, together with her lover, who agreed to go with her on the journey. But before they left, they trusted Hephaestus to take care of their little warrior princess while they were away, which he happily agreed to. The mothers told Sylvia and Pandora to not cause any problems or go on any 'wild adventures.' Both Sylvia and Pandora promised, but they secretly crossed their fingers behind their backs.

_**Calliope, the Ghost of Sparta, had taken her place amongst the Oylmpians as the God of War, with her family: the former Fury Queen Alecto and their little warrior princess, Sylvia. The bloodshed of pure evil monsters, human and creatures alike , the relentless battles had finally brought them to a home to call their own. Ares was dead. And though the Gods beckoned, visions and nightmares of Calliope's father, Kratos still haunted the Ghost of Sparta. Calliope knew that this recent nightmare was no mere vision. For with the Gods, nothing was as it seemed.**_

**There you go, my friends, part 1 of Ghost of Sparta is complete. Next is part 2. Hope you all recognized the lines Alecto said to Calliope. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	17. Ghost of Sparta part 2

**Ghost of Sparta part 2**

_**The vision of her father's past set Calliope in search of answers, together with her lover, Alecto. Answers that lay in the temple of Poseidon, deep within the city of Atlantis.**_

Calliope and Alecto had assembled a fleet of 12 Spartan ships, with a small force of 500 Spartan warriors, to set sail for the ancient city, Atlantis. Calliope felt that she needed all the help that she could get to find answers to the vision she had in her nightmare. When she asked the Spartan king, Tyndareus for help, he happily gave a force of his best Spartan warriors to use, and a small fleet. After a few days at sea, the city of Atlantis appeared on the horizon but the fleet entered a major storm that became worse as they approached Atlantis further. Calliope frowned as she felt that this was the work of the Gods, wanting to prevent her from finding answers.

Just then, Athena's statue glowed and the Goddess spoke to Lady Death and the Ex-Fury Queen. "This is not a wise course of action, Calliope. It was a dream, nothing more."

Calliope became angry as she faced Athena's statue. "You say that it was a dream, but it isn't Athena! This is a vision... that I can change."

"Perhaps it is a vision best left unchanged. There is more to this than you both know. Please." Athena begged Calliope and Alecto by not going to Atlantis.

The Ghost of Sparta turned her back to Athena, as she had enough of her riddles and of her trying to convince her to reconsider going to Atlantis. Alecto then spoke to Athena with the same anger as her lover. "You and the Gods have promised my Calliope so much, and you always broke those promises! We are going to Atlantis, Athena, and that's final!"

Athena sighed as she was unable to convince Calliope nor Alecto. Her statue glowed no more and let them be. But just then, from out of the sea, several Triton soldiers climbed on Calliope and Alecto's ship. Both women drew their blades, as Calliope was now more angry than before, as these Triton soldiers could only have been sent by Poseidon himself, to try to stop Calliope and Alecto from reaching Atlantis.

"Foul beasts! NOTHING WILL STOP US!" The Ghost of Sparta yelled as she and Alecto started attacking the Triton soldiers. And this time, they were not alone, as many Spartan warriors came to their aid, making it easier for them to kill the warriors.

When the Triton soldiers were all dealt with, the ship's captain saw something emerging from the sea, grabbing one of the ships with its large tentacles. His eyes went wide as he called out to Calliope Alecto. "Lady Calliope! Lady Alecto! A sea monster is destroying the fleet!" He yelled as he pointed to the beast that was ripping another ship to pieces and dragged it down the ocean floor. Alecto and Calliope knew that it was none other than Scylla, the legendary sea monster. While more Triton soldiers climbed on the ship, and on the other ones, Calliope called to the captain to stay on course. "Hold course, captain!"

He nodded as he grabbed the rudder. "Yes, milady!"

As the two lovers fought the Triton soldiers, Alecto then said. "I'll take care of that sea monster!"

Calliope nodded as she decapitated a Triton soldier with her blades, knowing her lover's Kraken form would be an easier way to deal with the sea monster. "Be careful, baby!"

"I will!" Alecto called as she jumped off the ship and dived into the sea, while transforming into her Kraken form.

As the Kraken form of Alecto fought the sea monster Scylla, while trying to save some Spartan warriors from drowning, a Spartan captain called to Calliope that they needed her help. "Lady Calliope! More of those demons are slaughtering our men! Hurry, to the bow!"

Calliope nodded and quickly went to the bow of the ship, kicking in the door and killing some tritan warriors with her blades before opening 2 chests and heading to the bow of the ship where 2 of Scylla's tentacles blocked her path. While killing some tritan warriors, she cut through the tentacles, making Scylla remove them before she killed some sea creatures and cut off the head of 1 of Scylla's monster tentacles before the sea monster destroyed the ship, washing Calliope to the shore with some surviving Spartan warriors, who are being slaughtered by Scylla. Then, while Calliope fought against Scylla with her blades, causing it some pain, Alecto's Kraken form grabbed Scylla and beat the crap out of her, making the monster flee in terror!

As Alecto changed back to her normal form, she embraced Calliope while they passionately kissed. After a minute, Calliope broke the kiss as the remaining ships docked at the port before Calliope and Alecto met with the admiral. "Thank you, Lady Calliope and Lady Alecto. If it weren't for you two, we would all be dead."

Alecto nodded, but Calliope asked with concern. "How many Spartans do we have left?"

The Admiral shook his head as he answered. "Less than 100, I'm afraid and we lost more than half of the fleet." He then pointed to the remaining ships. "I have only 5 left, but my own ship is so damaged that she's incapable to sail anywhere. So that makes 4 ships."

Calliope understood and then spoke to the remaining Spartan warriors. "We can mourn for the dead later, but now we need to keep moving. 20 of you will stay, to keep guarding the ships, while the rest will come with me and Alecto. Let's go!"

"YES MA'AM!" All the Spartans said loudly as most followed her and Alecto, while the Admiral's men stayed behind to guard the ships.

After opening the chests around the area, they went forth and climbed up the walls before rope sliding into water, where Calliope found another chest and opened it before continuing to the top of the walls, battling several monsters before they saw a Minotaur. Calliope told everyone to stay put while she fought the half bull creature, avoiding its attacks before Scylla appeared and grabbed Calliope! But fortunately, Alecto saved her lover by cutting off the tentacle holding her, making the sea monster flee again before Calliope finished off the Minotaur by stabbing it in its mouth! Once the beast was dead, Calliope singled her men to follow and they continued to the top after the Ghost of Sparta opened the gate above with the mechanism. They battled with more monsters before they were getting near the city.

**Not far from where Calliope, Alecto and their men were**

Many innocent people fled in terror of the increasing monsters. Among the people, a man and his family were hiding in an alley. He held his redhead wife close to him as she was so scared. "What are we going to do? There monsters everywhere?"

The husband shook his head as he didn't know what to do. "I don't know, my love. We need to pray... that Poseidon will save us."

"No! We need to get to the harbor and get away from Atlantis!" Their 13 year old daughter said.

Her father however immediately said that that was impossible. "How, Sophie?! The whole city is full of these monsters. There's no place we can go too."

Then, as Sophie wanted to tell her parents that they need to have some more courage, they heard other soldiers coming into the streets. Her father was relieved that finally the soldiers of Atlantis were taking a counter offensive on the monsters. "Praise Poseidon! Our soldiers are finally fighting back!"

But as Sophie looked a bit closer, she saw that they weren't Atlantian soldiers, but a few dozen Spartan warriors that fought the monsters. "Those aren't our soldiers, dad. They are Spartans!" Sophie said overjoyed.

"Spartans?" Her father asked. As he and his wife looked, they indeed saw Spartan warriors, saving the people of Atlantis.

"You're right, Sophie." Her mother said with surprise and happiness. "the Gods have sent Spartans to save us!"

But not much later, the Spartans were attacked by 2 cyclops and a big centaur. Sophie saw how the Spartans were no match against these monsters and knew that she had to do something as she ran out of the alley and headed to the Spartans.

Her father tried to grab her but was too late to stop his daughter. "Sophie! Come back here! SOPHIE!"

Sophie grabbed a spear from a killed Atlantian soldier, and kept running to the Spartans.

As the Spartans were no match for the 3 large monsters, they were all cornered back to a large wall. Their captain yelled to his men "Stand your ground men! YOU ARE SPARTANS AND WE FEAR NOTHING, NOT EVEN DEATH!"

All Spartan warriors roared in anger, as they were ready to face death. One cyclops was ready to smash the Spartans. But then, Sophie threw her spear, right into the cyclops' eye, blinding him! The Spartans took their change to finish the cyclops, while the other cyclops charged at them, killing 12 of them. Sophie took another spear and threw it to the other cyclops, but missed it's target. The centaur noticed the redhead girl was throwing those spears and marched onto Sophie to kill her.

Sophie saw it and took a dead Spartan's sword, ready to defend herself. She narrowly avoided a strike from the centaur's clawed hand, and tried to strike him with her sword, but the centaur grabbed Sophie and threw her hard to the ground! She grunted in pain as she tried to get up. The centaur smirked as he was about to deliver the finishing blow on the teenage redhead, but was then stopped... by Calliope's blades. The centaur roared in pain, but was then killed by Alecto, who ripped his head off!

While the remaining Spartans finished the last cyclops, Calliope checked on Sophie, who couldn't believe that she saw the legendary 'Ghost of Sparta', the Goddess of War, Calliope with her own eyes. Calliope smiled to her as she healed her with the amulet "That was a brave thing you did there, kid. You sure got the talent to be a warrior." Calliope said as she raised Sophie up.

Sophie had lost for words, as the Ghost of Sparta saw potential in her. "R..really?"

Calliope nodded. "You sure do."

Then, her parents ran to Sophie and embraced her. "Oh, Sophie! Don't do that again, please!" Her mother yelled as tears fell from her eyes, as her daughter got herself nearly killed. "What were you thinking?! You could have been killed just now!?"

Calliope then stepped in and said calmly "Your daughter just saved my men. You should be proud of her."

Both Sophie's parents didn't even notice that the Goddess of War was here, but bowed immediately after realizing that they were talking to one of the Gods of Olympus. "Oh... of course, Lady Calliope. My apologies." The father said humbly.

Calliope shook her head that it was all right but then became very serious. "You need to get your family out of here! We've slain most of the monsters, so the path down to the harbor is safe. Now go!"

The man nodded and took his wife's hand. "Come on, my love! Let's go!"

She nodded and called Sophie to them. "Sophie!"

Sophie nodded and ran after her parents, but not before Calliope called her back. "Hey, kiddo!" After Sophie turned herself, Calliope threw the Spartan sword that the redhead girl held before back to her and catched it. "You're gonna need that. Trust me." Calliope gave her a wink and ran together with her lover and Spartan warriors further into the City of Atlantis.

Sophie looked at the sword that Calliope gave to her and then smiled as she watched Calliope leaving in the distance before she then ran to her parents.

_**And from that day forward, the teenage girl named Sophie had become part of a destiny that would change her life forever. And becoming part of a moment in history, that would decide the fate of the entire world.**_

Calliope and Alecto got to a gap and the ex Fury Queen flew her lover to the other side after killing several monsters and ordering their men to head back to the ships, which they did as they knew that they could not go any further. After killing a few monsters, they climbed down a wall and Calliope found 2 chests before they went through a hallway that had the temple of Thanatos on the other side of it.

_**The Temple of Thanatos, the God of Death, a vestige of a long forgotten time. Erected before the rule of the Oylmpians, this temple had not been placed here by mortal hands. And within its walls lay a passage to the domain of Death. **_

"So this is the legendary Temple of Thanatos. Of all the places I could be right now, this isn't 1 of them." Calliope said with distaste for the temple, as she had long wished never to see it in her lifetime, mortal and goddess.

"Myself as well, baby. But unfortunately, I have a feeling that our quest will bring us back here regardless of whether we want to or not." Alecto said with the same tone of voice before they embraced each other.

"Then, here's something to give each other for good luck when we do." Calliope said before she gave Alecto a passionate tongue-filled kiss before the ex Fury Queen kissed her back while rubbing her lover's ass, making her moan loudly before Calliope did the same thing as their tongues danced with each other in and out of their mouths.

"Damn baby, that's what I call lustful kissing. And I really love it when I rub your sexy firm ass. But this is only a preview of the sexy, passionate fucking we're going to do after this is over." Alecto said seductively after they broke their kiss with a trail of saliva connecting them.

"I'll be looking forward to that, baby. And if we just happen to run into some other sexy women on this quest, let's take a little break and have fun giving them a passionate fuck." Calliope said seductively before kissing Alecto again.

"It's a deal, baby." Alecto said with eagerness before they continued on. The 2 lovers went to the middle platform, which was the Death Gate but found that they couldn't open it as they read how to use it.

THE TEMPLE OF THANATOS, GOD OF DEATH. WITHIN ITS WALLS LIES THE ENTRANCE TO A WORLD THAT NO MORTAL DARES TO ENTER. HE WHO POSSESSES THE KEY THE SKULL OF KERES WILL BE GRANTED SAFE PASSAGE THROUGH THE DEATH GATE.

"It's never that easy for us, isn't it baby?" Alecto asked her lover.

"No it isn't, baby. But I wouldn't have it any other way." Calliope answered with a smirk, as she had always loved challenges.

The 2 lovers then ran to the right and entered an elevator and Calliope pulled the lever, making the elevator go up as more monsters appeared, which Calliope and Alecto easily killed before the elevator stopped and they ran through rushing water filled with blood and saw that they'd reached the city of Atlantis and jumped across the water flow to the city.

After 2 soldiers were killed by a cyclops, Calliope and Alecto quickly killed the beast by cutting it with their blades, banging its head against the floor, stunning enough to allow Calliope to use 1 of her blades to pull out its eye, killing it before they saw Scylla destroy the big aquaculture far across from them before it roared at them and moved on.

"That beast is only going to cause more destruction and death in the city as long as it breaths, baby." Calliope said with hatred for the sea monster.

"Not for long, baby. Today that monster will die. But let her come to us. It clearly wants us dead, so when it comes to us, we'll be ready to kill it." Alecto told her lover before they continued on through the city, swimming through an underground entrance and opening up some chests along the way.

When Calliope and Alecto neared the Temple of Poseidon, they were greeted by a few dozen Atlantean soldiers who managed to survive for this long. Their leader was happy to see the Goddess of War and the Ex-Fury Queen. "Lady Calliope. Praise Poseidon for sending the Ghost of Sparta and the Fury Queen to aid us!"

Calliope shook her head as she wasn't sent by Poseidon or any of the Gods. "We weren't sent by Poseidon, or the other Gods."

This surprised the Atlantean soldiers a bit, so the leader just said. "Well, for whatever reason you came to Atlantis, you sure picked the right time to arrive. Monsters are swarming the lands of Atlantis. For days, we have prayed to the Sea God to come and help us... but he never came... These monsters, they are looking for you, Lady Death."

Calliope frowned. No matter which God was trying to stop her, nothing will convince her to stop from getting answers about her vision of her grandmother in the temple of Poseidon. She looked at the soldiers and said. "You all go and help your people."

"But what about you, milady?"

Calliope was in no mood for answering the soldier, but before she could dismiss them, Alecto told them. "That's none of your business! Now leave."

The soldiers knew that questioning an Olympian God would be disrespectful and did what they were told and left to help other Atlanteans in danger as Calliope read a text that was close to the path to the Temple of Poseidon.

AS POSEIDON TOOK DOMINION OVER THE SEAS, HE ERECTED A MONUMENT FIT TO HIS GLORY. SO WAS BORN THE GREAT CITY OF ATLANTIS. WITH LORD POSEIDON AS THEIR GUARDIAN, THE ATLANTEANS THRIVED BEYOND ALL OTHER SOCIETIES. THESE DEVOUT AND PEACEFUL CITIZENS STAND AS A TESTAMENT TO MANKIND'S FUTURE

Even though it was great to know how peaceful the Atlanteans are, Calliope became very angry that Poseidon wasn't there to protect his people. "Damn you, Poseidon! You are supposed to protect your people! DAMN YOU!"

Alecto tried to calm her lover down. "Calm down, baby. We'll confront Poseidon about this later, but let's first see what lies in his Temple, to make sense of your vision." Alecto's words made Calliope calm down before Lady Death and her lover nodded and headed with her up to the Temple.

_**In the distance stood the temple of Poseidon. A monument erected by the Atlanteans to the greatness of their protector, the God of the Seas**_

When Calliope and Alecto neared the entrance to the Temple, the gate that was in the shape of Poseidon's face spoke. "Know thyself and your path will be revealed."

Calliope opened the gate and entered the Temple together with Alecto. But as they entered, they were surprised to find themselves in Sparta, while the gate closed behind them. Calliope didn't recognize this part of Sparta, as she had never been to this part before.

Both she and Alecto could hear two boys fighting each other. As they went further to the noises, they saw a Spartan home. Calliope's eyes went wide, as she could recognize one of the boys. "Wait... is that... my father?"

Alecto nodded, as the boy looked exactly like a young version of Kratos, but wondered who that other boy was. "And the other boy? Is that... you're father's brother?" Alecto asked, as Calliope had told her before that her father had a brother once.

Calliope nodded. "Yes... that's, Deimos."

The boys couldn't see Calliope or Alecto approaching, as they were shapes from the past. Then a woman came outside, calling to the boys. "Come brave Spartans, the battle is done. Kratos, bring Deimos inside." Kratos nodded and came with his brother inside the house. But as the shapes went inside, they vanished.

Inside the house, was not like any Spartan home, but rather a strange place, to hold something or someone inside. Calliope and Alecto entered, and saw an elderly woman, lying on a bed in the middle of the room. Calliope came closer to the women _'Could it be? Is she... Callisto? my grandmother?!'_ Calliope mentally asked herself.

Callisto looked at Calliope and thought because of the large tattoo on her, that she was her son, finally coming to save her. "How I have missed you, Kratos..." But realizing that it was another woman and not her son, Kratos, she became confused. "Wait, you're not... you're not my son."

Calliope shook her head as she sat next to Callisto. "No, I'm his daughter, Calliope."

"Ca... Calliope?"

Calliope nodded. "Yes, grandmother... it's me."

Callisto then remembered Calliope, but only when she was still a baby, born with a skin decease, but was spared from being thrown into a canyon thanks to her father for completing set forth to cure her. Callisto reached her hand to Calliope and stroked her cheek. "It... it is you." She said before she began to smile. "Calliope... Oh, little Calliope... you've grown so beautiful. You look so much like your father... the same eyes... the same determination."

Seeing Calliope reunited with her grandmother made her form tears in her eyes. She let them have their moment. But then, Callisto wanted to know why she was here and not her son. "But... where is my son? Calliope, why did you come and not your father?"

Calliope then felt that her grandmother didn't even know that Kratos was dead for years. She became sad, as the memory of her killing her father when she was just a child was so painful. A tear came from her eye as she said. "I'm sorry, grandmother... he's dead. He died when I was just a child. I'm sorry."

Callisto's heart broke after hearing that her son had been dead for years. "My son... dead? No... oh, no no no... my sweet Kratos..." A tear came from her eye as she couched. She looked at her granddaughter and spoke. "We do not have much time, Calliope. Your... uncle does not have much time."

This made Calliope shocked. Was Deimos still alive? "Deimos?" She asked.

Callisto nodded. "He lives. Trapped in torment deep in Death's Domain."

This didn't make any sense to Calliope. For she thought that Deimos was dead, as how her father had told her. "But... he's dead. My father told me that he was..."

Saddened, Callisto explained to her granddaughter. "I'm sorry, my sweet grandchild. I had no choice but to lie to your father. You must listen now. The temple of Ares in Sparta... holds the secret that will lead to your uncle. The road will not be easy… but you must help him. Please, Calliope... I don't want to... lose Deimos too."

This revelation was nearly too much for Calliope. The uncle that she thought all her life was dead, was still alive and had been all this time. "This... cannot be." But then she became nearly angry and demanded to know why she had lied to her father. "Why? Why did you lie to my father, making me believe that lie all my life?!"

Callisto started to explain why she had to lie to Kratos, and making Calliope believe it. "Your... grandfather forbid me to tell your father."

"My grandfather?"

Callisto nodded. "Yes. Kratos' father. He brought me here years ago, kept me imprisoned."

Calliope nearly lost her temper after hearing how cruel her 'grandfather' could be, to imprison her grandmother like this, but then wanted to know who he is, as her father failed to figure it out. "But.. who? Who is my grandfather?! Tell me!"

But as Callisto was about to tell her granddaughter, she began thrashing in pain as she began to transform into a hideous monster! Calliope dodged her attacks and used her speed to her advantage while Alecto helped her lover by slashing through her before the monster picked Calliope up and smashed her into a wall and tried to eat her mindlessly before Alecto saved Calliope by slashing through the monster, making her let go before Calliope banged her grandmother's head against the wall repeatedly until she threw her into the middle of the room.

With Callisto badly weakened by the attacks on her, Calliope finished the monster form of Callisto, by stabbing into her heart with her blade. As he pulled the blade out, Callisto changed back into her human form. She was terribly wounded, more dead then alive Calliope dropped her blades and fell on her knees as she held her grandmother close to her.

Alecto quickly grabbed the amulet and attempted to heal Calliope's grandmother, but the amulet didn't work. "But...? What's happening? Why won't it work?!"

Callisto held her hand on Calliope's cheek as she explained. "The Amulet... doesn't work... in the temple of Poseidon." She said before she then coughed some blood out.

Calliope didn't want to lose her grandmother. Not like this, as tears formed in her eyes, she begged. "No! Just hang on, grandmother! We'll get you-"

"It's... alright, Calliope... Please... find your uncle... Go to... Sparta... Find Deimos... I... beg... of... you..." She said before she then breathed out her last breath, showing that she was dead.

Tears flowed down from Calliope's cheeks. "No... What have I done?" She cried before Callisto's body vanished.

Alecto embraced Calliope, trying to comfort her. "I'm so sorry for you, Calliope."

Calliope sobbed on her lover's shoulder for some time as the pain of killing her own grandmother was nearly too great to bare, feeling it was killing her father, Kratos years ago, all over again. But slowly, her sadness started to lessen as she vowed to find her uncle, Deimos. _'Grandmother. I swear, I'll find Deimos, and free him'._ Calliope let go of Alecto, as she felt that her sadness was starting to be replaced by rage. "Whoever my grandfather is... one day... HE'S GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

Alecto nodded, as she also felt the same rage for the cruelty that was done to Callisto. "And he will, with my help, baby. I promised you that." She said before they passionately kissed.

_**With her last breath, Callisto released the weight of her burden and finally found the peace she had long sought. But for Calliope, the rage was almost palpable. Fate had almost again pushed her to the brink of madness.**_

**There you go, my friends, part 2 of Ghost of Sparta is complete. Part 3 will come after I'm done posting 1 chapter each for my DBZ and Voltron story. Until then, rate and review, and I will see you all soon, my friends.**


	18. Ghost of Sparta part 3

**Ghost of Sparta part 3**

After Calliope and Alecto broke from their passionate kiss, the Ghost of Sparta looked down and saw her grandmother's armlet, which had not vanished with her body. She then picked it up and put it on her right arm, planning to keep it, as it was the last piece she still had left of her grandmother. Calliope then said with determination to her lover. "Let's go, baby."

"Of course, baby. We have a family member who's long overdue for saving." Alecto said with the same determination as her lover, wanting to save Dimos as he was family to her now as well as Calliope and their little warrior princess Sylvia.

They went through an entrance before bars went up on every entrance in the next room before Calliope went to the door and took the Eye of Atlantis, making more monsters appear in the room! Alecto used her black goo to restrain them all before Calliope used the Eye of Atlantis' power to try them all with its electric power, killing them all before the bars on the right and left doors went down. Calliope and Alecto went through the right door and found 2 chests that the Ghost of Sparta opened before they went back and went through the left door to a balcony, with the Methana volcano in the distance...before they were attacked again by Scylla, who dragged them both underwater to finally kill them both for good. As they were dragged by Scylla to the volcano, Alecto saw her chance to finish Scylla once and for all, by transforming into her Kraken form and smashing Scylla's head into the lava, melting her head and killing her finally as Calliope safely jumped to the surface.

With the sea monster finally dead, Alecto changed back to her normal form and joined her lover. When both looked at the sea monster one last time, Alecto said with a smirk. "That's one less problem to be dealt with."

Calliope nodded as she held her lover close to her while rubbing her ass. "Oh, Alecto... what would I do without you?"

Alecto smiled as she also rubbed Calliope's ass as well. "With me at your side... nothing can stop us, baby." She said before they both shared a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, Calliope broke the kiss as she said with urgency. "We should get out of here. We need to get to Sparta."

Alecto nodded and both went further, until they heard someone yelling at his men. "C'mon men, push! We must ease the pressure!"

Alecto and Calliope went to where the voice came from before they saw the servant of Poseidon, Lanaeus, pushing his men to pull mechanism to ease the pressure of the volcano. One of them shook his head, as he couldn't do it. "Master... I'm too weak."

That caused Lanaeus to push him aside. "Move aside you fool!" He said as he pulled the mechanism to work with his brute force, making the drill to work. He cheered in victory. "Hahahaha! I am the master of this mountain! Come on, men! There is much work to be done." His men nodded and were about to follow their master.

That was when Calliope called him back. "Lanaeus!"

The tall man turned himself, looking surprised to see The Goddess of War and her lover standing before him. "Calliope? The Goddess of War? What are you and your Fury lover doing here?!"

Calliope wasn't in the mood for a full explanation. "That's not important to you! Me and Alecto are looking for a way out."

Alecto nodded and asked. "Are there any ships around here that we can use?"

Lanaeus nodded. "Sure. There's a small harbor at the other side of the mountain. The only way to reach it is going through the caldera of the volcano. But don't disturb any of the machines, or this whole volcano will erupt!"

The 2 lovers nodded. "We'll be careful." Calliope said before she and Alecto started climbing a wall and going through the caverns filled with boiling lava. Alecto flew her and her lover through while they killed some spider-like creatures and Calliope opened another chest before they dealt with flaming Harpies and continued forward... until they came into a chamber containing...Thera, the Lava Titan...in unending and agonizing pain and torment because of her imprisonment.

Calliope felt sorry for the lava Titan, Thera to be imprisoned like this, as she'd seen the rest of her kind suffering in the Underworld for whatever reason she'd not found out yet. As she and Alecto approached her, the Titan gave a small smile, feeling relieved that the 1 destined to free her and her kind had finally come. "It has been long since our kind waited for the one destined to free us. Gaia foretold of our salvation, Ghost of Sparta."

Calliope shook her head as she hadn't come to free her. "You misunderstood, Thera. I didn't come here to free you."

"Do not be so naive, Calliope. Your path led you to me. You need my help."

That made Calliope raise an eyebrow. "What help can you possibly offer us?"

Thera then spoke as she was in pain. "Please! If you do not free me, then you and Alecto will remain trapped in this place! The Gods will never allow both of you to proceed!" This drew some suspicion in Calliope and Alecto. Would the Gods really not let them leave this place? "I beg of you, Ghost of Sparta... Free me. Free me and my power will be yours. Without it, we will both remain prisoners of our torments."

Calliope was having second thoughts about this. She did feel empathy for the Titans, for how much they were suffering and wished she could ease their pain. But she wasn't sure if she wanted too, as Atlas nearly killed her and her lover after he was freed. Alecto wasn't sure either if freeing Thera was a good idea. Both looked at each other for a moment and turned to leave.

Thera called them back. "Please! You cannot leave me like this!"

Calliope was the only one that stopped. Even though she wasn't sure if she could trust a Titan, she felt deep down that she couldn't leave Thera to her fate like this. She turned herself and walked back to her.

"Calliope?" Alecto asked, wondering why Calliope went back.

Calliope looked at her blades and closed her eyes for a moment. _'Don't let me regret this.'_ She mentally begged herself, hoping that this was the right thing to do.

Alecto's eyes went wide as she saw Calliope swing her blades and tightened themselves to Thera's chains. "Calliope! What are you doing!?"

Calliope's spartan rage exploded as soon as she was ready to pull on the chains and screamed out as she pulled as hard as she could, making the chains to break, freeing Thera. The walls cracked, as the entire volcano was getting unstable. Thera looked at Calliope and gave her a smile. "Thank you... Ghost of Sparta. Take my power, and use it to destroy your enemies." Calliope nodded and hurled her blades into Thera's chest. The power of Thera's Bane flowed through her blades as Calliope could feel this power. As she pulled the blades out, she felt more powerful than ever.

But as the walls were collapsing, Alecto shook Calliope as they had to leave now. "CALLIOPE! WE NEED TO GO! NOW!" Before both lovers ran out of the room as the volcano was about to erupt as Thera smashed around the walls, freeing herself from her torment of the volcano.

Calliope and Alecto ran, climbed and jumped over the raising lava pits, trying to find a way to escape the erupting volcano. But it was only getting more and more hard for them.

As all hope seemed lost, Thera appeared from a collapsing wall. Calliope and Alecto weren't sure if the Titan would attack them so they stood ready. But instead, Thera reached out her giant hand to Calliope and Alecto, offering her help. "Quickly, Ghost of Sparta and Fury Queen! Climb onto my hand! I'll help you escape this place!"

This surprised both women as the Titan offered her help. Both women looked at each other for a moment. Seeing no other option, they jumped on Thera's hand just as the floor below collapsed! Thera held them close, so they wouldn't get hurt while she smashed and crawled her way out of the volcano. As she emerged from the surface, huge amounts of lava from the top of the volcano was about to swallow them all up. Thera quickly knew that she had to get Calliope and Alecto to safety. She looked at them and said. "Forgive me for this." And threw them away as hard as she could, sending both women flying to Atlantis.

While in the air, Alecto quickly grabbed Calliope and used her flying power to slow down the fall. As both first smacked to a building and landed hard on top of another building, both grunted in pain as they tried to raise themselves. Calliope and Alecto looked on as the volcano erupted, sending huge fireballs in every direction. This devastation was something that both women had never seen before. But that wasn't the only devastation that was happening.

Calliope looked at Atlantis, she was shocked upon realizing that the eruption of the volcano was causing Atlantis to sink into the ocean. She then realized that by freeing Thera, she had caused the end of Atlantis. Calliope shook her head as she held her hands on her mouth. "What have I done? By the Gods, what have I done!?"

_**Freeing the Titan Thera had shaken the very foundation of Poseidon's kingdom. Atlantis was sinking. For Calliope, it was the most horrific thing she ever committed. All her life she had sworn to protect the innocent, but by freeing Thera, she had sealed the fate of thousands of Atlantians to their deaths.**_

Calliope watched as all the Atlantians tried desperately to save themselves from either being drowned or dying in the fires caused by the fireballs from the volcano or the rising lava. Alecto was just as shocked as her lover was. Even though she was okay with Calliope easing the pain of Thera, seeing the innocent Atlantians die because of that was almost hard to bare.

Then Calliope snapped out of it, as she still has some time to save some people. "Alecto, we need to save as many people as we can! I may have caused the doom to all of Atlantis, but it's not yet too late to save some of its people!"

Alecto agreed to it but didn't know how they could help. "But how?!"

"Our ships! We use the Spartan ships to save the people!"

Alecto nodded. "Okay, then let's go!" The ex-Fury Queen said before she then used her flying powers and held Calliope so they could get to the ships faster.

The admiral had ordered his men to sail out as soon as the volcano erupted. "Come on, men! Row! ROW!"

But then Alecto and Calliope flew up the admiral's ship. Calliope immediately ordered the admiral to turn the ships back to Atlantis "Admiral! Turn the ships back, we need to save the people of Atlantis!"

The admiral thought that Lady Death had lost her mind. "WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE?! THAT VOLCANO IS GONNA KILL US ALL-"

But his words were interrupted when Calliope held tight to his throat with just one hand. As she looked fiercely at him. "Turn the ships back, admiral! NOW!"

The admiral nodded, as he was fearing the Ghost of Sparta more than an erupting volcano. At the destructive harbor, many people called back to the Spartan ships to save them. "Come back! Don't leave us!"

"Please! Help us!"

Even many Spartan warriors called their ships to return as they were left in all the chaos. "Turn back, you fools! Come back!".

But then, all saw the ships were turning back. Many people cheered that they were about to be saved. The ships were almost at the harbor, but then a large fireball destroyed a part of the harbor, killing dozens of people. Everyone started to panic.

Finally, the ships made it back and many tried to get onto them as soon as they could as the water levels were rising fast.

The Spartan warriors, Calliope and Alecto tried to ease the mass. Then one Spartan came on board and called to Calliope. "Milady! Many people are still stuck in the city!"

Calliope looked and saw many people were on top of some buildings, crying for help. But also people who were drowning. Alecto flew to the top of the buildings, while Calliope ran out of the ship and ran to others who were in the water. On one of the ships, Sophie saw Calliope and Alecto went to save the people. She wanted to go out and help them, but was held back by her father "Oh no! You're staying right here!"

As Alecto flew with dozens of people back to the ship, using her magic to carry as many as she could, Calliope pulled out many people from the water, using her blades and told them to run to the ships. "Go to the ships! Hurry!"

But then one woman cried back to the Goddess of War as she was pulled out of the water as well. "NO WAIT! MY BABY IS STILL DOWN THERE!"

Calliope looked and saw a crib with a crying baby, floating on the water. She quickly got the women out of the water and jumped down to save the baby. But as she swam as fast as she could, Calliope was ambushed by more Triton soldiers. She used her blades to kill them. The baby was about to be sucked into a vortex, but was then grabbed by Calliope and used her other blade to pull herself away from the vortex.

The woman was dragged by some Spartan Warriors to get onto the ship, while she kept screaming for her baby. "NOOO! MY BABY! PLEASE!"

"There's nothing we can do! Come on!" 1 Spartan told her as he pulled her onto the bow. "NOOOO!"

Just then, Calliope emerged from the water, with the woman's baby in her arms. She climbed on board and gave the crying baby to the woman. "It's okay, your baby is fine."

The woman nearly cried of happiness as she held her baby close to her, thanking Calliope for saving her son. "Bless you, Ghost of Sparta... bless you."

Alecto then landed on the other ship with a few more survivors. Calliope then saw that the water was getting too high and with a heavy heart ordered the admiral to go. "Now, admiral! We go!"

He nodded and ordered his men to row as hard as they could. "ROW MEN! ROW AS HARD AS YOU CAN! ROW!"

As the ships went as far as they could from the eruption, Calliope watched with horror how the city of Atlantis sank into the sea. She became sad, not because of the loss of the beautiful city, but because she couldn't save everyone. This devastation, that was caused because she freed Terra, would haunt her for the rest of her life.

All the survivors were sad that their home was now gone, but were glad that Lady Death was there to save them. The woman with her baby son walked to Lady Death. Calliope watched as the woman went on her knees and bowed before the Goddess of War, thanking her for saving her and her son's life. Soon after, all the survivors followed and bowed before their Goddess as Sophie and her parents bowed as well.

Calliope grew a little smile, but tears flowed from her eyes and nearly sobbed saying. "I wished I could at least... save one more... or dozens... or..."

Alecto held her close, allowing her to sob on her chest. "I know, baby. I know."

The woman with her baby son then rose, and held her hand on Calliope's shoulder. "You saved as many of us as you could, Ghost of Sparta. And we can't thank you enough, we owe you our lives." All the survivors nodded and wanted to be there for their Goddess, as she saved as many as she could. The Spartans all smiled at each other. This heroic act of their Goddess would always be remembered, as she proved herself truly to be far better than Ares had ever been.

After a few hours, the ships were close to the island of Crete. The eruption had also caused a lot of damage to the island. Calliope and Alecto told the admiral to drop them on the island, to see if they can help them. The admiral nodded and dropped off the Goddess of War and her Fury lover. But before they left, Calliope told the admiral. "Bring the survivors to Sparta and take care of the wounded."

"We will, milady." The admiral said before he and his vessels left for Sparta.

Calliope and Alecto moved forward across the island of Crete, where they killed many monsters and found some chests that Calliope opened while Alecto used her flying power to get them through some opticals... until they came to the Temple of Athena.

As Calliope and Alecto entered the partly destroyed Temple, both women looked angry at the Goddess of Wisdom. But Calliope was more furious as she finally realized that she and the other Gods knew that Deimos was still alive. "Athena! You lied to me! All this time you and the Gods have lied to me, and my father! My uncle lives... he lives, and you knew it!"

Then Alecto spoke her piece of mind to Athena's statue. "What's worse, you let Calliope's grandmother be imprisoned in Poseidon's temple for years! And now she's dead! How could you do this to Callisto!? To Calliope!?"

No answer came as the statue still remained motionless. Calliope lost all her patience and yelled at the top of her lungs. "ATHENA!"

Just as they were about to leave, Athena's statue glowed and spoke patiently. "Don't let your rage blind you, Calliope. There is much you nor Alecto know of. Be warned, they will all try to stop-"

But Athena was interrupted by a furious yell from Calliope. "YOU LIED TO ME, ATHENA! You knew that my uncle was alive and still you didn't say ANYTHING! When me and Alecto have saved Deimos, you and I are gonna have a SERIOUS talk, Athena!" This made Athena sigh as Calliope wasn't in the mood to listen to her words. She left them be until Calliope had cooled down and her statue didn't glow anymore.

The 2 lovers moved forward and went to the upper levels with Alecto flying them up until they came upon a room with a big spinning gear and savage dog monsters that just killed someone, making Calliope angry that she had kicked all of them into the gears, killing them and clearing their path. They went forward and Calliope operated a crack that took them down and Alecto flew them both across the area while Calliope opened a few more chests before they came upon a man trying to escape from a burning home.

"Help! Help me, please!" The man begged, desperately waiting to live.

Calliope knew she had to save him and quickly ran to the burning home and used her strength to break the walls, freeing the man. The man was so grateful that he told both women that in order to proceed, they needed to have the Key of Crete, which he told them lied in the Heraklion forum. Calliope and Alecto thanked him for the information and moved on to the upper level and Calliope opened a few more chests before Alecto flew them to a room with Gorgons. The 2 lovers carefully avoided the Gorgons' stone gaze while using their blades and Calliope using the Eye of Atlantis to kill them all until the barrier to the next room disappeared. The 2 lovers then went to the next room and Calliope opened another chest before they swam through water filled with blood until they resurfaced at the next area, where Calliope opened several chests.

Calliope and Alecto then arrived at the Gates of Crete, where they saw dozens of dead Spartan warriors. Both wondering what happened here.

They found one Spartan survivor who was slowly dying from his wounds as he held another Spartan's corpse who was cut in half, speaking to it that he should hang on. "Hold fast, Dominus, we've won the battle. Hold fast." The survivor said as he couched out some blood and then wept for his fallen comrade.

While Alecto used her amulet to heal the survivor of his wounds, Calliope demanded to know what had happened "What happened here?"

After the Spartan was healed from his wounds, he slowly put down his dead friend and explained. "We have angered them... the gods, Lady Death. They send a message to all who defy their glory. But... I survived. She... spared me to..."

"Who spared you?" Calliope asked.

With fear in his eyes of who spared him, he answered. "The daughter... the daughter of a God. She spared me, to give a message to the Ghost of Sparta. Saying... that the Labor begins, that death awaits the Ghost of Sparta. That she will never get the Skull. The Skull... to enter... the Domain of Death."

Calliope remembered then when she and Alecto were in the Temple of Thanatos, in front of the gate, leading to the Domain of Death, that they required a skull to enter. It now made sense why they must go to Sparta. They had to find the Skull of Keres, in order to enter the Domain of Death, and save Deimos.

With this knowledge, Calliope was now more determined than ever. She was not gonna lose the only family she had left in this world. "Hold on, uncle. We are coming for you."

The 2 lovers then moved forward and found that they were at the Gates of Crete. After several monsters appeared, they quickly killed them, making the barriers disappear and they continued on into the burning city of Heraklion, seeing many people dying in the flames as they went through the city, with Alecto flying them both across the gals and upper levels while Calliope opened several chests and killed several monsters, including a cyclops with armor and some Gorgons as well as they got to the Heraklion forum.

But the further they went, the more Calliope saw innocent people dying in the tires of the city, making her feel horrible for every innocent soul lost to the underworld long before their time had come. "Oh by the Gods. All these people... dying in these flames long before their time. But what's worse is I can't do anything to save any of them." Calliope said with sadness as tears fell from her eyes.

Alecto shared her lover's pain, having regretted her decisions on those prisoners who broke their oaths to the God's, now seeing that they may have been right to do so, especially Hecatonchires, who had gotten the worst of the tortures that she had her long dead sisters had inflicted on them all. But she knew that she couldn't dwell on the past, as it would only continue to hurt both her and her Calliope.

Alecto then walked up to her lover and embraced her lovingly. "I know what you're feeling now, baby. I feel the exact same way that you do, especially since I didn't do anything to help Hecatonchires and the prisoners I put in him. But if we don't move on and continue to protect the innocent people who are still living, the past will only cause us more pain. So, will you continue to be the brave, compassionate warrior and woman that changed my heart and made me find real true love?"

Calliope smiled at her Alecto's kind and comforting words and embraced her in a passionate kiss before they separated. "I will, baby. For you and our little Sylvia, our greatest treasure and sweet warrior princess." She said with a smile.

As the Ghost of Sparta and the former Fury Queen had dealt with most of the monsters in the destroyed Heraklion forum, they spotted the Gravedigger they had met before years ago when they fought Ares. He was burying the dead as he said to Calliope. "What fools. What fools. And you... the biggest fool of all, Calliope. The Ghost of Sparta. The slayer of Ares and now... the destroyer of Atlantis."

Calliope already hated to be called 'the destroyer of Atlantis' as she felt so sorry for the pain and destruction she had caused. Alecto frowned at how the gravedigger insulted her lover as he then warned Calliope. "You should take heed, Lady Death. The destruction of Poseidon's kingdom will not bode well on Olympus."

That warning struck a nerve in Calliope and said with anger. "They left my uncle to rot! And told me that I'm not even a real Goddess!"

The Gravedigger chuckled at that. "And yet you walk beside them."

Calliope then seriously said to the Gravedigger. "Listen here, old man! I may have never asked for the throne of Ares, but I did everything in my power to keep the peace between all the Greek cities, and between the Gods! And still... they treat me like an outcast!"

The Gravedigger raised an eyebrow at that point and said. "Even though you're not a real Goddess yet, Calliope, you and your family were given the honor to walk among the gods. And now, you spit on it like it is dirt."

Alecto then told the Gravedigger. "The gods can keep their honor. All that we care about now, is to find Calliope's uncle, alive."

The Gravedigger scratched his chin as he nodded. "Ah, yes. The other one. Try if you must, but you will not succeed. You will never find him. And in the wake of your destruction, you have sunk the only path to your salvation." he said as the only path to the Domain of Death lied in Atlantis, and Atlantis was now sunk into the ocean. The Gravedigger then showed the many graves he dug up and warned the two champions. "This... is all that awaits you at the end of your journey."

Calliope was in no mood for death threats and said with a determined face. "Not before we find Deimos."

The Gravedigger warned Calliope and Alecto one more time. "Be wise, my child... and turn back now. Do not seek the Domain of Death." Before he then laughed and went back to digging more graves.

Calliope and Alecto ignored him as nothing was going to stop them from finding Deimos. They quickly found the Key of Crete in a pile of burned bodies and moved on, knowing that they were now able to open the many closed gates in Crete. The Ghost of Sparta opened the 1st gate that led to the Streets of Heraklion and went through them while killing several bone warriors that came to life, along with several other monsters until an area began to fall apart because of the fires! Alecto flew them both across the area until they got to a safer place and Calliope saw 2 Spartan warrior statues looking like they were in battle, making the Ghost of Sparta see another memory of her father Kratos' past, in his childhood with Deimos.

Calliope saw the child version of her father harshly and aggressively fighting the child version of her uncle Deimos and felt that it was wrong that her father treated Deimos like that, even if that was the way of young Spartan warriors to train and grow. She even saw her father telling Deimos what he'd taught her during her childhood: that a Spartan warrior never lets his or her back hit the ground and that they stand tall for battle, even in death. She then saw her young father help his uncle to his feet before they saw flaming arrows heading for their great city before the vision finally ended.

Once the vision ended, Alecto embraced her lover. "Are you alright, baby?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah. Let's move on, baby." Calliope said before they advanced forward, with Calliope opening another chest before they got to the upper level and opened the 2nd gate. When they went through the gate, they saw a big 4 armed monster with a big electric ball that had just killed a few soldiers before they dealt with the beast, avoiding its attacks as Calliope used There's power and Alecto used the Eye of Atlantis to hurt the creature until they killed it by smashing the ball onto its head, making the barrier in front of them disappear. Calliope and Alecto went into the building where Lady Death opened some more chests before opening the 3rd gate. The 2 lovers went through it and dealt with many monsters with their new powers and their blades before they got to the final gate.

Calliope opened the last gate, using the Key of Crete. It led to the harbor of Heraklion, where a few ships were still docked. Calliope and Alecto hoped that one of them would get them to Sparta. And as always, luck was on their side, as one ship was about to leave for Sparta and the captain was happy to allow the Goddess of War and the ex-Fury Queen on his ship.

As they set sail for Sparta, leaving the devastating Crete behind, Alecto was there to comfort her lover in their quarters. Calliope felt so sorry for what she had done as she sobbed on Alecto's shoulder. "Oh Alecto... All those people... dead, because of what I've done."

Alecto stroked her lover's hair gently as she spoke to Calliope with love. "Shhhh... I'm here for you."

After some minutes, Calliope's sobbing had lessened, but the pain was still there. Alecto was not going to leave her lover in this state, and slowly embraced her in a comforting passionate kiss, which Calliope allowed and instantly returned before they had a passionate night to ease Calliope's pain and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Later at night in Calliope's head**

_Calliope was starting to have another nightmare, like so many others since she had become the Ghost of Sparta, with memories of her father pledging loyalty to Ares and being killed by her own hands. But at the end of the nightmare, she was having a vision of Deimos, chained somewhere deep in the Domain of Death. _

_Calliope approached him. But as she came closer to her uncle, his body started to change into the shape of her father, Kratos. He looked at her with a sad face. "Calliope." _

_Calliope started to form tears in her eyes as she came closer to the father she had lost for so many years before Kratos then said softly to his daughter, begging her. "Calliope... don't go to the Domain of Death. You cannot save my brother. Please... turn back... It's not yet too late."_

_At that moment, Lady Death knew that this was not the words from the father that she knew and looked at him fiercely. "I don't know who you really are, but know this... I will stop at nothing to save the only family I have left in this world! NOW GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!" _

_But then, Kratos' shape gave an evil smile and grabbed her tight by the throat, while turning into the God of Death, Thanatos. "If you will not turn back now, THEN YOU AND YOU FURY LOVER WILL SUFFER A GREATER PUNISHMENT THAN DEATH!"_

**Back in the real world in Calliope and Alecto's quarters**

Calliope's nightmare came abruptly to an end, as the whole ship crashed onto something, waking both her and Alecto in shock. Alecto stood up and took a morning coat. "What the hell was that?!"As she was about to leave their quarters, she noticed that Calliope was still on the bed, rubbing her head in frustration. Alecto knew that Calliope had another nightmare again before she sat close to her while rubbing her cheek. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?" Calliope nodded as she told her lover that this nightmare was different then the others, and that Thanatos was in it too, shocking the ex-Fury queen. "Thanatos? The God of death?"

Calliope nodded as she rose from their bed and also put on a morning coat. "If my uncle is in the Domain of Death, then Thanatos is the one that's been trying to stop us ever since Atlantis."

After a few more minutes, both lovers walked out of their quarters to check what had caused that shock on the ship, while Alecto confidently said to her lover. "Well, if Thanatos wants to stop us, he has to kill us first!"

Calliope smiled and pushed Alecto to a wall while giving her a passionate kiss before they continued to head to the deck. "You're damn right, baby." As they walked back on deck, both saw that the ship had hit some rocks and were now stuck at some cliffs. Calliope looked around and recognized this place as the Mounts of Aroania, a mountain pass that was close to the city of Sparta.

The captain was insulting one of his sailors for hitting the rocks. "You blasted idiot! How could you be so reckless!?"

But before the sailor could answer, Calliope and Alecto came to the captain and asked. "What happened?"

This made him turn around and look at the 2 most important women on his ship apologetically. "Oh... Lady Calliope. Lady Alecto. My apologies. This fool here let us hit the rocks of the cliff. As for the damage, we are going to be stuck for some days before we can move on."

Calliope looked at the mountains again, knowing them better than anyone, as she had spent many years in this place after she had killed her father and became the Ghost of Sparta. She then said to the captain. "That's alright, captain. Me and Alecto will take the mountain pass to get to Sparta."

The captain nodded in understanding. "Okay, if that's how you both want to get to Sparta, then I'm not gonna stop you."

After preparing themselves and putting their clothes back on, Calliope and Alecto left the ship and headed for the mountain pass.

_**And as Calliope and Alecto moved through these high mountains, memories of Calliope's childhood came all back to her. She was seeing herself as a young child, her skin covered with the ashes of her dead parents turning her skin as white as snow 1 day ago. Her wrists burned from the chains of the Blades of Chaos that had once been permanently attached to her flesh. Calliope saw her younger self, heading to the mountains, as she had nowhere else to go, for she knew that Sparta would not accept her as she was now. She saw her younger self fighting to survive on her own, pushing her body to the point of her limits and even beyond. And every night, she was haunted by nightmares of the memories of her father, Kratos, nearly driving her to the point of insanity. But remembering her father's training, kept the young girl from the brink of madness. She saw herself growing older, becoming more beautiful and attractive and as deadly as she was today. Calliope had also remembered that eventually, she tossed her old Spartan armor away and jumped into an enchanted river that would turn her hair black as the night. At that point, the Gods granted Calliope a new deadly and revealing outfit that would be fitting for her new life, as all of those events... completed her transformation into 'Lady Death'.**_

The Goddess of War was brought out of her thoughts as she and Alecto spotted a winged woman, holding a wounded Spartan warrior as she interrogated him, wanting to know where Calliope was. "Where is the Ghost of Sparta!?"

The Spartan warrior knew but was not going to betray his Goddess, so he shook his head. "I don't know where she is. Please... I swear to you."

Now very angry, she smacked the Spartan to a rock and pierced her clawed hand into his chest, ready to tear his heart out if he still refused to tell where the Ghost of Sparta was. "Tell us!" But as the Spartan still didn't say anything, the winged woman teared his heart out, leaving him to die and before walking away. After battling some of the creatures sent by the flying woman, Calliope and Alecto finally reached the dying Spartan.

As Calliope and Alecto reached the dying Spartan, he smiled at seeing his Goddess "Milady, I knew you would return."

Alecto healed him with the amulet, healing his wounds and regenerating his heart, making him smile as he stood up. "Thank you, Lady Calliope."

"Who was that, that ambushed you?" Calliope asked, wanting to know who that winged woman was.

The Spartan didn't know her name but said. "A servant of death, most likely." Before he then stood proudly as he did not fail his Goddess. "I have not failed you, milady. I told the servants of Death nothing. But... I failed to save my companions, I'm sorry."

Calliope put her hand on his shoulder and spoke with pride. "You are a Spartan. Even in death you stand tall for battle."

The Spartan nodded and took back his weapons from the ground. "Thank you, Lady Calliope. I'll be going back to where I was stationed. And as you know these mountain passes, you and Lady Alecto will find your way to Sparta?"

Calliope nodded. "We will. Now go." She said before the Spartan did so and left.

The 2 lovers then moved through the mountain pass, using the paths that Calliope knew all too well from spending her childhood in the cold mountains. Once they got past the obstacles outside, their path brought them inside 1 of the mountains, where Calliope opened several chests and killed many monsters with her Alecto before they eventually got to an underwater tunnel and swam through the strong current and getting to Argania Pass and saw the winged women again.

_**Erinys, daughter of Thanatos, the God of Death. Pain given form. Evil given life.**_

As if knowing who was behind her, Erinys turned around and saw Calliope and Alecto while holding another Spartan warrior's heart in her ugly hands. "Ghost of Sparta and ex Fury Queen. The God Slayer and the traitor of her own sisters." She said before looking at Calliope. "Your uncle belongs to Thanatos. And so does your lives."

"You won't stop us, you can ugly winged bitch! Nothing will!" Calliope yelled defiantly as she got out her blades, with Alecto doing the same. This only made Erinys fly up and throw the dead body into the supporting beam, breaking it and the passage to keep them both from escaping before she landed, ready to kill them both.

The 2 lovers engaged the daughter of Thanatos, carefully avoiding all of her attacks, as she was a formidable opponent and quickly killing her Harpys as well. Calliope used Thera's power to greatly hurt Erinys while Alecto used the Eye of Atlantis and her black too to briefly stun her in order to land a bit on her... until Calliope brought her down and pulled off 1 of Erinys' wings, greatly hurting her. Then the process repeated until Alecto pulled off her other wing. But Erinys got back to her feet, regrew her wings and flew into the air while changing into her bird monster form. She tried to fly past the 2 lovers for another attack but Calliope caught her with her blades, brought her to the ground and used her new power to slice her up before she got free and destroyed the passage! Alecto quickly caught her lover before throwing her to Erinys, allowing her to land on her before the daughter of Thanatos quickly flew into the sky, with Alecto following them. Erinys shoved Calliope off of her and flew back down as the Ghost of Sparta free falled to her and quickly used her Blades to get back on her when she was close enough. Alecto did the same and Calliope quickly channeled Thera's power into 1 of Alecto's blades, allowing them to stab Erinys until they got through her flesh, leaving 2 big sounds that were deep enough to make her crash to the ground below while changing back to her human form. When the 2 lovers landed, they walked up to Thanatos' daughter and Alecto held her, allowing Calliope to stab her in the heart from behind with her left blades channeling Thera's power, finally killing her before Calliope threw her dead body to the ground and picked up the Scourge of Erinys, gaining Erinys' power.

Once Calliope had gained the Scourge of Erinys, dozens of Thanatos' minios appeared, ready to kill Lady Death and her Fury lover. But thanks to using the Scourge of Erinys to their advantage, the two women were able to slaughter all of Death's servants.

"This power of Erinys sure will come in handy." Calliope said with a smirk.

Alecto nodded in agreement. As both realized that their little 'flight' with Erinys had brought them very close to Sparta, they went on forward to Calliope's birth city.

Once they arrived in Sparta, a smile grew on Calliope, as she was happy to be back at her birth place. Warriors of Sparta saw their Goddess arriving and called to open the gates. "Our Goddess has returned! Open the gates!" When the gates opened, Calliope and Alecto walked into the city.

Despite that they had important business to attend, both wanted to enjoy every single moment of this little time of peace together. Calliope and Alecto walked hand in hand close together, through the streets of Sparta. Along the way, many citizens and soldiers greeted their honorable Goddess and her Fury lover, with some of them even bowing for their Goddess.

"All hail the Goddess of War!" A woman called out. Calliope nodded to her as she and Alecto moved on.

A few streets from them, two Spartan warriors quickly went to the King's castle, to inform King Tyndareus that their Goddess had returned to Sparta. "Lady Calliope and Lady Alecto have arrived! Come on, we need to inform the king!"

Not long after, Calliope and Alecto had walked past the city's greatest brothel, where many young and beautiful half-naked women offered their bodies to any men, or women who were willing to pay for their time. Calliope and Alecto stopped for a moment, as the beautiful prostitutes caught their attention.

The two lovers looked at each other, while Calliope said with a smirk. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, my love?"

Alecto nodded, as she shared the same idea that Calliope had in mind. She stroked Calliope's ass as she asked seductively. "I believe you said that we would encounter some sexy women to give a good fuck?"

Calliope moaned as she answered with the same tone of voice. "I... sure did. Let's go." Before both went to the brothel to have some passionate sex with some of the women.

The few prostitutes at the entrance saw the Ghost of Sparta arriving. Their eyes went wide as they saw their Goddess in the flesh, but also that she had brought her Fury Queen to have a good time in the brothel. All the prostitutes had heard many stories of Calliope and Alecto's pleasuring skills that even surpassed Aphrodite's abilities, as some claimed they could.

Immediately they started to stroke their bodies and breasts before Calliope and Alecto, hoping they would pick them. A beautiful brunette came first and said seductively. "You both look tired. Come with me and I'll give you both an amazing time."

But then a redhead moved her out of the way and said with the same tone of voice. "No no. Pick me. I can make you both forget your troubles, miladies."

Calliope and Alecto smirked to each other, and just picked both of them. Alecto took the brunette as she held her hand, as Calliope took the redhead and raised her over her shoulder, surprising her a bit, before she giggled. "Oh! They choose us both. Hihihi."

A few looked jealous as they didn't had the chance to have a good fuck with the Goddess of War and her Fury lover, as Calliope and Alecto were offered the best room in the brothel. As they entered, Calliope threw the redhead prostitute on the bed, making her giggle as Calliope took off her cape and outfit quickly and jumped on the bed with her. Alecto pushed the brunette on the bed too and used her magic to take off her clothes in just 1 second and then crawled on the women to give her the fuck of her life.

Calliope started tongue kissing her woman while rubbing both her breasts, making her moan in pleasure. "Ahhh... Oh, yes. Yes. Hmmm... oh take me my Goddess."

Alecto started sucking and licking her women's breasts and nipples while rubbing her pussy. "Oooh, yes. Yes, right there! Aaahhh..." And as word spread around the brothel that the Ghost of Sparta and the ex-Fury Queen were inside, some of the few curious prostitutes peaked into their room.

Some minutes passed, and both Calliope and Alecto were eating their women's pussies while they kept rubbing their breasts. Their pleasuring skills sent both prostitutes to a level of pleasure that none had ever experienced before. "By... Oh fuck, by the Gods! This is amazing!" The brunette moaned loudly. "Yes! This... this is... Oh fuck, yeah!"

The peaking prostitutes felt so warm from just seeing how Calliope and Alecto were the masters of the bed. One blond haired even started to masturbate and touch her boobs, feeling so turned on from just watching their Goddess and Fury Queen.

When Alecto noticed the blond haired girl masturbating herself, she smiled and told the girl. "Come in."

The girl was at first shocked that the Fury Queen had spotted her, but did as she said. Alecto walked over to her and stroked her body. "Did you like watching us... so bad?"

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

But her words were interrupted when Alecto stroked her pussy, feeling that she was so wet. "Oh my. You are already so wet... Hmmm, I like that." She said before she then tongue kissed the blond girl, which surprised her, but then she returned it.

Calliope saw what Alecto was doing and with the girl and wanted some piece of that too. She stood up and stroked the blond girl's breasts, while licking her nipples, making the blond girl moan loudly.

Then Calliope and Alecto dragged her to the bed too. "Let's give her some of our pleasuring skills that she desires, Calliope." Alecto suggested.

Calliope smirked as she agreed to that. "Oh yeah."

While the two other prostitutes pleasured their blond sister, both Calliope and Alecto took turns when they sucked licked the blond girl's wet pussy, drinking her overflowing juices, making her go crazy. "Ohhh, by the-! Oh FUCK YEAH! FUCK ME!"

The other prostitutes, who were still peaking inside, talked to each other. "That's what I call a Spartan woman." 1 said.

"Oh, I'm so jealous." The other said.

One other couldn't bare to just watch and just ran into the room as she took off her clothes. "Oh, take me too!" She said as she jumped on the bed, making Alecto chuckle before she gave her the pleasure she desired too, by scissoring her while fingering and licking the other two prostitutes pussies. Calliope was scissoring one of them too, making her go crazy.

The last two peaking prostitutes couldn't take anymore of this waiting and jumped in the room to join them. "Take me!"

"No, take me first!" Before one by one, Calliope and Alecto took their women to a higher level of pleasure by either sucking, kissing or licking throughout their bodies, making them climax from time to time.

They continued this for an hour, until all 6 women were being banged from behind, both using a two sided dildo. "OH YES YES YES! FUCK US GHOST OF SPARTA! FUCK US!"

"BY THE GODS, YEAH! FUCK ME HARD, FURY QUEEN! FUCK ME AND SPANK ME!" one begged, wanting to be spanked, which Alecto did and spanked her hard on the ass. "AAAH! AHHH YES!".

The others wanted and sometimes fought for to be taken, by pushing one aside, only to be taken from behind. But two were masturbating each other and also allowed Alecto or Calliope to pleasure them, without stopping them banging the others from behind.

Their loud moaning and noises made a lot of commotion in the brothel. "OH YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

"AHHH! OOHH! AAAAAH FUCK YES!"

"OH CALLIOPE FUCK ME HARD! YES YES YES YES!"

Calliope and Alecto couldn't hold it in anymore and felt their peaks approaching. "AAAH! ALECTO I'M GONNA.. CUM!"

"YES! ME TOO, LET'S... OH FUCK, LET'S ALL CUM TOGETHER!"

After a few minutes of increasing speed in sex, all women in the room were about to reach their biggest climax ever. "YES YES YES!"

"FUCK US! FUCK US!"

"TAKE ME DEEP MY GODDESS! OH FUCK YEAH!"

"YES, OH FUCK YEAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Everyone screamed at their final and biggest climax as juices squirted nearly everywhere!

**A bit later**

Calliope and Alecto rested for some time on the bed, while all the 6 women embraced their champions. All sweaty and breathing loudly from the amazing sex. Alecto looked at Calliope, who had closed her eyes for some time to rest and stroked her chin, making her eyes open. Calliope gave a sweet smile to her lover and both gave each other some soft kisses. Alecto then broke the kiss after a few minutes, saying softly. "Calliope... no matter how many women we take into our beds, you will always be the only one that I truly love."

Calliope smiled. "You too, Alecto. I love you... more than anything in the world, besides our sweet little warrior princess."

Just then, another prostitute entered the room with a piece of paper in her hand. "Uhh... miladies?" Alecto and Calliope looked at her, wondering what it was she wanted. She gave the piece of paper to her goddess. "Sorry to disturb you, but a soldier wanted me to give you this."

Calliope took it, while the women giggled a bit and told the blond haired "You know, that soldier wanted to give the paper to Calliope and Alecto himself, but after hearing so much commotion that you guys had, he got so turned on that he couldn't refuse my body." Both giggled at point, with the blondie asking. "Where is he now?"

"In our room, resting. I swear, whatever great sex you guys had, the noise was just... so much! And the soldier liked it so badly, he came inside me 3 times."

"Really? I hope he paid you for it?"

"He did, and gave me extra for a good time." The brunette then reminded the 2 lovers that they also had to be paid anyway, and said to Alecto. "Hey, uhm... I know you champions are from Olympus, but... you know, our services aren't exactly..."

Alecto understood and used her magic to give her and the others lots of coins, making them gasp as they quickly gathered them all for themselves. "Oh! It's so much!"

Calliope smiled to her lover how generous she was, as she would have done the same thing. As Calliope read the paper, it said that king Tyndareus wished to speak to them. "It's from Tyndareus. He wishes to speak to us."

Alecto nodded but wanted to rest a bit longer with Calliope, so she said to the others. "Leave. We want to rest a bit, if you don't mind?"

All the prostitutes nodded and left the Ghost of Sparta and Fury Queen to recover from all the sex, while their hands were filled with golden coins. An hour later, Calliope and Alecto came out of the brothel with their clothes back on, saying goodbye to the blondie and redhead with a passionate tongue kiss.

As Calliope and Alecto walked to the place where king Tyndareus wanted to speak to them, Calliope was seeing two boys running after each other through the streets. "You won't catch me!" The one said laughing, making the other more irritated.

"Come back you coward!"

Calliope watched them as they fought each other, training each other to the limit. But just then, she was having the same vision of her father as a child, while training Deimos.

**In Calliope's vision**

_Young Kratos and Deimos were in the middle of a training session with spears and shields, with both boys evenly matched until Kratos got the upper hand and when they got into a shield-lock, Kratos shoved Deimos to the grounds and pointed his spear at his brother's throat, saying the same words that he would eventually say to his future daughter and justifiable killer. After Kratos helped his brother to his feet, they looked and saw flaming arrows heading for their great city, setting big fires and killing anyone who were unlucky enough to be in front of them._

_**After the Great war with the Titans, the Oracle had foretold the demise of the Oylmpian Gods, and the destruction of Oylmpus. She saw that it had been brought about, not by the hands of the Titans, who thirsted for revenge, but by the hand of a mortal, a marked warrior. Whomever controlled the Marked warrior, controlled the fate of Oylmpus. **_

_Kratos watched as the dark shadow warrior took Deimos, putting him on his horse tightly. He tried to save Deimos as he called for his help, but to no avail, as Ares had just swiped Kratos away while leaving a scar on his right eye. When the God of War tried to attack the helpless Kratos, Athena stopped him and told Ares to take Deimos with him and leave, which he reluctantly did before the goddess followed, but not before looking at Kratos and saying "Forgive me." Before joining her brother as Kratos' mother called out for her sons._

**Back in the present**

Calliope was brought out of her thoughts when Alecto stroked her arm. "Are you alright, baby?"

Calliope blinked a few times, but then nodded. "Yeah, of course, baby. Let's go." She answered before both moved further, but Calliope mentally promised herself. _'Deimos... I will find you. I will save you'._

When Calliope and Alecto had reached the place to meet king Tyndareus, both women looked surprised to find themselves in a camp, filled with the hundreds of survivors from Atlantis.

King Tyndareus smiled as he saw Calliope and Alecto and bowed. "Miladies. Welcome back to Sparta."

Calliope and Alecto both nodded, before Calliope looked at the survivors and asked. "I trust you took care of the survivors?"

The king nodded and answered. "We did. But that's not the main reason I've asked you to meet me here. The survivors, they... all wish to speak to you, Lady Calliope."

This made Calliope raise an eyebrow, but went on to meet the survivors. As she came closer to the camp, all hushed and smiled to the Goddess that had saved them.

A former Atlantian captain walked to Calliope and said. "Lady Calliope. I'm speaking on behalf of all the Atlantians that had survived the sinking of our city. Milady, you saved us all, risked everything to save us. We all owe you our lives. And because of that..." He said before he then went on his knees and bowed. "We pledge our loyalty and services to you, Goddess of War."

All the survivors followed and went on their knees and bowed, with some even asking to serve her on Mount Olympus. Calliope smiled, as a tear fell from her eye. She made a new vow that day that she would protect and take care of the surviving citizens of Atlantis, who now all have pledged their loyalty to her. Calliope accepted all their services and promised to watch over them for all their days. Something that Poseidon was incapable of doing.

Tyndareus smirked as he said.. "It seems that we may have to build some more houses, for Calliope's new servants." Not long after, Calliope and Alecto told king Tyndareus that they needed to find something in the former temple of Ares that would help them in their quest. Tyndareus nodded and said. "Of course, miladies. The quickest way to the temple is through the Jails of Sparta."

"Through the jails?" Calliope asked. "What about the normal road to the temple?"

Tyndareus shook his head as he explained why they couldn't take that path. "I'm sorry, Lady Calliope. The main route has been blocked by boulders since there was an earthquake not long ago, making it impossible to take the route for some time."

Calliope and Alecto knew that this was the work of Thanatos, in his attempt to stop them. But both were not gonna stop for anything and headed to the Jails of Sparta. Once they entered the jails, Calliope opened the locked gate and they went through it before a cage with 3 monsters opened, which Calliope and Alecto quickly killed before Calliope found a few more chests and opened them before they both went through the right gate and Calliope pulled another lever, which started to open the gate in front of them but stopped and opened the cell in the next room, freeing the Dissenter, a man who was still loyal to Ares, which led to his imprisoning.

When the Dissenter ran from the Ghost of Sparta and ex Fury Queen, they quickly chased after him after Calliope opened the gate with her strength, knowing that they could not let him escape and cause trouble for them or Sparta. They chased him through another gate and went to the upper level and battled a few bug-like creatures and a Minotaur, which they both quickly killed before another gate opened. They went through it and saw the Dissenter pull a lever that closed the gate he walked through, the 1 that the 2 lovers came through and opened the cage containing the Piraeus Lion, who roared at Lady Death and Alecto before pouncing to attack them while the Dissenter laughed while saying that Ares was the true God of War and Calliope was just an imposter. The 2 lovers used their powers and blades to hurt the beast while avoiding its attacks before Calliope finally killed the giant lion monster by slicing it open, making its insides spill out, much to the Dissenter's shock before the gate protecting him opened.

The Dissenter ran away from Calliope and Alecto, who were angered by the actions of the Dissenter trying to kill them. He crawled back until his back was at a wooden door. "No, stay back! I'm warning you!"

Blinded by rage, Calliope kicked the man so hard, that he went right through the wooden door. He tried to run, but was stopped again by another wooden door. Alecto grabbed him and smashed him right through the door like her lover did before he lied on the floor as he grunted in pain.

Just then, Spartan soldiers entered the jails after hearing word that a prisoner had escaped and released the Piraeus Lion. They held the man to the ground as he loudly said. "That... whore… is nothing but an impostor! ARES IS THE... TRUE GOD OF WAR!"

One Spartan soldier kicked him hard in the face as the others dragged him to somewhere else. "You got some nerve to talk like that to our Goddess, heretic! Let's make an example of him, men!"

"NO!" Calliope called to the soldiers, who were shocked that their Goddess didn't allow them to kill the Dissenter. Ares would have normally let a man like that be burned alive for his heresy, but Calliope vowed to be better than him. So she grabbed the Dissenter by the collar and said fiercely. "Leave Sparta! And never come back!"

She was banishing the Dissenter from Sparta, something that hasn't been done in a long time. But the soldiers were loyal to their Goddess and did what she commanded. They dragged the Dissenter away, to be sent away from Sparta, never to return.

Alecto held Calliope close to her. "You did the right thing, despite the fact that he tried to kill us."

Calliope nodded. "A normal God would have put him to death for that, but I'm not like the other Gods. I'm better than that." Before they moved forward and Alecto flew them out of the upper entrance, before they saw that they had reached the Mounts of Laconia.

Calliope and Alecto then went through the Mounts of Laconia, with the Ghost of Sparta finding and opening many chests and Alecto flying them through the mountains. Their path led them inside 1 of the mountains, where they battled a few Gorgons and other monsters as well... until they were close to the former Temple of Ares.

As Calliope and Alecto neared the former Temple of Ares, both noticed some Spartan Warriors, trying to demolish a statue of Ares by pulling it down. Seeing the former monuments of their worst enemy being destroyed put a smile on both women's faces.

The Spartan captain there, ordered his men to pull the statue down. "Pull! Pull harder men!" Then he noticed that their Goddess and the former Fury Queen were here. He bowed as he said. "Lady Calliope. We shall make quick work of this and erect a statue befitting of your glory."

Calliope already looked forward to seeing a statue of her being replaced by that of 'flame hair'. She and Alecto stood back as the Spartans were ready to pull Ares' statue to pieces

"That's right men. Now pull!" They did and the statue of Ares fell into pieces to the ground, making all the Spartans cheer. Their captain then called for the worship of their true Goddess of War. "All hail Lady Calliope, the Goddess of War!"

"ALL HAIL LADY CALLIOPE!" All the men cheered and tried to remove the last pieces of Ares's statue away.

The captain then said before leaving. "Milady. I have something for you. I shall return."

Calliope wandered what the captain had for her as she and Alecto went to the gate of the Temple. The gate was in the shape of Ares' face and spoke. "Face thyself, and your fate shall be sealed." Even hearing the voice of the God that had ruined her life again, made Calliope's anger rise. But if she wanted to save Deimos, she had to confront the very thing that she hated more than anything. Alecto was with her, and shared the same anger for the God that was once her lover, but now and always her greatest enemy.

As both women entered the Temple and the gates closed behind them, both looked at the statue of Ares that was before them.

_**Calliope stood in the temple of ares. It was a somber reminder of who and what she had become. The Ghost of Sparta, the God Slayer. And now, the Goddess of War.**_

Looking at the Ares' statue made Calliope so furious that she roared out in rage as she used her blades to smack the statue into pieces. As they headed deeper into the Temple, where at the end was a wall made of a giant mirror. When they walked closer to it, Alecto was surprised that she didn't see her reflection. Only Calliope's reflection was seen in the mirror, making both the lovers wonder what this could mean. Calliope's reflection then began to shine, with her skin changing back to her normal skin color and the chains of the Blades of Athena loosed from her wrists, making Calliope gasp and looked at her wrists, but seeing the chains were still attached to her wrists and her skin still white as the ashes of her parents, she began to figure that this was only an illusion. Calliope reached her hand to the mirror closer. But as she was about to touch it, her reflection grabbed her arm! Calliope managed to get loose quickly, seeing her reflection changing again, back into the young girl she was before she became the Ghost of Sparta. By some force from the mirror, Alecto froze, unable to move, as the younger reflection of Calliope attacked her older self!

The reflection of Calliope's younger self then jumped on her and punched her repeatedly in the face until Calliope threw it off her. But the younger reflection got back up and did the same thing again while yelling. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER! MY LIFE WAS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!" But Calliope wasn't going to let this illusion break her as she grabbed it and threw it into different parts of the mirror wall with her strength, leaving cracks in it. The process repeated 5 times until the Ghost of Sparta had enough and shoved her younger reflection back into the mirror wall, destroying them both.

When Calliope destroyed the mirror and her younger reflection, Alecto was released from the curse and could move again. Calliope then caught Alecto in time before she fell on the floor. "Alecto! Are you alright, baby?"

Alecto nodded. "I am. What the fuck was that?"

"An illusion, probably a test from the temple." Calliope answered before she saw the Skull of Keres inside the broken mirror. She took it and took a look at it and said as both she and her lover left the temple. "We have the skull. Now... we must return to the temple of Thanatos."

"But how? Atlantis is gone, swallowed by the ocean. How are we going to get back there?"

Calliope then said confidently. "We'll figure out a way. Besides, we've faced even greater challenges before in the past."

Alecto smiled, as Calliope was right. "You're right, baby. If you can claim the Box of Chaos from the temple on Cronos' back, then we can find a way to return to Atlantis."

_**Calliope knew that she and her lover had to return to Atlantis, back to the sunken city. Only there would they find the entrance to Death's Domain, and the only living family member that the Ghost of Sparta had left.**_

Not long after they left the temple, Calliope and Alecto met with the Spartan captain from before again. The Spartan Captain walked to Calliope, holding a spear and shield with the Spartan banner on it before he bowed as he gave the weapons to Calliope. "These belong to you, milady."

Calliope's eyes went wide, as she recognized those weapons, for they belonged to her father. "My father's weapons... I thought they were lost for years. How did you get them?"

"After your father died, I have looked after them as if they were my own. And now, I'm giving them to you."

Calliope smiled as she took the spear and shield from the Captain and thanked the captain. "Thank you. You have served me well, captain."

The captain bowed again before he left. "It's my honor to serve you both, Miladies."

Calliope and Alecto then moved forward until they were attack by more monsters that Calliope quickly killed using her father's weapons and Alecto with the Eye of Atlantis until the barrier in front of them disappeared. They then moved forward and crossed a bridge while Calliope blocked some arrows with her father's shield until the 2 lovers got to the end of the bridge and killed the archers and went inside the cave. The Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen then passed through the cave to an elevator that took them back to the Mounts of Aroania.

Calliope and Alecto then crossed another bridge after killing a few Harpies and Archers from a distance before they got to the upper level and dealt with a big monster with the Scourge of Erinys and Thera's power, killing it before they crossed the 3rd bridge and Calliope opened a few more chests before Alecto flew them both across the big gap. When they moved further, they saw a Hazard that Calliope used her father's Shield to pass and broke off the Horn of Boreas, which she gave to her Alecto to use. After a few more monsters appeared, Alecto used the Horn to freeze them, allowing Calliope to shatter them all, making the bars at the next doorway go down and allowing the 2 lovers to advance to the Shrine of Boreas, where Calliope opened 2 chests and they got to the Canyons of Sorrow.

When they got up the hill, a dead soldier reanimated, possessed by Thanatos. "Be warned, Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen: do not pursue this path, the Gods forbid it."

"Those lying bastards don't have any power over us, Thanatos. Where is my uncle?!" Calliope demanded with anger.

But Thanatos only laughed at the Ghost of Sparta's defiance. "If you persist, not even the Fates will prevent me from ending your path. Ares was unwise to believe that you could serve him, but was even more foolish for thinking that he had completely drawn you to his cause, Alecto."

"Damn right he was, Thanatos! And look where it got him: long dead and buried by someone he helped create. And unless you stay out of our way, we'll do the same thing to you after Deimos is freed." Alecto said definitely to the God of Death.

But Thanatos only continued to laugh at them both. "Oh I think Deimos will be concerned about who is responsible for the deaths of his mother and brother... before he tears Calliope's heart out from her still living mortal body." He countered before throwing the soldiers away, as he had made his point.

Calliope and Alecto headed into the Canyons of Sorrow, hoping that beyond the canyon would be a ship to take them back to Atlantis. As both wandered, they noticed some strange trails around the caverns. Trails of... gold, making both women look confused. As Calliope took a better look, she noticed that the trails were left behind like normal trails of dirt, or blood, even finding a hand mark in gold.

"How is this possible?" Alecto asked with confusion.

Calliope shook her head. "I don't know. But I got a very bad feeling about this."

As they headed deeper into the canyon, following the trails of gold, they found some sort of golden girl statue lying on the floor. Calliope and Alecto raised an eyebrow, but soon saw a very skinny man wearing a crown, climbing up while calling them to stay away. "No, leave me alone!"

"Calliope... that man... looked very familiar." Alecto said as she and her lover had met Midas before when they still served the Gods, remembering him as a happy man with an obsession for gold.

Calliope nodded and started to think. "Yes... he looked like... King Midas?"

Just then, it all made sense to Calliope! For she and Alecto had heard that not long ago, King Midas of Macedonia had been granted a wish by Silenus the Satyr that allowed him to turn everything he touched into gold.

Calliope looked at the golden statue of a girl on the ground before she ran to it and looked at its face, making her gasped in shock when she recognized the girl. "Alecto!"

Alecto ran to her lover, asking what was going on. "What is it?!"

"The girl... that's... Princess Marigold."

Alecto took a closer look and was horrified that it was indeed Marigold. "By the Gods..." She said as both then realized that the curse of her father had now turned the innocent princess into gold.

Calliope and Alecto remembered how sweet and kindly she was, as they had met her before and how she had played several times with their daughter, years ago.

They feared that since Marigold had changed into gold that she could be dead. With a tear coming from her eye, Alecto asked. "Is she... dead?"

Calliope didn't know, but took the amulet from Alecto's pocket and tried to use its power to possibly heal her. But Alecto wasn't sure if it was going to help. "Calliope... I... I don't know if that is even gonna work-"

"We've got to try!" Calliope said as she didn't stop using the amulet on Marigold. When it first seemed that it wasn't gonna work, both saw that the gold was slowly disappearing. When Marigold was no longer gold, she slowly opened her eyes and moved.

Calliope and Alecto smiled, as both couldn't believe that it worked. Marigold first looked around if her father was here. "Father? Father, where are you?!" But then she was surprised to see the Ghost of Sparta and the Fury Queen in front of her? "Calliope? Alecto? Is that you?"

Both nodded before Calliope. "It's us, Marigold. We... we saved you. You were.. changed into gold, and..."

Marigold then understood what had happened to her, and her father. "My father... he... he touched me and... By the Gods!" Before she then hugged Calliope and Alecto, thanking them for saving her life. "Thank you... you saved my life."

Not long after, Marigold explained that the curse of changing everything into gold had drove her father into madness and hid himself in the canyons. She went out to find him and bring him home, but was then changed into gold. When she told them everything, Calliope and Alecto knew they had to go and find Midas. Perhaps they could help Marigold's father from the curse.

Marigold begged Calliope and Alecto to help her father. "Please... you got to help my father."

Calliope ensured her that they will. "We will, Marigold. We'll bring your father back."

Marigold smiled as she remembered how kind and helpful they were. "Thank you."

And so, Calliope and Alecto began to chase after Midas by following his golden trail, finding more people changed into gold that they cured with the Amulet, but left the monsters to their fate, as that only made their task much easier.

Calliope and Alecto found Midas by a Lava river, weeping for what he had done to his daughter. "Oh, Marigold... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to. Oh, my daughter... my beautiful little girl."

Calliope then called out to him. "Midas! Stay where you are! We can help you!"

But Calliope's words fell onto deaf ears to Midas, as he was so sorry for what he had done to his daughter. His insanity kicked in again and thought he was at the river Styx. "The river Styx... am I in Hades? I must be! Finally, I know what to do!" He said before he reached out his hand into the river, not realizing he was about to put his hand in lava!

Alecto tried to stop him by yelling. "MIDAS! DON'T!"

But it was too late. As Midas put his hand in the river, his hand melted away, making him scream in complete agony. "AAAAAAAARGH! NO, NO... AAAAAH!" As he not only melted his hand, but the lava river he touched seemed to have turned into gold as well before he ran away.

Calliope and Alecto went further through the River of Lament while killing several monsters and Calliope opening a few more chests around the areas, all the while, both were thinking of a way to help free Midas from his awful curse.

They finally found Midas, hiding in a cave, as he breathed heavily because of the pain from melting his hand away. When Calliope and Alecto approached him, he begged them to stay away from him. "No, leave me alone! Stay away from me!"

They then tried to ease Midas' worries. "Calm down, Midas. It's us, Calliope and Alecto." Calliope said first.

"Don't you remember us? We helped you years ago and healed your sick wife." Alecto added, trying to remind Midas that they had met before.

When Midas looked at the two women, he did remember them from somewhere. "Calliope...? Alecto...? Yes... yes, I do remember you..." But then he crawled away. "No! Stay away! Don't you see?" He asked with fear as he touched a rock with his remaining hand, turning it into gold. "Everything I touch... Gold." Before he then started to sob as he remembered what he had done to this daughter. "I didn't mean to... I could… I know that she... Oh, Marigold, I'm so sorry..."

Alecto then took the Amulet and used it to heal Midas melted off hand, regenerating it. Midas was thankful for that, but was still afraid that he still might turn them into gold. As he grabbed onto a piece of wall with his healed hand, he noticed that it wasn't turning into gold, surprising him completely. "My hand... it... no gold?!" He said before he tried his other hand, but still turned it into gold, while his healed hand couldn't.

This brought Calliope to an idea to help Midas to heal him from the curse. "Midas. If we remove the other hand and heal it, then maybe you won't change anything into gold anymore."

This conflicted Midas, as he was at first against this, but seeing that it might rid him of this terrible curse, he accepted as he held out his arm. "O-okay... but do it quickly..." He said before he closed his eyes as Calliope took her blade, and in one slash, cut Midas' arm off! He screamed in agonizing pain, but Alecto quickly healed him. Midas looked at his new arms and touched a few rocks. They did not change into gold "It's gone...? It's gone! I'M FREE AT LAST! PRAISE THE GODS, I'm free!" He said as he danced around like a mad man, but he didn't care. He was free from the curse to change everything into gold, which made Calliope and Alecto laugh a bit.

But Midas' celebration was short-lived, as monsters appeared. Alecto got an idea, as Midas' cut off arm still could change everything into gold. She grabbed it and used it during their fight to change most monsters into gold, while Calliope killed the rest. Both then called to Midas that they should leave. He nodded and followed the Ghost of Sparta and the ex-Fury Queen out of the canyons.

As they walked down the path, They saw that it was blocked by a lava river. Alecto knew that Midas's golden touch could even change lava into gold. So she threw the cut off arm into the lava, changing it instantly into gold. Both she and Calliope felt that this was the right way, so that this 'golden touch' of Midas would never fall into the wrong hands.

**A little while later**

"FATHER!" Marigold yelled out of happiness to see her father again. Midas couldn't believe that his daughter was back to normal again.

He first was scared to touch her when she approached him. But as he slowly touched her cheek, Midas' smile grew as he realized that he was now truly free. Tears formed into his eyes and both him and his daughter embraced. "Marigold! Oh my sweet Marigold!"

Both Calliope and Alecto smiled, seeing that they not only released Midas from his curse, but also reunited him with his daughter again. Marigold and her father thanked Calliope and Alecto once again before they left, returning back to their homeland.

After a few hours of running and fighting Thanatos' minions on the way, Calliope and Alecto finally reached a port, where an Atlantian ship was docked, ready to set sail back to Atlantis. After dealing with the remaining monsters, Calliope and Alecto boarded the ship.

The Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen were then greeted by the captain. "Lady Calliope. Lady Alecto."

Calliope 1st wanted to be sure if they were returning to Atlantis. "You guys are going back to Atlantis?"

The captain nodded before answering. "Yes, milady. We know that the journey will be dangerous, but we hope that we'll find some other survivors. We're ready to set sail."

Calliope nodded as they were ready to set course for Atlantis. As the ship left the harbor, the Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen looked over the horizon together. _'I hope we're not too late.'_ Lady Death worriedly said to herself mentally, hoping that her long lost uncle was still alive.

_**Calliope knew that deep within the raging abyss, lay the answers to a question she was not yet prepared to ask: Was Deimos still alive?**_

**Part 3 is finally complete, my friends. After thinking it over, I had a change of plans and decided to do the rest of the Ghost of Sparta game before moving on to my other chapters. The final part is next, with a far better ending for Deimos and his mother that my good friend SreznoJIG helped give me ideas for. So when you see it, be sure to give him the credit for the ideas. Rate and review. See you really soon, my friends.**


	19. Ghost of Sparta final part

**Ghost of Sparta final part**

After more than a day of sailing, Calliope and Alecto's ship arrived at where Atlantis once stood. The storm was still the same, but at where Atlantis once was, was now only a large dangerous vortex, sucking everything into the abyss. The Captain became afraid as they were getting close on the vortex. "Lady Calliope! The current is too strong! We need to turn, now!"

"NO! Keep going!" Calliope yelled, not wanting to turn back after how far she and her Alecto had come.

When the ship was sucked into the vortex, Tritan warriors appeared, but Calliope and Alecto fought them off with aid from the remaining Atlantian soldiers, killing a majority of the monster warriors... until lightning hit the ship!

When the lightning hit the ship numerous times, the captain couldn't hold the ship on course and was losing control. "I can't hold it! I-" Then his eyes went wide as they were straight heading to rocks. "HOLD ON!"

But it was too late, the shock made the ship nearly capsizing on itself, sending all into the water! Calliope held on to the edge of the ship, while holding Alecto's hand. Calliope tried to pull herself up, but the current was too strong. "Alecto... I can't... hold on!" She said with fear as her fingers were slipping… until she couldn't hold on and both lovers were sucked deep down into the abyss. Calliope soon lost consciousness, knowing that this was the end for her.

Time seemed to have slowed down for Lady Death, as she could see images of herself as a young girl.

**Inside Calliope's mind**

_Young Calliope was seeing her father coming home from a long campaign. Both embraced as young Calliope ran to her father and hugged him. "Father!" _

_"Calliope! My child." Kratos said with happiness._

_Then she saw herself being trained by her father, with young Calliope trying to deliver several strikes on her father with her spear, only to be blocked easily by him. She barely got the strength to block her father's attacks, until she was pushed to the ground. With Calliope lying on her back, Kratos held his spear close to her throat, teaching her that she should never let her guard down in any situation. "Don't let your guard down, Calliope! A Spartan warrior never lets her back hit the ground. Even in death, a Spartan stands tall for battle! You are a Spartan, are you not!?"_

_Young Calliope frowned as she was not afraid. "Yes father." _

_"Then show it!" _

_Young Calliope grinded her teeth as her Spartan fury exploded and yelled out as she disarmed her father of his spear and delivered a fierce punch in his face! As Kratos wiped away the blood from his mouth, he was somehow impressed in his daughter's strength. He could see that one day she would surpass his own strength. He gave her a proud smile as her Spartan Rage cooled down._

**Back in the real world**

Calliope suddenly woke up after Alecto stamped hard on her chest with her fists, in order for her to breath. Calliope couched out a lot of water as she grasped for air. Alecto was so relieved that Calliope was still alive. "Oh, Calliope! Thank the Gods you're alive!" She said with happiness as she embraced her, which Calliope soon returned.

When Alecto helped Calliope to her feet, the Ghost of Sparta saw that both were inside the sunken city of Atlantis. Calliope didn't know how they got into the destroyed city but before she wanted to ask Alecto, the broken statue of Poseidon glowed behind them and roared in anger at Calliope. "CALLIOPE!" Both looked back and saw a very angered Poseidon. "YOU HAVE DESECRATED MY KINGDOM! I SHALL NOT FORGET THIS, GHOST OF SPARTA! YOU WILL ANSWER FOR THIS AFFRONT!"

Before Calliope could try to explain her actions, the statue of Poseidon glowed no more. She felt that once they are back at Olympus, she would have to answer for what she had done to Atlantis.

Calliope and Alecto moved further into the sunken city of Atlantis, killing many monsters and Calliope opening many chests. Alecto even used a bit of her magic so that Calliope could breath underwater for some time to get them past the underwater tunnels. They also found some surviving Atlantian people, but seeing that both Calliope and Alecto couldn't do much for them right now, she promised them that she would return for them once she had completed her mission. As they continued forward, they found an elevator and used the crack to take them to the upper levels, while also killing a few more Tritan warriors while it was going up. When they got to the upper levels, they went further until they came into a room and fought with another big monster with an electronic ball, which they killed using the same moves they used on the last 1. Once it was dead, the Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen saw that they had found Ancient Atlantis. They then went to the right path and got to a room with a statue of Athena.

It glowed as Athena tried to warn Calliope not to go further. "It is not too late to turn back, Calliope. No good will come of this journey. The Gods-"

Calliope interrupted her as she fiercely yelled. "I AM DONE WITH YOUR LIES, ATHENA! Return to Olympus and let us save Deimos!"

Athena tried to explain why Deimos was taken. "Your uncle was a threat to Olympus, Calliope. What was done… had to be done. Forgive me."

Calliope then recognized those words being spoken before, to her father, in her vision when Deimos was taken as a child. It was not only Ares that took him... it was Athena as well! "You were there? Why? Why did you do it?!"

"I was there for your father, Calliope. He had to be saved. So you could be saved."

Calliope shook her head that that was not an excuse. "Deimos was only a child! I thought you were better than this, Athena!?"

Athena sighed, as Calliope was right, but she had to do what had to be done. "There is more to this than you could possibly know, Calliope."

"Is that the reason you never made me a true Goddess?!"

Athena didn't say anything for some seconds, but then answered. "No..."

"Then what?!" Calliope demanded to know.

Athena tried to tell her that she was granted a great honor to walk among the Gods. "We gave you the honor to walk among us, to be better than Ares-"

"AND STILL YOU TREAT ME LIKE AN OUTCAST! You once said that I was one of you, but still I'm a mortal like any other! What good is this title as Goddess of War, if you never truly accepted me!? And in the name of Olympus, Athena! You send an innocent child to a worse punishment than death, for something he hadn't even done yet! By sending Deimos to this terrible fate in Death's Domain, you have made him hate his own brother, and the Gods even more!"

Athena didn't know what to say. Everything that Calliope said to her was all true. By not accepting Calliope as a true Goddess, Athena and the other Gods had pushed her further away from them. And that Deimos was only a child and could have been treated better by the Gods instead of being locked up for the rest of his life, could have made him a better person and no threat to Olympus at all.

Calliope shook her head as her determination increased. "I will save my uncle, Athena! And nothing is going to stop me or change my mind!"

Athena now knew it was pointless to change Calliope's mind. All she said before her statue didn't glow anymore. "Forgive me... Calliope."

**Back at Olympus**

Calliope's confronted words to her, made Athena think of what she and the Gods had done, to both Deimos and Calliope. The Goddess of Wisdom sighed deeply. _'Calliope is right... By not granting her Godhood, we have only pushed her away from us, feeling alienated. And Deimos... I should never have listened to my father, by locking that child away in Death's Domain. If we indeed had taken better care for Deimos to become an ally of Olympus instead, he would never have become a threat. I need to make it up to her somehow. Calliope would have done the same_._'_ The last words Athena spoke mentally to herself made her realize that because Calliope had been so honorable and kind to all, she would have granted Athena Godhood from the very start, if the roles were switched. She then knew that she had to make it up to Calliope when she returned.

**Back with Calliope and Alecto**

After standing where they'd been when Athena's statue didn't glow anymore, they embraced in a passionate kiss before they moved further and found the Nexus of Atlantis, where they battled and killed a few tritan warriors before Calliope knocked down a few pillars, allowing them to get to the other side of the rushing water, where they fought and killed more tritan warriors and a few Gorgons before they moved further and went through a doorway to a room with more tritan warriors and a monster with a gear for a weapon. After killing them, Alecto took the gear and the 2 lovers moved forward and got to the mechanism that the gear was for. Alecto put it into the machine and operated it, making the statue from the Nexus move into position before Calliope and Alecto went back the way they came and battled more tritan warriors, Gorgons and a few Minotaurs before killing them all and took another path to the Nexus, where Calliope opened a few more chests before Alecto flew them across the electric waters, where Lanaeus, who had survived the destruction of the city, was standing on a platform with a lever, had sealed the gate, preventing the 2 lovers from going any further. Calliope got angry and told Alecto to go around. When she did, Calliope used her father's spear to kill him, releasing the lever and reopening the gate. Once the 2 lovers crossed it, Calliope grabbed the next gear and killed the monster holding it before they went down a path to the 2nd mechanism. But before they could operate it, they killed several tritan warriors and blade throwers. Once they were all dead, Calliope placed the gear into the machine and operated it, moving the other statues into position.

The Ghost of Sparta and former Fury Queen then went back the way they came and swam through an underwater tunnel with strong currents and closing walls until they got back to the surface and back to the room from before and battled more monsters before they went up to the structures in the middle of the balcony. Calliope activated the structures, revealing the doorway to Death Gate.

When both women approached it, Calliope placed the Skull of Keres in its place, making the gate open. As they approached it, Alecto felt a fear that she had not experienced in centuries. For since she and her sisters had lived, none of them had ever dared to enter the Domain of Death. For no one, God nor mortal had ever left this unholy place, alive.

Calliope could sense her lover's fear so she took her hand and said softly. "Don't worry, I'm scared too, baby. We'll find Deimos and get out of there fast. I promise."

Calliope's words warmed Alecto's heart before they both shared a passionate kiss before they entered the gate. Once they had entered, the Domain of Death was truly as evil as they had expected it to be.

_**The Domain of Death. A dark netherworld, nestled between the land of living, and the realm of the dead. A purgatory ruled by the God of Death, Thanatos.**_

"Well, let's not linger here, baby. Let's just find Deimos, free him and get the hell out of this place." Calliope said to her lover, wanting to get out of this vile place as soon as possible after her uncle was freed.

"Couldn't agree more with you, baby." Alecto said with a smile, agreeing with her lover.

The 2 lovers then moved forward into the land of death, battling many monsters and opening several chests around the area on the lower and upper levels until they got to the Hall of Damnation and went through it, battling wolf creatures until they got to the Temple of Thanatos.

_**The doors to the Domain of Death. A place that neither mortal, nor God dared to enter. Worshipped long before the rule of the Olympian Gods, Thanatos, the God of Death dwelled within. **_

After fighting and killing several warriors and 2 armored cyclops, the 2 lovers went to the Doors to the Domain of Death and Thanatos' face said. "Free thyself , and your past shall be forgiven." Before the 2 lovers opened the doors and went inside the Temple of Thanatos. They then went through the temple and killed several monsters and got through the Temple's deadly traps on the upper levels while Alecto flew them past the gaps in the area. Calliope even found and opened several chests along the way, all the while hearing Thanatos' voice mocking them both... until they got to a big black door.

When Calliope pushed the big door open, her eyes went wide as she saw her uncle, hanging on the ceiling in chains. "Deimos." She said with shock, still unable to believe that she was staring at her long lost uncle.

Both lovers ran inside, figuring a way to get him down. Calliope used her blades added with Thera's power to burn the big vines and then used the spear of her father to get him down. When Deimos fell to the floor, Calliope went straight to him. She sat on her knees and rubbed her uncle's shoulder while speaking gently to him. "Uncle. You are safe now."

But instead of thanking Calliope, he then laughed like a maniac and said angrily. "Safe?" Before he grabbed her by the throat with both of his hands.

Alecto wanted to step in but Calliope signaled her not to. While Calliope gasped for air, she tried to tell her uncle that she came to save him. "Uncle... please, I'm here to... help you."

"Why are you calling me uncle?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Deimos demanded, wanting to know who this woman who had skin white as snow and a tattoo like his birthmark was and why she was calling him her uncle.

"I'm your... niece. I'm... Kratos' daughter... Calliope."

Deimos was confused. Why is this woman, who claimed to be his niece, here to save him and not his brother. Still holding her tight by the throat, he demands to know where his brother Kratos was. "Where is he? Where is that treacherous brother of mine, that abandoned me in this HELL?!"

Calliope answered sadly. "He's... dead."

Those words, telling that Kratos was dead, made Deimos' heart stop. For years he had prepared himself to face him for abandoning him, but after hearing that he was dead, his anger faded. "What?"

"I'm sorry, uncle. He died a long time ago."

That made Deimos release her. "No... No, my brother... is dead?" While Calliope gasped for air and Alecto helped her up, Deimos needed to know what happened to his brother and asked. "How? ... how did he die?"

Calliope didn't answer as she started to get sad, as she remembered that horrible night she killed her father.

"How did he die!?"

Calliope then bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

Deimos was no fool. He knew that look: the look of guilt, and that made him realize that his 'niece' had been the 1 who killed his brother. "You? You... killed him?!" But before she could explain everything, Deimos attacked her in a blinding rage. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

As Calliope and Alecto tried desperately to defend themselves, the Ghost of Sparta tried to explain as she blocked his attacks. "Uncle! Listen to me! It wasn't my fault. My father made a deal with the God of War, Ares and-"

But before she could finish her sentence, he threw hard into a wall as he punched her many times in the face. Alecto came to help and held him to the ground. "Stop, Deimos! Ares was the one that was responsible! Your brother was blinded by his own lust for power and rage, that he killed Calliope's mother!"

Deimos pushed Alecto off him and started to beat her, but Calliope then body slammed him and held him to a wall before trying to reason with him again. "I HAD NO CHOICE, UNCLE! My father was blinded by the blood oath he made to Ares! He killed my mother right in front of me. He nearly wanted to kill me and he would have had I not acted and killed him 1st!"

"SHUT UP!" Deimos yelled out, not wanting to listen to what truly had happened the night Kratos had died by the hands of his own daughter. All he wanted was to kill the one that stole his brother away from him.

When he knocked out Alecto, Deimos grabbed Calliope and dived with her all the way down to the bottom floor, with Calliope taking the impact before Deimos nearly beat the life out of her with his metal arm, making her bleed badly. "Get up and fight me!" He yelled before the metal on his right arm broke into pieces and fell off.

But when he was distracted, Thanatos himself appeared behind Deimos, grabbed him and began to walk away with him before looking at the wounded Calliope. "You killed my daughter, Spartan. Now you will suffer for it." He vowed before jumping off the cliff with Deimos and using his wings to fly into the mist below.

Calliope, still wounded, struggled to get to her feet, but thanks to her fast healing, he managed to run and drive into the mist to save her uncle, not wanting to lose another family member. That was when Alecto woke up and saw her lover follow Thanatos to save her uncle. Once she had healed, she followed them. Them and arrived at the moment Calliope saved Deimos from falling into the Suicide Bluffs.

When Deimos got to his feet, he took Calliope's arm and asked proudly. "A Spartan never lets his back hit the ground. Right, niece?"

Calliope smiled at this, as her uncle was beginning to see her as his family. "Just like my father taught me." She said before she gave him the shield and spear from her father, knowing that her uncle should be the 1 to use them. "Come. The fight is not over." That was when Alecto held Calliope's shoulders from behind, saying that she would stand beside them, no matter what happens.

Deimos then led them to where Thanatos was and when they stood before him, the God of Death laughed with amusement. "Hahahaha. The Oracle may have yet spoken the truth. Ares chose poorly that day." He said evilly as he looked at Calliope. "He took your uncle when he should have taken your father, Calliope. But none of that matters now. Nothing that you do is of your own choosing!"

"The Gods don't decide my date, Thanatos! I do!" Calliope said definitely.

"My Calliope is right, Thanatos! I chose to love Calliope and I chose to kill Ares with her. The Sisters of Date no longer control my destiny or the destiny of my family!" Alecto added after her lover.

"Hahahahaha! The Gods decide... and the Fates make it so, Ghost of Sparta! You and your Fury lover are nothing but pawns in a game that the 2 of you don't know is being played. How pathetic. But now is the time, Calliope and Alecto... the beginning of the end." Thanatos countered.

The Ghost of Sparta, the lost Marked warrior and former Fury Queen then engaged Thanatos, using their blades and all their powers against him while working together as a deadly team, hurting him greatly. The God of Death then shoved Deimos and Alecto away and attempted to choke Calliope but Deimos hit Thanatos with his brother's spear, hurting him enough to make him let go of his niece and allowing Alecto to attack with Calliope, throwing him off the cliff...only for him to come back up in his monster form! While the 2 lovers and Deimos blocked and dodged his attacks, Calliope used Thera's power to damage his left arm's armor, making him change back into his human form. The process repeated until Calliope stabbed Thanatos with his own sword after Deimos and Alecto saved her from another choke hold before he pulled it out and changed back into his monster form. After the 3 warriors hit his arm with their weapons, Thanatos grabbed Calliope and Alecto and hit them into the cliffs. Deimos knew that he couldn't let them die and quickly ran to Thanatos, jumped on him and stabbed his right eye with his spear, making the monster let go of the 2 lovers but he then grabbed Deimos and did what he did to Calliope and Alecto before throwing him hard to the ground!

When Calliope saw Deimos lay there motionless, she was shocked and angry. "UNCLE!" She yelled before looking at monster Thanatos and with a yell of extremely powerful rage, she called upon the full power of Thera, coating her blades in it. Calliope then used the power to greatly damage his armor so much that it caused it to burn from the inside out before he changed back into his human form. As Thanatos taunted Calliope and Alecto, they stabbed their blades into him and threw him around the area, greatly hurting him until Lady Death had enough and rubbed open his chest before stabbed her powered up blades into the God of Death's heart, finally killing him before his body had vanished.

Calliope and Alecto then looked at Deimos and ran to his body. Both checked if he was still alive... but there was no movement, nor breathing. Alecto then felt his heart... but felt nothing before looked sadly at Calliope as she shook her head, as if saying that Deimos was dead. A tear fell from Calliope's cheek as she bowed her head in sadness. For she and her lover... had failed. Lady Death took a long breath and then took her uncle's lifeless body in her arms as she walked with it up 'The Path of Solitude'. Alecto walked together beside her but neither of them didn't say a word, as this was a painful moment for Calliope. For she had lost the only remaining family she had left, and now had failed to save him.

As they arrived at the top, The Gravedigger stood there, with a fresh grave to put Deimos in. "Come now. I have a fresh spot for him." He said kindly as he allowed Calliope to slowly put her dead uncle in the grave.

Calliope and Alecto stood before Deimos' grave for some time, hand in hand, as the Gravedigger allowed them to have their final moment with Deimos. Calliope wiped away some of her tears as she said. "You are free now, uncle."

Alecto embraced her lover, as she felt her pain and softly said. "I'm sorry we couldn't save him, baby."

Calliope broke the hug, but she just couldn't find the right words in this moment of loss. She then walked away with her lover, allowing the Gravedigger to bury Deimos. Calliope and Alecto then watched over the horizon together, deep in thought. The view was almost at the coast of Athens, when Calliope was accepted by the Gods to become the Goddess of War. Calliope then thought of how her life had turned out, after she had become 'The Ghost of Sparta'. This was a life she never wanted for herself. She then broke the silence by saying. "By the Gods, what have I become?"

"Death. The destroyer... of worlds" the Gravedigger said coldly to Calliope at what she had now become. That made Calliope close her eyes, wishing that none of this had ever happened to her. But now... she had accepted what she had become and was willing to accept the consciences.

Just then, Athena appeared behind a portal and walked over to Calliope. Both she and Alecto looked with anger at her. But then they saw something in Athena that they didn't expect: the face of regret. With remorse, she said to Calliope. "I'm sorry for your loss, Lady Death." Before she sighed deeply and said what was on her mind. "You were right, Calliope. You were right about everything. And therefore... I'm giving you what you should have received, years ago. And now that your ties to this world are severed... you are ready... to be a Goddess."

With her hands glowing with green energy, Athena held Calliope's head, sending amounts of energy into Calliope's body. Lady Death closed her eyes as she could feel it... She was no longer a mortal, but was now a true Goddess.

After a minute, Athena let go of Calliope, who still looked angry at the Goddess of Wisdom and spoke. "Know this, Athena. I will never forget what you and the Gods have done to my uncle! To my father! My mother! And to ME!" Athena remained calm as she could sense that there was no true hate in the Ghost of Sparta. Calliope's anger was then replaced by sadness and she spoke again. "But I forgive you." Athena nodded, as she was somehow thankful that Calliope had forgiven her and the Gods for all that had happened to her and her family. She then was about to walk away with Alecto. "Now... I need to be alone." Before both lovers walked to the portal and went back to Olympus.

Athena understood that Calliope needed time to process the passing of her last family member. "I'm so sorry... my niece."

But the time for mourning would have to wait for the Goddess of War, as the Gods had called a meeting for the actions that Calliope had done: Freeing the Titan Terra and for sinking Atlantis. Alecto stayed home with Sylvia, waiting for what was going to happen to her lover.

Sylvia had heard of what her mothers did while they were off to find her birth mother's long lost uncle and the little warrior princess had actually stood up for her mother, as she felt that freeing Thera was the right thing to do, to ease the pain that she had to endure, but learning that that action led to the sinking of the beautiful city Atlantis, nearly shocked the young girl. But deep down, she and her other mother, Alecto hoped that the Gods would be merciful to Calliope.

**In Zeus' throne room**

Calliope nearly felt that she was on trial, as the meeting was about to start. Poseidon immediately started the argument. "You destroyed my beautiful Atlantis! And for what?! Just because you felt pity for a Titan?!"

Calliope rose from her chair and fired back by saying. "Weren't the Atlantians your own care, Poseidon!? Huh?! You let Thanatos' minions overtake Atlantis, killing countless innocent people! But I at least did you a favor by saving hundreds of Atlantians before the city sunk!"

"AND THOUSANDS ARE NOW DEAD, BECAUSE YOU FREED THAT TITAN! All those people, all that you COULDN'T save, THEIR BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS, CALLIOPE!" Poseidon then turns to his brother, Zeus. "Zeus! I demand that Calliope is stripped of her title as Goddess of War and be punished for destroying Atlantis, and freeing Thera!"

But before Zeus could say his part about this, Athena stood up and spoke. "It's too late for that, Poseidon. Calliope can't be removed from her position anymore."

Surprised by what she had said, Poseidon faced Athena. Even the other Gods were surprised by this. "What do you mean, Athena?!" Poseidon asked.

Athena sighed and answered. "I... have given Calliope full godhood. She is a true Goddess now."

This caught everyone by surprise, even Zeus had not expected this from Athena to take measures into her own hands, before consulting with either him or with the other Gods.

Helios then spoke. "Athena! You know that you cannot just grant anyone godhood without consulting us!"

Hades agreed and said. "I agree with Helios! Why did you, Athena?! This isn't like you."

Zeus nodded while he looked at his daughter, waiting for a clear answer to explain her action for granting godhood to Calliope without permission. Athena sighed again before answering to all the Gods. "What we did to Deimos was unforgivable. Allowing my brother, Ares taking the innocence of Calliope when she was just a little girl, was unforgivable! The least I could do to make it all up, was granting the thing we should have given Calliope the moment she entered Olympus, when she became one of us."

After Athena said her excuse, Poseidon, Helios, Hermes and Hera remained indignant. But the other Gods seemed to agree with Athena's decision, that Calliope indeed had to be granted godhood, the moment she became the Goddess of War. Zeus only scowled at both his daughter, and Calliope.

As the Gods were arguing among each other for minutes, Zeus finally lifted his hand, making everyone quiet as he spoke. "Even though your action seemed just, Athena, it still doesn't pardon Calliope for what she had done to my brother's kingdom. Worse, freeing a Titan is unacceptable. We all still remember when Persephone freed the Titan Atlas, and nearly destroyed the world. No one can know for sure that Thera won't do the same thing!" Most of the gods nodded, including Hera and Poseidon as Zeus went on "However, despite Poseidon's request to strip Calliope from her title as Goddess and be punished for her actions, I cannot do it."

"WHAT?!" Poseidon said, shocked as Calliope isn't going to be punished for what she had done.

"Let me finish, Poseidon!" Zeus said, very seriously to his brother. Poseidon nodded and sat down as Zeus went on. "Because Calliope is now a full Goddess, is the reason I cannot do anything." Before he then stood up and faced Calliope. "Calliope, even though you cannot be punished for your actions, sinking the great civilization, Atlantis and freeing the Titan Terra is something that takes a lot to win back our trust in you."

Calliope nodded, and did felt responsible for the death of all the thousands of Atlantians that couldn't be saved. She looked at Poseidon and said. "You are right Poseidon, by freeing Terra, I have caused the death of so many innocents. There is no excuse for what I've done. I'm taking full responsibility for my actions."

"And how do you plan to even make all of this up?!" Poseidon asked, still angry as he was before the meeting.

Calliope then said how she could make all of this up. "The Atlantians that I did manage to save, most have pledged their loyalty to me now. If Zeus allows them to move to Olympus, or to Sparta, I'm taking my responsibility for taking care of all these people."

Some Gods nodded as that seemed fair enough from the Goddess of War, but it wasn't enough for Poseidon to forgive Calliope. "A noble offer, but not enough!" He said before he stood up and wanted to walk away from the meeting.

Calliope had to think fast for a better solution. The last thing she wanted was that nearly all the Gods would turn their back on her. She then thought of a perfect way to pay back for the loss of Atlantis, but felt that this was going against all that she and her Spartan culture stood for. Before Poseidon left, Calliope called her better offer. "Sparta will not wage war on any other city, or country... for 10 years."

This surprised the Gods even more than before, even Zeus was astounded. Poseidon stopped and looked back at Calliope. "What did you say?" He asked.

Calliope sighed deeply, and repeated her words. "I said... to make up for the loss of Atlantis... Sparta, will not wage war... for 10 years. No city, no village, not even a single enemy ship will be touched by Spartan soldiers. We will only be there for defensive warfare, if the time comes, but nothing more. Consider this not only as a way to say to you, Poseidon but to all of you, Gods of Olympus, if it takes to swallow my people's pride to regain your trust."

All the Gods agreed and talked among each other of how generous this offer was from the Goddess of war. Athena smiled to Calliope, as she was truly willing to do this for all of the Gods, to make up for her actions. Zeus was seeing the advantage in this, as how the Greek cities will prosper more, when Sparta lays down their arms for 10 years.

As Poseidon returned to the meeting, he asked. "You are... truly willing to do that, Calliope?"

She nodded, showing that she was. "This is my way... to make up for the loss of Atlantis... If you're willing to take it?"

As Poseidon took his time to think about this offer, Hermes asked in a mocking way. "That's a very generous offer, Lady Death. But you know, I believe the Spartans are born to be warriors, correct? I believe a lot of them will be very pissed that they won't be going into a fight for a decade."

Calliope frowned at the Messenger of the Gods and said. "King Tyndareus and his soldiers are loyal to me. They will not defy their Goddess."

"And... what if some, let's say, do?"

Calliope then answered. "Then every innocent they kill, will be repaid ten times. For every innocent my Spartans kill, they will suffer a more painful death in the afterlife, once I made an example of them."

Hades nodded as he was eager to teach some more evil souls some lessons. When Poseidon was convinced enough, he gave a small smile as he extended his hand. "If you give me your word, to all of us, that Sparta won't wage war for 10 years, then I'm willing to forgive you for the destruction of Atlantis." Calliope smiled and took Poseidon's hand and shook it.

**Several days after the meeting**

Though Calliope's decision that Sparta would not wage war for 10 years came as a shock to most Spartans, King Tyndareus and her many supporters were willing to obey their Goddess command.

As for the surviving Atlanteans, who all now pledged loyalty to Calliope were all accepted into Sparta as new citizens. But also dozens of them who asked to serve their Goddess on Olympus, had now moved into the Olympian palace. Hephaestus had made the many new homes for them done in no time. Among these new servants of Olympus, were the 13 year old Sophie and her parents.

In Calliope and Alecto's home, the Ghost of Sparta was allowed to process her loss. Alecto and Sylvia wanted to show her that even though Calliope had no family left, she still had them. Calliope was thankful for that but somehow, she felt that now she was a Goddess, she could do something better for her passed away uncle and grandmother. She left her home and went to see Zeus.

The King of the Gods was then surprised at what Calliope requested. "You want to do what?"

Calliope sighed deeply as she explained again. "I told you, Zeus. I want to turn my uncle and grandmother's spirits into constellations. Both of them had suffered far too much in their life and deserve something better than spending an eternity in the Underworld. That is why I came here to ask for your permission."

This was a hard decision for Zeus to make, since his complicated past with Callisto. So he told Calliope that he would think about this, and give his answer tomorrow. Calliope understood and left Zeus' quarters.

That night, Zeus was considering accepting Calliope's request, but Hera was completely against this idea to make Callisto and Deimos into internal constellations. Zeus couldn't disobey his wife, but tried to calm her down and reconsider this. After hours of arguments, Hera allowed it, but only if their constellations would never meet the waters, and always be in the night sky all year. Zeus understood. And when he told his terms to Calliope, on making Callisto and Deimos into constellations, she accepted it.

The next evening, Calliope stood at the edge of mount Olympus, looking at the night sky. She closed her eyes and used her new required powers to begin the ritual. The graves of Deimos and Callisto glowed, as their bodies lifted up and vanished like dust. That dust then rose all the way to the night sky, between the stars. With a final energy blast, Calliope turned the dust of Callisto into the constellation; Ursa Major (the Great Bear) and Deimos dust into the constellation; Ursa Minor (the Little Bear). When the ritual was complete, Calliope looked with a smile to the two new constellations she made, for all the world to see.

**A few days later**

Alecto and Sylvia were waiting outside their home for Calliope, as she had gone to Sparta for a few days to take care of some Spartans who wouldn't accept their Goddess' demands to lay down their arms for 10 years and went out to fight a war of their own. Calliope had taken care of them all, and made them an example that would await all who defiled her demands.

When she came back, she was wearing her new Goddess armor, with her new cape.

Alecto was very impressed by seeing her lover in her new armor, and already wanted to show how she appreciated her new looks by giving her a passionate night.

Sylvia just ran to her mother and hugged her. "Mom! You're back!"

Calliope returned the hug. "Hi sweetheart. I hope you behaved yourself while I was gone?"

Sylvia broke the hug and nodded. Then Alecto came to her and gave her a passionate kiss, while Calliope quickly returned. "I hope you missed me, baby?" Alecto asked softly.

Calliope gave her a seducing smile. "Every single second, my love."

Sylvia just rolled her eyes and was about to leave her mothers having their moment together. But then, a light shined from the evening sky, making both mothers and Sylvia look and see that the light came from the two new constellations that Calliope had made a few days ago, for her 2 deceased family members.

Out of the light, the spirits of Callisto and Deimos appeared before them, with both smiling, thankful for what Calliope did for them. "Calliope, my dear granddaughter, thank you... for everything you've done for me and my dear Deimos."

"And thank you... for finally freeing us both, my niece. You and Alecto." Deimos said with a peaceful smile.

Calliope was so overwhelmed by seeing her grandmother and uncle again that she couldn't contain her tears and hugged them both in a hug. "Oh grandmother and uncle, I'm... so, so sorry that I couldn't save you both."

Deimos and Callisto returned Calliope's hug and the older family member spoke to her granddaughter. "You didn't fail, Calliope. You gave me the freedom and peace that I had longed for and granted my dying wish when you freed Deimos from his prison. And now that I am with him again after so many years of suffering, I'm the happiest I've ever been in years."

"And I may have died, my niece, but I died as a warrior of Sparta, standing tall for battle. And in the end, I saved you and Alecto so that your daughter would not lose her parents, and I'm eternally grateful for that, especially now that I have reunited with my mother after all these years." Deimos added after his mother.

"But...my father... I killed him-"

"So that you could live, my niece. I may have been enraged at his death when you freed me, but now I realize that you and Alecto were right. He brought it on himself. He was blinded by his lust for power and had grown so drunk with the power Ares gave him that he had been willing to sacrifice everything to keep it, even your mother and you." Deimos told his niece, reminding Calliope of what she and Alecto had tried to tell him when they freed him from his prison.

"Your uncle is right, Calliope. Kratos made his choices and paid for them with his life...even if it was by his own daughter's blades. And by killing him that night, you avenged every innocent person that he killed in Ares' name. You may have inherited his intended curse, but time and time again, you've proven that you are far better than both of them ever were in their lifetimes. You even changed the heart of the queen of the Furys and even had a beautiful daughter with her, who is just as selfless and willing to protect the innocent people of this world." Callisto said with a smile as she looked at Alecto and Sylvia.

Alecto and Sylvia walked up to Calliope and embraced her lovingly in a family hug. "They're right, baby. If you'd died that night, I would not be who I am... and our little warrior princess would never have been born. You've done good things for the world, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Me neither, mommy." Sylvia added with a sweet smile, making Calliope smile before she embraced her family.

But the reunited family members were not really alone. Not far away from them, Sophie was watching from a corner of what had happened at the home of the Goddess of War. A smile grew on her face, to see Calliope reunited with the spirits of her grandmother and long lost uncle. But as she took a look at Calliope's daughter, Sylvia, her world froze. She blinked a few times as she saw how beautiful Sylvia was. By just looking at her, she felt something for the girl, a feeling she never felt before in her life. She started to blush when she was struggling with these emotions.

**Back with the family**

Deimos and Callisto then hovered higher in the air, as they were saying goodbye. "Farewell, Calliope. And always remember... we will always be with you... always." Callisto said before departing with her son back to the night sky.

A tear came from Calliope's eye as a smile grew on her face. Alecto stood next to her, as Sylvia did too as they all looked at the night sky with a smile.

After they were gone and Calliope, Alecto and Sylvia went inside their home, Sophie walked to hers and her parents' new home, dealing mentally with what happened to her when she saw Sylvia. _'Why was I so...? No, I can't be in love with that girl!? Sure, she looked cute and all but... Ugh! Why am I saying all of this?! I can't be in love with a girl! I can't be.'_ Then it hit her. She finally knew why she was having these warm feelings for the daughter of the Goddess of War. _'I... I'm a lesbian.'_ After realizing that, she was quiet in her mind for a while, but then she smiled to herself. She finally knew why she was not feeling much for boys and only felt comfort around girls: she was gay and in love... and would 1 day...show it to Sylvia while becoming what Calliope had inspired her to become: a strong warrior equal to the Goddess of War and her daughter.

**Meanwhile with the Gravedigger**

He was busy digging 3 new graves. After he finished, he grew an evil smile on his face as he said. "Now, Ghost of Sparta... it begins."

_**Calliope. The Ghost of Sparta, was now a true Goddess. A true Goddess of War. By sending the spirits of her deceased uncle and grandmother to the night sky, to serve as constellations for all eternity, Calliope had proven to the entire world that she was truly better than Ares. By making up for the loss of Poseidon's kingdom, she promised that her home city of Sparta would not wage war for a decade. An offer that no God of Olympus could possibly refuse. These actions to make up for her mistakes for freeing Thera, would earn her a reputation as one of the most honorable Gods that Olympus had ever known. But, there was a certain God that started to fear for the rise of popularity of the new Goddess of War, and was about to take action, to ensure that she would never sit on the throne of Olympus.**_

**And so, my good friends, Ghost of Sparta is complete at last. Next will be more special chapters that will eventually lead to GoW 2 and 3, with very unexpected changes that will potentially be far better than what happened with Kratos in the actual games. Rate and review. See you soon my friends.**

**And also, Calliope's new godly armor is nearly the same Godly armor that Kratos wore in GoW 2, but in women style and still has Lady Death's cape**


	20. Birthday present and Broken spirit

**Birthday present** **and Broken sprit**

Several years have passed since Deimos died and Calliope, the Goddess of War had received full Godhood from Athena. Now a true Goddess, Calliope could perform her duty on Olympus more effectively than before. And with her reputation as a heroine to all, she had gained more respect from the mortals and other Gods on Olympus. And because she had done so many great things that Zeus and some other Gods couldn't or wouldn't do for Greece, some began to see her more favorable than Zeus, on the throne of Olympus. That had not only increased Zeus's fear that 1 day she would overthrow him, but also jealousy of her reputation.

That had not really shown difficulty for the Ghost of Sparta and her lover, Alecto. But for their daughter, Sylvia, it had made her life more difficult. Less and Less, Zeus assigned her and her friend, Pandora for any missions and at some point, he had not even given them a mission at all. But that never stopped the two girls from looking for adventure outside Olympus, and even though this gave them problems back home, they were always protected by their parents and their mentor, Athena. Their last adventure from last year, when Sylvia and Pandora joined Jason and his crew to fight the giant Bronze man on Crete, had resulted in them having their worst punishment so far: Not being allowed to leave Olympus for a year! Even taking sneaking rides with Pegasus became impossible, for the flying stallion was now under constant guard, day and night. The whole year of no adventure was hard for the girls, so they distracted themselves with other things, like learning or training. But that wasn't the only thing they did.

For Sylvia, she eventually made some more friends among the servant children who were around her age. She even started to like boys. However, her relationships with the some handsome boys never were long, for when they were cruel towards her best friend Pandora, she dumped them right away. When Pandora was feeling sorry for her friend sacrificing her relationships like that, Sylvia ensured her that nothing in the world was more important than her best friend.

As for Pandora, because of her talent in magic, she had grown into a powerful sorceress at her young age of 11 and was even given a special apprenticeship under the Goddess of Witchcraft, Hecate. And Sylvia was very proud of her best friend for that. Pandora even discovered that she liked boys as well, both talked and laughed about their dream boys. But because they were never nice to Pandora her whole life, she never took the next step into a relationship or at least having some friends, so Sylvia was always her only friend on Olympus. Princess Atalanta of Arcadia and a few others were the only friends she had outside Olympus.

As their year of 'not going outside of Olympus' nearly ended, Sylvia defended her best friend from being insulted by a very drunk Hera, calling her names right in her face. That had brought her into big trouble and into a fierce argument with her mothers. "This isn't fair!" Sylvia yelled to her mothers.

"You called Zeus's wife many names tonight Sylvia." Alecto said seriously.

"She was the one who started it, mom! By calling Pandora..."

"Names, I know that." Calliope cut her daughter off. "But that doesn't give you the right to call the Queen of Olympus a filthy drunken whore, in front of many other Gods! You were lucky that me and Athena were able to calm Zeus down before things escalated."

"It was just one more day, moms! I have behaved myself all year and now I'm not allowed to leave for another year!?"

Calliope crossed her arms. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to defend Pandora, young lady."

Sylvia started to bang on her desk till it cracked. "This isn't fair, this isn't fair, this isn't fair! I want to go back out there! To have adventures again with..."

"The answer is NO, Sylvia. End of story." Alecto said, ending the argument. "So unpack your bag and go to bed." And with that, the 2 mothers left their daughter's room.

When they were out of the room, Sylvia started to unpack her bag roughly, but then threw her bag into a wall. She buried her face in one of her pillows and screamed out of frustration, then she threw the pillow away to her mannequin. She cried a bit, but was interrupted by a voice coming from her window.

"Psst, Sylvia."

Sylvia looked up and saw Pandora peeking through her window. "Pandora? He..." Sylvia said as she wiped the tears of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Pandora asked.

Sylvia shook her head. "No. My mothers said that I cannot leave Olympus for another year."

"What?!" Pandora nearly screamed but kept it down so that Calliope and Alecto couldn't hear her. "But that's crazy! They promised that we could go tomorrow."

"Well, seems that's off the case now... 'cause of me."

Sylvia nearly cried so Pandora comforted her with a hug. "Hey it's alright, look I don't care if we can go or not, as long as we stick together."

"Thanks, Pandora." Sylvia said as she broke the hug and wiped a tear away.

"And... thanks for defending me. Even though it was bad timing, I guess Hera got what she deserved."

"Yeah, I guess." Sylvia said as she smiled.

For the next few hours, the girls talked about anything to just forget what happened tonight during the feast. Then Sylvia asked. "Do you know what you want for your birthday next week?"

But Pandora shrugged. "I... haven't really decided yet."

"Oh come on, you're turning 16! I'm sure that there is something you want."

Pandora then thought for a moment and said while trying to hold back. "Well... I want... Nah, never mind it just silly."

"Come on Pandora, you can tell me anything. Come on tell me!"

Pandora then sighed. "Just to be a normal teenager for a day."

Sylvia looked surprised. "Really?" She chuckled a bit. "That's not something you can pack, you know?"

"I know... but just like... a day of doing normal stuff and... no magic or training or constantly being treated like a 'thing' by everyone. Just a normal girl, that would be the greatest thing that the world could offer me." It almost looked like she was starting to dance when she told but then just sat back on the bed. "Arrgh, what am I saying, that would never happen." Before she then dropped on her back on the bed and lied down, looking to the ceiling. Sylvia lied down next to her. "I mean... we are Olympians and that's a life of responsibilities and more. So basically there is no way we could ever be... normal."

"Okay, then... what about dresses?" Pandora looked to Sylvia with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I know that you don't have many so... why don't you ask for a nice dress?"

Pandora smiled. "That sounds like a great gift from you, but..."

"But what?"

Pandora blushed a bit. "Please don't give me one of those 'sexy' dresses. I know that you like them, showing a bit of 'skin." Before both girls were giggling. "But me... I'm not into that taste."

Sylvia smiled. "Okay, no sexy dress for my best friend... but what kind do you like?"

"Well... do you remember when I tried that green dress from Aphrodite when we were playing in her dressing closet?"

"Yeah I do, but we were only 10 then."

"I know, but... that green dress... now that I think about it, I think that would suit me, in blue."

"Okay, I can arrange that for you."

Then Pandora hugged Sylvia. "Thank you." Then when they broke the hug, Pandora said. "I think I need to go, before my dad figures that I'm not in bed." Sylvia nodded before Pandora then climbed out of the window and landed softly on the street. She then turned back and waved her friend goodnight before running home.

The next morning, Sylvia was checking for stuff to make Pandora's dress, while she was also thinking of maybe giving Pandora a beautiful song as a gift. Even though she was now calmed down from her disappointment that she couldn't leave Olympus, she was also thinking of the big dream that Pandora now had.

Then when she gave the order to a sawing servant, she found a piece of paper on the floor. It read about the great Athens festival next week on the same day of Pandora's birthday. _'That's it!'_ She thought. _'This is the perfect birthday present!'_

**1 week later on the morning of Pandora's birthday**

It was early in the morning at dawn and Sylvia had sneaked into Pandora's room. Pandora was still sleeping, so Sylvia shook her a little bit. "Pandora." She said softly. "Wake up."

Pandora turned and faced her best friend as she was growling and opened her eyes slowly. "Sylvia?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Sylvia said softly. "Happy birthday Pandora."

Pandora smiled. "Thank you." She said before she gave a little yawn. "But can't it wait a little bit longer? It's still early."

When She tried to roll to the other side, but was stopped by her friend. "Come on, dress up."

"Why?" Pandora asked as she slowly raised up.

"It's a surprise." Sylvia said while smirking.

After some minutes, Pandora was finally out of bed and dressed up. They both sneaked out of Pandora's house and walked to where the stables were. "The surprise is in the stables?" Pandora asked her friend.

Sylvia just simply shrugged. "Maybe."

Pandora rolled her eyes. "Okay what is this all about? Tell me."

Sylvia gave her an elbow. "You'll see."

Pandora noticed that the guards were gone. "Wait. Where are the guards?"

"Well, they're no longer tasked to stay day in day out since last week and since they don't know that I'm still not allowed to leave Olympus, so we have free entrance."

The girls took the secret passage into the stables. In the tunnel, there was a large bag that Sylvia placed there the day before. She took it and put it on Pegasus saddle. "What's in the bag?" Pandora asked.

Sylvia tried to stay mysteriously. "You'll see."

When Sylvia opened the stables while checking if the coast was clear, Pandora climbed on the flying stallion and sat right after the saddle. When Sylvia quickly climbed on, the two girls flew with Pegasus away. Pandora still had no idea where her best friend wanted to take her and became more curious. After an hour of flying she asked once again. "Can you please tell me where we are going?"

Sylvia chuckled a bit. "Do you want to spoil the surprise?"

"Yes!" Pandora said.

Sylvia could only laugh as she pointed to where they were flying to: The city of Athens.

They landed a bit out to the side of the city. "Athens? Why'd you take me here?" Pandora asked.

Then when they dismounted, Sylvia took a big package and gave it to her friend. "Happy 14th birthday."

Pandora smiled and took the package, as she already knew what was inside she opened it and stared with wide eyes. She put the package down to take the whole dress out. It was a long beautiful white-blue dress with two long cloths attached on the shoulders. It was almost the same as the green dress she liked from Aphrodite. She hugged it and thanked her best friend.

But she was still confused as to why her best friend took her all the way to Athens just to give her the present. "Okay, I love the dress, but can you please tell me why we had to come all the way to Athens?"

Sylvia kept smirking as she took from the package a piece of paper that she founded the week before and showed it to Pandora, she read it and couldn't believe what her best friend had planned for her. "You... you're taking me to the great Athens Festival?!"

Sylvia smiled and nodded. "That was the surprise I had for you. You told me that it was a big dream of yours to have at least one normal day, so why don't we do that during the festival?"

Pandora hugged her best friend fiercely and nearly cried. "Thank you Sylvia! Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"Anything for you, Pandora." Then when Pandora broke the hug she asked? "But... how are you going to the festival? You don't even have a dress?"

Sylvia raised her finger and walked back to Pegasus. "Already thought about that." Before she took from the side of Pegasus' saddle a covered package. "Is that your..."

Sylvia nodded. "Yep, my dress."

The girls took there time to dress up in their dresses. Sylvia's white-golden dress was definitely showing more skin then Pandora's new dress. Sylvia's was covering only her breasts, had two long pieces of clothing covering the front and back of her panties. She also had also two long pieces of clothing like Pandora's, but were attached to the upper arms. For Sylvia it was something that would really turn every boy's attention.

For Pandora, it was too much for her taste, but she never objected to her best friend's dressing style. When they were almost done Pandora reminded herself. "Ehh... I hope that you brought some makeup. I don't think i wanna go to a festival without-"

Sylvia smiled and took some makeup stuff out of Pegasus's saddle and gave some to her friend. "Don't worry, I thought of everything."

When they were just busy with their eyelashes and lipstick, Pandora wondered about Sylvia's birthmark. "Wait, what about your birthmark? You're gonna need a lot of makeup to cover that all up!"

Sylvia giggled. "Already ahead of you." She then took some special powder that Pandora knew that really wasn't part of Sylvia's makeup. "Hold on... aren't those Aphrodite's?"

Sylvia tried to look innocent. "Maybe."

"You stole it?!"

"I 'borrowed' it." Sylvia corrected Pandora. "Relax, I'll give it back later. Besides she borrowed my special lipstick and never returned it." Before she rolled her eyes when Aphrodite borrowed her strawberry flavored lipstick but never gave it back.

"Your special 'flavored' lipstick?" Pandora asked, teasing Sylvia before they both giggled.

"Well, the boys on Olympus liked it." She said before she took a little bit of the face powder and with just 1 little touch of it on her birthmark, it disappeared like it was never even there. "There, problem solved." Sylvia said before Pandora chuckled a bit.

After a half hour, they were both done. The girls then took a cloak to keep their outfits covered until they were in the city and were now ready to go to the festival. But because they were on top of a mountain, it was a long climb down. So Pandora used a teleportation spell to get them down fast. They appeared at the back of some homes so they wouldn't be noticed by the other people who were also going into the city. Slowly, they blended in with the crowd. Once they were near the gates, Pandora was now getting even more excited to see what was waiting for them in Athens. Even Sylvia shared her enthusiasm.

The Athens Festival is what was always the largest of all the festivals in all of Greece. For once in 4 years, all the Gods of Olympus are honored and many celebrations were held including the Panathenaic Games (something like the modern Olympic Games) where all the best sportsmen from all of Greece were competing who was the best.

At the beginning of the afternoon, one small group of teenagers just left the stadium that held a chariot race. Their leader, Vasilios, a blond haired 17 year old, was cheering for the won match of his favorite sportman, but was more happy with the money he won with gambling. Two dark haired girls from the age of 15, who accompanied him, were curious of the won money of their boyfriend. Obviously, they were only with him because he came from a rich family.

Another rich boy in the group, Calix, also a blond haired 17 year old, was actually disappointed that he lost a lot of money in the gambling. However the third boy, Epimetheus, a brown haired 16 year old, disliked gambling and just tried to enjoy the race and the rest of the festival.

While the rest was arguing about the race, Epimetheus was paying attention to a philosopher telling a beautiful poetry to people on the street. Calix noticed what he was doing and was starting to tease him. "If you like his poetry so much, then why don't you marry him?"

Him and the others laughed about it, but Epimetheus was annoyed by it. "Shut up. Poetry is a very beautiful thing."

"Calm down Epimetheus, we were only teasing you. Right girls?" Vasilios said and asked his girlfriends, making them nod. "Come on our interested philosopher, we need to find you and Calix some dates as well."

While Calix was all in for a date with a nice girl in the festival, Epimetheus however was not so much in for it but just got along with it. Calix then put an arm over his shoulders. "Hey, don't be shy now, it's good for you to also have someone in your life. You can't just keep wandering the streets and pay attention to things that don't really matter."

"I'm not shy at all Calix, I just don't feel for it, okay?"

Vallios heard it and stepped in. "Tell you what, if we can't find you any date at all today, then you can have Dorothy here for the party at my place." He said, mentioning one of the two girls at his side. (The other girl's name is Selena) "What do you say?"

Epimetheus rolled his eyes and said. "Alright then."

"Hahaha that's the spirit! Now come on everyone, I heard some street performers are doing amazing stunts near the Temple of Zeus."

The group went on into the crowd to the temple of Zeus. Epimetheus was mentally moaning to himself. _'Why was I forced to be friends with the children of other politicians? (Sigh) I just wished my father never became part of the Popular Assembly.' _

**(In case anyone is confused, the Popular Assembly is one of the most important of all the many offices that were held in the Athens Democratic system. They're responsibility was to vote on decrees, treaties and law proposals)**

Near the Temple of Zeus, there were indeed great street performers preparing for an amazing stunt with fire. Sylvia and Pandora watched what one of them was about to do. It seemed he was going to run over a pit of fire and will show he will not get hurt. When he fell into it and disappeared, the crowd gasped. When the fire was put out, the performer was gone. Was he dead? But then another performer put the fire on again and then the one that fell into the pit, mysteriously raised out of it without even being hurt.

The crowd cheered, but Sylvia and Pandora laughed to themselves. "That's not a stunt, that was a cheap magic trick." Pandora said while Sylvia nodded.

"Let's find something else to see Pandora."

The girls went to a place to get a few drinks. Then Vallios noticed them and took particular interest in the black haired girl that showed more skin. He decided to step in at the moment when Sylvia wanted to pay for the drinks. "The drinks are on me?" And gave a few coins to the bartender.

Sylvia was flattered about the kindness of the young man. "Well, thank you for your kindness."

He joined in where they were sitting. "Trust me, a beautiful lady like you shouldn't pay for her own drinks."

She giggled a bit. "I hope you don't mean only myself?"

Then Vallios took a look at Pandora. He made a fake smile and answered. "Of course. Anyway, I can already tell that this is you and your friend's first time here at the Athens Festival?"

"Well yes, how did you know?" Sylvia wondered.

He smiled and answered. "Call it... instinct."

Both girls giggled before he introduced himself. "Let me introduce myself." He said while giving Sylvia a hand kiss. "My name is Vallios and what is yours?"

Sylvia blushed a bit and answered. "I'm Sylvia and this is my best friend, Pandora."

Pandora waved a bit. "Hi there."

"Pleasure." He said before he mentioned. "Why don't you both join me and my friends at our table? Believe me, a fair lady like yourself... and your friend, should only sit at the best table in here." He said with a smirk.

Sylvia thought about it and looked to her friend, who just shrugged with a smile. "Sure, we would like that."

"Then follow me." He said before he took Sylvia's hand and lead the girls to the VIP section of the bar.

Calix was there messing with the other girls, Dorothy and Selena, who were laughing and kissing him, while Epimetheus was just sitting and thinking of poetry and philosophy. Calix gave him a little punch. "Hey! Look what Vallios brought in." He said while pointing to their leader, bringing in a gorgeous young lady.

Epimetheus agreed that she was hot, but there was something in her that wasn't just his taste. But then he noticed a brown-blond haired girl accompanying her... he looked at her... and felt like the world just stood still. _'By the Gods!'_ He thought _'She's beautiful!'_

What seemed like hours to him were only just a few seconds when Calix tried to explain why he took Vallios's dates. "Look... Vallios.. i-i can explain."

But Vallios raised his hand. "Nah, you don't have to. You can keep them." That gave Calix some relief before he continued. "For I have found the crown jewel of the Festival." He said while stroking Sylvia's arm, making her giggle a bit. Then Vallios turned to his friends "Sorry, may I introduce our new guests, this gorgeous woman here is Sylvia and this is..." He forgot Sylvia's friend's name.

"Pandora." Sylvia corrected him.

"Right, Pandora. Ladies these are my friends, here with these two girls is Calix and this is our youngest member, Epimetheus."

Calix waved friendly to them while Epimetheus was stuttering? "Yes.. I a.. nice outfi... nice to meet both... both of you. Would you... sit.. a drin.. sit?"

"Well, I think Sylvia sits with me, if you don't mind?" Vallios asked her.

"No, not at all." Sylvia said in a flirting way.

Pandora was looking at the young man Epimetheus, he raised himself and was still stuttering. "Here take my... take a sea... pillow... a seat."

Pandora was smiling at him a bit. _'He looks kinda nervous, I wonder why?'_ She thought. _'But I have to admit, he's kinda cute.'_

Pandora sit right next to him, while Sylvia sat with Vallios. They were all talking for an hour together, but it seemed Pandora was mostly talking with Epimetheus. He seemed to have relaxed a bit. While the next order of drinks arrived Vallios asked. "So, where do you both live actually?"

Both Sylvia and Pandora were a bit stunned. They couldn't say they were from Olympus. "Uhh... we are..." Pandora started but was interrupted by Epimetheus.

"Vallios, drop it. They are here for the festival, not saying to everyone where they come from."

Vallois shrugged. "Fine then." And turned back to Sylvia. "So do you like Athens so far?"

Sylvia gave a nod and talked further. Celix was just busy with Dorothy and Selene. But with Pandora and Epimetheus, it was like they both felt they could be themselves and tell each other anything. They smiled at 1 another, then Epimetheus asked her and her friend. "Do you want to join us at a play in the Theatre of Dionysus?"

Sylvia and Pandora were curious at that request. They both have only seen a theater play a few times on Olympus, but never saw one in the mortal world. Celix however was pessimistic. "Oh come on man! Who the hell cares for a theater play anyway?"

"Well I do." Pandora said and turned to Epimetheus and said in a shy way. "We... would like to join you, right Sylvia?"

Sylvia nodded. "Yes, I would like to see a play too."

Then Vallios stood up. "Well then it's decided. Let us all go to the theater!" And took a big sip of his glass. He took Sylvia's hand and they both went out, followed by Celix and his two dates who was giving them a little slap on the bottoms. The girls gasped but didn't really mind.

Epimetheus took Pandora's hand and raised her. Hand in hand they followed the group. "I hope you like true stories?"

"Hmm, that would depend on what story it is about."

Epimetheus smiled at her and answered. "The best true story that has been told so far"

"Well... then I'm sure it will be worth it."

As the group walked out of the bar and went in the direction of the theater. Vallios was paying his attention to Sylvia, but she noticed that he mostly had his eyes focused on her D-sized breasts. Mostly she didn't mind, but now she was starting to become a little annoyed. Celix had his both hands on Dorothy and Selene's back. While Epimetheus and Pandora took their time and Pandora put her head on Epimetheus's shoulder. They both sighed like they both have found there life-partners.

At the Theater of Dionysus, a lot of people were standing in line to buy a seat. But Vasilios and his group didn't stand with the rest and walked further to the entrance. Some people were annoyed by this, as one even said. "Hey! You need to wait in line like all of us!"

However Vasilios ignored him and leaded the rest of the group further. The guards greeted him with respect and immediately let them pass. Sylvia was surprised by this and asked him "Why did they just let us in like that?"

Vasilios smiled and said. "Because my dear, my father is the highest council member in the Athens government. Trust me, when anyone refuses to give me entry, they will be in big trouble with my father." Before he chuckled a bit by the thought of some guards being punished for not letting himself pass anywhere.

Sylvia however, was not amused. 'Ugh! He may have the looks, but he's so arrogant and acting like a spoiled brat.' She said mentally to herself, disgusted by Vasilios attitude. But didn't show it and just pretended like she didn't mind. _'Just keep it to yourself Sylvia, it is Pandora's birthday.'_ She thought, not wanting to spoil her best friend's birthday for her.

As the girls Dorothy and Selene were exited to sit at the best places of the theater, Calix was however not so enthusiastic. He hated a theater play and only got along just because Vasilios said so. Epimetheus was walking arm in arm with Pandora. They were most of the time quiet and just enjoyed each others company. Pandora has never felt like this before... relaxed and feeling secure when she is with him.

They were all led to a private section of the theater were they had the best view. It had a large couch with the most comfortable pillows. For Sylvia and Pandora, they were almost the same as on Olympus. They all sat and were enjoying the comedy that was nearly done. The rest of the theater wasn't full yet. The people who came later just wanted to see the big play that would come after this one.

When the comedy play was finished, the teenagers applaud along with the rest of the crowd. Only Epimetheus applaud a little bit. Pandora who was sitting close to him asked. "Didn't you like the comedy?"

"Oh yes i did, but I'm more in for the next coming play."

"Say, how many times have you watched it?"

"Ever since 4 years ago. When it was performed the first time, it became the best play I've ever seen. It's only too bad that not the same actors from back then are present." he said, a bit disappointed.

Pandora softly took his hand. "Well, as long as the play is good, I don't mind."

While the crowd was getting bigger, Vasilios ordered some fruit and drinks for everyone. He tried to make his move on Sylvia and said softly. "You know, everything else was boring until I met you."

She smiled a bit at that. "That's sweet, and I have to thank you for giving me and my friend a great time."

"What can I say? I am the richest boy in the city and offering a flower like you anything is one of my... specialties." He said with a smirk.

Sylvia blushed a bit from his flirting, but was interrupted when she noticed that he was stroking with his hand on her upper leg. She was not comfortable with it and slowly held his hand. Before he could say something, a servant came with the drinks and fruit. She took a glass and took a big sip.

Celix took his and said out loud. "Cheers!" Most laughed and toasted with him, except Vasilios.

Then the crowd went silent when the announcer came on the stage.

Epimetheus said softly in her ear to Pandora. "This is it."

"Ladies and gentleman!" The announcer said loudly to everyone. "And now the moment you have all been waiting for! The best play we have kept for last! We invite you all on an amazing journey about these two women, who served the Olympian Gods for 10 years!"

Sylvia then thought. _'Wait, 10 years? That sounds almost like..._'

The announcer went on to explain. "Now came their final task! Killing the former God of War Ares and saving Athens of destruction!" The crowd started to applaud, but only Sylvia paled up. "Welcome all, to see the true story of... The Ghost of Sparta!"

All now applaud louder, including Epimetheus and Pandora, but the rest remained quiet. Celix said under his breath "Boring."

For Sylvia, it was something that she tried very hard to leave behind from her past. For seeing the battle of life and death between her mothers and Ares. The play started and the actors came on stage performing like ordinary citizens of Athens. They were all acting shocked when other actors came on stage, performing the sudden attack of Ares's minions, slaughtering everyone and setting the made up buildings on fire. At the back of the stage their came a gigantic image of Ares ordering his minions to kill and destroy all in Athens. Then came a different part where the actors playing Calliope and Alecto were on a ship in the middle of the sea. They were tasked by Athena to save Athens and kill the God of War once and for all. The made up ship arrived in Athens and the Calliope and Alecto actors went out and slaying many monsters.

Most of the group were just yawning, as they already saw the play before and were not amused. Epimetheus however, was excited to see the play and explained all the stunts and special effects in detail to Pandora, who was eager to listen and loved the play so far.

But for Sylvia... she was having it harder to breath. Flashbacks of the past flashed before her eyes, the destruction, the killing, the monsters trying to grab her and the fear she had when she fought she was going to lose her mothers when they faced Ares. Before Vasilios could try his luck again with stroking on Sylvia's leg, she excused herself.

Pandora saw that she was troubled and almost wanted to go with her... but when she raised herself halfway, something was stopping her. "Hey, what's wrong?" Epimetheus asked Pandora.

When She looked him in the eyes, she could see that he didn't want her to go. Pandora wanted to see what was wrong with her friend, but then she smiled while sitting down back next to him. "Nothing?" Before she moved a bit closer.

Slowly, he moved his hand to her side but asked. "Is it okay if I...?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Vasilios was irritated that Sylvia left all of a sudden and not having a chance to turn her on. Then he got an idea and asked Pandora in a friendly tone? "Hey Pandora?"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Why don't you and your friend come to the amazing party I'm giving in my family's mansion? As my honorary guests?"

Pandora was looking surprised, she was never invited to any party, but was unsure if she wanted to go. Epimetheus noticed and whispered in her ear. "I will be there as well."

Pandora blushed when he said that, but was tempted by it. She then have a whole evening to be with this nice guy. She smiled at him and faced Vasilios. "That would be nice."

"Perfect!" He said as he raised his glass and drank the last bit and stood up. "Well then, we will see you and Sylvia tonight. Come on Celix, let's go."

"Wait." Epimetheus said. "You guys leaving?"

Celix stood up with the twins and said to him. "Look, I don't like theater, I told you."

Then Epimetheus shrugged and stroked Pandora over her side. She blushed even more when he did it, but didn't mind as long it was just him doing it. "Fine, then me and Pandora will enjoy the rest of the show."

"Very well." Vasilios said as the rest left. "We'll see you then later at my place." As Vasilios walked to the exit with Celix and the twins he mentally said to himself. _'That lovely Sylvia is a hard one to catch. But tonight...'_ He thought as he smirked to himself. _'She will be all mine'._

As the play went on, both Epimetheus and Pandora enjoyed the play. But mostly they enjoyed each others company. She was now laying with her head on his chest while he was slowly stroking her half short hair. Pandora gave a long sigh and smiled to herself.

Then the part came where Calliope and Alecto faced Ares. Pandora was paying more attention to this part. She heard from Sylvia some years ago about the whole fight but to see it on stage was different then from what she was told. Pandora noticed that some parts were nothing like what Sylvia told her, maybe she needed to ask her about it. She was still feeling bad for ditching her best friend and was a bit worried that she didn't returned at all. When Calliope defeated Ares, some people in the crowd cheered. Those people had first witnessed the fight years ago and were still grateful for The Ghost of Sparta for taking care of that monster Ares and saving Athens.

Just then Epimetheus took a strawberry, held it in front of Pandora's face and she gladly took a bite from it. He then took the strawberry and ate it. Pandora liked this romantic feeling.

After a half hour, the final part came where Calliope was rewarded to become the new Goddess of War. The actor gave a speech that said that he made a vow to protect the innocent and destroy any tyrant. Then the crowd applauded loudly as all the actors bowed to the people as Epimetheus and Pandora stood up and applauded too.

"That was totally worth it." She said to Epimetheus before he smiled at her. "I knew you'd like it."

Then when the crowd was starting to leave, Pandora was still worried of Sylvia. "I uhm... i need to look for my friend. I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh no no, it's okay." But then when she almost left he said. "Hey! Do you know where Vasilios's mansion is?"

She stopped and turned back. "No, I actually don't." She said while blushing, being embarrassed about not asking about it sooner.

Just as Epimetheus wanted to give her the route to his friends place, Sylvia came back. Pandora walked to her. "Hey. I just wanted to look for you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I..."

"You know, we have been invited to be the honorary guests of a party held tonight."

"Really?"

Epimetheus joined the talk. "Yes. Vasilios wants to organize his own version of the festival at his place. A lot of people will come."

"I already said yes. So..."

Sylvia was interested in going to a party. "All right let's go to this party, but where is it exactly?"

Epimetheus explained to the girls where it was and that it wasn't hard to find. "So... i'll see you then?" He said to Pandora before she nodded "All right... I'll see you then."

Pandora noticed he was a bit nervous again. She then got an idea, not sure if it was a right one, but went along with it. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and left with Sylvia. She waved to him while smiling. "See you tonight."

Epimetheus was blinking a few times, frozen were he stood. The kiss she gave to him, it was a wonderful feeling. He smiled and blushed to himself. He couldn't wait to see Pandora again. When he finally left, he was more or less dreaming while he went to Vasilios place.

**Meanwhile on Olympus **

Calliope and Alecto were having dinner together. They found a note this morning that said that their daughter was going to celebrate Pandora's birthday with her alone on Olympus and probably would be back home late. They didn't mind that at all, as long as she was still on Olympus. Alecto then asked Fotis. "Say, Fotis?"

"Yes milady?"

"Did Sylvia say where they were celebrating Pandora's birthday?"

Fotis actually knew where they went. Sylvia told him of her planning surprise but she made him swear never to tell her mothers that they went off to the Athens Festival. But he already thought about what to say if Lady Calliope and Alecto ever asked. "Well, she never told me either."

Calliope was getting suspicious. "Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes well... she wanted to keep it as a surprise so..."

Calliope didn't like that. There was something that Fotis was hiding to himself, but she said. "All right, thank you Fotis." Before she turned back to her food. He bowed and left. Then Calliope whispered to her lover. "I think we should check Sylvia's room."

"Why? You think she's hiding something?"

"I don't know, but there was something Fotis doesn't want to tell us."

"Wait, you don't think she could have left Olympus right?" Alecto asked.

Calliope stood up form the table. "Let's find out." Before both mothers then went to Sylvia's room.

When they entered, they searched the room for clues. Sylvia's armor was still hanging on her mannequin, so she couldn't have gone of to an adventure. Even her swords were still here. For Alecto, it didn't feel right to invade their daughters privacy like this.

Then when Calliope checked Sylvia's closet, she noticed one of her daughters dresses were missing. "Hmmm, one of her dresses aren't here."

Alecto started to think. "Well, then maybe they could have gone to a party?"

Calliope then walked out of Sylvia's room and asked Fotis. "Fotis, do you maybe know if there are any parties being held on Olympus?"

Fotis thought for a moment and said? "Yes, there are a few parties being held. A marriage and... O yes! One of Lady Sylvia's friends is having a party. Had something to do with the honoring of the Gods."

Calliope was relieved as she nodded to him. "Okay thanks."

When he bowed and went on with cleaning the table, Alecto walked to Calliope, holding her hands and looking into her eyes. "Look baby, maybe we need to give Sylvia a bit of space." Before Calliope could speak anything about it Alecto raised her hand. "I know that she has disobeyed us before, but she did try to behave herself the past year. Maybe she and Pandora need this relief just for this time. Let's just give them the time they need and if they do not come back as they said they would, then we'll check on them."

Calliope knew her lover was right. Maybe she has been too harsh on Sylvia. "Okay, but if they don't come home in time, then we're gonna check on them."

Alecto nodded and sighed. "In the meantime, let's just do something together. Like a walk or something." Calliope liked the idea of just doing a evening walk together.

**Back with Sylvia and Pandora**

Both the girls were eating something at an beautiful restaurant. They were starved so they ordered some of the best food the city had to offer, but not too much cause they didn't know whatever the party they were going to later had to offer. During their time in the place, the girls were talking about today. "I think that Vasilios only has eyes on my boobs than on myself" Sylvia said with annoyance.

Pandora chuckled a bit. "Maybe because you're showing some skin with your outfit. So he thinks you wear that to impress him."

Sylvia blushed a bit. "Wha... no! I only wear it because I like to wear it. And my mom Calliope wears that sexy outfit all the time, so I guess I inherited my taste in outfits from her."

"I'm not judging you for what you're wearing, I just mean that you turn a lot of boys' heads because of your clothing style?"

Sylvia signed, knowing Pandora was right. "I know, I know. But at least the boys i dated on Olympus were well mannered, so I don't get why Vasilios was so..."

"They behaved themselves because you-" She said before she got quieter so nobody could hear. "Because you're Calliope's daughter." Sylvia nodded at that. "And because Vasilios is a jerk."

Sylvia laughed at that while rolling her eyes. "That's so true!" Before she remembered that she left Pandora in the theater alone. "Look Pandora," Sylvia said with guilt. "I'm sorry I walked away during the play back at the theater. I was just... it's..." Sylvia put her hands on her face. It was hard for her to bring that up.

Pandora ensured her. "Hey, it's all right. I know how difficult that part for you was. I understand."

Sylvia sighed and took few pieces of the food. Then she asked curiously. "So, what's going on between you and Epimetheus?" Pandora blushed 3 colors and said nothing. "Oh... my... gosh! You like him?!"

Pandora giggled a bit. "Hmm, yeah i.. think so."

"You think so!? Pandora you were like deeply over heels with him! And that kiss you gave him." she said while waving her finger. "I've never seen you doing that to any boy."

Pandora then pulled a piece of hair over her ear. "Hmm... I do like him for some reason. He's kind, cute and... for some reason I cannot explain." Sylvia pulled closer to her to know what she was going to say. "I... I feel for some reason that... we're connected somehow."

"Awww! That's so sweet. And he feels like that for you to?"

"Uhmm... well I haven't asked him... but i think so, yeah."

This was something that Sylvia never expected to happen so soon. Her best friend Pandora, in love! She knew that the boys were always mean to her on Olympus so she doubt that any would like her and she would like any of them. So Sylvia got a feeling that maybe her crush could be out there in the world. But either way, she was happy for her best friend.

Pandora went on how much she felt secure around him and could be herself. Sylvia was a bit worried for a second that she has never been herself around her, but she then ment being herself when it came to boys. When they finished their food and paid for it, they decided to go to the party at Vasilios's mansion.

The sun had already set and the stars were starting to show. There were only a few things in Sylvia's mind that worried her. First; she hoped that her mothers wouldn't figure out where they were off to. Second; that Vasilios won't try anything funny with her and third; she hoped that Epimetheus won't do anything that will hurt Pandora's heart, or else he was going to have a big problem with her! But either way, the two teenage girls were off to a place where they knew they were gonna have a lot of fun.

The mansion where the party was being held was almost as big as a palace, with its own large private grounds. As Epimetheus told the teenage girls, a lot of people from the city were coming. The path that let to the entrance was long with many fire pits that lit up the way. As the night came in, it became a bit of colder, luckily the girls had their cloaks on to keep themselves warm. A lot of private guards were keeping an eye on the coming guests and keeping the unwanted people out. Two of the guards were dragging a man out of the grounds who was clearly not invited and would not take a no for an answer.

Both Sylvia and Pandora were nervous as they were excited to be at a party like this. Sylvia had been to a few parties before that were held by her friends, but by the size of the place and the many people coming, it was nothing compared to it. She felt sorry that she couldn't take Pandora with her to any of those parties, even when she almost would not go without her friend, Pandora changed her mind that she doesn't mind at all and that she encouraged Sylvia to just get to her friends. Now that she thought back to the things they did together the past years, she started to see Pandora as more than a friend, she felt like she was a sister that she never had. She hoped that Pandora felt the same way. Maybe after some time she will let her know what she feels about them.

As they approached the entrance, Pandora noticed that many had an invitation with them. She pulled Sylvia's arm a bit and said. "Vasilios didn't give us an invitation."

"Crap, you're right." Sylvia was now more worried "Just keep it cool." She said, encouraging Pandora. "Maybe if we give our names they will let us pass."

"I hope so."

The guard checked the people's invitation's or checked their names on the list. When finally it was Sylvia and Pandora's turn he faced them seriously and asked. "Your invitation?"

Sylvia was taking the lead. "Oh, my friend and I lost ours. Could you check for our names? I'm sure we are on the list." She said with a smile.

The guard looked at the list. "You're names?"

"Sylvia and Pandora."

The guard took his time to check, but he then shook his head. "I'm sorry, but your names are not here."

"But that has to be a mistake." Pandora said.

"Vasilios invited us personally."

"Sorry ladies, but if you don't have an invitation or your names are not on the list, you're not getting in. Now would please make space for the rest? Next!"

"Hey, listen buddy!" Sylvia said with a temper. "We came all this way from our homes to Athens for her birthday! Just ask Vasilios and he can confirm that we ARE invited!"

"Sylvia, calm down." Pandora said, trying to calm her friend down. She sometimes had a quick temper but always Pandora knew how to cool her down.

The guard looked angry at her. "I don't care if it's your friend's birthday or you're grandma's. Now step out of the line or we will force you out of the line!"

A few guards were approaching, ready to force the girls away. "Hold it there guys!" A young man said nearby, ordering the guards back. Pandora and Sylvia looked, it was Epimetheus.

The guard bowed to him. "My lord, I was just removing these..."

"It's all right, Aegeus.""Epimetheus said while putting his arm around Pandora's waist. She blushed and smiled at him? "They are with me."

The guard nodded and stepped out of the way. "Of course, my apologies, ladies." He said smiling and went on with the next guests.

Pandora went with Epimetheus inside, followed by Sylvia. Pandora pulled him a bit closer and whispered. "Thank you."

He smiled. "No problem."

"Say..." Epimetheus whispered to her. "Is it true that it is your birthday?" Pandora nodded. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday." She blushed and smiled at him.

Sylvia was like 'awww' when he watched how sweet that boy was to her friend. She then said to him. "Thanks for that. If you hadn't come along, I would have broken that guy's nose."

Epimetheus was a bit surprised that Sylvia would even think about doing that. "Really? Then... thank goodness I came in time?" He said with a smirk and then whispered to Pandora? "Has your best friend always had a thin temper?"

"Only when people are bad to me or to her mo...," She said before she swallowed the last word, not wanting to tell that Sylvia had two mothers. "Parents." She corrected herself. Epimetheus understood.

They came at the end of the hallway where some servants were taking people's cloaks or coats. The servants were friendly greeting Epimetheus. "Good evening, Epimetheus." He then turned to the girls. "Can I take your cloaks?"

"Sure." They said at the same time.

Now without their cloaks, their dresses were showing better. Epimetheus saw Sylvia's full sexy dress and noticed that she indeed showed more skin. He gulped a bit and looked the other way. Even though she looked very sexy indeed, he didn't want to get the wrong ideas. But when he looked at Pandora, he was astounded by her beautiful blue dress. She was so pretty that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Pandora noticed he watched her and smiled. She walked to him. "Shall we?" He took her arm and nodded.

Inside the gigantic living room, there were nearly a hundred guests talking, dancing or drinking wine to honor the God Dionysos. Some were making out with each other or enjoyed the sexy dancers just watched them in a way to honor the Goddess Aphrodite. Only a few listened to the wise philosophical words from a poem in honor of the Goddess Athena, one that Epimetheus arranged for the party.

When the big doors opened, Sylvia first stepped through. Many of the boys turned their heads to her, watching and admiring her beauty. Sylvia always liked it to turn the attention of the boys because of her sexy body, but always had her standards by not acting like a slut. Epimetheus, with Pandora at his arm, walked also in. Some of the girls looked surprised or angry with envy of seeing the handsome boy being with a girl that certainly didn't come from Athens. Their minds were like. 'Who is that girl with Epimetheus?' or 'How can Epimetheus go out with something like that?'

Epimetheus knew they only wanted to date him because of his father's money and was never interested in any of them. But Pandora was nothing like them. She was someone he knew down inside that she was as different as he is.

At a big table where Vasilios was sitting, with some other friends of his and some of his invited girls, the rich teenager noticed Sylvia coming and called to Epimetheus. "Hey, Poet Guy! Over here!"

Epimetheus waved to him and walked with Pandora to them, followed by Sylvia. Pandora noticed he was irritated and asked him. "What's wrong?" She asked Epimetheus, making him turn to her with a little smile. "I hate it when he calls me a Poet Guy."

Pandora stroked his arm. "Just ignore him, he's not worth it."

Vasilios stood up and greeted his friend and Pandora? While they sat down, he turned his attention to Sylvia and was smirking at her sexy dress. _'Hmm, looks like she really wants me.'_

Sylvia didn't like that smirk from him but tried to get along anyway. "I'm glad you could come, beautiful flower." He said while he put his arm around her and sat with her on the sofa.

A servant was pouring a glass of wine for him and Sylvia. Though she never drank much at a party, she took the glass nonetheless. When Vasilios then toasted with her, She just put a fake smile and took a little sip. The wine was not like the drinks she tasted on Olympus and was with less alcohol. Her mothers warned her never to drink more than two anywhere and she always obeyed that rule. She reminded herself how much of a drunkard Hera had become and promised herself by never drinking way too much when she got older. Epimetheus and Pandora took a glass of wine too and they talked it a bit more romantically as they both crossed their arms with their wine glasses with each other and drank slowly.

As the party went on. The girls enjoyed themselves, not sitting too long at Vasilios's VIP table. Sylvia was trying to avoid him and joined a conversation with some other teenagers who were a bit nicer and polite. She even put some of her flirting skills with a cute boy around 16 and liked how he was trying to flirt with her.

As for Pandora, she was stuck like glue with Epimetheus. They talked about almost anything, about his poetry and she talked about the things she liked to do, but not the adventures or magic parts. He even told her a poem he made himself and it was wonderful to her ears.

Then all of the sudden they heard Vasilios screaming to one of the music performers? "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THE MAIN SINGER IS NOT COMING!?"

"L-l-look my lord.. we... we sent a message to you a week ago and..."

"I DIDN'T PAY YOU FOOLS TO JUST COME OVER TO MY PARTY WITHOUT A FREAKING SINGER! AAARGH THE WHOLE PARTY IS NOW RUINED!"

Sylvia decided to check what was going on and saw Vasilios grabbing one of the musicians before walking up to them, asking fiercely. "What's going on here?"

Vasilios turned to face her and changed his face in a charming one. "Oh nothing my dear, just some idiot who thinks he has the guts to show up at my party without their lead singer?"

"Y-you wanted us to show up my lo..." 1 of the other musicians said but was interrupted by an angry Vasilios.

"Don't speak when nobody asks you!"

Sylvia hated that he was treating people like this, but then she got an idea and put her hands on Vasilios's arms. "Look, why don't I sing for the part?"

Vasilios was surprised by this. "You... can sing?"

"I'm one of the best singers where I come from."

"That's very noble of you, but not enough." He said before he then wanted to send the whole band away.

Then Sylvia said something she really was going to regret. "Listen! If you allow me to sing and pay these musicians for there time I will..."

Vasilios was getting curious as to what she was gonna say. "Yes?"

She swallowed her pride and said. "I will spend the rest of the party with you and I won't walk away."

Vasilios was tempted by this and chuckled. "Then I guess.." He began before letting the man go. "They are allowed to play and you can sing... 3 songs, that's what I was gonna pay you for, right?" He said to the band, making them all nodd. He then turned back to Sylvia. "3 songs." Then he pulled her a bit closer to him, with his one hand holding her close by her butt. "But then you stay by my side for the rest of the party. Hmm?" She nodded uneasily before he stroked her at her cheek and smirked. "Well, I believe the guests want music, so go on stage and prepare." Before he let her go and took the band to the stage.

One who played the drums wanted to thank her. "Thank you, milady, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, you guys still need to perform." She said to them.

While they all prepared Sylvia was thinking about the song she made for Pandora for her birthday. She was first planning to sing it to her after the party but now seemed as a better idea. Sylvia gave the musicians instructions of how the first song was going to play out. They all agreed to the first song, as they found it sweet for her to give a song for her best friend. Then they all agreed on the next two songs.

A few minutes later they were ready and Vasilios walked on the stage trying to get the attention of all the other guests. Everyone was watching him to see what he wanted to say. Also Epimetheus and Pandora watched. "May I have your attention, please!" Vasilios started. "First I want to thank you all for coming and welcome you all to my personal party for the Athens Festival!" Some applauded loudly before he continued. "Now for the first band that is going to perform, there has been a little adjustment to it: Their lead singer however was too sick to come." The guests felt sorry for him not to show up. "But! Thank the gods one of our guests volunteered to sing for us the next few songs! So please enjoy the beautiful voice of our lovely... Sylvia!"

Pandora was surprised by this? "Wait, is Sylvia gonna sing?" She asked Epimetheus.

He shrugged. "I guess so."

When the curtains moved away, everyone saw the band and Sylvia in the middle. They guests applaud, with some of the boys whistling at Sylvia of her sexy outfit. She looked a bit nervous but took a deep breath and spoke to the crowd. "This is a song... that I've made for a very special friend of mine." She said while looking at Pandora. Pandora held a hand on her chest and smiled. Sylvia took a moment to get herself together, then nodded to the band to start playing.

_Laugh and cry_

_Live and die_

_Life is a dream we are dreaming_

_Day by day_

_I find my way_

_Look for the soul and the meaning_

_Then you look at me_

_And I always see_

_What I have been searching for_

_I'm lost as can be_

_Then you look at me_

_And I am not lost anymore_

_People run_

_Sun to sun_

_Caught in their lives ever flowing_

_Once begun_

_Life goes until it's gone_

_We have to go where it's going_

_Then you look at me_

_And I always see_

_What I have been searching for_

_I'm lost as can be_

_Then you look at me_

_And I am not lost anymore_

_And you say you see_

_When you look at me_

_The reason you love life so_

_Though lost I have been_

_I find love again_

_And life just keeps on running_

_And life just keeps on running_

_You look at me and life comes_

_From you_

The guests were astounded by Sylvia's beautiful voice and applauded loudly. She looked at her best friend as Pandora cried in happiness. This was so far the nicest thing she has given her so far.

Sylvia said in lip reading that Pandora understood. "Happy birthday." Pandora smiled and whipped her tears.

"She truly cares a lot about you for singing a song like this for you." Epimetheus whispered to Pandora.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Even Vasilios was impressed and applauded as well, but not so much as the rest. _'That girl will soon give me great pleasure when I'm on her sexy body and I'm drilling into her pussy.'_

After Sylvia gave her last 2 songs, the guests were amazed and Vasilios was satisfied with the results. She and the band thanked everyone. Backstage Vasilios was waiting for Sylvia. "My my, that was amazing singing out there."

"Thank you." She said a bit discomforted

"So... the deal? Us together for the evening?" He asked with a smirk.

And paying the band." She said seriously to him.

He nodded. "A deal is a deal." Before he took a bag with gold coins out of his pocket and tossed it to one of the musicians. "You're payment. Now get out of my house?"

They nodded and thanked Sylvia for helping them again. Vasilios then took her arm and walked with her back to the others. "So... what do you want to do?" She asked, still uneasy about this.

"Well, the next band is about to perform and i would like to dance."

She sighed to herself. "All right, let's... dance."

While the next band was performing a slow romantic song some of the couples were gathering on the dance floor and started to dance together with the song. Epimetheus asked Pandora "Would you...?"

She took his hand. "I'd love to." They stood up from their sofa and joined the rest of the couples. When Pandora saw Sylvia dancing with Vasilios, she suspected that she tried to enjoy it and was a bit confused. _'I thought she'd try to ignore him? Hmm,'_ she thought before she shrugged. _'Maybe she has a reason for it?'_

Pandora then put her arms around Epimetheus and he put his around her waist. They danced slowly to the song as they smiled at 1 another. For Pandora, it felt like she was in the fields of Elysium. For Epimetheus this was the best feeling he ever experienced. Slowly he moved his hands a bit lower, but before he could do it, he looked to Pandora, unsure if she wanted him to. She nodded, saying that it was okay. Epimetheus got a bit nervous and put his hands on her butt, making her close her eyes and moan a bit. When she opened them, they both looked romantically at each other. Pandora then snuggled on Epimetheus' chest, feeling so happy, with the young man feeling that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

**At that same time on Olympus**

A few servants were cleaning nearby the Flame's chamber where the Flame of Olympus was. A male servant was calling to his wife, who was almost finished. "My dear, you need to see this!" He said while breathing loud.

"What's the matter?"

"You need to see this!" He dragged his wife with him and went to the Flame's chamber.

"The flame... it's... growing?" The wife asked with wide eyes.

The Flame was indeed growing a bit and was showing a bit of pink in the blue fires. "Have you ever seen the Flame doing that?" Her husband asked.

The wife shakes her head. "No. Shouldn't we tell Zeus about this?"

However her husband was not sure if that was a good idea. "Don't you remember the last time some servants were interrupting Zeus while he was busy with Daedalus constructing the Labyrinth? Zeus was so angry that he banished them that same day!"

Zeus was indeed the last few years occupied with constructing the Labyrinth. None of the servants knew why it was so important. Because of that Zeus was rarely paying attention to anything that happens around the world. Luckily the Goddess of War took the lead in those things, duo to relief of the other Gods and have showed a great amount of respect for her kindness and caring. "But... this is the 'Flame' we are talking about, my love. The symbol of power in Olympus! I'm sure Zeus needs to know this."

Somehow her husband knew his wife was right, Zeus needed to know this. But was afraid that both him and his family will be sent away from Olympus. Eventually, they decided to tell the king of the gods before they both walked to Zeus' chambers.

**A few hours later at the party of Vasilios**

Sylvia was trying to at least enjoy herself with Vasilios at her side, he was at least trying to make her more comfortable, to her relief. But he was most of the time acting like a jerk to others. He introduced her to a few of his friends who were clearly a bit drunk. It disgusted her but she reluctantly stayed friendly.

**Meanwhile**

Epimetheus and Pandora decided to take a little walk in the huge garden of the mansion. She was having it a bit cold because of the night, but luckily for her, Epimetheus was giving her a piece of cloth that he borrowed from one of the guests to keep Pandora warm. They walked together with his arm around Pandora's waist, between the fountains and flower gardens. It was for Pandora nothing like Hera's gardens on Olympus but she enjoyed the beauty with Epimetheus.

Their romantic walk was a bit interrupted when they accidentally found a couple that were making out and were nearly naked. They apologized and just went somewhere else. After a few minutes, they sit at a bench. She snuggled a bit closer and watched the stars together, trying to guess which constellation was which but Pandora was better at those.

A moment of silence was now between them before Pandora broke the silence by saying. "You know, when I was little, I never knew what my true destiny was in this world. Nobody had any real plans for me."

"Not even your parents?"

She shook her head sadly. "No. I never even knew I would be out here right now, with you. But when I met Sylvia years ago, things changed and I felt like I finally had a purpose." She smiled at that thought but Epimetheus was a bit sad. He led go of Pandora, stood up and walked to a fountain, just watching it and thinking. "What's wrong?" Pandora asked as she stood up and walked to him.

He sighed deeply and explained. "I never had any luck in finding my own destiny. Both my parents expect me to keep the family tradition and go into politics, even though I think otherwise. But i have no choice."

Pandora turned his face to her and said softly. "We all have a choice, even you. Despite what others think, you still have the power to decide your own fate."

He closed his eyes and sighed again. "I wish i could believe that." Pandora blinked a few times and Epimetheus opened his eyes. "This life... is like a prison to me and I cannot escape from it. When I try to be myself, people always treated me like an outcast."

Pandora shook her head and looked at him deep in his eyes. "Nobody has the right to tell you what you are not and make you believe it!" Before she let go of him and sat back at the bench. "Trust me, my whole life, I have been treated like an outcast by everyone, even now still. It hurts me so bad deep in my heart that I wished I wasn't even... born." Pandora said with a tear coming to her eye. "Even now still do."

Epimetheus felt bad for seeing her cry like this before he sat beside her holding her cheek and wiping the tear away with his thumbs. "Pandora... I would never... never hurt you."

She smiled a bit. "I know you won't... but you need to see that you're no outcast to anyone when you're trying to be yourself." Before she then put her hand on Epimetheus's cheek. "Even with me."

They looked at each other in their eyes, their hearts pounding harder and faster. The desire to be together was greater than before. He then moved his head closer to her…as they were just a few inches away from another... they closed their eyes... until their lips connected. Pandora's first kiss. They moved their lips gently, softly against one another. It felt like heaven.

After a minute, they moved slowly apart, their eyes slowly opening. Both of them smiled. After a few blinks, they desired a bit more. They moved again to 1 another, kissing more passionately. Pandora held his head, pulling him to her. Both lost in the sensation of the kiss. His tongue emerged from his lips, making contact with hers and she gladly returned. Nearly losing themselves, Pandora was lying on her back on the bench and he was on top, still kissing each other with passion. Their tongues dueling with one another. When she was starting to moan, he slowly broke the kiss facing her, looking in her hungry eyes. She then snapped herself out of it, realizing how far they nearly went as she blushed.

Epimetheus took a minute to catch his breath and said. "Wow, that was..." He tried to say but couldn't find the words, but Pandora understood and nodded.

"Yeah." Then she pushed him a bit back so she could get up and took his hands. "Let's go back to the party, shall we?"

He nodded and stepped up. But when they were about to go back, he pulled Pandora close to him and kissed her deeply. Her eyes widened from the sudden movement before she returned the kiss. After another minute of tongue kissing they broke apart slowly. They smiled at 1 another again, no words came from them before Epimetheus then took Pandora's arm and they walked back to the mansion.

B**ack on Olympus, before the kissing begun**

Zeus heard from the two servants what was going on with the Flame. Normally, he would become irritated with the sudden disruption but was surprised at what the man and women told him. He stopped with what he was doing and followed the servants to the Flame's Chamber.

When he arrived, the Flame was acting like normal as usual with it's powerful blue fire. He almost got angry for telling such fantasies to the King of Olympus but then.

"Look, my lord!" The woman said while pointing with her finger to the Flame. It became larger as she first saw it. Some colors of pink came from the blue fire.

Zeus was staring with wide eyes. _'How is this even possible?'_ He asked himself. Then after a few seconds, the flame became far larger! Now only bursting out pink flames, sparkles spreading everywhere. The two servants ran further away from it, but Zeus stood still. When the flame calmed down and returned back to its normal blue fire size, Zeus was fascinated at the same time of the Flame's reaction but also confused. _'How can the Flame react like this?'_

Just then the Flame became large again with pink fires! After a minute, it calmed down again.

Zeus then dismissed himself, telling the servants to go back to work. He decided not to take any investigation to it... for now. _'When the Labyrinth is finished in the coming months, i will need to figure out why the Flame would do that.'_ He told himself mentally.

**Back at the party of Vasilios**

Sylvia was led by Vasilios and his friends to some sort of private party that was held at a different section of the mansion. A few private musicians were playing slow trancing music. All around were small candles giving a bit of light in the big room. All sorts of food and wine was being served. Celix was there to enjoy himself with a lot of wine. "Hey, buddy!" He said to Vasilios. "I thought for a minute you wouldn't come."

Vasilios just smirked to his friend. "Ah trust me, I wouldn't dare. Say, where are your girlfriends, Dorothy and Selene?"

Right then the twin girls came walking in, dressed in far more sexy outfits than Sylvia was wearing. They were dark panties and small pieces of clothing, covering only their nipples. They even loosened their hair and it was covering most of their backs. Celix ordered the musicians to play some sexual music. They applied and the twin girls were dancing along the slow music, rubbing each other and moaning to turn on their boyfriend.

Sylvia was feeling a bit uncomfortable. _'Why have they brought me here to see this?' _She mentally asked herself.

One of the drunk friends of Vasilios wanted to join Celix but was stopped by Vasilios himself. "Let him have his fun." Before He took Sylvia to the table with the food and drinks and poured some wine in the glasses, giving each one to his friends before he offered one to Sylvia. She already had 2 glasses for tonight and wasn't going to take more, but she took it, not drinking any of it.

"Hmmm... this music is sensational... don't you agree beautiful?" Vasilios asked Sylvia while drinking his wine.

"Ehh... yeah, it is." One of the drunk guys got a bit too close to Sylvia and smelled her hair. She was a bit scared from that and pulled herself a bit back from him. "Wh-what are you doing?"

The guy smirked and stepped closer to her. "I was just imagining what your hair smelled like." He said innocently.

Then Vasilios pushed him away. "Hey, hands of my flower." Before he stepped towards Sylvia, who was getting a bit scared and was with her back against a wall. "Let them be, you... are... all mine." He was now very close to her. She breathed heavily and he just smirked. "Why are you scared? I don't bite... I give... love..." Before he then pressed his lips to hers. Sylvia was shocked and with wide eyes. She was shaking, unable to move. The other drunk friends were like. "O yeah, I like a piece of that. Hahahaha!"

Then she pushed Vasilios off her and slapped him in the face, making him fall to the floor, holding his hand on where she slapped him. Sylvia was angry at what had just happened, disgusted by that filth. "You filthy little...! I'm not something that's for sale!" Before she began leaving with the glass of wine in her hands. He just laughed. "Oh, the beautiful flower has some sharp thorns... I like that!" He said while brushing his lips with his tongue. The two guys tried to help him but he stood up on his own.

Sylvia just scowled and left._ 'What does he think I am?! A whore!? Fuck him! I'm not gonna spend a minute more with that scumbag piece of shit!'_ She angrily said mentally to herself while marching back to the party.

She stopped for a moment to get herself together, not trying to get too angry or else the makeup from Aphrodite might wear off and show her birthmark. She breathed easily and was sitting on an empty chair. She looked at her wine glass, at first not going to take another drink, but after that disgusting experience with those drunken guys she needed to forget that so she drank the whole wine in one sip.

After that, Sylvia was shaking her head from the strong drink. She got up and walked further back to the party. But she was slowly starting to feel dizzy and had difficulty walking. _'What the hell was in that drink?' _She asked herself mentally as her hands were shaking... then she fell down on the floor, unable to move. All she could hear was some footsteps behind her. She hoped that someone would help her. That guy went on his knees trying to raise her up, but she couldn't see his face and lost consciousness.

**Meanwhile**

Pandora and Epimetheus were sitting together cuddling to another and kissing tenderly. Pandora was so into it that she almost took another glass of wine, but Epimetheus stopped her. "Hey hey, calm down Pandora."

She sighed a bit. "I'm sorry, I guess I was a little too enthusiastic."

"Look, we don't need to rush anything. Let's just take our time. Slowly."

She smiled at him. _'He's so adorable and caring. I wish this night never ended.'_ She said mentally to herself.

They decided to dance some more, this time the band was playing a joyful song and was a bit faster. Both of them laughed and had fun with their dance moves. After a bit, she then noticed that she hadn't seen Sylvia anywhere since she and Epimetheus went out for a walk _'I hope she is all right.'_ She thought with worry.

**Meanwhile on Olympus**

Both Calliope and Alecto were still waiting for their daughter to come home. Around this time, she should have been back. Now they went out and started to look if she was at the party of her friend. They walked to the place and knocked on the door.

A brown haired girl around 15 opened and was surprised to see the Goddess of War and the Fury Queen at the door. "Oh hello Calliope and Alecto!"

When the 2 women then greeted her friendly, Alecto then asked. "Is Sylvia in there? She hasn't come home as promised."

The girl was confused. "Sylvia? She never came to our party."

"What?" Calliope asked "Are you sure you don't know where she is?"

"Yes. Well... she told me that was gonna spend the day with that... thing, Pandora."

Alecto was not happy that she called Pandora like that, but then she asked. "So you have no idea where she is?"

"No... she was very secretive about it." She answered before she was called at the back of the party. "I'm sorry i need to get back. We'll let you know if we know where she is."

"All right, thank you." Calliope said before the girl closed the door.

The two women were now very suspicious. Calliope went on to the stables fast as Alecto tried to keep up. They arrived at the stables and opened up the doors... and saw Pegasus was not at his place! "She wouldn't!" Alecto said with a temper voice, hoping deep down that Sylvia hasn't gone off the mountain.

They then walked to where Pegasus was supposed to be and saw that his saddle was gone too! "Our daughter is in big trouble!" Calliope said angrily as she marched out of the stables to the Throne Room to use the giant mirror-table to locate their daughter.

**At that same time at Vesilios's party**

**AN. (WARNING THIS PART HAS A NEAR RAPE SCENE) **

Sylvia was having a blurry vision, not even sure where she was. As she slowly gained back her sight, she saw that she was at a different room. She couldn't move her arms or legs. It was like they were stuck somehow. She then turned her head as she saw all kinds of tools that were used for torture. Slowly she started to see 3 people in the room. As her breathing started to increase because of panic, she saw Vasilios and his 2 drunken friends standing close to her, barely wearing any clothes. Sylvia tried to scream for help, but her mouth was hold tight by Vasilios's hand.

He looked at her fiercely. "Try to scream, and I will cut your throat!" He warned as he held in his free hand a knife close to her neck. Sylvia watched him with scared and wide eyes as he smirked. "That's my girl" Before he licked her cheek, letting go of her mouth and grabbing one of her breasts.

Sylvia then started to shake. "P-p-please... d-don't."

"Like I told you before, you're mine. And I always get what I want, one way or another." He said with evil as he continued touching her breast and removed part of her bra, twitching her nipple, making Sylvia shed tears.

But then Vasilios stopped and looked at her, his friends laughing while they kept drinking wine. "I was... gonna keep you for myself, my beauty... but now me and my friends are gonna have to..." He began as he moved to her ear and whispered. "Share you. Hahahaha."

Sylvia panicked at this. _'By the Gods! No, please no!'_

He moved away as the 2 drunken guys grabbed her breasts and laughed, one sucking on her nipple. Vasilios stared close to her panty, slowly rubbing her pussy as Sylvia tightened her fists

_'No! No! NOOOOOOO!' _She yelled mentally beforeher eyes became fire red! Her birthmark no longer covered, was now visible and burning like fire.

Both the drunken guys looked shocked at what they saw? "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Both screamed.

With her superhuman strength, she broke her chains before grabbing both of the men by the throat, smashing their heads and throwing them across the room! Vasilios, shocked at what he was seeing, stood up, raised his dagger and tried to stab her right in the chest. But Sylvia held him with one hand before he could strike. As Sylvia looked at him with her red fire eyes, Vasilios thought he was looking at a demon and was getting scared. Then she freed her legs from the other chains and with one kneecap kicked him right in the stomach. And with her other leg, she kicked him right to a wall.

Vasilios's personal guards stormed into the room, shocked at seeing the wounded boys and their master, who then ordered them. "KILL THAT BITCH!"

However, thanks to her training, she fought the guards with ease. Using the chains at the wall as whips, slashing the guards knocked out cold. Blinded by her rage, she ran out of the room down the stairs, only to find more guards. With her chain whips, she knocked them out, smashing them to the walls, cracking them.

The guests upstairs heard huge noises and crackings, with some starting to panic as Epimetheus held Pandora close. "What's happening?" She asked.

"I don't know."

Many guards went to the door that led downstairs. "Violence outbreak down below! Send word to-"

Then the door broke open into hundreds of pieces! Then from the shockwaves, all the guards that were near the door were thrown around the room as Sylvia appeared, completely in her Spartan Rage, holding the chains to strike all those who would harm her.

The guests stood back, shocked at what they saw. But some guards were ready to defend themselves. Pandora was shocked to see Sylvia like this before she broke free from Epimetheus and ran towards her. Epimetheus tried to hold her but was too late. Pandora pushed everyone out of the way, trying to bring back sense into her friend. Sylvia watched everywhere, slashing her chain whips to keep the guards away from her. "Sylvia! Sylvia, please stop!" That made Sylvia look at Pandora, who called out to her. But because of her rage, she could barely hear her. "Calm down Sylvia! Please stop." Pandora begged her, as she didn't want her to hurt or kill anyone.

Sylvia slowly got back to her senses. Her Spartan Rage cooling off as her eyes were returning to their true color. She blinked a few times and looked at Pandora then looked at her hands how tight she held the bloody chains.

"It's alright... I'm here." Pandora assured her friend before Sylvia let go of the chains as her hands were shacking, realizing what she had done.

The guests started to say. "Did she do all this?"

"How is that even possible?"

Then one said. "Look... that birthmark!"

That was when Sylvia realized that her birthmark was showing. Everyone was recognizing her now. "Is that?! No that can't be!"

"By the Gods, that is the daughter of the Ghost of Sparta, Sylvia! The Sylvia!"

All the guests gasped. "An Olympian? Here?!"

Sylvia held her hands on her face. _'Oh no, what have i done?'_

As Pandora still tried to calm her down while holding her close, the guards were confused what to do. Then all of the sudden Vasilios appeared, still having only shorts on and his head was bleeding. "What are you waiting for?!" He yelled to the guards. "SEIZE HER AND THE OTHER ONE!"

The guards stood ready with their swords to take the girls into custody as Epimetheus tried to get through the crowd. "NO! Don't hurt her!"

Pandora looked at Sylvia and acted fast. She held her best friend tightly and spoke a teleportation spell and In a flash, they disappeared.

Vasilios was shocked at that. "Witchcraft... Witchcraft!" He said before he grabbed the guard captain. "Find them! LOOK EVERYWHERE!"

The guards obeyed and went out searching the mansion. But unknown to them, Pandora and Sylvia were already outside, running through the large private grounds, using the trees and bushes for cover.

When they finally were far enough out of reach they stopped. Sylvia dropped on her knees holding her face, knowing what she did. She cried as Pandora held her close, comforting her. "Sylvia, what happened?" But the warrior princess had trouble finding the words. "Look at me. Tell me."

Sylvia looked at her best friend and told her what happened. Vasilios taking her to a private part of the mansion, how he and his friends tried to seduce her. She then also said that after the wine she got from them she lost consciousness and woke up in a room with the drunken basterds and Vasilios, threatening to kill her and nearly raping her.

Pandora couldn't hear her ears. She was totally shocked at what happened. Without a doubt she hugged her close, a tear nearly flowing from her right eye. "By the Gods Sylvia, that's horrible!"

Sylvia's tears flowed from her eyes "I... i-i didn't want to use my power... I had no choice! I had no choice."

"Sssshh, it's okay. It's over now."

Sylvia shook her head. "I'm so sorry Pandora. I ruined everything for you."

Pandora broke the hug and faced her best friend. "Don't say that! You didn't ruin anything. It was that rich bastard who ruined it!"

Sylvia whipped some of her tears off before she noticed that the chain holdings were still on her wrists and ankles. She then used her strength to break them off of her. Then they heard noises coming their way. "I heard something!" Sylvia and Pandora looked to 1 another and knew that they couldn't stay. They stood up and ran off. "Hey! There they are! Warn the others!" The guard yelled who spotted the girls called out.

"We need to get out of the city, fast!" Pandora said. Sylvia nodded.

As they ran through the streets of Athens, the alarm went off all across the city. City soldiers were tasked to find a black haired girl with a huge birthmark who wounded several bodyguards at a feast and a brown-blond haired girl who witnesses claim she performed witchcraft.

The girls tried to avoid the guards but it was hard because there were so many across the city. A dozen Athens soldiers spotted them and ran after them. Sylvia and Pandora neared the city gates, but then it...closed! They were now trapped inside Athens. "Quickly Pandora, use your teleportation spell again!" Pandora applied but... it didn't work and she was feeling dizzy, nearly falling down but was held by Sylvia. "Pandora? What's wrong?"

"I... i can't.. I used a lot of power to use that spell last time. To where... I teleported ourselves was the furthest I ever did."

"So you... don't have any powers left?" Sylvia asked worried. Pandora nodded, knowing that they were out of options.

The girls can't even hide, not while the whole city is looking for them. Sylvia tried to think. And against her better judgement, there was only one place they could still go: the former temple of Ares, which was now the Temple of Calliope! "We need to get to my mother's temple!" She said to her friend, which surprised her.

"What? Are you insane! We're gonna be punished for sure!"

"We don't have a choice, we need to ask my mother for help."

Pandora knew she was right. Sylvia helped her on her feet and they ran to Calliope's temple. But one bodyguard of Vasilios spotted them! "There they go! Warn the rest to go to the Temple of Calliope!" Another guard did just that. And soon, all the remaining guards of Vasilios and the soldiers of Athens were going there.

The girls neared the steps of The Temple of Calliope and ran upstairs. The main door was closed and locked. "Stand back!" Sylvia said to Pandora and kicked the door open with her superhuman strength. The big door broke open and fell in pieces on the floor before they ran inside with the Athens soldiers and Vasilios's bodyguards behind them.

In the temple there was a huge statue of Calliope. Sylvia ran to it and pleaded to her mother for help. "Please help us! The soldiers want to kill us!" But no response came.

Pandora started to call for help from Calliope's statue as well. "Calliope please! Help us!"

But still, no response came. The soldiers entered the temple and the warrior princess tried again. "MOOOOOOM!" Sylvia yelled.

**At Olympus in the Throne Room at that same moment **

Calliope was still searching with the mirror to find where the girls went off to as all before she of sudden she heard a loud voice from the mirror.

_"MOOOOOOM!"_

It was then that Calliope directly got the image from where the voice came from and saw that the voice came from her temple in Athens and saw in the mirror her daughter and Pandora pleading for help and armed soldiers coming into the temple. Calliope, now in full mother-mode raced out of the throne room, went to the gate of Olympus and dropped herself falling from the sky and in a flash, she was gone, gone to rescue her daughter.

**Back in the Temple of Calliope in Athens **

"MOOOOOOM!" Sylvia yelled. But once again no response.

The soldiers and bodyguards surrounded the girls, they were ready to take them in, dead or alive.

Then Vasilios appeared, now in his normal clothing, armed with a shining sword. He smirked at the girls. "Hahahaha, you have nowhere to go to now. What? You think that Goddess is gonna save you?! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed out loud. But stopped and looked at them with an evil smirk before saying his command to the soldiers and bodyguards. "Kill them."

All the men charged with swords in hand. Pandora, scared with fear, stayed behind Sylvia's back. But Sylvia was ready to defend herself and her best friend. But then... the ground shaked... fire bowls that were put out hours ago, lightened up with huge fires... the roof collapsed and a huge string of blue lighting beamed at the temple's ground! The soldiers stood back as the girls and Vasilios covered their eyes. When the blue light disappeared... There stood the Goddess of War, Calliope, staring with her fury eyes to the soldiers.

Many of the soldiers panicked and fled. "It's the Goddess of War!"

"Run for your lives!"

But some of the braver ones stayed and stared. They had never seen an Olympian in the flesh before. Then those brave soldiers bowed to their knees, keeping their respect to the Goddess of War.

But Vasilios's bodyguards didn't know what to do. "What are you all waiting for!?" Vasilios said, angry at his minions. "Attack them!"

The bodyguards were not sure if it was that of a good idea and were scared as well. Then Calliope spoke to them. "If any of you wishes to live, drop your weapons and leave my temple!" Vasilios' minions obeyed, dropping their swords and ran out of the temple.

"Where are you going?! Come back!" Vasilios was furious at the cowardness of his personal guards "Cowards! Traitors!" Then he drew his swords and marched to Sylvia and Pandora. "Fine, then I'll do it myself!" But when Calliope was in his way, he stared at her. "Get out of my way!" He told her as he tried to walk past her but she pushed him back and he fell to the ground. He stood up more angrier with his sword at hand. "How dare you!? Do you know who I am?!"

Calliope was not amused and still looked at him with a serious face as he continued. "I am Vasilios! Son of the highest counsel member of Athens, Alesandro! And soon, I will be the highest counsel member that Athens has ever-" But He was interrupted when Calliope grabbed him by his throat, raising him up like he weighed nothing. He struggled to get loose but to no avail, as the Goddess of War held him tightly, making Vasilios have trouble breathing.

Calliope then stared deeply in his face with a pure angry mother's face. "If you ever lay a hand on my daughter or Pandora, I will send you with body and soul to the deepest pits of Hades!"

Vasilios nodded, so scared that he shacking a lot. Calliope let him go and he crawled away. It seemed that he had even pissed himself. Then the Goddess of War looked at the remaining Athens soldiers that were still kneeling out of respect for her. Something that she appreciated but now was not the time. She signaled them to leave and they obeyed.

Now it was only Sylvia, Pandora and Calliope still left in the temple. Calliope still stared to the entrance as she saw the last soldier leaving. Sylvia carefully walked to her mother with Pandora at her side. "Mom... i..."

"You disobeyed me once again, Sylvia!" Calliope said fiercely to her daughter.

Ashamed, Sylvia dropped her head. "M-mom i-i'm sorry..."

"Let's go home!" Calliope said angrily, much more disappointed in her daughter than she had ever been.

The blue light appeared again, Calliope stepped in first, followed by Sylvia and Pandora. But before they finally left, Pandora saw at the broken door of the temple someone watching. It was Epimetheus. He watched as she stepped in the blue light and ran inside. "Wait... Pandora!"

Then the light became brighter. "Epimetheus..." She said to him while he kept running towards her.

"No, wait!"

She held her hand on her chest. "I love you."

And in a flash they vanished. The boy was too late. He never got the chance to say goodbye. He dropped to his knees at the place where the blue light once was. A tear fell from his eye, knowing that he would possibly never see her again. "I love you too... Pandora."

**Back at Olympus, some time later **

Calliope and Alecto were having a fierce conversation with their daughter about her behavior and how more disappointed they were than ever before. Sylvia, feeling ashamed, said mostly nothing, her mind was still with her near rape experience, not having the strength to tell her mothers what truly happened as Alecto was still talking. "You lied to us Sylvia! And worst of all-"

"Worst of all..." Calliope added further. "You used your powers at a party and hurt many people! What were you thinking?!"

"I'm... sorry, moms."

"You have to do better than that young lady!" Calliope told her daughter.

"Do you have any explanation for all of that?!"

Sylvia tried her best to find the words, but it failed her. "No, I don't have any excuse for what I did."

Sylvia said nothing again while Calliope went on. "You have done many things we are not proud of Sylvia, but this time you went too far. You and Pandora!" Before she then sighed, clearly she had enough talking to her daughter.

Alecto then said to her daughter. "You go to your room and get some sleep. Tomorrow you will hear what your punishment will be!" Before Sylvia nodded and left to her room without saying a word, closing her door slowly.

Calliope sat on the giant sofa with her hands on her face, sighing. Alecto sat beside her and said. "Normally, I would say at moments like these that you shouldn't be hard on Sylvia," Calliope faced her lover. "But this time, I'm making an exception. You are right. Our daughter has gone too far this time." Then Calliope stood up and went to go outside. "Where are you going?" Alecto asked her.

Calliope turned herself before going through the door. "Making some preparations for our daughter's punishment. Don't worry, it won't take long." Lady Death said to ensure her lover. Alecto nodded and Calliope walked to the living-quarters of an Olympian that sure will give Sylvia a lesson that she would never forget.

**In Sylvia's room**

Sylvia was sitting at her makeup table, removing all the makeup from her face. She was already in her sleeping dress, having took off her favorite sexy dress. But after tonight, she wasn't even sure it would stay her favorite dress. The memory of what nearly happened to her was painful as she even looked at it.

When she was done, she took a moment to look herself in her mirror. She stared at it for some time when tears started to emerge from her eyes. She dropped her mirror on her table and held her hands on her face as she cried. "You slut..." She said to herself while she kept crying. "Sylvia, you filthy... filthy slut!" No longer controlling her tears. But then she stood up, walked to her closet and opened it.

In it were dozens of beautiful and sexy dresses that she owned. She took a green-blue colored one and looked at it. She remembered when she used it a few months back at one of her ex-boyfriend's party. The many envy faces of the other girls and the attention she got from the other boys. Her sadness became less as it was replaced by anger and disgust... she was no longer seeing herself as a beautiful sexy teenage girl... all she saw herself as was a slut... a whore! She grabbed the dress more tightly and ripped it apart and threw it away. She took another of the sexy dresses and ripped it apart, then another... and another, crying and screaming of anger.

But what she didn't notice was that Pandora had sneaked in her bedroom, shocked at what she heard and saw. She ran to her best friend, holding her to calm her down. "Sylvia! Sylvia! Sylvia, look at me! Look at me!"

After some struggling, she finally looked into her friend's eyes. Tears flowed from Sylvia's eyes as she dropped to her knees. Pandora hugged her friend, letting her soak her eyes out.

She didn't say anything to her friend for some time. Pandora knew Sylvia had had a traumatic experience from Vasilios and his drunken friends. She couldn't even imagine how scared she must have been. But no matter what, she would stay with her at this moment.

After almost an hour Sylvia seemed to have calmed down. She wiped her eyes dry and looked at her friend as she was shacking her head. "I'm a whore Pandora, a filthy whore!"

"Who said that?" Pandora asked. "You're mothers?"

Sylvia shook her head again. "No... i..."

Pandora sighed and rubbed her friend's cheek. "You are not a whore, Sylvia. You're a normal person... like me."

Sylvia laughed a bit but remained sad and looked at the dresses she had torn apart. She took one that she seemed to have been spared. She looked at it for a moment and said to Pandora. "Oh Pandora." Before she threw it back in the closet. "This isn't me! Look at me... me going all out, showing myself in a dress, showing most of my skin and sexy body to people I don't even know... By the Gods i feel so stupid!"

"Sylvia, what happend wasn't you're fault. We all make mistakes."

Sylvia nodded, as she knew her friend's wise words were true. "I know... but..."

"But what?"

Sylvia sighed a bit. "To be honest, I may seem to go all out and be as confident about myself and my body... but deep down... I'm actually feeling... insecure."

Pandora looked at her best friend, nearly not knowing what to say. "Sylvia... was that what was all about, all this time?"

Sylvia nodded. "Yes... I was so used to all the attention I got from.. being the daughter of the Goddess of War and 'O look there she goes, she can do anything' that eventually I started to act like a person that I... that I really am not. And I feel so stupid because of it! And now I was nearly..."

"Sylvia, you never need to be someone you aren't really am. It's never too late to discover who you really are and take back the true you. Maybe you need to start seeing yourself not as the daughter of the Goddess of War or the girl that can do almost anything... Maybe you need to see yourself as Sylvia, just Sylvia."

Sylvia then stood up and Pandora too. "You taught me years ago that I wasn't something created by Hephaestus, but a real person. You taught me that I can be something more. Being myself... and now it's time for me to do that same thing for my best friend." Pandora said as she reminded Sylvia of how much she has supported her to be somebody and now wants to return the favor to the best friend she could ever have.

They smiled at 1 another and hugged. Nearly Sylvia had the feeling that she wanted to tell that Pandora is like a sister to her. But decided to ask about her and Epimetheus instead. They sat at Sylvia's bed. "Say, why was Epimetheus running so fast towards you back at my mother's temple?" She asked curiously. Pandora blushed deeply, moving her face away and making Sylvia suspicious? "Wait... did something happen while i was gone?"

She giggled a bit and moved her hair to her ear. "Well... me and... Epimetheus went for a walk in the gardens... we talked... watched the stars... and..." She said before she moved her face away again, smiling to herself.

Sylvia stared with wide eyes at her. "Wait. You... did you... kissed him?" Being shy and blushing 3 colors, she slowly nodded. Sylvia was putting her hands on her mouth out of happiness. "You did?!"

Pandora was laughing a bit and nodded. "Yeah... we did."

"How was it!? Tell me?!"

Pandora was blushing a lot while she was trying to describe her first kiss. "Well, it was amazing. It felt like all the troubles and doubting I carried were at that moment…gone... like my heart was exploding with love."

"Wow, really?" Pandora nodded. "Hmmm, I never felt like that when I had my first kiss." Sylvia said as she was remembering her first kiss with her first boyfriend. "So..." Sylvia asked her. "How was he?"

"Well... he was... a great kisser." Before she sighed at the thought of her with him at that moment.

"Wow... never would have thought it. Tongue too?"

"Sylvia!" Pandora moaned.

"What, I was only asking. So was it with tongue or not?" she asked as she was more curious.

Pandora nodded. "It was with tongue." Before both the girls laughed.

After some minutes Pandora all of the sudden hugged Sylvia again "Thank you so much for you're presents."

"You're welcome."

"No, this was so far the best birthday ever! You gave me a beautiful dress, brought me to a festival and even gave me a song." She said with happiness.

Sylvia smiled. "You're my best friend Pandora, I just wanted to show you how much I care for you."

"And you did." Then they broke the hug and Pandora asked her "So... how bad was the punishment this time?"

Sylvia's smile disappeared. "They were more disappointed than they ever were with me. I don't know yet how bad the punishment will be, but they will let me know tomorrow. And you?"

Pandora was not so sad as Sylvia. "Well, daddy wasn't happy as well. I'm not allowed to leave Olympus for a year and 2 weeks of being grounded."

"Ouch" Sylvia said, faking that she felt her pain.

"And also not allowed to see you for a month."

Sylvia's eyes went wide, but Pandora smiled. "But that never stopped me from doing anything I wanted to do." Before they laughed again.

"But I gotta go. Pandora said as she stood up and walked to the window. "If i'm not back soon, I'll be grounded for a month."

"Then you better hurry!" Sylvia said before Pandora made it out and waved her friend goodnight. That was what the teenage warrior princess needed now, support of her best friend. Now she finally could go to sleep, preparing herself of what kind of punishment her mothers would give her. She was also thinking of getting rid of most of her 'too much' sexy dresses, a new warrior princess awakening in her.

**Meanwhile with Pandora**

While she was walking back home, she was still thinking about her Epimetheus, the feelings that they shared and the kiss... it was so magical that she just couldn't get him out of her head. She was now more or less dancing while she made it back home and went asleep, dreaming only of her Epimetheus.

**There you go, my dear friends, the chapter is finally complete. Nearly 20'000 words in 1 chapter had got to be a new record. Anyway, rate and review, and I'll see you all next time, my dear friends.**


	21. Punishment Training and a Great Loss

**Punishment Training and a Great Loss**

Sylvia got up early before the sun was up. She managed to sleep a bit, but because what almost happened to her at the festival was still fresh in her mind, she was ready to change her inner self. She opened her closet and took out all the 'too sexy' dresses out and collected the ones she had ripped apart the night before in her anger and sorrow. When she put all of what she wanted to get rid of, Sylvia put it on her makeup also wrote a little note and put it on the pile of sexy dresses so Fotis would know that he needs to get rid of them, in case she won't have the time to do it herself.

Just as she went to lie on her bed again, her door was slowly opened. It was Fotis, who was a bit surprised to see the teenage girl awake so early. "Oh, good morning, milady."

"Morning, Fotis." Sylvia said facing the ceiling.

He entered the room, doing his duties, cleaning the room if necessary, preparing Sylvia's morning bath and preparing breakfast. When he was done with the cleaning part, he saw the pile of his mistress' clothes on her makeup table and read the note. "You're sure you want to get rid of all of these?"

Sylvia just nodded without looking. When Fotis understood, he took the sexy dresses and went out with them out of the room. Fotis then later came back with a few buckets of hot water to prepare Sylvia's bath. When he went out to get the next few buckets, he was wondering why Sylvia couldn't sleep anymore. From the rumers he heard, he wasn't sure "I heard some rumers last night and this morning." He said.

Sylvia looked at him. "What did you hear?"

"Well, I heard that you and lady Pandora took Pegasus to see a Festival."

Sylvia nodded and sighed at the same time. "We did."

"Oh? How so?"

"I wanted to go out with Pandora to Athens as part of my birthday presents to her."

"Really? That's not how I heard it..."

Sylvia was staring at Fotis, clearly she was not in the mood to give any details. Fotis understood and went on preparing the bath. Sylvia went to her closet, undressed from her nightdress and put on a robe. "What other romers did you hear, Fotis?" she asked as she walked out of her closet.

"Well I heard that one of Zeus's personal guards was banished because he was peaking into the women's bathhouse. Not sure if that was the real reason for his banishment. And I also heard that the Flame of Olympus was acting... weird."

"Weird?" Sylvia asked as she entered the bathroom in her robe.

Fotis didn't look at the teenage girl, knowing that she was wearing nothing under her robe. "Ehh.. yes, I heard it was growing and changing even in color."

"How odd." Sylvia said, wondering what could have happened that would make even the flame that even the gods respected to suddenly act so weird like that.

Fotis then put the last bucket of hot water in the bath and put the special minerals in it. When he felt that the water was at the perfect temperature, he left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Sylvia took off her robe and stepped slowly in the warm bath and lied down in it. She did her best to think of something else then of last night while she washed herself. Her wrists stung a bit, so she kept them in the warm water knowing that the minerals can also heal. Normally she would just use her bath for an half hour, but because it was still early she took her time to stay in the warm bath for a few hours. When she was finished she changed herself in her Olympian clothes and went out of her room. In the living room their were her mothers waiting for her, sitting on the sofa.

Alecto and Calliope stood up when they saw their daughter coming out of her room and Sylvia knew that she was going to hear her punishment. With her arms crossed, Calliope said. "I hope you had a good sleep?"

Sylvia shrugged "A bit. I... guess you're gonna tell what my punishment will be?"

Alecto nodded. "Because of your lack of showing discipline Sylvia, your birth mother found the best thing to work that out with you."

Sylvia gulped, not liking the sound of that. _'Lack of discipline? This can't be good.'_

"1 month of non stop training." Calliope explained. "With Hercules."

Sylvia gasped and her eyes widened. _'Oh no! Not Hercules!'_ She said mentally to herself.

Then Alecto took an empty bag from behind the sofa, which Sylvia recognized as the ones she had packed before for her assignments and tossed it to Sylvia, who cached it. "Hercules doesn't like waiting, so start packing your armor, weapons and some stuff and go to Hercules at the arena immediately."

"But... I haven't had any breakfast yet!" Sylvia complained.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you decided to take Pandora to Athens." Alecto said as she crossed her arms again.

Calliope then said sternly. "Now pack your stuff before we make it into 2 months!"

Sylvia knew that arguing about it would only make it worse and somehow she felt she deserved all this, so she nodded and went back to her room with the empty bag. After 15 minutes, she returned now wearing her armor and blades at her belt. Her bag was now packed with enough stuff for at least 4 weeks. She looked at her mothers 1 more time and they signaled her to go now. Sylvia then gave a sigh and left the house.

After some time, Sylvia arrived at the Arena and saw Hercules training himself against some enemies who didn't stand a chance against the giant demigod. She then remembered when Hercules died a few weeks after the events of her first adventure with Pandora in Sparta, Zeus rewarded him to stay on Olympus for the heroic things he had done. However he remained the same jerk as before, but showed at least some respect to her mother Calliope. Now she had to spend a month training under him. Hercules just smacked the last opponent to pieces when Sylvia said. "Hercules?" That made him nearly punch her with his Nemean Cestus, but she avoided his attack just in time. "Hey!" She yelled with annoyance.

Hercules looked serious to her. "Never sneak on a warrior when he's still in battle mode! You should know that by now, little girl." He said to remind her never to sneak on him or anyone like that. "But I see that your reflexes haven't fallen behind." He said with a smirk. "Now, just because I agreed to train you for an entire month, doesn't mean that you're special. He crossed his arms together. "You're mother wanted some more discipline put in your behavior, and I intend to do so."

Sylvia was already feeling that he was gonna put some hard training on her. "Now first, take of your armor and your blades." He commanded her.

Sylvia looked at him confused but did as he said. She removed her armor and was now only in short trousers and a short shirt. "Now put your armor and your blades in that chest right there." He told her as he pointed to a chest that was behind him.

She put them in and as soon she did, the chest closed instantly. She was shocked and tried to open the chest, but it would not open. "What... Why won't it open?!"

Hercules walked towards her. "Armor is for weaklings. Do you think I wore any fancy armor like yours when I faced the Nemean Lion or the nine-headed Lernaean Hydra? No." Sylvia looked angry at Hercules before he explained. "If you want your stuff back, all you need to do is beat me in a fist fight." Hercules said as he removed his helmet and his large metal gauntlets.

Sylvia hadn't had an unarmed fight for some time but stood battle ready with her tight fists. She charged on him, but he grabbed her and throw her threw the air to the wall of the arena. She growled from the pain and stood up as Hercules was laughing. "You call that an attack? Pathetic."

Now more angry, she tried again, with some punches she tried but were stopped every time by Hercules. He then grabbed her head with his one hand and pushed her to the ground. She kept trying for many hours but failed every time. Sylvia was getting exhausted and fell to her knees. Hercules walked to her and stood right in front of her and smirked. "You wanna try it again?"

She breathed heavily. "I... i can't."

"Because you're too slow and weak, right?" He asked before Sylvia nodded. "That was your first lesson. Don't be overconfident just because you have superhuman strength." Sylvia held her fists tightly, as she knew Hercules was messing with her. "Stand up!" He commanded the teenage girl. She did, but was still heavily breathing. "You're out of breath?" He asked before she nodded. "That's your next lesson; Never stand down in a fight with your enemy, even if you're out of breath." Hercules told her. Sylvia looked at him and he commanded her. "10 rounds around Olympus! GO!"

Sylvia nodded even if she was angry and went out, still out of breath as she ran. _'This is gonna be a long month.'_ She moaned to herself.

**Meanwhile**

At Pandora's house there was a different atmosphere. Because of the necessary renovation at Aphrodite's place, she and her two female pleasure servants were forced to use the bathroom at Hephaestus' place for the time being. Both Aphrodite and Hephaestus didn't mind and just ignored each other for most of the time. But today was gonna be different for them both.

The two pleasure women were waiting impatiently at the door to the bathroom where Pandora was using the whole morning now, her father didn't know because he was always busy in his working place. Finally, one of the two had enough and banged on the door. "Hey Pandora! Would you please hurry up, you've been using the bathroom all morning!" As no response came she wanted to nearly bang another few times but then the door was unlocked and Pandora stepped out. "Well, it's about time you..." The one who banged the door said but was surprised to see Pandora... looking different.

She was not only wearing a whole different Olympian outfit, she was humming and dancing through the living room. She then went for a moment back to her room, putting some lipstick. "What's with 'it'?" 1 pleasure woman asked the other.

"I don't know, I've never seen 'it', so... happy before."

When Pandora went out of her bedroom, she was holding a flower from her room and hummed and danced as she smelled it, she almost clashed at Aphrodite but stopped in time. Aphrodite normally got irritated being too close to Pandora but now it was different with her strange new behavior. "Oh, good morning Aphrodite." Pandora said happily as she passed the Goddess of Love.

Aphrodite looked confused. _'That's odd, she never says good morning to me?'_

Then Pandora stopped for a minute and faced Aphrodite. "Did my daddy have any breakfast yet?"

"Ehh... no, I don't think so."

Pandora just shrugged and went happily to the kitchen. "That's okay, I'll make something for him then." She said before she hummed again while she made a delicious breakfast for her father.

While Pandora put a lot of soup in a huge bowl, Aphrodite and her servants peeked to the kitchen, watching Pandora and just couldn't make any sense in her behavior. "Something is definitely wrong with... it, my mistress." 1 of her pleasure servants said to Aphrodite.

She nodded. There was something in her that as the Goddess of Love would recognize immediately, but was unsure if it was. _'No... that can't be right? I mean... she is a creation from Hephaestus, neither living nor dead,' _She wondered_. 'But...could it be?'_ Aphrodite then used her senses to feel if what she suspects is true. She closed her eyes and focused on Pandora while she was still busy with her father's breakfast. After sensing deep in her heart... Aphrodite saw it! A bond...a strong one to... _'No! Is it...? Love!?'_ She mentally said to herself, sensing what she thought was impossible in the creation form the Flame of Olympus.

"Both of you, go clean yourselves." Aphrodite whispered to her pleasure servants. "Awww, but I thought you would join us" one said moaning. Aphrodite looked serious to them both. They understood and went straight to the bathroom.

When Pandora was finished, she raised the giant bowl with soup with her magic and went downstairs to her father's working place.

Aphrodite followed her without being seen._ 'This doesn't make any sense!'_ She kept mentally telling herself _'How could this be!? She is just a creation... but still_...' She wondered. _'The love bond feels... so real!'_

Hephaestus was hammering some new spears when Pandora walked in with the giant soup bowl. "Morning daddy!" She said happily and dreamly. The smith god was always happy to see his daughter, he put his stuff aside and took the bowl from her "You didn't have any breakfast yet, so i made you some."

"Why thank you, Pandora?" He said as he was eating some soup, but noticed that she was more happy than usual. "Say, you're in a good mood this morning."

Pandora just shrugged and said dreamly. "Well it's a beautiful day, why not enjoy it?"

Hephaestus chuckled. "Perhaps you're right." He said while taking a sip of the soup "Hmmm, this tastes really good. Better than you've ever made!"

"Glad you enjoy it daddy. Well, I'm off to the library. Bye, daddy!" She said as she gave her father a kiss in the cheek and went back upstairs. Clearly, Pandora was so much with her mind on Epimetheus that she didn't notice Aphrodite walking downstairs, she was now more like singing as she left the house. Pandora did a pirouette as she left the front door.

Then Aphrodite walked to Hephaestus as he was still eating. "Oh, Aphrodite... ehh, is something wrong?"

Aphrodite was crossing her arms, looking down. "I'm not so sure." Hephaestus was raising an eyebrow. Then Aphrodite faced her 'husband.' "Haven't you noticed that... you're 'daughter' is acting differently than before?"

The smith god then began thinking. "Hmm, now you mentioned it.. she is indeed more happy then I've seen her in a long time."

"And you don't know why?"

Hephaestus shrugged. "Not sure, no."

Aphrodite got a bit irritated that Hephaestus can be so dumb sometimes. "Urgh, Hephaestus!"

"What?"

"I... used my powers to sense what was wrong..."

"And?"

"I think that she... well she..." Aphrodite couldn't find the words, as she was overwhelmed by the revelation that Pandora is capable of loving someone, truly in love.

"What are you talking about, Aphrodite?" Hephaestus still had no idea where Aphrodite was going with this.

"She is in love!"

This got the Smith God totally by surprise. "Pandora is...?"

"I know, it got me so confused! But when I sensed it in her heart... she is! Pandora is in love."

When Hephaestus didn't know what to say, he started to think."Pandora... in love" Then he laughed. "Well, then I'm very curious who this very lucky Olympian boy might be."

"Well, I'm not so sure if it's really an Olympian boy at all, Hephaestus." She said as she crossed her arms.

Hephaestus looked surprised again. "What do you mean?"

"When I sensed the... bond Pandora formed with this boy, I noticed that he isn't an Olympian at all. But a mortal."

"A mortal?" Then Hephaestus was thinking again, scratching his chin. And not long after, it got to him. "Wait, that festival she and Sylvia went to! Do you think she could have met this... boy in Athens?"

"It's the only explanation." She said before Hephaestus then looked at her and smiled. "What?" Aphrodite asked.

"Didn't I tell you so? That Pandora IS a living person?" Aphrodite had lost for words. She just turned and wanted to leave. "You called her Pandora, 2 times while we talked." Aphrodite stopped and froze. "You never called her by her name her whole life." He said while smirking.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and left. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

When she was gone, the Smith God laughed of joy. "My little Pandora in love!" Then he sighed deeply. "She grows up so fast." Then continued with his work. He even started humming the same song Pandora hummed herself not long before.

**Meanwhile**

Aphrodite went into the bathroom right when the pleasure women went out. The Goddess of Love was so confused and it irritated her. _'This... this just can't be possible! It just can't! She's created from the Flame of Olympus, she isn't even something to be called born or alive!'_ She kept mentally saying to herself to remind her that Pandora was never born in a natural way. Then when she went into her bath she was a bit calmed down and tried to face the facts? _'But then again... if Pandora... is capable of love, doesn't that make her a... living person?'_ She was shocked that she now called Pandora by her real name a third time! Even though it was only in her mind. "What's happening to me? Why do I somehow care for that thi... Pandora now?" She yelled, as it got her irritated again that she now called Pandora by her name again instead of a thing.

**Meanwhile, on that same day at dawn**

Sylvia was now in her temporary room somewhere in the Arena. The room was small and only had a very small window on the ceiling. She was allowed to have a candle that was on a small table for some light. She was exhausted from the harsh training under Hercules and it seemed tomorrow wouldn't be any better. She laid on the small bed that was on the floor, sweating and hungry. The teenage girl hadn't eaten since morning and all she got from Hercules before she went to her room was a plate of stew, which didn't taste really good. Hercules said that it was real food for warriors and not royal dishes that Sylvia was now used to over the last 8 years. Luckily she had a big bottle of water in the room. When she got up to drink some, her back was paining her. To be honest most of her muscles were paining her. Even her mothers have never trained her as hard as this. She took a few sips from the bottle but didn't drink it all, as she didn't want to be out of water all night. It pained her that she couldn't tell Pandora of where she was off to, as she remembered that Pandora wasn't allowed to see her for a whole month so that meant she wouldn't see her until her punishment training with Hercules was over.

When she put the big bottle back on the ground, she was smelling her shirt, smelling that she was stinky of all the sweating. _'I hope that at least I'm allowed to wash myself or something.'_

Then Sylvia heard a familiar voice coming from the window above. "Pssst, Sylvia..." It sounded a lot like... Pandora.

"Huh? Pandora is that you?" She asked as she checked up the ceiling where the small window was.

"Yes, I'm up here." Pandora said as she waved to her best friend.

Sylvia, being happy to see her friend, stood on the table to get closer to the window. "How did you know I was here?"

"Fotis told me that you were sent here by your mothers. I'm sorry for you, Sylvia, a whole month of... this."

Sylvia sighed. "Yeah... but I guess i had it coming."

"Don't say that!" Pandora said to encourage her friend. Then Pandora took something out of her small bag. It was covered in a small rag and once she opened it, it smelled delicious. "I brought you some food. I heard that you haven't eaten at all, so I thought you might be hungry."

It was a small basket of pork slices. Water came from Sylvia's mouth when she took it and ate a whole mouth full. "Thank you, I was starving." She said with a mouth full.

Pandora giggled a bit at her friend's appetite. "No problem, you would have done the same, right?" She asked to know if Sylvia would do the same.

Sylvia swallowed her mouth full and said. "Of course I would! You're my best friend."

While Sylvia enjoyed herself with the pork slices Pandora said to her? "My... daddy knows about Epimetheus."

This got Sylvia by surprise. "Oh, did you tell him?"

"Not exactly." Sylvia went closer to her to hear her story. "It was Aphrodite that discovered it and told my father, so he asked me and told him it was true."

Sylvia took another slice as she asked. "But, how did Aphrodite find out about it?"

Pandora rolled her eyes. "She is the Goddess of Love, Sylvia. She knows anything when it comes to love. But to be honest, she used her power on me to 'be sure.' "

That made Sylvia a bit angry. "Now that's not very nice! That's invading someone's privacy!"

"I know." Pandora said as she agreed. "But for some reason today she... was a bit nicer... no, she's more polite to me than usual after she saw it."

That got Sylvia thinking. Is Aphrodite only being nicer just because she found out about this fling Pandora had for the boy from Athens or is she finally seeing Pandora as a real person?

Pandora went on and became a bit dreamy again. "I don't know what this is... but anytime when I think about him, I cannot get him out of my head. He was so kind to me and caring..."

"And a great kisser." Sylvia attached to her words. Pandora blushed deeply before they both got in a laughter, but tried their best to hold it so they wouldn't be heard by anyone.

Pandora sighed to herself. "Yeah, but I truly felt last night we are not so different." That got a questioning look on Sylvia while her friend went on. "He told me how he felt trapped in the life he was in, not capable of doing what his heart desires and being pushed by everyone around him. I think I... I'm in love."

Sylvia that her best friend had really changed somehow since last night and thought it was so cute for her friend. For the first time she actually found someone that she liked a lot and he liked her back.

Pandora then looked a bit sad. "I wish I could have spent more time with him. But now I can't! What if after a year when I can finally leave Olympus and visit Epimetheus, he may already have a new girl!" She nearly cried of all the thoughts that went through her mind.

Sylvia held her hand. "Hey, don't say such things." Then she ensured her best friend. "Listen, I had over a dozen boyfriends over the last few years and trust me, I have never, never seen a boy so over heels for someone like you. You're an amazing girl to have... and I am sure that nothing in the world can ever replace you."

Pandora smiled as she wiped a tear of her eye. These words from her best friend meant a lot for her. "Really?"

"Yes. A boy running after you like that? I know for sure that he will wait for you and that no one can change his mind"

Pandora really wanted to hug her friend, but because the window was so small that would be impossible, so she just held Sylvia's hand and stroked it.

After some minutes and Sylvia finished her pork slices, she returned the small basket and Pandora put it back in her bag. Then Sylvia wondered. "Say, how did you get on the roof actually?"

Pandora then said "Well, I was in the library today to search for some useful information that I can use to better master my teleportation spell and after some practice, I can teleport now multiple times." Sylvia smiled at the determination of her friend to keep improving herself "But.." Pandora went on. "I now get a big headache when I use it to teleport to a very far distance."

"Well just keep working on it and you won't get a headache anymore." Sylvia said.

Pandora nodded. "I better go now." She said as she stood up. "I'll try to keep visiting you, but it may be difficult."

"It's okay, I understand. I'll see you soon." Sylvia said. Pandora nodded and in a few seconds, she was gone in a flash using her teleportation spell. When Sylvia stepped off the table, she then used a little bit of water to clean her mouth. The last thing she wanted was Hercules discovering her, eating smuggled food. That would surely make his training a lot harder. She had the chills when she thought about it. She lied on her small bed on the floor and slept. Now that her stomach was calmed down, she could now have a good rest.

The following weeks went on for the two teenage girls. Sylvia was trained really hard under Hercules. Doing multiple push-ups with heavy rocks on her back, lifting and throwing heavy blocks, trying to break a Onyxrock with her fists, which hurt a lot, but made her punches really stronger or many rounds around Olympus. Hercules was very strict during every training session of Sylvia and kept pushing her to the limit and even beyond. Sylvia hated it all, but when she started to notice that she became stronger because of it, she was slowly respecting Hercules. That made the Demigod a bit satisfied.

Pandora was most of the time on her mind with Epimetheus. Her fantasy to only be with him made her a bit distracted but she was happier than she had ever been. When Aphrodite told her father that Epimetheus even prayed a lot of times in her temple in Athens and made offerings to just see Pandora again, her heart pounded even faster when she listened to their conversation _'He loves me... he truly loves me!'_ She said mentally to herself.

Aphrodite was slowly being nicer to Pandora, even saying 'hello' or 'good morning' to her, but a real conversation was something that she didn't want to do... yet. She even had a few good conversations with Hephaestus over the last few weeks. The Goddess of Love knew now that what was going on between Pandora and this Athens boy, Epimetheus was true love, but was still in denial when it came to seeing Pandora as a living person.

The Flame of Olympus was still acting weird since Sylvia and Pandora went to the Athens Festival. Zeus was now starting an investigation to know why the Flame was acting this way. He even asked Hephaestus why the Flame was acting like this, but always the Smith God said nothing, avoiding answers. It started to worry Hephaestus. Over most of her life, the Flame always had remained normal, but he feared that Pandora's love for Epimetheus may have done something to the behavior of the Flame, that now the Flame reacted to her emotions since she has felt love. His daughter was created from the very heart of the Flame, so her soul and the Flame have always been connected to 1 another. They were one; Pandora and the Flame. Hephaestus prayed to himself that Zeus may never find out about his daughter and the Flame.

Then one evening. Hephaestus was finally leaving his working place to spend some time with his daughter. But that was not the only reason. The Smith God was now thinking that because Pandora has been changed so much and now was more like a young woman, he now thought it was time to give his daughter... The Talk. He was nervous, as he never thought he ever had to tell anyone about... sex or romantic relationships... _'Oh man, how am I going to tell it all to her?'_ He asked himself as he found her in the living room, working on a new spell and... surprisingly he found Aphrodite in the living room too. She was giving her advice of how to hold her energy and her thoughts on it.

Pandora broke her focus on the spell when she saw her giant father coming into the living room. "Oh, hi daddy!" She said happily.

Aphrodite gave a small smile to her 'husband.' "Hi there Pandora... Aphrodite?" He said, surprised to see his ex-wife helping Pandora.

The Goddess of Love gave a little wave and stood up. "I... was helping Pandora with a spell she was working on. I just gave her a bit of advice... uhm, I... was gonna leave but I guess by helping her, I lost track of time. I should be going." Aphrodite said as she walked to the door

"Oh, Aphrodite?" Hephaestus asked. She turned "Yes?"

"Uhh... why don't you stay for dinner?"

Aphrodite was blinking a few times of surprise. "Oh ehh... sorry but I have a lot of work to be done and... I don't want to disturb your time together." She said as an excuse.

"Please Aphrodite." Pandora begged. "Just this one time. And to be honest, I don't have full control over the spell yet so..."

Aphrodite was thinking for a minute. Her mind told her that she should leave now. But another part said that it was just for one evening. She rolled her eyes and answered. "All right. But only this once." Pandora smiled. Hephaestus smiled too, but was also nervous, not only for thinking of Pandora giving her The Talk, but also to be around his ex-wife again.

Hephaestus prepared Pandora's favorite stew. And Aphrodite surprisingly liked it too! Hephaestus said that he had to learn how to himself since he fired all his servants because of Pandora and sent them for other work. But thanks to Fotis's tips, he was getting better at it.

The Smith God looked to Pandora and Aphrodite and smiled to himself. For the first time in so many years he felt... truly happy to have his whole family together.

After dinner, Aphrodite offered to do the dishes. While she was busy, Hephaestus knew that this was maybe the best time. "Ehh... Pandora?"

"Yes daddy?"

"We... ehh... need to talk... about something."

Pandora looked a bit surprised, thinking what it could be all about? "Okay, what is it about?"

Hephaestus scratched his hair and was trying to find the right words. "Well... err... it's about... you know, now that you're getting older and..."

Pandora wasn't sure what this was going to but tried to understand.

"It's well... geez, i never thought this would be so hard." Hephaestus was getting uncomfortable. "When ehh... a girl and a boy are together they ehh... Let's say.. your body changes a lot and... boys too... so.."

"Daddy, I really don't get what you're trying to say." Pandora said.

When Aphrodite was listening in the kitchen, she knew where her ex-husband was trying to say to Pandora. "When they ehh... the man and women they ehh..." Hephaestus was still having difficulty saying it.

But then Aphrodite stepped in and said. "What you're... father is trying to say is... that it is time to know about 'The Birds and Bees' "

Pandora's eyes went wide and started to blush ten colors. She kinda knew someday her father had to explain that to her but didn't know when he wanted to do it, so she never asked him to explain.

When Pandora had her first period two years ago when she was staying at Sylvia's place, her mothers explained to Pandora that it is a natural thing for women to have every month. They also said a bit about where babies really came from but spared her with full details and just left it to her father to explain to her. When Hephaestus heard, he told them he would wait a bit with giving 'The Talk' to his daughter. Sylvia only got her period a year later and was in the meantime a bit jealous because Pandora had it sooner than she did. But easily regretted being jealous when she felt her first period. Pandora, of course forgave her, but honestly didn't notice.

Hephaestus then said. "Ehh... Yeah, that was what I was trying to say." He said while blushing.

Aphrodite knew that he was too nervous to tell her and said to him. "Let me explain it to her."

"Oh... okay" Hephaestus shrugged.

Aphrodite took Pandora to the living room so they would have a girl to girl talk about this. The Goddess of Love could not believe she was the one explaining it to Pandora, but somehow she felt okay with it. She started explaining to the young girl. "You see Pandora... when a man and a women are together they can have this thing called sex. It starts when both of them are getting turned on by... like kissing each other. But also when they touch each other, like when a boy touches the women's breasts, or kissing the neck and even when they touch each other at their 'private parts'. When they are both really turned on, the man's penis will be hard and the woman's vagina will become wet."

Pandora was feeling embarrassed and was blushing even deeper by hearing all this. But Aphrodite kept explaining. "So sex is when a man puts his penis in a woman's vagina, but it can only go easily when a woman vagina is wet. When it is women having sex for the first time, her virginity will break when the penis is put in her vagina, that will pain her a bit and will bleed a bit, but after a while that will be over. The man then moves his penis in and out of the women's vagina and not all the way out. He will keep doing it until he feels this strong and wonderful feeling that gets stronger. When that feeling is really strong he... will cum inside her. But once he cums inside the women, there is a chance she can get pregnant with a baby."

Pandora was overwhelmed by hearing all this. _'So babies are made by having sex? And sex feels good?'_ She mentally asked herself, while sighing a bit with a hand holding her face.

"There, I think that's all you need to know for now where babies come from." Aphrodite said as she stood up and when she went back into the kitchen to complete the dishes, Pandora asked her while following her.

"Ehh Aphrodite?"

"Yes?"

Pandora helped her with the dishes and whispered so her father wouldn't hear it. "What is cum actually?"

Aphrodite laughed a bit. "Oh that this milky white thing that comes out of the man's penis. It's one of the most important things for making a baby."

Pandora nodded "Oh, I get it." When the women were almost finished, Pandora still had some questions about sex. "Uhmm... are there also other ways to turn on a boy before or during sex?"

Aphrodite nodded while smiling at her. "There are, but I think it's better that me or someone else will explain stuff about that later."

"Like when?" Pandora asked.

Aphrodite sighed and said. "Look, if you want my advice on this, wait with sex until you're married. But that's never stopped anyone from doing it anyway. So if you do do it earlier, then I advise you to be a bit careful."

Pandora understood. Then she remembered the night when she first kissed Epimetheus and felt somehow turned on, even being so into it that she almost wanted even more, not knowing what it was. She blushed deeply now that she knew what that feeling really was.

Once the two women were done with the dishes, Aphrodite stayed a bit longer with them just talking with Pandora or Hephaestus in the living room and even laughed together a bit.

When the sun was down she finally decided to leave but thanked them for staying for dinner. When Hephaestus said goodbye to Aphrodite and left downstairs to be at work again, the Goddess of Love then told Pandora something she thought she was never gonna say to that... 'thing', what she was now seeing slowly as a real person, a normal teenage girl. "If you ever need any more advice when it comes to love... you... you can stop by my place, okay?"

Pandora didn't think that Aphrodite would ever say that and was surprised before smiled and said. "Sure."

Aphrodite nodded. "Right... then ehh... i guess I'll get going then."

"Yeah." She said before she headed to the door. When she walked to the door, she all of the sudden said under her breath. "Goodnight... sweetheart." And closed the front door behind her. _'Did I just..c call her sweetheart?'_ Aphrodite thought with surprise. She couldn't believe she actually said that, even if it was under her breath. But somehow, she was glad and... happy.

Pandora that night was still dealing with the 'Talk' that was given to her. But now she finally understood. The butterflies in her tummy were overwhelming and she felt a bit hot. _'You know what?'_ She mentally said to herself before going to sleep. _'If I ever will have my first time, I want it to be with Epimetheus'._ And smiled as she closed her eyes.

**A few days later**

Sylvia was washing herself in her small room in the arena after a whole day of training. All she got was a bucket of warm water and a blanket to wash herself. She was half naked, only wearing her shorts. On her arms and back were several scratches and burn marks from the fighting with several cerberus beasts with her bare hands. They stung when she was washing on those places, but she was now used to the pain.

Sylvia still wasn't allowed to have her armor back nor her swords as long she couldn't defeat Hercules in a fist fight. Today Sylvia almost succeeded, but was tricked at the last moment before she finally could win against the giant Demigod.

Before she was sent to train with Hercules as punishment, she was a warrior that only would do her own way of fighting, but now she was becoming a disciplined soldier. Even her mothers were watching her training today and were pleased with the results.

The teenage warrior princess was nearly done when she heard from the window above. "Hey, Sylvia..." She looked up while holding the blanket on her breasts and saw her friend Pandora. "Oh... sorry, I didn't know you were washing yourself." Pandora said while looking away.

"No, no it's fine Pandora. Girls among each other." Sylvia said to let her best friend know it was okay.

Pandora shrugged "Yeah, I guess so." Then she saw the scratches and burn marks on Sylvia's back and arms. "By the Gods, how did that happen?" she asked while pointing to her wounds.

"This? Oh, I fought a few cerberus beasts, nothing serious." She said as she put on a shirt.

"You fought cerberus beasts?!" Pandora said with shock.

"Yep."

Sylvia said proudly. "8 at least. With only my fists and strength."

Pandora was worried and shook her head. "That Hercules is really taking this too far for you! And... why are you so happy about it?"

Sylvia smiled as she stood up on her table to get closer to the window. "I know what I said before about how strict Hercules is, but now that I've seen how stronger I'm becoming, I guess it wasn't a bad idea at all from my mama Calliope." Then she got closer to Pandora. "Guess what."

Pandora was curious what her best friend was going to say "Well?"

Sylvia then whispered. "I heard my mothers talking and mama Calliope is planning to give us a assignment again once my punishment with Hercules is over."

Pandora cheered when she heard it but kept quiet. "Are you serious?!" Sylvia nodded happily before Pandora nearly danced out of happiness. "Do you know what kind of assignment?"

Sylvia however shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But maybe once we're done... we could visit your Epimetheus in Athena."

Pandora held her hand on her chest and asked happily. "Really?"

"Of course, I know you've been so dreamy and distracted... so why don't we visit him and you can both find a way to keep in contact." Sylvia said with a wink.

The girls kept talking for an hour together. Pandora did bring some food for her friend, but was surprised that she wasn't hungry at all. Sylvia explained that she was now more or less used to the 'warrior's stew' of Hercules and was eating of it more. But nonetheless, Sylvia accepted the food still for she didn't want to disappoint her friend. So while they eat the pieces of roasted goose together, Pandora started by saying. "You know, Aphrodite gave me the 'Talk' a few days ago."

Sylvia looked at her friend, wandering the first seconds what she meant, but then it hit her. "Oh! You mean where babies come from and how they're made?" Pandora nodded. "Oh okay." She then laughed a bit. "I remember when my moms gave me the talk a few years ago. I couldn't sleep that night and i was... Wait a minute" Sylvia stopped telling the story when she heard form Pandora that Aphrodite gave her the 'Talk'! "Did you say Aphrodite gave you the 'Talk'?"

Pandora smiled and explained the situation, how her father tried to give the 'Talk', but failed miserably and Aphrodite took the lead in it for him. That gave them both a laughter of how Hephaestus was trying in his own way to explain it all.

"So... Aphrodite is now being more nicer to you?"

"Yeah, she even wants to help me with this new spell that Hecate assigned me to work on."

"And it works?"

"I didn't have it fully controlled yet, but thanks to Aphrodite's help, I'm getting the hang of it." That made Sylvia happy that after this whole time, Aphrodite is finally starting to be normal with Pandora.

**Several days later**

Pandora was sleeping deep after she took a huge test today from Hecate with the spell she was assigned to work on. Thank goodness she passed with a great mark, the little girl thanked Aphrodite for all her help. She even gave the Goddess of Love surprisingly a hug and Aphrodite returned it.

That night she was dreaming of Epimetheus, about the moment when she took a walk with him during the party at Vasilios' home in the huge garden. It was at the same moment when she was having her first kiss with Epimetheus, but was slowly becoming different.

**In Pandora's dream**

_Epimetheus sat beside Pandora holding her cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumbs "Pandora... I would never... never hurt you." _

_She smiled a bit. "I know you won't... but you need to see that you're no outcast to anyone when you're trying to be yourself." She then put her hand on Epimetheus's cheek. "Even with me."_

_They looked at each other in their eyes. Their hearts pounding harder and faster. The desire to be together was greater than before. He moved his head closer to her...until they were just a few inches away from 1 another. They closed their eyes and their lips connected. Pandora's first kiss. They moved their lips gently, softly against one another. It felt like heaven._

_After a minute, they moved slowly apart, their eyes slowly opened. He smiled, Pandora bit on her lower lip. Both desired more. They moved again to 1 another, kissing more passionately. Pandora held his head, pulling him to her. Both lost in the sensation of the kiss as their tongues connected, dancing like a tango. He moved his hand to her breast and slowly touched it. _

_Pandora moaned as he broke the kiss and let go of her breast. "I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." _

_But she took his hand and put it back on her breast. "It's all right, as long it is only you." Pandora then put her arms around Epimetheus' neck and whispered in his ear. "I want you to take me, Epimetheus." _

_He blushed very deeply, but was so in the sensation of lust he couldn't hold himself anymore._

_He put her down on her back while he kept kissing her with passion, both tongues fighting for dominance. With both his hands, he messaged her breasts. Pandora moaned while taking a few breaths from the kissing. "Oh.. yes... hmmm oh, Epimetheus." _

_Out of desire, he ripped her dress open, exposing Pandora's chest. But she didn't mind. All she wanted was him. He sucked on her right nipple while twitching her left one with his hand, making her breath faster from the pleasure. "Yes, suck my breast! Ohh yes!"_

**In the real world**

In her bed, Pandora was moaning and breathing fast in her sleep and talked slowly. "Hmmm, ohh... yes." She moaned as her pussy became wetter and her nipples became harder. "By the Gods! Yes!"

**Meanwhile, at the same time**

The Flame of Olympus was getting brighter, bigger, with different colors of red, pink and white sparking around the room. The soldiers who stayed in the room to guard and warn Zeus of anything went out fast to warn the King of the Gods of what was happening to the Flame.

**Back in Pandora's dream**

_Epimetheus was licking Pandora's clit, while she touched her breasts and rubbed them. "Oh yes! Yes! This feels so great! By the...! Yes!"_

_He then climbed on top of her and said softly. "I'm gonna put it in now." Pandora looks to him and nods. He undressed his outfit. His Penis hard and big. Pandora was only partly clothed now, with her fingers opening her vagina for him. Looking with desire at him. Wanting him. He slowly put it in deeply and kept going in and out, making her moan loudly. "Ohh yes yes yes! Hmmm Aaahh Aaah yes yes!"_

**Meanwhile**

The Flame became out of control and was now bigger and larger!

**Back in the dream**

_"By the Gods, Pandora, I...! I'm gonna cum!" _

_"Me too! yes, yes! l-let's... let's cum together!" After more thrusts, they climaxed at the same time, his cum filling her vagina and womb._

**Meanwhile, at the same time**

The flame bursted out a strong red-pink-white light, for all of Olympus to see. Zeus, who was present at the time close to the chamber, couldn't believe his eyes.

**Back with Pandora**

She slowly woke from her dream, sweating and breathing hard. For a short while, she saw a bit of the red-pink-white light before it vanished. She mentally said to herself. _'What a beautiful light that was, I wonder where...' _

But then she stopped thinking when she noticed she was sweating and... felt herself wet between her legs. Pandora removed the covers to see her panties soaked and her bed wet. 'Oh my! Did i just...? Wait, that dream I had with... Epimetheus.' She thought before she put her hand on her private part. Once she took her hand out, it was wet and slimy. "Eww, what is this?!" Pandora said to herself.

But then she remembered what Aphrodite said about sex and what happens to a women and thought. _'Wow, so this is what some people call a wet dream.'_ Before she blushed as she thought about what she desired to have with the boy she liked a lot. "Hmm, I better change myself and change my bedsheets." She said while yawning.

The following morning when Aphrodite came with her pleasure servants to use the bathroom for the last time, since the renovation was nearly done, Pandora walked past them with the wet bed sheets to let it be washed. The two pleasure women giggled of the embarrassment of Pandora, but Aphrodite gave them a serious look. They stopped immediately and said sorry to their mistress.

When Pandora came back not long after, Aphrodite sat at the sofa waiting for her. Her servants were not there, clearly using the bathroom now. She put her hand on the sofa to note Pandora to sit by her for a moment, and she did. "Did something happen to your sheets last night?" Aphrodite asked politely.

"Yeah, well... I had... this dream last night... and I... " Pandora said as she tried to explain but was still a bit embarrassed of it.

"Oh... you mean a wet dream?" Pandora blushed a lot but nodded. Aphrodite smiled at her and stroked her leg. "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It is a very natural thing. It can happen to anyone."

Pandora shrugged. "I guess."

"And just ignore that my servants were laughing at you. They are not worth it." Pandora smiled at her. However there was something that was on her chest that she needed to get out.

Then Aphrodite stood up. "But they are waiting for me, so I'll better join them. We'll talk later, okay?" Pandora nodded as Aphrodite was walking to the bathroom.

"Aphrodite?" Pandora asked her before she opened the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

Aphrodite didn't know how to say it. One part she wanted to say that she has a chance of heart but another said that she better leave it. However she tried to say something anyway. "Oh i just... well, I was thinking that... "

"My whole life, I have never understood why you hated me so much, Aphrodite. But ever since you've... sensed the 'lovebond' I have for Epimetheus, you're being more nice to me and I still don't understand why you've changed towards me after treating me like a... THING my whole life!" She said as she raised her voice. The Goddess of Love was not expecting that Pandora would say that and lost for words as she walked towards Aphrodite. "Sylvia saw me as a real person from the start, her mothers, too and even my father! But the Gods!? All of Olympus!? Or you...!? You all saw me as nothing as an 'abomination', something that should have been throwed away in the fucking trash!" Pandora started crying. "You are the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, but you never gave me any love, not even a tiny bit all my life! So tell me why, why do you hate me?!"

"Pandora I..."

"It's only because of this love that I feel, isn't it!? You never saw me as a living thing, but now that you've seen that I AM capable of loving someone you think you can just be polite to me now and forget everything you said to me?!"

Aphrodite now felt how hurt Pandora was, but still didn't find the right words. "But Pandora..."

"Do you even remember what you said to my father, when I borrowed your mirror 8 years ago?! You said to him that just because he created me and took care of me as his daughter, that it doesn't mean you also have to be my mother." Aphrodite remembered well when she said that. "Before any of that, I still had hope that in time you would see that I am a living person, but after you said what you 8 years ago, you broke my heart! I knew from that moment on that even though you're the Goddess of Love, you're incapable to love anyone yourself!"

Aphrodite started to feel the tears coming but hold them back. She almost wanted to say sorry, but again couldn't find the words. Pandora shook her head. "Nothing to say about it, huh!? Fine! Just go take your bath with those sluts of yours, but stay away from me! You hear me!? GO AWAY AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Pandora turned away from Aphrodite and left to her room before she slammed the door shut and cried on her bed from all the emotions she just released.

The Goddess of Love pushed herself to the wall. Her heart... broken. A tear fell from her eye. For years she never knew how much she had hurt Pandora, but after hearing her like this, her eyes were finally opened. The door to the bathroom opened and one of her pleasure servants peaked to see her mistress brokenhearted to the wall. She opened the door further, her hair was soaked and she was wearing only a bathrobe. "Mistress, are you all right?" Without looking at her servant, Aphrodite just left the house without saying a word.

**Meanwhile**

Zeus was growing frustrated at the Flame's behavior. Since last night the Flame was out of control and lightened Olympus, he was growing angry for not finding any answers. He tried to take a moment to himself to calm down. When he went outside of his quarters to get some fresh air, he spotted Aphrodite, sitting on a bench. He found it strange, normally she was always in a happy mood, but now he saw her depressed. He then sat next to her.

"Oh, hello Zeus." She said as she wiped a tear away.

"Is there something wrong, Goddess of Love?" He asked politely.

She gave a sigh and said. "I... had an argument with Pandora."

"An argument? With the... object of Hephaestus?" She nodded to the King of the Gods. "What exactly was this argument about?"

First she didn't like to say it, but felt she could trust her former father-in-law. "It was about how I've treated her in the past and how she felt about it."

"Is that all? Now come on Aphrodite, you shouldn't pay attention to these things of that... thing."

Aphrodite then said in a different tone. "But she is right. I have been a bitch to her all her life... and I deserve all she said to me."

This surprised Zeus. "You... deserved it?"

"I have... tried to be more nice and polite to her ever since I sensed that she has this... love bond for a mortal." Zeus kept listening while Aphrodite went on? "It started a day after she and Sylvia came back from that festival in Athens. I even started to notice how real this love is that she felt for him. I started to doubt that maybe she-"

"Wait just a minute there!" Zeus says while interrupting her. "You mean... Pandora was acting like this when she went to that festival a few weeks ago?"

"Well... yes. It's just so hard to explain. I know that she is only created from the Flame many years ago, but what she felt and how she showed it... it feels all so real."

Zeus then got more suspicious. _'Wait a second, the Flame reacted like this when this 'thing' Pandora was feeling... love? Emotions?'_ He thought mentally.

Aphrodite looked to her former father-in-law while he was thinking. "Ehh, Zeus? Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head politely? "Oh no, not at all. I was just thinking, that's all." He said lying. He then stood up and said. "I need to go. I have some important stuff to do."

Aphrodite nodded. "Of course." She said before Zeus then left to head to the Flame Chamber. He now finally knew, but had to test something to be sure.

Later that afternoon, Zeus ordered his personal guard to take The Box of Chaos from the secret location and bring it to the Flame Chamber. The guards didn't know why but obeyed their master.

Athena was also present, not knowing what Zeus was planning to do. The Flame itself was now acting like normal with it's blue fires. "Why did you bring the Box here Zeus? I don't understand." Athena asked her father.

"There is something I need to know about the Flame's true nature."

Athena still didn't understand why but watched as the guards pulled the box to the place in the chamber where Zeus told them to. He then walked to the Box, dismissing his guards. Then he raised the Box and walked further to the Flame with it. Athena panicked and said. "No father! The Flame is more powerful than the Box! If you put it in there, it will be destroyed!" But Zeus didn't listen and threw the Box into the Flame. "NOOO!" Athena tried to stop her father, but was too late.

Athena was scared of what power would happen... but nothing happened at all. The Box was still in the Flame, in one piece. The Goddess of Wisdom eyes went wide. "But, but I don't understand. Hephaestus made the Flame of Olympus stronger than the Box of Chaos. He told us thousands of years ago. Why is the Box still in one piece?!" Athena asked all of this to her father, but he gave no response.

Instead his anger rose up, before he then turned and left the room. "Hephaestus has lied to me!"

**In Hephaestus' house**

Pandora had cried her eyes out. She had been in her room nearly all day, never went out. But she needed to get all these emotions that she has felt for years out. Somehow Pandora was relieved of finally having the courage to say the whole thing to Aphrodite.

When she left her room to get something to eat, she noticed that the front door was open, so was the door to her father's working place. She raised an eyebrow to figure why they were open. Then she heard voices coming from downstairs, she took the stairs down below and heard Zeus talking to her father. Pandora kept hiding to know what it was all about.

"Do you take me for a fool, Hephaestus?!"

The Smith God was surprised by this sudden chance of tone from his father? "No no no, not at all Zeus..."

"Then you better explain to me, why the Box was still in one piece when I put it into the Flame!?"

Hephaestus' eyes went wide. _'Oh no. He knows!'_ He said mentally, scared of what was going to happen.

"You lied to me, my son! FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS YOU HAVE LIED TO ME!" Then Zeus transformed to the same size as Hephaestus, he grabbed the Smith God and threw him to a wall, causing the house to shake. Pandora was getting scared. She wanted to go out and help her father, but she was afraid... afraid that she was no match for Zeus.

Zeus grabbed Hephaestus so tightly by the throat, he could nearly not breath. Zeus looked fiercely at him. "Tell me, why did you create Pandora in the first place!?" Then he punched Hephaestus hard in the face.

He tried to get up but was kicked right in the stomach. "Please... father, stop!"

"Stop!? Hahahaha! I'm just getting started!" He said as he kept punching and kicking Hephaestus till he bled a lot. "Stop... stop... please."

Zeus grabbed him by the throat again. "Then tell me the truth! Why was the box stronger than the Flame?" But no answer came from him. Furious, he threw Hephaestus to his forge, breaking his ribs, making him cry from the pain. Then Zeus punched him so hard that a few teeth were smacked out. Then he kept punching and kicking again and again till several bones broke. A giant pool of blood was forming around Hephaestus. Pandora cried of fear, sitting in a corner, holding her hands on her ears, begging herself that this torture would just stop.

After an hour Zeus tried a different approach. "If you won't tell me, then you will when I do the same to your beloved Pandora." He said with an evil smirk.

Hephaestus shook his head "No! Please... spare her."

Zeus punched him hard in the ribs, causing a few more to break. Then he grabbed him tightly. "If you want your... 'daughter' to live, THEN TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

Finally, Hephaestus gave in and told Zeus everything. Hephaestus told that he didn't trust his father Zeus from the very beginning of his reign after the Great War and made preparations for when he and the Gods would go rogue. He told him that he didn't create the Flame as a symbol of power, but as a safe place to put the Box of Chaos. Hephaestus admitted that he lied that the temple on Cronos was the safest place to put the Box. He then said that it was Calliope and Alecto's power and bravery that he started to fear that one day the truth would be known about the Box and the Flame, so he made a key to destroy the Flame: Pandora. But when he grew to love her as his daughter, he hoped that she would never have to be used for the Flame so Calliope and Alecto could take the box. "She... is the key... the key to the Flame... please... don't hurt my Pandora."

Zeus, fueled by anger, gave Hephaestus one last punch, knocking him out. Before he then changed to his original form. Pandora ran away back upstairs, but when she opened the door to the living room, Zeus was standing in front of her! She screamed being scared and dropped to the floor. Zeus walked to her. Pandora tried to cast multiple spells to defend herself, but had nearly no effect on Zeus. "Impressive, little thing. But not good enough." With his power he cast lighting to her. She was screaming of the pain, unable to move from it before she lost consciousness.

Zeus then stopped using his thunder powers on her. "I should kill you now that I know the truth of your real existence... but, I am always a man of my word." He then grabbed her by her head. "I'll spare you, Pandora... for now." Before he then put her over his shoulder, dragging her out of the house.

Outside of the house, stood Athena and Zeus' personal guards. The captain walked to his master. "You're orders, my lord?"

Zeus looked at him and ordered. "Lock Hephaestus away in the deepest depth of Hades. That should teach him to doubt my reign." The captain nodded, he and the rest of the soldiers went inside of the house, taking the Smith God into custody.

Zeus walked away with Pandora still unconscious, Athena walked beside the King of the Gods. "What of the girl, Zeus?"

"Better to lock her up in a place where no one will ever reach her."

"You don't mean...?"

"Yes, my child. The Labyrinth. But she will be locked away in the Caverns 1st. Daedules is nearly finished completing the Labyrinth and when he is finished, that thing will moved there and kept in the Labyrinth for all eternity." Then he stopped for a moment and watched his daughter Athena with a serious look. "No one else must know of this. Pandora nor the Flame. Only inform those with my permission that I know are loyal to me, understand?"

Athena nodded reluctantly. "I understand, Zeus."

**1 week later**

Sylvia was in the arena, fighting Hercules in a fist fight. It was intense but finally after an hour... she avoided an uppercut from her teacher with a high back somersault. While in the air, she saw an opening and with all the strength she gathered she gave the hardest punch she ever gave, right on Hercules cheek. Sylvia landed perfectly while the Demigod fell on his back. She cheered for finally defeating her harsh teacher. Then she heard a clapping coming from one of the sitting places, it was her mothers that clapped for her. Sylvia didn't even know that her mothers were watching her. She smiled at them and made a bow before they mothers giggled a bit.

Calliope nodded to her daughter. "Well, I think that was enough for you." Then the box where Sylvia's swords and armor was opened. Sylvia looked surprised at the box and then back to her mothers. Both nodded. "You have earned the right to carry your armor and swords again, Sylvia."

Happily she ran to the box, took her stuff and put back all of it on her. When she came back to the Arena, Hercules was still dizzy from the heavy punch. He looked at the girl and smirked "Your training is over. Take your stuff and go." Without waiting a single second, she ran back to her small room, packed her stuff in and took her bag. She then ran to where she wanted to go first, her friend Pandora's house.

The little warrior princess was so excited, not only was her punishment finally over, but she and her friend could finally go for the first time in years on an assignment again. "Pandora!" She yelled as she neared her best friends home. "My punishment is over!" She knocked on the door. "Pandora! Come on, we can go..." But as she knocked again, the door went open itself. Confused, she went inside, only to find the whole house empty, like nobody has been inside for days. "That's strange..." She then ran to Pandora's room... empty, everything was still as it was. She then ran downstairs to Hephaestus working place. "Hephaestus!? Pandora!?"

But when she came into the working place, she was shocked and gasped for what she saw. The entire room in ruin, all the things that the Smith God was working on, all over the floor or broken. But what shocked her the most… was all the dried blood.

Sylvia breathed heavily. "By the Gods... he and she couldn't be...? No... No they can't be!"

She ran outside calling for Pandora and even Hephaestus' name. She asked many servants if they had seen her friend, but nobody knew. Sylvia started to panic when Hermes appeared. "My, My. Why are you running all around Olympus like that?"

Annoyed, she said. "I don't have time for your games Hermes, I'm looking for Pandora."

"Pandora? Now that's odd, I thought you guys were always together." He said, pretending he cared, but knew the truth from Zeus and Athena already.

"Do you know where she or Hephaestus are?" She asked.

"Nope, no idea where any of them are." He said while lying.

Sylvia rolled with her eyes and went on looking. After hours of searching and asking other people she went to the only place she hasn't been for years: The throne room. She knew Zeus was having a small meeting today, so maybe he could know where her best friend is. The guards stood in front of the gate, they saw Sylvia running to them.

One guard ordered her. "Halt!" Sylvia stopped in front of them. "What's your business here?" He asked.

Sylvia then said. "I need to speak to Zeus. It's urgent."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry milady, but Zeus has said that he wished not to be disturbed."

"Please! I need to speak to him." She pleaded.

The guards were unsure if they were willing to. But then the other said. "I'll... see if he can see you."

"Thank you." She said while the guard went inside.

After 10 minutes the guard came back and said. "Lord Zeus has some time for you, milady."

Relieved, Sylvia was allowed inside. Once there, she went straight for where all the thrones were gathered, but there was nobody. Confused she looked around, then Zeus appeared from another room. He walked to the girl and said trying to be polite. "I have little time, Sylvia. So please tell me what this is all about."

"Pandora is gone!"

Zeus didn't look surprised. "Is that all? I'm sorry but I don't have time for this." He said while going back, but was stopped by Sylvia in his tracks.

"Hephaestus is gone too! Their whole home was empty... and when I came down below I saw... a pool of blood! Please Zeus I fear that something terrible has happened."

Then Zeus looked a bit serious at her. "Do you think I care about my son, Hephaestus? He has brought it upon himself."

Sylvia couldn't believe that Zeus said something like that about his own son. When Zeus wanted to pass again, he was again stopped by Sylvia. "How can you say that about him!? He is your son for Olympus sake!... wait, you DO know what happened!"

Zeus then crossed his arms. "Yes, I do know what happened."

Sylvia was no fool. She knew exactly what Zeus meant by that. "What did you do? What did you do to him!? AND WHERE IS PANDORA!?"

He looked angry at her and said. "Hephaestus is dead." Sylvia was shocked to hear it from him. "And so is your friend." The warrior princess gasped, holding her hands on her mouth. She shook her head. "My son, Hephaestus wouldn't listen to reason, for better keeping an eye on that... 'thing' Pandora. Ever since your stunt in Athens, I knew that it was far enough. I told him that Pandora should be taken away, to a place to discipline her. He however, refused. So he forced my hand. Your... friend tried to defend Hephaestus... I had no other choice."

Sylvia didn't want to believe it. "No, I don't believe you!"

Zeus then gave an evil smirk. "Well, maybe if you and that 'object' hadn't gone off to have your 'adventures', she would have lived. Yes, partly her death was also you're fault."

He then tried to leave again but was again stopped by Sylvia. "You lie! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!? WHERE IS SHE!? I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TELL ME NOW I...!" She almost wanted to say she would kill Zeus if he didn't say it, but knew that would only bring more trouble.

Zeus waited for what Sylvia wanted to say, when a voice was heard. "Sylvia..." it was Athena, who heard everything. Sylvia looked to Athena. She was sad while she said. "I'm afraid it's true. All of it." Sylvia was shaking her head while Athena went on while lying. "I begged my father to not hurt Pandora, but I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry."

Tears came from Sylvia's eyes. Her best friend was gone. Dead. She almost collapsed but held herself. She held her hands on her head, shaking her head. "No... no, no, no, no."

Zeus left without saying a word. Athena tried to comfort Sylvia by holding her arms. "I am... truly sorry for you, Sylvia."

But then the little girl took Athena's hands off her, looking at her. "How could he?" She asked as tears flowed from her eyes before she ran out of the Throne room, crying.

Athena was hurt for seeing the girl like this. She knew what really happened to Pandora, but because of her loyalty to her father, Zeus, she didn't say anything.

**Later**

The sun was almost set. In Alecto and Calliope's home they became worried. "Why hasn't Sylvia come back yet?" Alecto asked with worry.

"I don't know." Calliope said with the same worry. "You don't think that they went off again, Calliope?"

"No, she has learned her lesson. Maybe she is with Pandora." Calliope answered before she then went with Alecto out to be sure. But when they came to Hephaestus' home, they found it empty and Pandora's room was empty as well. Both were shocked to see Hephaestus' working place.

"By the Gods, what happened here?!" Alecto asked.

Calliope touched the blood on the floor. It was very dry. "This blood is old. Whatever happened here? It looked like it was days ago."

"But what could have caused all this? Could Hephaestus have done this?"

Calliope shook her head. "No. Something or someone attacked him." She said as she was watching, using her senses to know what exactly happened. "It's like... he was tortured or something."

Then Alecto gasped. "Maybe Sylvia saw all this and..."

"Then she must be out looking for Pandora. Come on." Calliope finished for her lover before both went out, searching for Sylvia.

Finally after asking around, one servant said to them. "Your daughter went first to the Throne room, but then later she came out, running away. I think she went to the other side of Olympus."

Calliope and Alecto went on and then a guard said. "Lady Sylvia is near the gardens. My friend told me that she's been there for hours, crying."

The mothers were surprised. Their daughter was crying? That can't be good. Not long after, when the sun was down and the stars were starting to show, Calliope and Alecto arrived at Hera's gardens. After some calling and searching, they found her between two beautiful trees. Sylvia was on the ground, leaning on one of the trees, weeping. Calliope and Alecto came slowly to their daughter.

_'What could have caused her to be like this?'_ Calliope wondered mentally before she sat down beside her daughter, stroking her back. "Sylvia, what happened?"

Sylvia turned to her mother. She sobbed as she said. "Zeus... has done... something terrible to Pandora."

Alecto sat with her to "What do you mean?"

Sylvia took her time to get the right words. "He... he killed her!"

Both mothers eyes went wide, shocked and disbelieved. "What?!"

"How... why would he do something like that!?" Alecto asked.

Sylvia then told what Zeus told her, that at first she refused to believe it, but Athena confirmed it was all true. Calliope couldn't believe the King of the Gods would be so cruel to do something like that. Alecto's eyes got teary, as Pandora was almost like another daughter to them. "It's all my fault... Pandora is dead... and it's all my fault!" Calliope took her daughter in her arms, letting her sob on her shoulder before Alecto joined the hug as well.

Sylvia cried herself to sleep that night. Both mothers were first planning to give her an assignment, but now because Sylvia is mourning over the death of her best friend, they decided it was not a good idea for now. Both mothers were in the living room, sitting on the giant sofa. Calliope held her hands over her face. Alecto shared a few tears. Pandora dead. Hephaestus dead. All of the family was in mourning. But then Calliope stood up angry, for she had a few words to share with the King of the Gods!

Calliope walked with anger towards Zeus' living quarters. Alecto didn't come along as she knew what her lover wanted to say to Zeus and didn't object. As she arrived at the giant home of Zeus, what nearly looked like a castle, she knocked heavily on the door.

Not long after it was opened by one of Zeus' servants. "Lady Calliope." The lady said while making a bow. "What brings you at this hour?"

Without saying a word, Calliope walked right in. "Is Zeus in here?!" She asked furiously. "Ehh, yes of course but he..."

"ZEUS!" She yelled around. For a short while no response came. But then the King of the Gods came to the entrance, only to see the Goddess of War angry and furious.

He tried to pretend like he wasn't sure what this was all about. "Calliope, how unexpected to see you here. Is there something wrong?"

"You fucking bet there is something wrong!" She said as she walked right in front of Zeus. "How could you do something like that!?"

Zeus then crossed his arms and changed his attitude. "I see that your daughter has told you what happened."

"More than that, you murderer!"

Zeus was not pleased with these words from Calliope. "Watch your words, spartan!"

"I've seen you do things that I never did anything to stop, but now you've crossed the line! How could you do something like this?! Torturing you're own son Hephaestus to death!? Killing Pandora!?"

"I gave Hephaestus a simple choice and he refused."

"FOR OLYMPUS SAKE! He was your own goddamn son!"

"ARES WAS MY SON AS WELL, LADY DEATH! Let me remind you that it was you who killed him!"

The Ghost of Sparta stared into Zeus' eyes. "Yes I did, but only for what he has done to me, my parents and so many innocent people. But Hephaestus has never done any of it! He was a good person, a friend to all and a father to Pandora! A young girl Zeus... You killed an innocent little girl who never got the chance to have a life of her own!"

Zeus scowled at that point. "Hah! Hardly that creation from the Flame is something you can call alive nor even real."

"SHE WAS REAL TO ME, TO ALECTO… and to my daughter! And now look what you've done to Sylvia! You broke her heart, her spirit for taking someone that was so important to her! To all of us! A girl that has done so much for the people! For Olympus! And even you! You're no king... you're a monster."

"And what makes you different, Lady Death? You killed so many in your path in life over the years, without mercy."

"I may be a killer, but I'm not a killer like you!"

Zeus' fists tightened as sparks of lightning came from his arms. "Be careful insulting me, Calliope... my patience has its limits."

Calliope tights her fists to, ready to strike. But if she does that, she could spark a war between the Gods and that would result with many people getting killed... or worse. She thought about Alecto and her daughter Sylvia, she can't risk their safety because of this fierce argument between her and the King of Olympus.

Against her better judgement, she loosened her fists and said threateningly. "You're not gonna get away with this Zeus." Before she then turned and walked out of the room. "Trust me, you will pay for this!" Before she slammed the door shut behind her.

**Minutes later**

Zeus walked back to his bedchamber, where his wife Hera was lying down. She asked, while she still tried to recover from her hangover. "Ugh.. what was that all about, husband?"

"Calliope was very angry for what I 'did' to that... thing Pandora."

"You... didn't tell her the truth, right?"

Zeus shook his head as he also lied down on the bed. "No, but I fear that this incident with my son Hephaestus and that 'object' will cause an uproar among the citizens of Mount Olympus. The people love Calliope and her family for what they have done for them and will likely support them..."

Hera agreed as she rubbed her head. "You may be right about that. A loyal servant told me a few days ago that some are more favorable to have Calliope on the Throne of Olympus than you. If this isn't dealt with, they will cause an uprising."

This worried Zeus. His wife was right, soon or later the servants and guard could cause an uprising, even the mortal world will likely support Calliope sooner or later. Zeus sighed as he then said with evil determination. "Then I think it's better to perform my plan to get rid of the Goddess of War a bit... sooner. But not now... I will deal with her once the Persian army is back at full strength."

As the days went by, Calliope and her family were mostly at home. The mothers did all they could to comfort their daughter, who was now depressed in the mornings. Sylvia now wore the pearl necklace that Pandora made for her for her 10th birthday every day, never taking it off. She even barely left her room. Fotis brought her food to her room, but she barely ate anything which worried him greatly. Every night she cried herself to sleep, blaming herself for what happened. "Pandora... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry."

However, what she and her mothers don't know, was that Pandora has been locked deep in the caverns. Locked in a big cage with in the middle a blue fire to give light if she wanted. The guards, who were loyal to Zeus did give her food but it was mostly not even good. They even mocked her by saying: "It's the best food for a freak like you! Hahahahaha!"

And every night she cried herself to sleep, hoping that Sylvia would come for her. "Sylvia... please help me... please, I need you."

Aphrodite knew of the few Gods on Olympus what really happened to Pandora and her ex-husband Hephaestus. She was shocked to hear what Zeus's true motives were. She blamed herself for telling him what Pandora was going through after the festival. If she never told him, then maybe Zeus would have never harmed her... or Hephaestus.

One night she slipped past the guards to see if Pandora was alright. When she saw her, crying herself to sleep. Aphrodite's heart broke, a few tears came from her eyes. She then left, fearing that Pandora or the guards would notice she was there. When she came back to her quarters, her servants were gone for the day so she was alone. Behind a big curtain, there was a portal that she let be made when she was still married to Hephaestus, so he could travel to the Underworld to work. She went through the portal and saw her ex-husband sobbing in a corner of his new made prison.

But the ex-Smith God didn't notice Aphrodite came from the portal. "Pandora... I miss you so much... please, forgive me."

Aphrodite couldn't take it anymore, so she ran back through the portal back to her own quarters on Olympus. Tears flowed from her eyes when she sobbed on her bed.

"What have I done? What have I done? Hephaestus... I'm so... sorry." Then she finally realised deep within her. "Pandora... my sweet Pandora... forgive me... You were right, you were right. I should have been a mother to you a long time ago." The Goddess of Love cried now like she had never done before. "Pandora... my little girl, Pandora."


	22. Grieving and finding True Love

**Grieving and finding True Love**

It had been over a month since Pandora and her father had disappeared. Sylvia, her best friend and daughter of the Goddess of War, Calliope, had been told she was dead and Zeus was responsible for it. It had been a very hard time for the 16 year old girl, for she had seen Pandora more than just her best friend, but had started to see her as the sister she never had and blamed herself for what happened to Pandora and her father.

For the first few weeks after that incident, she barely left her room and cried herself to sleep for many nights. Now, the only thing that can ease her pain was training in the arena far harder than she ever had, even going beyond her limits. Monster after monster was slain by her hand, until there were barely any monsters left to fight with on Olympus. When she got injured in some of those training-battles, she barely took any medical help, sometimes even refusing when her mothers, Alecto and Calliope, wanted to use the Amulet to heal her.

Her mothers became very worried for their daughter. Any time they tried to talk with Sylvia about it, she turned away from them, isolating herself from her mothers, even her friends. But today, she would meet someone that would give her comfort in her mourning for her best friend... and finally take the 1st steps in her destiny.

Sophie, the young girl turned warrior, the girl who Calliope had saved from Atlantis and, along with her parents and surviving people had pledged their loyalty to the Goddess of War, was putting on her armor to start training in the arena.

Due to Calliope inspiring her, Sophie had vowed to become a warrior equal to Calliope's daughter, Sylvia, and because when she had 1st saw her, the young woman had fell in love with Sylvia and had wanted to impress her but wanted to take her time until she was ready to talk to the warrior princess. While her parents didn't approve of her choice to become a warrior, she was determined to embrace the warrior's potential that Calliope had seen in her.

Currently, Sophie was running through the track, climbing, crawling and jumping over every obstacle. When she was about to do a practice fight with someone, everyone all of the sudden stopped, when Sylvia walked into the arena. All the other warriors or soldiers in training held their distance from her. But only the redhead girl wasn't afraid. In fact, Calliope, Sylvia's mother was her inspiration to become a warrior herself.

Sylvia stared at all the other boys and girls and asked. "Has anyone yet the courage to have a spare match with me?!" All were really scared, as they didn't want to spar with the daughter of the Goddess of War, for she was the strongest of them. Anyone who tried after the match was seriously injured. "Anyone!?" She yelled. Everyone startled because of her reaction before they all took a step back, but only the redhead remained where she stood. Sylvia scowled. "Typical."

When she was about to signal the guards of the Arena to release some monsters, the Redhead girl stepped in. "I'll spar with you!"

Everyone was shocked, as some of them gasped. Sylvia looked to the crowd, wanting to know who said that. "Who said that?"

"I did." The redhead girl answered as she stepped forward.

Sylvia gave a little smirk. "Well, at least one of you has some balls to step forward." Before both walked to the center of the Arena. The redhead girl took her sword and shield, while Sylvia drew her two spartan swords. "Just because you're just a rookie, doesn't mean I'll hold back." Sylvia said with a serious face to the girl.

Sophie smiled and said. "Good. I didn't think you would."

Sylvia attacked first and slashed several fierce strikes at her, but luckily the redhead managed to block them with her shield. As she tried to attack, she missed most of the time, for Sylvia was faster. Only a few lucky strikes managed to hit, but Sylvia blocked them with her swords. After some minutes, Sylvia dealt a heavy blow that made the redhead lose her shield. "Ha! Shields are for weaklings!" Sylvia said as the redhead wanted to grab her shield and picked it up.

Then as she faced her, she shrugged. "You're right, shields are for weaklings." And throw away her shield.

Sylvia blinked a few times. _'Hmm, very brave of her, but also stupid'._ Before the fight went on with only their swords.

It continued like this for a half hour. The spar fight took the attention of not just the warriors in training but others close to the Arena too. Both were sweating and were very tired for none of them could gain the upper hand. "You're stronger than I thought." Sylvia said, impressed.

The redhead smiled. "Thank you, you are as well."

This annoyed Sylvia. "How can you be so happy about all of this!?"

The redhead put her sword down and said. "Because your mother Calliope inspired me"

"My mom... inspired you?" Sylvia asked.

The redhead nodded. "Ever since your moms saved me, my parents and my surviving people who escaped Atlantis as it sunk into the sea, Calliope inspired me to become a warrior too. Even though my parents disagreed with my decision, I kept training to become one."

"Hmmm, I see." Sylvia said in a not so interested mood, but was flattered anyway.

The redhead then said while she whipped away the sweat of her forehead. "Phew! You gave me a good fight for today. Want to spare again tomorrow?" She asked with a smile. Sylvia didn't say anything and just walked away from the arena. The redhead was a bit disappointed, but shrugged and said to herself. "Ah well." Before she was congratulated by all the young warriors and soldiers in training, for they were so impressed at her abilities and for the first time, someone was Sylvia's equal.

While Sylvia walked away from the arena, back to her home, not having the satisfaction to continue training for the day, was mentally saying things to herself. _'Well, that was... interesting. I've never met anyone for a long time that was my equal. Maybe... I could spare with her another time'._

**The next day**

Sophie was once again in the arena training herself. While she practiced a combo move while performing a backflip, Sylvia walked into the Arena as well. When she saw the redhead doing that combo move, she smirked a bit and walked to her.

When the redhead finished, she saw Sylvia. "Nice combo move." She said to the redhead.

She smiled at Sylvia and said. "Thanks. But I'm still missing something in it, and I can't find what it is."

Then Sylvia had done her combo move to demonstrate to her. It was nearly as the redheads combo, but more aggressive and more controlled. The redhead watched how Sylvia did it. When Sylvia was done she said. "You need to have more control over your attack, listen to your body and not just your mind."

The redhead nodded. "I see now, thanks!"

"You're welcome."

They then were practicing and had another spare-match during the day. At the end of it, Sylvia said. "It's been awhile since I had fought someone of my equal... thanks, anyway."

The redhead smiled. "You're welcome. And thank you for your tips. I think I'll be a lot better with us training together."

"Perhaps. What's your name?" Sylvia asked the redhead girl.

"Sophie. My name is Sophie." Before she then extended her hand and both shook hands.

Since then, the daughter of Calliope and Sophie, had become friends. However, Sophie noticed that Sylvia had a thin temper at some point, but was calmed down because Sophie had been a calming influence for her lately. Sylvia then told Sophie about her best friend, Pandora, who died recently by the hands of Zeus. Sophie felt sorry for Sylvia and thought that that might be the reason for Sylvia to be like this. Even though they slowly became close, Sylvia didn't want Pandora to be replaced, because for her, there was only one Pandora that no one could replace.

Then one day, when Sophie was late in the Arena, she spotted Sylvia fighting dozens of monsters. She was shocked to see how fiercely she fought with pure anger and hatred. She saw how Sylvia was having trouble fighting them and came to her aid. She fought off two Minotaur and killed them with her own distracting techniques.

After the monsters were dealt with, she ran to an injured Sylvia to help her up. "Sylvia! Are you alright?"

But Sylvia pushed Sophie away from her. "Let go of me!" She said as she tried to get up by herself.

Sophie carefully approached her. "Please, Sylvia, let me help you."

"I don't need any help!" Sylvia said as she tried to walk but fell down every time.

After 4 times she remained on the floor on her knees, she was crying.

Sophie came next to her before she rubbed her back. But this time, Sylvia allowed it. After the warrior princess stopped crying, Sophie hugged her, which surprised Sylvia a bit, but she returned it as Sophie whispered in her ear. "It's alright, Sylvia. I'm here for you... I'm with you."

**A few days later**

After Sophie had witnessed Sylvia nearly getting killed while she trained. Sophie took care of Sylvia's wounds. Even though Sylvia didn't want any help, she was a bit thankful for it. Sophie didn't ask her why she pushed herself so much, because she didn't want to ask that so soon to her new friend... but hoped that it would be... more. Secretly, Sophie had a secret crush on Sylvia ever since she'd 1st laid eyes on her, but just kept it as a wild fantasy after she knew that Sylvia only liked boys.

While Sophie was wandering around near Hera's gardens, she found Sylvia, under a tree and looking at the sunset. Sylvia noticed her coming and said without looking at her. "Hi Sophie."

"Hey... What are you doing here?"

Sylvia shrugged and said. "Just looking in the distance... nothing more." Before she then took a bite from one of the fruits that she took from Hera's gardens.

As Sophie sat next to her, she noticed that Sylvia was sad, somehow. "Are you alright?" She asked Sylvia. But when she said nothing, the redhead spoke again. "Sylvia, I... I wanted to apologize that I interfered during your... training a few days ago. I know you wanted to train by yourself, but... I thought you were going to get killed... and I didn't want to lose my new friend."

Sylvia shrugged but still didn't look at Sophie. "It's alright."

Sophie felt a bit relieved that she wasn't mad at her for that before she changed the subject and asked while pointing to her shell necklace. "That's a nice necklace you're wearing. Did you make it yourself?"

Sylvia looked at her this time and answered. "No, my best friend, Pandora, made it for me. She made it for my 10th birthday."

"Awww, how cute." Sophie said smiling.

But Sylvia was watching the sunset again and became sad. "This necklace has always been special to me. I've never taken it off, since... since she..." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Sophie scooted a bit closer. "I... I'm sorry, Sylvia, I shouldn't have brought that up."

As Sylvia started to cry, she faced Sophie. "Why did she had to die? She was very special to me! Why was she taken from me?!"

Sophie sighed and answered. "I don't know." Before she whipped a tear from Sylvia's cheek. "Sometimes we cannot control what happens to the ones we care about."

The tears became a bit less, but she was still sad. "I feel so... guilty for what happened to her. She was my best friend and it's my fault that she's dead...".

Sophie held her closer and let her sob on her shoulder before she whispered in her ear. "Don't say that, Sylvia. What ever happened to her... wasn't anyone's fault." Before Sylvia sighed deeply.

They faced each other. Sylvia whipped away her tears. "I try to believe that."

Sophie held her hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Don't say that! Don't let yourself or anyone thank that. You are stronger than that. You are... the bravest woman I've ever met and it hurts me to see you tortures yourself like this." Sylvia blinked a few times from that. "Ever since I saw how you fight and your moms fight and heard of your many adventures with them, you and your moms idolized me to do the same! To become as strong as you are and help people like you have. And as I see you like this... I don't want you to lose yourself." Before a tear came from Sophie's eye.

Sylvia was touched by that. No one has ever said that to her before. And she was flattered that her and her mothers were her idols. But then she was surprised as all of the sudden, Sophie kissed her! Her eyes went wide when that happened, and was shocked that she didn't move for 10 seconds before she broke the kiss.

As she stared at her, Sophie gasped as she realized what she did. "I'm sorry! I... I shouldn't have done that!" Before she stood up and ran away, leaving Sylvia completely surprised at what just happened. A girl kissed her, and it was not a normal kiss either! But still... it felt... alright for here somehow. Sylvia felt a calmness inside her, like her sorrow went away for a moment when their lips connected. She felt confused. For years she was only interested in boys, despite having bad experience when she was dating boys. But never before had any girl been so... close to her... and it felt somehow okay for her. Sylvia kept going in these thoughts for minutes before finally she stood up and went after Sophie.

After searching for sometime, she found her in an alley, close to the stables. Sylvia heard Sophie talking to herself. "What have I done!? I kissed Sylvia! What the hell were you thinking, Sophie?!" She even banged her head to the wall for making such a foolish move on her, but was startled when she saw Sylvia. "Ah! Sylvia?! ... I..." before she then turned around, feeling ashamed for kissing her like that.

Sylvia moved closer to her. "Sophie? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not!" Before she then looked at her and said. "I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you like that."

"No no, don't apologize. I'm... I'm just as confused as you are." Sylvia said, thinking that maybe Sophie was as confused as she is.

But Sophie looked at her and said. "I... I..." Words failed her, but after a few seconds, she said. "I... love you, Sylvia."

This time Sylvia was more surprised then when Sophie kissed her all of the sudden "You... You love me?"

Tears were forming in Sophie's eyes. "I've... always liked you, Sylvia. I have been in love with you for years since the 1st time I laid eyes on you when you met the spirits of your grandma and great uncle, but I was so scared to come even close to you during that time. When I started to train with you, I had never felt so alive! I wanted to be there for you in your mourning and cherish you. And to make you see that you're not alone." She confessed before she then turned and said with a heavy heart. "But I understand that you don't feel the same way and that you only like guys."

When she was about to leave, she was held by her arm by Sylvia. "Sophie, wait." Before she turned and both looked at 1 another. "I know I like guys, but when you kissed me... it felt... different, yet... right." Before Sylvia looked down. "When you took care of me when I was wounded, I felt so strange, but it also felt okay with you around." She confessed before she bit her lip and looked into Sophie's eyes. "And... I... I still want you around me."

For Sophie, it was like a dream come true. She started to smile and came closer to her. "Really?"

Sylvia nodded before they held their hands and kept looking at each other. Sophie came closer to her... until their lips connected, which Sylvia now allowed. Her eyes were still open, but she slowly closed them as she lost herself in the kiss. Both kissed each other tenderly before they broke the kiss just to watch each other for a moment. They kissed again, which soon became more passionate as Sophie's tongue emerged and touched hers, which Sylvia allowed.

Sylvia was feeling strange, but started to feel butterflies in her tummy and her heart rate increased. This wasn't any ordinary kiss with any guy, this one was special to her. After so many failed relationships with boys, she was feeling okay with this girl who confessed her feelings to her. And for Sylvia... she didn't mind as she realized she was into boys and girls.

After a few minutes, both broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. "I'll... see you tomorrow at training?" Sylvia asked before Sophie nodded. Before both went their own way, Sylvia gave her one last soft kiss. "See you tomorrow... my dear Sophie."

On the way back home, Sophie was having the best feeling she had in her whole life. The women she liked for years had accepted her and both were now in a relationship, making her nearly feel like she was floating.

Sylvia was feeling a bit different. Despite her mourning for her best friend, she had someone close to her to ease the pain and was feeling more for Sophie then just a friend. She was in love.

**A few months later**

Sylvia and Sophie had been in a relationship for almost 2 months now. For Sophie, it has been so far the best time of her life. As for Sylvia, her time with her girlfriend, gave the daughter of the Goddess of War comfort in her mourning for her best friend, Pandora. But also, as their relationship blossomed, she found happiness that she hadn't experienced in any of her other relationships when she still dated boys.

During training they were always sparing together and Sophie was greatly improving, thanks to Sylvia. When their training was over, they would spend the rest of the day together. Sometimes they would just walk across Olympus talking about anything or spending time with their friends. But mostly they would relax and cuddle together, which sometimes resulted in many minutes long of passionate kissing.

Both Calliope and Alecto have noticed that their daughter has been more happy recently and were happy that she was slowly recovering from her depression, but had no idea what it could be that was causing her to do so.

Then, when Calliope was lying on the couch, exhausted from a whole day of trying to avoid a war between two Greek kingdoms and Alecto rubbing her shoulders, their daughter came into the house with... Sophie, the girl they saved when Atlantis was destroyed... holding hands. The two parents wondered why she was here and why they were even holding hands.

"Hi, sweetheart." Calliope said to her daughter.

Sylvia waved with her free hand. "Hi, moms."

"Hello, Calliope and Alecto, it's been a while." Sophie said to the Goddess of War and the Ex-Fury Queen.

Both nodded to her. "It's wonderful to see you again, Sophie. Is she your new friend, Sylvia?" Alecto asked.

Sylvia blushed as she was a bit nervous before she gave her mothers her answer. "Well... she is... me and Sophie are..."

Alecto asked, a bit surprised. "Wait, you mean, you and Sophie are... together? Girlfriend and girlfriend?"

Sylvia blushed even redder and slowly nodded. "Yes, we are." Before Sophie moved a bit closer to Sylvia at that point.

Alecto blinked a few times, not really knowing what to say at this point, but Calliope smiled and said. "Oh, you don't need to be embarrassed by that, honey. If you're into girls, me and Alecto understand." Before she looked at her lover, seeing if she agreed. Alecto was a bit conflicted but nodded a bit at approval. Calliope smiled and faced her daughter again.

"Well, I guess I'm bisexual." Sylvia explained.

Then Sophie said. "I just wanted to see you both again and say hi. I'm really honored to meet you in person again."

"To you as well, Sophie. And I see you've embraced the warrior potential I saw in you when I 1st saw you." Calliope responded in kind as Alecto just nodded.

Then Sophie said to her girlfriend. "I should go home."

Sylvia nodded a bit and walked with her to the door. Before the redhead left, Sylvia asked. "You really don't want to stay for dinner? I'm sure my mothers don't mind since you've met them before."

Sophie smiled and held her hands. "Maybe another time. I think it's a little early for that." When Sylvia wanted to object, Sophie held her finger on Sylvia's mouth. "Let it sink in for your moms. I'm sure it's a big thing for any parent that their child comes out of the closet." She said with a wink.

Sylvia giggled at that. "I guess you're right." Before both shared one last passionate kiss before Sophie left while saying. "See you tomorrow, baby."

**That same evening**

Some hours after Sylvia had introduced her girlfriend to her mothers, Alecto was sitting on the couch in the living room. She was thinking about what her daughter said that she was into girls as well.

Calliope saw her lover being troubled and sat beside her, asking. "What's the matter, Alecto?"

The former queen of the Furies looked at her lover and said with a sigh. "It's about Sylvia. I just... never expected that our daughter was also into girls." Calliope looked at Alecto like she had a problem with it, but Alecto assured her. "It's not that I disapprove of it, my love. I think it is very nice for Sylvia to have someone like that in her life. It's just..."

"Just what Alecto? What's troubling you?" She asked gently.

Alecto turned herself to face her lover and explained softly. "Our daughter is growing so fast and... I thought that... after having so many boyfriends... that she would have found a suitor among them sooner or later... and that she would one day... have children of her own."

Calliope stared at her surprised, but then she laughed a bit. "Is that what's bothering you, Alecto?" She asked with a smile.

Alecto nodded. "Yeah, I thought that-"

Calliope held her finger on Alecto's mouth, interrupting her. "You don't have to worry about that at all, my love. Look. Sylvia is a bit too young to have children now, so we shouldn't push her to have a male suitor to get grandchildren. Let her have her happiness with Sophie. She's a sweet girl. And besides..." She then whispered in Alecto's ear softly. "She can always borrow our pleasure book, if she wants to spend the rest of her life with Sophie."

Alecto didn't think about that and said. "You're right, Calliope. I didn't even think about that." Before she then pulled her lover closer to her. "Speaking about the book of pleasure, we haven't used it in a long time."

Calliope was tempted to use it for the night. They passionately kissed for some minutes, until Calliope broke the kiss and said softly. "Hmmm, we have indeed not used it in a long time. Come and take me, baby." She said seductively before Alecto pulled Calliope up and carried her, still kissing as they got to their bedroom for a good night of hot sex.

But Unknown to them, their daughter had heard everything they had been talking about. Sylvia blushed really red after hearing it all. She was thinking about marriage one day, but wanted to have some more adventures before settling down and have a family of her own. Sylvia was considering spending many years with Sophie, for she had been the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. However, she was not thinking about marriage, for it was too fast to be considering it now.

A few days later, Sylvia was training in the arena together with her Sophie. Since there were no other soldiers in training were in the arena today, Sylvia had decided to increase the training a bit. They had just slaughtered some monsters together. Thanks to her girlfriend's advice and motivation, Sophie felt she was better than ever before.

Despite both being soaked in blood, Sophie pulled Sylvia closer and gave her an intense passionate kiss as a way to say thanks to her girlfriend, what Sylvia was first surprised, returned the kiss quickly. Their kiss became so lustful that both fell on the floor, while Sylvia was on top of Sophie. They broke the kiss slowly, both panting and moaning of how wonderful the kiss was. Slowly they laughed a bit of how they were so into their kiss in the middle of a bloodbath.

Sylvia helped Sophie to get up before both looked into each other's eyes while standing close together. Sophie was the first to break the silence. "That was... something."

Sylvia raised an eyebrow. "Something what?"

Sophie smiled and said. "You and me... very close together... with dead monsters around us."

Sylvia giggled at that. Then she looked into her eyes again and said softly? "You are so good, my dear Sophie. And I cannot imagine my life without you."

Sophie was very touched by her girlfriend's words and said back softly. "Me too."

Then she thought about something that she wanted to ask Sylvia for some time, but couldn't find the right moment since they have been together for the past 2 months. She bit her lip and asked. "Would you... go on a date with me, Sylvia? Tomorrow evening?"

Sylvia looked at her for a moment, but then smiled and answered. "I'd loved to go on a date with you. Where would you like to take me for our date?"

"I know a place where we can have our first date, but I want to keep it as a surprise."

Sylvia was curious as to what her girlfriend had planned for them. "Then I look forward to it."

Both walked out of the arena and went to wash themselves in the changing rooms. They still washed themselves in separate rooms, for they didn't want to rush things between them. When Sylvia was done and had cleaned her armor, she dressed herself in her normal Olympian clothes and waited in the hallway for her girlfriend. Normally she was done at nearly the same time as her, but was now taking longer than usual.

Sylvia put her armor down and went to Sophie's changing room to see why she was taking so long. When she approached the room, she saw that the door was a little bit open. She peeked through it and saw Sophie naked while she was combing her hair in front of a mirror. Sylvia saw her with her beautiful c-cup breasts. She had a muscled body like how Sylvia's was and her pubic hair was as red as her long hair was. Normally Sylvia would turn away, for she never wanted to disrespect any women that way, but this time couldn't take her eyes away from seeing Sophie like this.

She started to feel warm and felt turned on between her legs. Sophie was so beautiful in her eyes. Then Sophie looked down to grab something on the floor, when she bent over, Sylvia could clearly see her perfect ass. Now Sylvia really couldn't help herself anymore, she was moving her left hand down to her pussy and started rubbing it. She bit her lip at how she was getting turned on. Never before she had felt this way, not even to a woman and it felt so good.

But her moment was interrupted when Sophie turned herself. Just in time Sylvia pulled herself away so that Sophie wouldn't notice that she was peeking through the door. So she went back to keep waiting at her usual spot in the hallway.

But what Sylvia didn't know was that Sophie had noticed her peeking through the door the whole time, by seeing her through the mirror. Sophie was a little bit disappointed that Sylvia didn't want to come in and just... do it with her, she had desired it for some time, but didn't want to force her to do it, so when she saw her through her mirror, she wanted so badly for her to come inside and take her. But then she wondered why she didn't want to come in.

_'Is she... maybe she is still a virgin?'_ Sophie mentally asked herself while putting on her clothes. Then she thought of using this moment in her advantage for their date. _'Oh Sylvia... when we are going to have our date... I'm going to give you the night of your life'._

A few minutes later Sophie came from her dressing room and joined her girlfriend. "Ready to go?" She asked.

Sylvia was sweating a bit. She hoped Sophie hadn't noticed her, but felt relieved that she didn't. "Eh.. yeah, I am."

While they walked out of the arena to go back to their homes, Sophie mentally said as she saw Sylvia being nervous. _'Awww, she is a bit nervous. Don't worry, my love. After our date, that nervousness will be a thing in the past.'_ Sophie vowed to herself, making sure that she would give her girlfriend the best time of her life on their date.

**The next evening**

Just before the sun started to set, Sylvia was in her room preparing for her first date with Sophie. After taking a good bath, she checked her closet to see which dress she would wear. Now that she got rid of all the 'too sexy' dresses, she felt more comfortable in choosing something that would more reflect on who Sylvia truly was inside. After a few minutes she picked out a long white dress that went to her ankles and was held over her left shoulder. Sylvia remembered when she got this dress last year, but never wore it before. However, now that she was with Sophie, she felt that this dress was perfect. After she put her dress on, she checked in the mirror and was amazed how beautiful she looked in it, feeling a bit regret by not wearing it sooner, but now it didn't matter anymore.

Later, after she put on some make up, she heard her mother, Alecto calling for her after knocking on her door. "Sylvia, your date is here."

"I'm coming, mom!" She called back. Her other mother, Calliope wasn't home tonight, for she had called another important meeting with the other Gods, which was about a new king that had taken control over the Persian Empire and preached for vengeance to take arms against the Greeks once more. But in reality, this was a plan set in motion by Zeus to get rid of the Goddess of War for good.

As Sylvia came out of her room, she saw Sophie who had been waiting for her in the living room. Sophie was wearing a red-golden dress and her long red hair in a ponytail. Sylvia thought she looked amazing and nervously greeted her. "Hi... you look beautiful."

Sophie smiled. "Thank you. You also look beautiful tonight." She said kindly as she stroked Sylvia's hair, which made her giggle.

After holding hands for a few minutes, just looking into each other's eyes, they decided that they should go. Sylvia then said goodbye to her mother. "Bye, mom!"

Alecto smiled and waved to both of them. "Have fun, you two!"

When they closed the front door behind them, they walked hand in hand to the exit of Mount Olympus. Sylvia wondered why they went out of Olympus but before she could ask, Sophie explained. "I had arranged that we get permission to leave Olympus, but only for tonight."

Sylvia understood but was feeling more nervous. To have a date with Sophie was feeling for her more special, something she felt was more than just right, it was real love that she felt.

When they were in front of the exit, Sophie stopped Sylvia and looked at her telling "Do you trust me?" Sylvia nodded before Sophie smiled and told her. "Now close your eyes" before Sylvia did just that. "Now don't peek, babe."

"I won't." Sylvia ensured her girlfriend that she wouldn't peek.

Sophie stood behind her, holding her hips and called for some spell with her mind. Sylvia, still keeping her eyes closed, felt they were floating, being teleported somewhere. After less then a minute, she felt soft sand at her feet, feeling they were now somewhere else. Sophie then whispered in her ear. "Now, open your eyes."

When Sylvia opened her eyes, she gasped as she saw they were at a beautiful white sandy beach, on an island she had never been before. There were torches that lit the entire beach and not far from them was a table with fancy food on it.

Sylvia felt tears were forming in her eyes as to how nice this was before she looked at Sophie. "You... arranged this... all for me?"

Sophie nodded. "You deserve the best, baby."

Sylvia kissed her softly, which she returned with kindness and then whispered in her ear as a tear flowed from her eye. "Thank you."

Both went bare foot to the table on the sandy beach. As they sat at their chairs, serving themselves by putting food on their plates, Sylvia asked. "How did you manage to arrange this?"

"Well... I asked your servant, Fotis to do this for us." Sophie answered "I hope you didn't mind?"

Sylvia smiled and shook her head. "No... this is so nice of you." Before she sighed. "None of my boyfriends did anything like this for me."

"I'm glad you like this, baby."

"I'm more than glad right now, my dear Sophie." She said as she stroked her hand on the table. "I'm very happy right now."

Sophie was glad that her girlfriend liked the surprise and that she was feeling more comfortable right now. While they ate and drank a few glasses of wine, both could barely take their eyes off of each other. For Sylvia, this is already feeling like this was the best date she ever had so far.

Later, after finishing her third glass of wine, Sylvia asked. "How did you know this place? I have seen so many places in Greece, but never have I seen this place."

Sophie explained how she knew this island "When I was a little girl in Atlantis before my parents and I moved to Olympus to serve the Gods, we stumbled upon this island when we came into a storm. When my father noticed that this island was not on any map and saw how beautiful this place was, we all decided to keep this place a family secret and only share it with those who are very close to us."

Sylvia could clearly understand that if this place was being told of, it would not remain the same when a lot of people came here. Sophie then came closer to Sylvia and asked her. "Do you promise... that you won't tell anyone about this place?"

Sylvia smiled as she stroked Sophie's right cheek. "I promise." Before she then moved forward and gave her a soft tender kiss. Then Sophie stood up from her chair and held her hand to Sylvia. "Would you like to take a walk with me? We could watch the sun set and the stars."

Sylvia took her hand from her chair. "I'd love to."

Leaving their shoes behind, they walked together hand in hand at the beach, in the direction of a small hill. As they went up the hill, there was no more sand, but only soft green grass. At the top of the hill was a tree that both girlfriends went under and sat down, watching the sun set down at the horizon, never letting go of each other's hands. Sylvia let her head rest on Sophie's shoulder as she sighed deeply in comfort. Both didn't say a word, being so comfortable being together was for them indescribable.

When the sun was down, the stars were beginning to show. Sylvia wandered something and asked. "Sophie?"

"Hmm?"

"How long are we allowed to stay off Olympus?"

Sophie shrugged and said. "They said till dawn, so..." But then she looked deep into Sylvia's eyes. "You mean... you want to go home now? I understand that-"

"No, no. That's not what I meant." Sylvia said, interrupting Sophie. "I just... don't want to cause any trouble for you, since me and Pandora had been in it before."

Sophie held her cheeks and said while moving closer. "You don't need to worry, my love. Here... we have our moment... for ourselves." Before their lips connected and both started kissing each other softly, but soon became more passionate as both tongues dueled for domination.

While still kissing, they both stroke each other's backs as both girls hugged each other close. Sylvia was starting to think about how she had seen Sophie naked and felt she became turned on again. Slowly, she moved her hands to Sophie's breasts and rubbed them softly.

Sophie started to moan. "Hmmm... Ahhhh... yes... Hmmm." But then Sylvia stopped and broke the kiss, looking at Sophie with a bit of regret. "What's wrong, babe?" Sophie asked, wondering why she stopped.

Sylvia's head fell as she said. "I'm... sorry, I... guess I went a bit too far."

Sophie held her chin up and faced her. Sylvia saw Sophie's face as she noticed desire and lust in Sophie. She blinked with her eyes a few times. With a smile, Sophie moved to her ear and whispered. "I don't mind at all, my dear Sylvia."

Sylvia sighed as she said softly back. "I just... don't want to take advantage of you."

Sophie continued whispering after she bit her lip. "How could you take advantage of me, when you already saw me naked yesterday?"

Sylvia's eyes went wide and she said nervously. "You... you saw me?!"

"Shhhh. Relax" Sophie said softly as she stroked Sylvia's back. "I didn't mind you looking at my naked body, baby." Before she kissed Sylvia's neck. "It actually... got me... turned on when you were just watching me. And when you were... pleasuring yourself in front of me... I... wanted you to just come in and take me."

Sylvia hadn't expected that kind of explanation from her girlfriend, but indeed had the desire to go into Sophie's changing room and just take her and fuck her like crazy.

Then Sophie stopped kissing her neck or stroking her back and looked into Sylvia's eyes. "But I won't force you, my dear Sylvia. If you're not ready yet, I understand."

Sylvia thought deeply about this. She looked again into her eyes with her eyes showing love and desire for this young woman. They remained like this for a minute until Sophie asked her softly. "What is your heart telling you right now?"

Sylvia smiled as she moved closer and kissed her. When she broke the kiss, she whispered in her ear what she truly desired, right now at this moment. "I want you to take me, my dear Sophie."

They looked at each other for a few seconds before they embraced in a passionate kiss. Sylvia lied down on the soft grass, with Sophie on top of her. Both kept kissing and touching each other. Then Sophie unlit the upper part of her dress and slowly dropped them, revealing her breasts to Sylvia. She thought they were even more amazing in the moonlight. Sylvia rubbed Sophie's breast and slowly twisted her nipples. Sophie moaned as she started to pleasure Sylvia's breasts as well. As Sylvia didn't stop, Sophie removed a piece of Sylvia's dress, showing her right breast and started licking and sucking on her nipple. "Aaahh... Ohhh Sophie."

It felt so nice to her, that Sylvia unlit the rest of her dress, allowing Sophie to pleasure her other breast too. As Sophie licked her girlfriend's breasts, she moved with her left hand to her pussy and rubbed it gently. Then Sylvia said to her. "Ahhh... Sophie?"

Sophie looked at her. "Yes?"

"Would you... please be gentle? Cause... I'm still a virgin."

Sophie smiled and gave her a kiss. "Don't worry, baby. I will be gentle."

She said seductively before she continued pleasuring Sylvia, until she started moaning even more.

"Ahhh Yes yes! That... Hmmm." Sylvia then moved with her hand to Sophie's pussy, rubbing it, but slowly moved inside her panty and rubbed her vagina and felt that she was wet as well.

Sophie moaned how much she liked that. "Yes... Oh Yes, yes right there!" Sylvia had found Sophie's G-spot and rubbed it a little bit faster as she also moved with one finger inside her. "Uggghh! Oh Fuck yes! Yes!" Sophie nearly stopped as Sylvia was pleasuring her so good and moved her hips on her own.

With Sylvia's other hand, Sophie kept touching her right breast, while sucking on her left one. "Oh! Yes, Yes, Yes! Aaah Aaaahh!"

Then she could no longer help herself. "Ohhh, I'm sorry Sylvia, but I can't help it!" Then all of the sudden, she moved up until her pussy met her mouth, with Sophie still on top of her. Sylvia was a bit surprised at this move, but as she licked her pussy and tasted her juices, she liked it so badly, she felt like she could get addicted to her. Sophie kept moving her hips on top of Sylvia's mouth as she pleasured her breasts as she felt Sylvia's tongue inside her and lost herself in the pleasure. "OOOHHH FUCK! YES YES! FUCK ME FUCK ME!"

They kept going like this for a few minutes, until Sophie climaxed. Sylvia drank every drop of her juices while Sophie shook her hips out of all the pleasure.

Tired, Sylvia lowered herself, until Sophie lied next to her and kissed her softly.

Then she said. "Sorry that I moved so fast, but you were giving it to me so good... that I..."

Sylvia shook her head that it was alright. "Don't be sorry, baby." Then she whispered in her ear. "I liked... every single drop of your juices."

Sophie smiled as to how much she liked her juices. Then she went on top of her again and took off her whole dress, now only wearing her panty before she said. "Now it's time for me to reward you, my love."

Before Sylvia could say anything, Sophie put her finger on her mouth saying. "I'll be gentle. I promise." Before Sylvia nodded. Sophie took off Sylvia's dress while still lying on the grass, now only having her panty on too. Sophie then started pleasuring her girlfriend's breasts. After a while she moved her hand slowly into her panty and started rubbing her pussy.

Sylvia bit her lip as to how much she liked it. "Hmmm... Yes... that feels so... Oh by the Gods!"

Sophie continued rubbing her pussy until it became wet. Then Sophie went lower to Sylvia's panty and slowly took it off. Being a bit nervous, Sylvia slowly spread her legs for Sophie, revealing her wet vagina to her. Sophie thought her pussy looked beautiful as she was. She smiled as she then moved to it closer and started licking her clitoris.

This turned Sylvia on even more. "Ahhhh! Yes, Sophie! Yes!"

After some minutes of licking her pussy, Sophie used two of her fingers to move up and down from Sylvia's wet vagina, but not inside yet. Sylvia was a bit scared of what would happen next but couldn't help but moan. "Hmmm... Ahh!"

Then Sophie stopped and said to Sylvia. "I'm going to put them in now."

Sylvia looked at Sophie, who waited for her if it was okay. Slowly she nodded "O-okay." Sophie's fingers were just as wet, so it could go inside much better. She moved them up and down a few times more first, until she put them on her pussy, ready to put them inside. And she slowly did, Sylvia felt a bit weird, which soon became more hurt as Sophie reached her barrier. She grinned her teeth at the pain, having never felt this kind of pain before. "Nnnnghh!" Then Sophie moved her fingers more deeper, breaking Sylvia's virginity. "AAAAAGH!" She yelled as she shook her hips because of the pain and tears came from her eyes.

Sophie looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Sylvia was still a bit shaking but nodded. "Y-y-yeah.. it's-it's alright." But as Sophie moved her fingers a bit, Sylvia felt the pain again. "No wait! Just... just give me a few minutes, okay?" Sophie nodded as she cleaned her fingers from the blood with some grass and moved up to her again and softly kissed her for some minutes until the pain was gone.

After 3 minutes, Sylvia broke the kiss and said. "It's not hurting that bad anymore... you can do it to me again." Sophie smiled as she moved back down. Sylvia's vagina was still wet and put her fingers in her again. "Aaaahh! Aaaahhh."

"Does it still hurt?" Sophie asked while gently moving her fingers in and out.

Sylvia ensured her girlfriend. "A little bit... but you can keep moving." Sophie did just that and slowly the pain was gone and Sylvia only felt pleasure as how much faster Sophie was moving her fingers inside. Now she wanted it even more. "Aaahh! Yes Yes! FUCK ME, SOPHIE! FUCK ME!" Sophie moved her fingers faster and licked her clitoris at the same time before Sylvia felt her climax was cumming. "AAAHH SOPHIE, I... I'M GONNA CUM!" That made Sophie move her fingers even faster. "AAAHH SOPHIE! SOPHIE! AHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sylvia then squirted her juices out and Immediately, Sophie drank up some of the juices, which tasted so good, but as it was so much she could not drink all of it.

Sylvia shook her hips as to how so good it felt. Sophie looked at her while swallowing some of her juices. Drops were flowing from her mouth and she said. "Wow! You came... so much."

Sylvia giggled as her girlfriend struggled to drink all her juices and said. "Sorry, It felt just so good."

Sophie smirked and came closer and tongue kissed Sylvia, which she gladly returned. Then Sylvia moved Sophie on top of her. "Sylvia?"

But no words came from Sylvia, for all she felt was desire and lust. She smirked as she was moving to a 69 position. Sophie's eyes went wide as to how good Sylvia was in giving her pleasure and gladly responded in kind by licking her pussy too. Mentally she was saying to herself. _'Oh fuck, this is so amazing! Where did Sylvia even learn all of this stuff?! ... Maybe it runs in the family.'_ Sophie thought as maybe her Sylvia inherited all these pleasuring skills from her mother, The Goddess of War, Calliope.

Both girlfriends continued doing 69 to each other until they both climaxed. Sophie wanted to rest a bit before going further, but Sylvia was so into this that she went with her girlfriend pussy to pussy. Eventually, she responded in kind and rubbed her pussy with hers. "OOOOH! BY THE... BY THE FUCKING GODS, SYLVIA! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME SO HARD!"

"YES! YES! YES! OOOH YES! FUCK YES!"

Both soon felt their climaxes coming. "SYLVIA! I... I'M GONNA CUM!"

"YES YES! CUM FOR ME BABY! LETS... LETS CUM TOGETHER!"

After a few seconds, both girlfriends came together as they moaned very loudly. "SYLVIA, SYLVIA! FUCK! FUCK! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAHHH! SOPHIE, SOPHIE, BABY! FUCK YEAH!" Sylvia yelled out to the sky.

When their climaxes finally stopped, both felt so tired as they laid in a loving embrace on the soft grass after such passionate sex, both sweating and feeling warm. They cuddled close together as they rested for what seemed like almost an hour.

They watched the beautiful stars for some time before Sophie broke the silence and looked into Sylvia's eyes. "Sylvia?"

"Hmmm?"

Sophie gave her a kiss on the cheek and said softly. "This is by far... the best night of my life."

Sylvia smiled and gave Sophie a kiss. "Me too... my dear Sophie."

They then kissed each other softly for 10 minutes before they slowly stood up and took their dresses.

But they decided to take a swim in the ocean first to wash themselves, before putting on their dresses again. When they came out of the water, they kissed again passionately on the beach. When they slowly broke the kiss, Sylvia asked. "Can't we stay a bit longer?"

Sophie would have loved to stay longer with her girlfriend, even until morning came. But felt that that could be kept for another time. "I'd love to, but maybe... for another time."

Sylvia bit her lip and rubbed Sophie's ass, making her moan. "Don't let me wait for it too long, baby. I'm eager to a great night of passionate fucking that ends with us staying the whole night here."

Sophie chuckled and nodded. "I promise, baby. And the fucking we'll do that night will end with a great amount of pussy fucking. And mark my words, baby, our pussies will feel so great rubbing together that we'll never want it to end." She promised as she rubbed her pussy against Sylvia's again, making them both moan in pleasure as they rubbed each other's breasts and asses for a bit.

Sophie then took some towels and gave one to Sylvia to clean herself. Sophie had taken some towels in case they would go for a swim. When they were cleaned, they put their dresses back on and walked hand in hand to the place when they first arrived. Sophie used a spell and both were back at the entrance of Mount Olympus before she brought Sylvia back home. Before she entered, she passionately tongue kissed her girlfriend goodnight.

When they said goodbye, Sylvia entered her home. The living room was a bit dark, only two candles were burning for some light. Sylvia then saw her mother, Calliope, in her Godly armor, asleep on the couch with a book. The Goddess of War had waited for her daughter to come home while Alecto went to sleep.

Sylvia carefully shook her mother awake while whispering her name. "Mom?"

Slowly, Calliope opened her eyes and saw her daughter close to her. She smiled and sat up straight. "Hi honey. How was your date?"

"It was wonderful. Best date ever!" Sylvia said happily. Calliope was happy that her daughter had a good time. "Well, goodnight mom." Sylvia said as she went to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." And with that, Calliope went to her bedroom too, where Alecto was sleeping peacefully in their bed.

A few days later, Sylvia confessed to her mothers that she had great passionate sex with Sophie. Both mothers were a bit surprised, but didn't mind because Sylvia was now old enough for that kind of thing.

In the weeks that followed, Sylvia and Sophie would sometimes, when they went on dates, be having great passionate sex, in Sophie's apartement, in the changing rooms of the arena or even after they finished an assignment together. And all the while, both couldn't get enough as to how they truly loved each other.

But those beautiful days would soon come to an end, for an evil plan was set in motion by the king of the Gods...starting with an invasion of the Persians... on the island of Rhodes!

**There you go, my dear friends, the Sylvia/Sophie chapter is complete. Next will be a the God of War 2 game, with a few minor changes to it but still mostly the same plot, but with Calliope having a far more selfless goal than just revenge as her father Kratos had in the actual game, and a big plot twist at the end that Kratos never even thought of since he did still miss his family. **

**Anyway, rate and review and I'll see you all next time, my dear friends.**


	23. God of War Revenge part 1

**Here we go, my dear friends, God of War Revenge has begun. As I said before, Calliope will suffer a very tragic loss but will have an ally with her on her journey to the Sisters of Fate that will play a major part in it near the end, along with a major encounter with the Ghost of Sparta but I won't spoil anything. Anyway, enjoy the entertainment, my dear friends.**

**_After defeating and killing Ares, Calliope, the once mortal warrior, became the new Goddess of War and had found a home on Olympus with her lover, the former Fury queen, Alecto and their greatest treasure: their daughter, Sylvia. And after doing such great deeds for the people of Greece and protecting them with all their power, when even the King of the Gods did nothing, they began to see Calliope more suited for the Throne of Olympus as the greatest goddess the world had ever known. For Sylvia, it had been hard. For she had lost the 1 being in the world who had become her 1st friend and surrogate sister, Pandora, daughter of the fallen Smith God. But Sylvia soon found comfort soon after in the form of another young girl, her other friend and 1 true love: the Atlantian warrior, Sophie. During the months of Pandora's capture, the family became shunned by their fellow Gods, with the exception of Athena. But the family had no need for the Gods' love, as long as they had each other. But the days of living a somewhat normal life...was about to come to an end._**

Currently, Calliope went with her family to the great Mirror room and saw that the Persians, who had regathered their strength and had invaded the City of Rhodes, forcing the Goddess of War to send the Spartan army to help the soldiers there, as the Persian soldiers' numbers were too great for the local soldiers. The combined efforts of the local soldiers and the Spartan army were beating the Persian army back but still needed help.

That was when 1 of the Spartan soldiers called out to Calliope through the mirror. "My Lady, Calliope, the city is holding its own but we need your help. The citizens call out for you to save them!"

Calliope could not refuse the preying of the people of Rhodes, as it was against her compassionate nature. She then turned to her family, who smiled and embraced her as she gave Alecto a passionate kiss. "I won't be gone long. You just wait at home for me, okay?"

"Of course, baby. Don't keep us waiting, though." Alecto said with a smile.

"Bye mom, I'm going to spend the night with Sophie tonight, so I'll be leaving after dinner." Sylvia said with a smile before she kissed her birth mother's cheek.

"Okay. Bye, sweetie." Calliope said as she embraced her family 1 more time before she went to the Gates of Olympus and fell to the mortal world while turning into her giant form and landed in Rhodes! But just as she had begun to deliver the final blow on the Persians, a white bird struck Calliope and she felt some of her godly power being drained out of her! "PERSIAN FILTH! US THIS ANOTHER OF YOUR TRICKS?!" She asked as she began to return to her human sized form while the bird put the power it drained from Calliope in a giant statue of Helios! When Calliope was human sized again, she found herself surrounded by Persian soldiers. She looked at them with anger. "PERSIAN FILTH, YOU WILL ALL SUFFER FOR THIS TRANSGRESSION!"

When some of the Persians closed the gate in front of her, Calliope then easily killed the soldiers surrounding her, still having some of her godly powers, which the soldiers behind the gate noticed before fleeing for their lives.

Calliope then opened the gate and went through a hallway, killing a few more soldiers before the statue punched a hole in the wall. Calliope went through the hole and inside a room and climbed up a ladder and jumped off a balcony that led outside. After killing a few more soldiers, the Ghost of Sparta went to her left while avoiding the statue's attacks and fired the ballista set up with a large rock at it but the statue grabbed the rock and broke it, making Calliope attack the monster directly by slicing its arms as it attacking, stunning it long enough for Calliope to launch herself from the ballista and landed on the statue. The beast tried to grab Lady Death but she avoided the hands and got to its face before stabbing the statue in its right eye, hurting the creature enough that it blasted Calliope to another part of the city before she landed in a bath house.

The Ghost of Sparta then swam out of the pool of water she landed in and explored the bath house until she found 2 sexy ladies sitting in a hot pool. "Why hello there. Feel like having some pleasurable fun?" 1 of them asked seductively.

Calliope was tempted but without Alecto here to join her and the city still in danger, she didn't have time for it. "Sorry ladies, but I don't have time for this. But feel free to have as much sex as you like." She said before leaving the room through the pool of water and swam through an underwater tunnel before emerging on the other side of the bathhouse. Lady Death then went to a platform to her right and climbed up a ladder before pulling a lever that moved a grappling point for Calliope.

After getting to the other side, Calliope went through a doorway and killed a few more soldiers with her blades before climbing up a ladder to the upper ledge, where she stopped the statue's foot from smashing her and threw the giant beast away with her strength before she climbed up a bare wall to her left with her blades and jumped outside of the building.

Calliope then fought with the statue again, avoiding its powerful attacks while using her Poseidon's Rage power and her godly blades to greatly hurt the beast. After giving the statue a great deal of punishment to stun the creature, the Ghost of Sparta swung to the right platform and climbed up to the statue's face and dealt it great damage with her blades before jumping off of it before she swung to the left platform and repeated the process until the statue was stunned again for Calliope to get to its face and deal great damage to it before the statue managed to grab her and tried to squeeze her to death but Calliope used her blades to hurt the beast by stabbing it in the hand with enough power to blast it off until she was blasted away and landed inside the Rhodes Palace!

Calliope then got up and jumped on a platform to her right and opened a doorway before going through it and advancing forward before she crossed a corner and killed several archers before using a block to hold down a pressure pad to keep the gate in front of her open before shoving it through the gate and onto the other pressure pad. She then held the pressure pad down and rolled through the gate before going through the next gate and went to the right before killing several Persian soldiers with Poseidon's Rage and advancing forward before riding up an elevator to get to the upper level, where the statue appeared again and looked through the window before Calliope attacked it with her blades, greatly hurting the creature before it made the tower crash down but Calliope jumped out of the tower and landed safely outside and saw that she was in the Eastern Ramparts.

Calliope!" Zeus' voice from the sky.

"I don't need your help in this, Zeus. I can take down this beast." Calliope said with a bit of anger, having still not forgiven Zeus for killing Pandora.

"I offer you more than help, Calliope, I offer you power." Zeus said before a sword fell from the sky and landed on a platform a great distance away. "I offer you the Blade of Olympus. It was this blade that ended the Great War and defeated the Titans. Drain your godly powers into the sword, Calliope. Only then, will you reach your full potential."

"Why do you aid me now?" Calliope asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What I do now, I do for the good of all Olympus." Zeus answered cryptically.

But as Calliope thought about what Zeus told her, she started to get suspicious._ 'If I put all my power into the Blade, I will be vulnerable. I don't like this, but maybe I will not put all my power into it. My fast healing and immortality will still be needed, along with my superhuman strength, especially against that beast."_ She mentally thought.

Calliope then got to the upper level on her right and killed several Persian soldiers before she went through a door and advanced through a window before killing the archers in the courtyard before carefully going through narrow beams. Lady Death then went to her right and jumped up a ledge before sliding down a chain to the room below before killing a few more soldiers and opening the nearby gate before avoiding the statue's attacks while getting to the clearing.

The Ghost of Sparta then avoided the statue's energy and shockwave attacks before she threw its blasted-off hand at it, stunning the statue long enough to grab the handle of the Blade of Olympus. Calliope then drained her godly powers into the Blade as Zeus told her but did not put her fast healing, immortality and superhuman strength into the Blade, as she had a bad feeling about this. When almost all of Calliope's powers were put into the Blade, the Ghost of Sparta then shot an energy beam at the statue's torso, making a hole large enough to jump inside the beast, which Calliope did!

Lady Death then made her way upwards along the spiraling platforms, attacking occasional weak points of the structure that were highlighted by a glowing blue energy and killing a few soldiers as well before she found a weak point and stabbed it with the Blade of Olympus, draining its energy into the Blade before she went further up the insides of the statue and got to the other side of the statue by using a rope before she made her way across a narrow beam that led her to another weak point of the statue's energy. Calliope then broke the chains around it before draining more energy into the Blade before she proceeded further and found the 3rd weak point before draining the energy from it, making a rope that led further up to the statue's head drop down. The Ghost of Sparta then climbed up on the rope before she climbed up a ladder and pulled a lever that made the pendulum beside Calliope lower before she went down and made the pendulum swing before she went back up the ladder and crossed to the other side by using the rope above her, using the pendulum to shield herself from the blue energy before she continued forward on the platforms to find the last weak spot inside the structure of the statue before she drained the last bit of energy into the Blade of Olympus before getting out of the statue by jumping out of its mouth and landing on the clearing she entered the beast from!

All the remaining Persians began to flee as Calliope mocked them, not noticing the hand coming down on her. "Is that all you have to offer, filthy Persians!? Is this all you can do?!" But as she felt victory, Calliope was smacked by the statue's massive hand, leaving her gravely injured.

**_Having drained almost all of her power into the Blade of Olympus, Calliope's body had not yet become used to this state and was vulnerable to the arms of death. Bloodied and beaten, the Ghost of Sparta knew that in order to survive, she had to retrieve the Blade of Olympus. Humiliated in front of her army and the soldiers of Rhodes, she dragged herself up from the ground._**

As Calliope knew that her powers were failing her, she slowly got up as her armor had fallen off her in pieces. She needed the blade quickly to get all of her powers back. Humiliated in front of all the Rhodes soldiers, she slowly walked to the blade.

"What is happening?" One of the soldiers asked. "Why is our Goddess of War injured!?"

"I don't understand!" Another soldier said with confusion.

That was when the bird that brought that statue to life with Calliope's power landed and surprisingly turned into Zeus, making Calliope finally realize who was behind this. "You?"

"Yes, it was I who put all of this together. Athena refused to undo her mistake, so I had to do it myself."

"But.. why would you betray me?"

"It is you who would betray me, Lady Death! Do you think I would just stand by and watch as you and your family's influence grows over Olympus? You already have the blood of a God on your hands, and I won't let Ares' fate be my own." Zeus said as he took the Blade of Olympus into his right hand.

"Betray you!? I have held peace in all of Greece for years, brought freedom to the people! I never intended to betray you, Zeus!"

"Oh, but you would!" He said in paranoia as he raised the blade to Calliope's neck. "I have seen how the people worship you more than I. Let me remind you that I AM THE KING OF THE GODS, NOT YOU! It would only have been a matter of time before you would have replaced me!"

Calliope couldn't believe her ears, as Zeus was jealous for her popularity and the good things she had done. _I would never have conspired to replace you, Zeus!" _She thought with anger.

"But, even now it is not too late, Calliope. You can still prove me wrong, by vowing to forever serve me."

Lady Death had always sworn to rid the world of any tyrants, and now she saw another rising up, right in front of her eyes. "Serve you!?" She asked as she pulled the sword away from her. "For the last few years you have done nothing for these people while I was there for them! I will never serve you!"

Zeus looked more angry at the Ghost of Sparta. "Think carefully for your next words, Calliope. What about the safety of your lover? Or... you're daughter?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm giving you good advice that you should consider! This is your last chance, Lady Death. Vow to serve me for the rest of your days, or watch your 'family' die!"

"If you hurt them, I will make you suffer, Zeus! I will never serve a tyrant like you!" Calliope said with anger and defiance.

"Then you will die!"

Calliope tried everything she could to defend herself, but because she had drained nearly all her powers into the Blade and her body hadn't gotten used to being in this state, she was no match for Zeus.

When Zeus grabbed Calliope and threw her to the ground, he raised the Blade for the final strike as he gave Lady Death a final chance and said. "Submit!"

"I would rather die than become your slave!"

Zeus then stabbed the sword deep into Calliope's chest, despite her doing her best to hold it back as she felt the life inside her draining. "It did not have to be this way, my child. I could have spared you and your family, but now you will face a greater punishment than even death."

Calliope gasped for air and said defiantly. "A promise from a tyrant...is as useless... as a threat of torture."

Angry at that, Zeus pushed the blade deeper into Calliope's chest. Before she grit her teeth from the pain. "Even now as you draw your last breath you continue to defy me!?" He asked before he came closer and stared in Calliope's face. "Everything that you ever loved and hold dear, Calliope, will be destroyed because of your stubbornness. You will never be the ruler of Olympus. The cycle ends here!" He declared before drawing the sword out of the Ghost of Sparta's chest and with one swift strike, a blue energy wave blasted all of the Rhodes soldiers and citizens away, killing all of them. As punishment for defying the King of Olympus.

With horror, Calliope watched as Zeus killed all the innocent people. _'No!'_ She cried mentally. As blood came out of her mouth, she angrily looked at Zeus and said threateningly. "You will pay for this, Zeus. Be certain of that." Before she fell down, lifeless on the ground as she saw Zeus walking away with the Blade of Olympus in hand and vanished in a flash.

But what Zeus didn't know was that Calliope didn't drain all her power into the Blade and kept her immortality and fast healing, but the healing seemed to have slowed down.

**_And as the life nearly drained out of Calliope, Hades' hands reached out to claim their prize, taking the body of the former Goddess of War into the underworld. But there was more resting on Calliope's shoulders than she could know. For she was destined to bring about change so great, that it would shake the very foundations of Olympus. Her death was something that I could not allow._**

As Calliope was pulled deeper into the Underworld, Calliope was starting to see the visions of her past. The training that she took under her father, the slaughter of her parents, the chains of the blades of her father burning into her skin. Then she saw the face of her former enemy, Ares, saying in a different voice. "Fight, Calliope." Then another memory of her making love to Alecto, then her face turning in a 180 degree angle to her, saying in that same voice. "You're not meant to die here." Then the last image of her family before she left, her daughter saying also in that same weird voice. "This is not the end."

Calliope opened her eyes to find that she was floating in some empty dark air. "Who are you?"

Then Gaia appeared. "I am the Titan, Gaia, ever present mother of Earth. I have watched you become a powerful warrior, a freedom giver of the Titans and I have been with you through all the events of your life. But I can no longer simply watch." She said before the mother of earth rose up as more Titans appeared behind her. "We will help you defeat Zeus. Death is a mistake, Calliope. You are a warrior of Sparta, not a coward. Only a coward accepts death."

"I... am... not a coward!"

"Then you must fight! I will show the way to the Sisters of Fate. Only with their power, can you defeat Zeus... and save your family." Gaia said with sadness as she mentioned Calliope's family.

Calliope then opened her eyes as the words of her family came to her ears as the deep wound in her chest healed fast. _'Alecto! Sylvia! I MUST SAVE THEM!'_ The Ghost of Sparta mentally said loudly to herself while roaring and swinging her blades, freeing herself from the hands of Hades.

As she quickly climbed up back to the world above and slashing through the arms of Hades, she finally reached the top. As the long way down to the underworld closed, Calliope was seeing a vision, a vision of her family! She saw Alecto walking across their living room and Sylvia watching out of a window, as all the sudden Zeus opened the door.

**In Calliope's vision**

_"Zeus?" Alecto asked with confusion before_

_Zeus entered the house with the Blade in hand. "Wha... where is Calliope?!" But before she got an answer, Zeus stabbed the former Fury Queen deeply in the chest. With wide eyes, she faced her killer._

_"You're... lover, is dead!" Zeus answered with an evil smile as he pulled the Blade out of Alecto as she fell dead to the floor._

_Sylvia screamed at what she saw as Zeus faced the young warrior princess with the blade in hand, the Spartan rage exploded in Sylvia as she drew her swords and attacked Zeus head on. She fought well and longer than Zeus expected, but in the end she was no match for him, as Zeus then swung the blade and cut one of Sylvia's arms off. As she screamed from the pain and dropped to her knees, Zeus stabbed her in the chest with the Blade!_

_Even though life was slipping out of the young woman, she still had some fighting spirit in her and tried to do some damage to Zeus with the last of her strength, but to no avail. She then dropped dead on the floor, whispering her last words "Pandora... Sophie, my... sister, my...love." before she breathed out her last breath._

_Zeus smiled evilly before leaving the house. And sometime later after he went away, Sophie appeared and ran inside the house, finding Alecto and Sylvia's dead bodies. Horrified, she ran to Sylvia's body, crying her tears out as she held the warrior princess close to her, for she had lost the women of her life, along with Alecto as she held her close to her as well. After some time, Sophie looked angry as she gently laid Sylvia and Alecto down before running out of the house._

**Vision end**

After seeing all that had happened in the vision, tears fell from Calliope's eyes and the Ghost of Sparta fell on her knees. For she had lost everything, her title, the love of her life... even her daughter. "AAAAAAAAAARRGH!" She cried out as she punched the floor hard until her knuckles bled. "Alecto... Sylvia... I'm so sorry." She said with great regret as the minutes went by and she cried her tears out before she stood up to look around.

All Calliope saw was death and destruction. As she checked the bodies, one soldier was still alive and she helped him up. "Milady! I knew you could not be killed." He said happily. "I never lost faith."

With a deep breath, Lady Death ordered the soldier. "Send messages to all the Greek states and tell them to prepare for battle."

Confused, he asked. "But milady, I don't understand."

"Listen, soldier! Look around you! Do you really think Zeus is just stopping with Rhodes!?" She asked angrily to make the soldier look around at the dead bodies before she continued. "He is going all out on every city, and killing anyone who doesn't stand with him! You must go and warn the others before it is to late!" She said while grabbing the soldier but let go.

"But..." The soldier tried to tell as Pegasus appeared, with Sophie on his back, having secretly taken Pegasus to escape from Olympus. "What will you do?"

"I am going after the Sisters of Fate. Only they can change all of this now." Calliope answered as she smiled as she looked at her friend, Pegasus and the 1 she'd hoped would become her daughter in law. "It seems that I still have allies on Olympus. Do as your Goddess of War commands."

Without a doubt, the soldier nodded and headed out to the nearest ship that would take him back to Sparta. "Good luck, my Lady." He whispered with hope.

Calliope and Sophie looked at each other and embraced in a sad and grieving hug before they cried in each other's arms for a few minutes. "Calliope, let me come with you to reach the Sisters of Fate." Sophie said while looking up at the mother of the 1 she loved.

"Sophie, it's going to be dangerous. Just take the next ship that's about to sail and get as far away from here as you can. I'd rather you be safe than be in danger." Calliope said, not wanting to lose Sophie, too.

"Calliope, I know it'll be dangerous. No 1 has ever reached the Sisters of Fate before, but I know that if anyone can do it, you can. You've done the impossible before when you became the 1st mortal to take the Box of Chaos from the temple on Cronos' back. I know you'll do the same thing now. And besides, Sylvia and Alecto would want me to come with you. And I'm much safer with you than I am anywhere else right now." Sophie explained with the eyes and determination of a warrior wanting revenge for her loved ones while reminding the Ghost of Sparta had done the impossible before.

Calliope looked into Sophie's eyes and saw the same desire for revenge that she now had as well. And she knew that Sophie was not going to take no for an answer, especially since she wanted to avenge Sylvia and Alecto, just as the Ghost of Sparta did. And the redhead was also right about her being safer with her than anywhere else Zeus could reach. So after much thinking, Calliope accepted Sophie's offer to help with a nod and smile.

The 2 warriors then turned to Pegasus and climbed him fast, with Sophie holding on to Calliope. "Go Pegasus!" Calliope told her horse friend.

Obediently, the stallion did so and flew off. And in their minds, the former Goddess of War and the Atlantian female warrior cried and vowed. _"We will find the Sisters of Fate, Alecto and Sylvia, and we will save you both!'_

Then Calliope screamed into the air. "Know this Zeus, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I SWEAR IT!"

"SO DO I, MURDERER! YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING SYLVIA AND ALECTO FROM US BOTH!" Sophie yelled into the sky.

_"Calliope, as you already know, despite still having your healing, strength and immortality, you are no longer a goddess. Zeus, Olympus and the blade which holds all of your power will forever be beyond your reach. The only way to get to them is to find the Sisters of Fate and return to the moment when Zeus betrayed you. For only then, will he truly be vulnerable." _

Sophie, having heard Gaia's voice, spoke out. "Then if we use the power of the Sisters, Calliope and I can prevent the deaths of Sylvia and Alecto and everyone that Zeus killed in Rhodes before it even happened?"

_"Of course, young Sophie. Everything that Zeus did in that moment will be undone and you will both be able to exact your revenge on Zeus for what he did to you. And because you are helping Calliope on her journey, you can hear my voice as well. But if you are both to succeed, you will need more help than I can give. My Titan brother, Typhon slumbers deep in the icy mountains. Go to him, it is time he was awakened."_

Calliope did as Gaia told her and Pegasus began to fly to the icy mountains. But while they were flying, many Griffins appeared to attack the 2 warriors. Calliope and Sophie used their blades to kill the monsters while Pegasus dodged their attacks easily. Calliope even jumped on a few of them and cut their wings off in 1 swipe before throwing them to their deaths before landing back on Pegasus before a big Raven appeared. Pegasus caught up with the Raven and jumped on its back before snapping its neck and jumping back on Pegasus as they got close to the icy mountains. As they got close, another Griffin with a rider appeared and launched several purple energy blasts from his double-bladed spear, which Pegasus dodged before the blast eventually hit Pegasus, sending him down before the flying horse righted himself and flew into the entrance of Typhon's prison while killing several bat like creatures until they saw the foot of Typhon.

"Who dares enter this place?" Typhon asked before the imprisoned Titan saw who had entered his lair and blew a powerful wind from his mouth that forced Pegasus back before the flying horse flew around the area and got to Typhon's which the Titan letter up when Pegasus got too close and smashed him to the ledge his giant hand was on, forcing Calliope and Sophie to quickly jump off of the horse before they landed close to Typhon's hand!

"Pegasus!" Calliope said in fear for her friend as she tried to slash the Titan's big fingers with her now mortal blades to make the Titan lift his hand to free Pegasus, but to no avail.

But Gaia called out to the Ghost of Sparta. _"You are not yet strong enough to lift the fingers of the Titan, Calliope. But there is a way to get your strength back faster outside of the lair. While I convince my brother that you are here to help, you will proceed around the area and get your strength back. Hurry, Calliope, Pegasus does not have much time." _

Calliope knew that Gaia was right and put her hand on Sophie's shoulder. "Come on, Sophie. Let's explore the area while we're here. We may find something that can help us."

Sophie looked at Pegasus again before nodding her head. "Pegasus, we will come back for you, I promise." She said with regret for leaving Pegasus here but knew that if he were to be free, it had to be done.

Calliope and Sophie explored the area after killing several harpies and found a small area with 2 chests that Calliope opened before they went back to the Titan's hand and Calliope attacked the finger blocking their way before they got to a bare wall that they climbed down and scaled on with their blades while killing some undead soldiers before they got to the other side of the area and slide down the wall to the Hand Cavern.

While the Ghost of Sparta and the female Atlanian warrior advanced, they were attacked by a Minotaur and a few harpies that they killed by working together, due to Sylvia training Sophie to her limits and beyond, so she had some superhuman strength as well. After killing the monsters, Calliope and Sophie moved forward further into the cave and reached a cliff with a zip line spanning a chasm. While Calliope opened another chest, Sophie destroyed the chain on the zip line before they slid down to a path that led out of the cavern.

While exploring the area, Calliope and Sophie killed some archers by destroying the structures they were on and a Minotaur with their blades before they jumped up the side of the mountain and rode the chain down and made their way to the large hand ahead of them.

When they finally got on the hand, the big white bird that was eating the flesh off Prometheus flew on 1 of the fingers of the hand before the former God turned mortal saw Calliope. "Goddess of War! You live?"

"I no longer walk with the gods. Who put you in this torment?" Calliope asked the poor man, wanting to know who put him in this awful torment.

"Zeus! My only crime was helping mankind. When I took the Fires of Olympus to the mortals, Zeus considered it a betrayal. As punishment, he made me mortal and condemned me to be savagely consumed everyday by this cursed bird. Then, with the fall of night I am healed." Prometheus explained, revealing that it was Zeus who put him here to suffer, just for helping mankind. "How long have I been here? How long have I suffered this curse? I truly do not know." He said before he took his last breath and died before the bird flew away. But a second later, his flesh and internal organs magically healed, bringing Prometheus back to life as he took a deep breath. "Please, Ghost of Sparta, release me from this awful curse!" He pleaded, wanting to be put out of his misery.

Calliope and Sophie looked at Prometheus with sympathy, as they knew that he shouldn't have to suffer anymore due to only helping mankind. Lady Death then used her blades to break the chains and free Prometheus but while it did mostly work, he now hung by the neck because of the chain from 1 of the hand's fingers, making Calliope and Sophie slide down from the other chain before the saw the him hanging over the Fires of Olympus.

"I...must burn in the Fires of Olympus, it's the only way. Kill me, Calliope, kill me." Prometheus said while explaining how to make his death and escape from torment permanent.

Calliope turned to Sophie and said. "Sophie, stay here with Prometheus. I need him to trust me that I will come back to free him."

"All right, Calliope. But be careful. You never know what's in this area." Sophie said to the 1 who inspired her to become a warrior.

Calliope nodded before she ran right and saw a part of the cliff side that led to an upper level entrance before she climbed down and killed some undead soldiers and opened another chest before she passed a corner and killed a few more soldiers, opened another chest and climbed up the wall to the upper level before going into the cave entrance and used a grapple point to get to the other side of the chasm.

After killing several undead soldiers and solving a puzzle on how to get a caged chest, Calliope opened it and continued through the cavern to an open area with a couple of Gorgons. The Ghost of Sparta carefully dodged their stone gazes while slashing through them with her blades until they were dead, making their barrier disappear before she destroyed part of a wall that opened up to a pathway that she went down while opening more chests before she saw Typhon's head.

But to Calliope's surprise, he didn't attempt to blow her away and only blew away the harpies that tried to attack her, making her raise an eyebrow before he advanced further, going into a secret room where she killed many undead soldiers by throwing them into the flame in the room before she opened another chest, left the secret room and destroyed a wall that created a narrow way close to Typhon's face.

"I am sorry, Ghost of Sparta. Gaia has told me what you did for Thera and convinced me that you seek to destroy Zeus. But for that to happen, you will need my help. Cut into my eye and take a weapon that I hid from the Gods so many years ago." Typhon said with regret and his deepest apologies to Calliope.

"But...if I do that, you'll be half blind." Calliope said with concern, not wanting to hurt the Titan anymore than he already was.

But Typhon smiled. "It is alright, Calliope. If you find the Sisters of Fate and gain control of their power, Zues will fall by your hands. That is all my kind and I want, Lady Death: for Zues and all of the Gods to die. If you can do that for us, even being half blind is worth the risk. Take the weapon, Calliope. Use it to further your journey, Freedom Giver of the Titans."

Calliope knew that Typhon's words were true. While she didn't want to cause him more pain, she knew that she and Sophie would need all the help they could get. And if it meant Zues paid for what he did with his life and her family would be saved, anything was worth the risk. So, with a heavy heart, Calliope jumped to Typhon's eye, slashed into it and grabbed Typhon's Bane: a magical how that could shoot magical arrows limitlessly.

The Ghost of Sparta then turned around and smiled at Typhon. "Thank you, my friend."

"You are welcome, Freedom Giver. I've released your horse friend. You may come for him whenever you are ready." Typhon said with a smile as Calliope saw that Pegasus was released and waiting for her and Sophie.

"I will, Typhon, but I must tend to some unfinished business here. I'll be back to collect my friend after that." Calliope said with a smile before she went back down the narrow path she created before some undead soldiers appeared. Calliope quickly killed them all and used Typhon's Bane to kill the far away archers before she destroyed a box that blocked the 1st of 3 grapple points that she swung across with her blades, getting back to where she previously came from before Lady Death went down the path that led her back into the cavern and used Typhon's Bane to clear a grapple point that she used to get to a couple of chests that she opened before heading back to Sophie.

The female Atlanian warrior walked up to Calliope and asked. "Did you find anything, Calliope?"

"Yes." Calliope answered with a smile as she showed Sophie Typhon's Bane. "Gaia convinced Typhon about me and he let Pegasus go and sacrificed 1 of his eyes to give me this. But I think that you should be the 1 to use it, Sophie."

"But Calliope, don't you need it?" Sophie asked the mother of her 1 true love.

"I'm sure that we'll find plenty more weapons that will help us on our quest, my sweet girl. But until then, you will be the 1 who carries Typhon's Bane." Calliope said with a smile as she rubbed Sophie's cheek.

Sophie smiled back and hugged Calliope before she turned to Prometheus and aimed at him. "Rest in peace, Prometheus. Let your curse and torment finally be over." She said before shooting the chain that held Prometheus' neck, breaking it and making Prometheus fall into the Fires of Olympus below him.

After Prometheus burned to death and finally died, free from his torment, Gaia spoke to Calliope. _"You have freed Prometheus from the torment of the Gods, Calliope. His flesh has tainted the Fires of Olympus and embodied it with the power of the Titans. These ashes will restore your strength to what it was after you defeated Ares. Take this strength and use it to defeat your enemies, Calliope." _She said as the ashes of Prometheus formed around Calliope, restoring her strength.

When it was over, Calliope turned to Sophie and put her hand on hers, giving her a bit of the strength she had restored, thinking it would help her on their journey. "Come Sophie, let's get Pegasus and get out of here. We have a journey to complete."

"Yeah. And soon, our loved ones will be returned to us, using the Sisters' power." Sophie vowed, knowing that with the Sisters of Fate's power, Alecto and Sylvia would be saved and return to them both.

The Ghost of Sparta and the female Atlanian warrior then used their new strength to kill a few undead soldiers and Minotaurs with their swords and quickly dealt with all of them, making the barrier that blocked their way disappear. After Calliope found and opened some hidden chests around the area, the both went back to the entrance they 1st used to get outside of the Cavern and went back to Pegasus, who happily greeted Calliope and Sophie before they got on him and the flying horse began to fly out of the Cavern to continue their journey. But not before bidding Typhon farewell and promising to find a way to repay him when this was all over.

**There you go, my dear friends, part 1 of God of War Revenge is complete. Next will be part 3, where Calliope and Sophie continue their journey to find the Sisters of Fate. And there will be a surprise for you when I get to work on it. Rate and review and I'll see you all next time, my dear friends.**


End file.
